Twisted lies and family ties
by angels info 411
Summary: Lemons lemons. Kagome friends meet up with a friend from her era learn some interesting facts about her family.A western lord learns some new and interesting things about Kagome shorter chapters are in now. all revisions done. I/K K/S S/M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha Co not mine nope. All other characters aside from Inuyasha co are mine. I make no money off writting this fic I write solely for the fun of it.

I have shortened the chapters from their original size they are still just as action packed just not so long. Let me know if you all like this shorter version. I also appologize in advance to my readers who will undoubtedly think that these are new chapters they really are not for the most part. Some are new chapters as I am still writting this stories end and a few additional pieces in each chapter. I am trying to get this story to flow well on the written screen. Like it does in my dreams at night. This story is literally being written from dreams. I want this story to be perfect for the reader so if you are having trouble please review and tell me. Thank you. In the mean time I hope you enjoy the story. It has become my baby and I can only hope that everyone can forgive me for now.

Twisted lies

"Inuyasha you jerk **SIT **six times ( wham ) how could you even accuse me of such a thing" yelled kagome. "After all the times you have been caught with that poor excuse of a thing that you call a woman.

Doing your nightly bit of watering clay pot routine. You have some nerve to accuse me of being a whore". "All I did was just thank Koga for being so nice and giving me a hand up when I fell and landed on my butt.

Where you uncerimoniously dumped me the second you smelled Koga's scent then began doing your little boy with big stick routine. Now you have the gall to say something like that to me. When everyone here knows that the real whore here is Kikyou not me.

She is the one who skulks around in the middle of the night like some flea bitten bitch in heat. All she has to do is lift her perverbial skirt up and instantly you, Naraku and every other male wanna be comea a runnin each trying to take turns sniffing away at her hoping that she will lay down and spread her self for you.

Which we all know that she willingly does". Kagome ranted down to the inuyasha made crater. "Now if you don't mind I'm going home!!". Kagome then turned and looked at Sango and Miroku saying "guys could you do me a favor and look

after Shippo while I'm gone cause would hate to come back and find out that mister my balls havent dropped yet so I'm not a man but a wanna be has hurt Shippo. Kagome looked over her shoulder and yelled DID YOU HEAR THAT YOU LITTLE PUPPY YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY OR I'LL PURIFY YOUR ASS STRAIGHT TO THE NETHER WORLD!!!!! 

**FLASH BACK**

.........................................................................................................................................

The inu gang had been following up on a rumor of a demon that possessed shard of the sacred jewel and was destroying villages to the south east of the village where they stayed when kagome went to her era.

kaede told them about from a traveling peasant and his family that had stopped by to by some medicinal herbs from her. It was then that they told her of the strange happenings and why they were suddenly moving to a village a weeks journey away from there.

The group waited for kagome to come back cause she was the only one who could purify the shards of the jewel. They waited til the next morning when she said she would return. When she arrived the group headed out in search of the shards again.

Along the way south east inuyasha would do his usual nightly routine and sneak off away from camp when he thought everyone was asleep. Sango and Miroku would pretend to sleep and watch as the hanyou would sneak off each night.

Both knowing just how much it would upset kagome in the past. But as of lately they could tell that there were subtle changes happening to the little miko that they both knew and loved like family.

Lately she has been showing signs that she was maturing in many ways and because of it she was growing apart from the hanyou that she used to love with all her heart. Unknown to them at the time she was for she was no longer in love with the half breed not after his declaration to kikyou one night.

She had found them both in the forest in a compromising situation. What she saw made her sick she found Inuyasha and Kikyou rutting in the forest. Inuyasha was slamming into Kikyou with everything he had. What topped it off for her and made her decide to give up Inuyasha altogether was when he tried to mark Kikyou as his mate.

See Kagome was not as stupid or naieve as everyone belived her to be. Infact she was very intelligent and knew quite a bit about demon customs and mating rituals. Even though she told herfriends and anyone that would question her that she didn't know anything.

If they asked which she knew they would if demons lived in her era she would say either no or she didn't sense any. But she did know of one being that was alive in her era that was a demon mix.

Actually she knew of an entire family that was demonic in nature and she was best friends with the girl but kagome knew something about the girl that the girl did not know and that was that she was a demon of legend.

Her grandfather had a bunch of old scrolls in the storage house on the shrine grounds. When Kagome was little she would go into the storage house and read as much of the scrolls as she could.

She came accross this one scroll one day that chronicled a entire family and their efforts to create the ultimate demoness. Kagome wondered how she got so lucky that day to read that the family name was on the scroll was Red Comet which happened to be the last name of her closest friend. Sure she had Yuka, Eri, and Ayume as friends and of course lets not forget Hojo that everyone said she should date.

The one question that no one would ask her was if she knew of any demons that lived in her era. If her friends or even the inu mutt had asked that question she would have said yes she did and then she would have told all she knew to a certain degree that is. That was the last thought that she had that night when she went to sleep. A week later they ran into Koga of the demon wolf tribe and that was when everything came to a head.

**........................................END FLASH BACK.................................................................**

Sure Kagome we will keep a eye on shippo and make sure that I Inuyasha doesn't harm Shippo. Besides after what he just said to you I'm just itchin for an excuse to use this on him said Sango as she lifted her boomerang up off the ground as she and Miroku sat on the other

side of the campfire that they had set up for the night trying not to laugh. Miroku brought his staff up beside him and said yes I agree with Sango on that one Kagome.

All the while his hand inched its way to Sango's derrier for its hourly bit of butt rubbing but was cut short by Kagome saying" I wouldn't do that if I were you".And Sango's "Monk if you wish to keep on livin then I would not proceed any further with that hand of yours.

As she said that she smashed her boomerang right into the log they were sitting on just millimeters from miroku's fingers. He instantly yanked his hand back and placed it behind his head laughing lightly then said "oh come come now ladies lets not be too hasty".

Mean while inuyasha who by the way was still struggling to get up from Kagome's sit commands was thinking' _that bitch when I get out from under this damn sit command I will show her not to disrespect my Kikyou. _

_Kikyou is a hundred times more better than that damn little wannabe_.' all the while growling in pure annoyance at the figure standing above the hole looking at him.

Koga stood there looking down at him and laughed at him saying " it serves ya right ya mangy mutt. Dumping my precious Kagome on the ground like she was a useless sack of rice.

I'm surprised that she didn't just let me kill ya like I was gonna in the first place. But no instead she begged and pleaded for your worthless pathetic life. You don't deserve her she's too good for you ya mutt. Besides she's my woman anyway".

At that Kagome said out loud" I AINT YOUR WOMAN KOGA AND I DAMN SURE AINT ANYONE ELSES EITHER SO JUST STOP ALREADY SHEESH!!!". A little lower she said men you cant live with them but you sure can live with out them.

Sango chuckled softly and said " yup I agree with you on that one kagome". All the while eyeing miroku's wandering hand again. While Miroku said " hey now thats not fair I'm not like those two over there " pointing in koga's and inuyasha's direction.

" I am a humble servant of budda"said Miroku as he put on his most innocent holy monk look. At that Sango spoke up and said " ya right tell that to mine and kagome's asses next time ya try to feel us up **ya pervert**".

When she said that kagome spoke up and said " Sango can I borrow Kirara for a bit please". All the while in the back ground she could hear Koga say" what was that I just heard about monk".

At that Miroku jumped up and started to inch his way around the other side of kagome and sango in an attempt to get away. Mean while oblivious to what was going on between the males.

Sango and Kagome continued talking as Shippo and Kirara came over to them. Shippo looked at his okaasan and said " okaasan if you are going to your home. can I go with you too please?". Kagome and Sango looked at each other and then down to Shippo.

Kagome said I'm sorry Shippo but I cannot take you with me this time. I have another test to take and that was why Inuyasha over there got mad at me. He doesn't want me to leave cuz as he said " I'm just a shard detector and not good for nothing else".

At that shippo just hung his head and said "ok mamma I will stay here with the others". At that moment Kirara stepped forward and rubbed up against kagome's leg purring kagome reached down and picked her up and scratched behind her ears.

As she did this she came up with a idea she wanted to talk to sango and shippo both alone with out the other three bone heads hearing this. So she turned and said " hey Koga could you do me a really really big favor could you and a

few of your wolves go up ahead of us and scout out the next village. If you find a demon with a shard of the jewel you can keep it". Koga looked at her in shock and said " really you'll let me keep the jewel if I find one?".

"Yes Koga you can keep it if you find it" said Kagome. At that Koga walked up to her and grabbed her hands and said his usual " Kagome your my woman and as much as it pains me to leave you here with Inutrasha.

I must be on my way you know got a village to scope out c-ya" with that he Ginta and Hakkaku took off running south east ahead of the group. Kagome looked at where they disappeared and let out a breathy sigh and said "well now that they are gone sango shippo would you two care to come with me back to the well".

They both agreed to it knowing that there was something that kagome wanted to tell them both and didn't want the letcher or the Mutt to know about.

As she said that Kirara lept out of kagome's arms and ran for a distance then transformed to her larger self. Kagome swept up her bag and Shippo while jogging to the firecat with Sango hot on her heels.

They both climbed on the cat and took off into the air before either of the males could reach them. Once in the air Kagome touched Kirara's shoulder and leaned down and made a sound that the fire cat recognised immediatly.

See what none of the others knew was that our lovely little miko was infact a rare demon her self she was half inu and half fire neko and she was a miko on top of all this.

Because she had miko blood in her from her mother who was half inu and human miko and demon blood from her father who was a fallen neko kami. The miko powers merged with her demon blood as it purified her human blood right out of her making her full blooded inu/neko.

She was rare cause she had a hidden talent she could use both abilities of the inu's and neko's. She had the ability to use either fire claw attack or poision claw and if really pissed of claws of purity.

But what she told Kirara was ' we need to hurry and get to the well before daylight or we might have a big problem and that problem would be me going into heat and transforming into my true form my friend so could you please hurry as fast as possible'.

At that Kirara roared and transformed into her orb form and streaked accross the sky leaving a huge trail of flames behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER KAGOME, SANGO, SHIPPO AND KIRARA HAD LEFT TO HEAD TO THE BONE EATERS WELL. SO KAGOME COULD GO HOME.**

**...............................With the western lord...........................................**

Unknown to either parties the western lord had been patrolling his lands when he came upon the group. He had decided at first to let his presence be known to the group at first.

But decided against it at the last second in lew of gathering more information on the group in general but more specifically one certain black haired miko. For a while now he wondered why would his foolish half brother be seen with a human girl.

But as time went on he learned that she was a miko and when she thought no one was looking when in a fight a very very powerful one at that. He had observed a few battles that they had all been in where when she thought no one was looking.

She would strike down her opponents with a lot of speed and deadly accuracy all the while maintaining a what he could only guess at was a feline grace. But when he watched the group further on this night he noted with humor that _'the girl certainly could put the hanyou in his place'._

She even managed to deal with the wolf. But as she was talking to the slayer the wind picked up and sent the smells of the group toward his direction.

Most of the scents in the group were normal the garlic smell of his brother which he found repugnant, the smell of the forest in spring time was the kitsune, The smell of insense and paper sutras was the monk,The smell of the slayer was mountain spring water.

But the one smell that caught his attention was the of the miko she smelled of roses and lillies but her scent was not quite normal it was stronger spicier. Wanting to get a better whiff he decided to move closer to the miko.

As he made his way slowly over there he caught part of the miko and slayers conversation. What he heard piqued his interest immensly.

But what shocked the day lights out of him _'was the sub conversation that the miko had going on with the neko. Through the series of purs and low rumbling growls he learned a very surprising thing it was something that made him smile'._

This little miko infront of him was a pure blood inu/neko demoness and from what he could smell she was entering her near full heat phase.

As he took another deeper sniff his eyes widened considderably _'she is just minutes away from being in full heat'_. At that thought his inner inu woke up and took notice of the smell and sight before them.

The sight before them made his inner inu howl with lust and desire. His inner inu knew _'that if they could just get to the onna before she got to the well they could have their way with her'._

His inner inu whined at him saying_ "go after bitch bitch powerful very powerful make our mate". _

Sesshoumaru said " no not right now the female isn't ready".

"_What not want bitch I want bitch, Bitch beautiful make good mate for us, Bitch strong, loving, loyal and smart, Bitch make good mother she does see how bitch cares for little pup in group"._

_"_Yes my inner inu I do see and you are right about all those things. But the fact remains that she is not of noble blood".

"_You do not know that"_ his beast stated

_" _that maybe but until then we will do nothing and simply watch".

_"not watch I want mate now give me mate now. She calls to us wants us if you not do nothing then I will" _With that his beast shoved him in the mental cage while his inner inu took over.

_' This isn't going to end well '_ thought sesshoumaru as he watched from the mental cage as his body walked closer to the group. As he got so that he was nearly close enough to see through the trees.

He stepped on a twig what they both didn't count on was that the little neko in the miko's arms alerting the miko to their presence with a growl that the primal sesshoumaru could not discern the meaning of.

But that which the logical sesshoumaru knew full well the meaning of as he yelled at his inner inu _'that they had just been discovered'_. They both watched as a flurry of activity happened immediatly afterwards.

The primal sesshoumaru growled as he saw the kitsune, miko and slayer jump on to the firecat and fly away into the sky. He growled even more as he took to the air and fully transformed to his full inu self.

He was intent on catching up to the firecat before they got away with what he saw as his mate. Inwardly the logical sesshoumaru could only watch and _' hope that nothing bad came of this'._

His primal self had sped up to catch the cat. He was nearly with in range when the cat turned into a giant ball of fire and streaked away accross the sky moving at a speed that was unseen before.

He howled into the night and picked up his pace giving chase after the neko and her companions. He transformed into his orb form and raced after them. He managed to get closer to the neko.

But just when he thought he would over take them on the fire cat the ball of fire got a lot bigger and shot past him completly. As it did he caught the scent of the miko's heat and it was a lot stronger.

The primal western lord reveled in the smell and knew that it was the miko who was now streaking away from him with the others on her back. Or so he thought.

...............................................................................................................

**Back at the campsite**

Mean while back at the campsite. Inuyasha had managed to crawl out of his crater and was now ranting at Miroku as to why he didn't stop them. " Hey Miroku why in the hell didn't you stop that damn wench from getting away".

"You know as well as I do that it is her job to collect the jewel shards and cook our meals. What the hell are we going to do now for food she took all the ramen with her".

Miroku looked at his friend and said " Inuyasha don't you think it rather peculiar the way that our lovely friend Kagome has been acting?As for why I did not stop kagome I would think that it would be pretty obvious my friend".

" I like having my head on my shoulders thank you very much. Kagome and Sango scare me as for food I'm sure that we as men can hunt for our own food Inuyasha".

" Feh who cares how that wench is acting as long as she gets the jewel shards for me that is all I care about. I could careless how she is other wise. She is just a weak shard detector is all unlike Kikyou".

" Now if kikyou were here we wouldn't have to stop and head back to the village so often and loose out on precious time collecting the shards of the jewel. But no instead we get stuck with a weak little jewel shard detector who can't do nothing right and is in constant need of protection".

"Lets not forget all those supposed tests that she has to take. I mean how many tests does one need to take anyway. Its just a waste of her time if you ask me"stated inuyasha.

" Well if that is what you think of Kagome then its little wonder why she ignore's you Inuyasha and only talks to you when your in a battle and even then says very little except where the jewel is located on the demon if there is any".

" It also explains why she no longer tends to your wounds when you are injured and leaves it to me or sango to do. Or why she no longer serves you your ramen every night now doesn't it Inuyasha?" said Miroku.

After miroku said that he looked over to see the hanyou thinking where he stood. As Inuyasha thought the wind picked up again and gently blew the smell of Kagome his way. He sniffed at the scent and quickly realized why she wanted to go home.

As the scent lingured he felt his blood start to stir and pool down into his nether regions warmly. When that happened his eyes started to bleed red and his jagged stripe showed up on his face.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose pulling in the scent in the air that belonged to female demoness that was in his pack that was in heat. As he continued to smell the air he caught another scent and this one was distinctly male and an aroused male at that. The scent was of forest pine and musk it was his brothers scent.

At that he opened his eyes and howled as much as a hanyou could into the air then dashed off into the direction of female in heat and inevidably his brother.

..................................................................................................................

**With girls heading toward the well**

As Kirara flew toward the well with Kagome,Sango and Shippo. Kagome heard a howl come from a male demon that seemed to be following them. She said to Sango behind her " Sango I think we have company".

Sango looked back then said " your right about that Kagome and I don't think you want to know who it is either?".

" why?"

kagome asked as she did she looked back and said "oh no things are about to get a lot stickier".

" Why of all people did it have to be him and especially when I am in heat."

At that Sango said " I wonder what that howl meant and what he could possibly want?"

" I don't know "

Shippo looked up at kagome and said lowly to her " you know what that howl meant don't you Kagome?"

Kagome then looked down and said just as lowly " yes I do Shippo. But I don't think that Sango knows about it".

Shippo then looked behind kagome to Sango

" well you might want to tell her right away cause I got a feeling there is going to be trouble if we get caught". Kagome sighed and said your" right Shippo".

" Sango there is something that I have to tell you that is really important and I need you to keep a open mind at what I have to say. But first I need you to hold on really tight and don't let go".

"OK"

Kagome then put her hand on kirara's head and gave her some of her youkai power all the while telling her telepathically '_ Kirara we are being chased by a primal western lord'. _

_' You know and I know that I am in heat and if he catches us there is sure to be nothing but trouble. I don't want to deal with him right now. I need you to hurry as fast as you can. I am giving you some of my power so we can get there faster. I don't care what you do just lose the western lord at all costs'._

As she said that kirara roared her understanding and redoubled her efforts to get everyone to the well pouring all her power plus the miko's into escaping the western lord.

Kirara formed her fire orb and streaked accross the sky leaving behind a angry western lord. She hurried as fast as she could trying to get everyone to the well before they got caught.

She spotted the well in the distance and made a rapid descent toward the well. Everyone jumped off as kirara transformed back into a picked up Shippo then turned to Sango and said " I can't leave you three

here in good consience knowing that Sesshoumaru is comming. So you three are comming with me to my era ok". Sango said "sure I would love to go see your era". As she said that sango picked up kirara. Once kirara was safely in sango's arms she looked at kagome and blinked owlishly.

Kagome looked up in the sky just in time to see the western lord approaching. She then looked at Sango and said " We need to link arms and both jump into the well at the same time while holding on tightly to Shippo and Kirara.

On two we both jump ok" at Sango's nod they both climbed on the lip of the well linked arms and said one.. and on two they both jumped into the well together. Each hanging on tightly to their small charges as the power of the well caught. Just as the western lord landed at the well on the way through the time stream kagome heard a mournful howl come from the western lord

Please review if you want more chapters


	3. Chapter 3

In the last chapter Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara had just avoided a very primal western lord. By jumping down the bone eaters well. What wonders await sango and shippo in the modern era.

What will happen between the two brothers when they both meet up in the feudal era. Sparks are sure to fly between these two and who or what could possibly happen after the two brothers meet up. Is there someone watching that could stand to gain anything from the possible fight that will break out between these two. Stay with me as we find out Just what will happen

**Chapter three: The modern era meets the feudal era**

As the four friends slipped through time Shippo and Sango both said " is this what you see every time you cross between our era and yours Kagome those lights like these ones?" They both said as several light orbs passed by them.

"Yes this is what I see each and everytime that I pass from this era to mine and visa versa." Shippo looked up at his mother and said " momma whats visa veerrssaah mean."

Kagome looked down and laughed and said " what visa versa means is both ways Shippo. oh " was all that Shippo said. As the group landed Sango looked up and "said Kagome where is the sky and why is there what looks like a roof to a hut above us?"

"well Sango that is cause there is a hut above us. Remember when I told you that the well is on the grounds to our family shrine. Well in order to keep this well a secret a hut was built around it to protect the wells magic from being discovered by other people" said Kagome.

" Oh thats right now I remember you did say that one was when we were all at kaede's hut. It was right after I knocked out that letcher for the tenth time that day.

So how do we get out of the well Kagome? asked Sango. All we have to do is climb up the ladder and then I can show you all my world ok Kagome said."

" Sounds great to me I'm ready if you are." Sango replied They turned and all started their climb up the ladder all except for Shippo who was too small to reach the next wrung of the ladder and Kirara who was in the same situation and the fact that she couldn't hold on any way.

So they were both carried up the ladder by Sango and Kagome. Once the girls reached the top of the well they each climbed out and then made their way up the steps of the hut to the doors.

As they reached the doors Kagome stopped and looked at Sango and said " this world of mine is a lot different than the one we just left.

But before we go out there I have something to tell you all and that is I'm not what you think I am Sango". Sango looked at Kagome and said " what do you mean Kagome you look like the same person to me that you did a few minutes ago ".

At that Kagome bowed her head and then said " Sango there is no easy way around this. But before I show you what I really am I want you to know that I am the same person on the inside.

Also that I am still a miko and unlike what the hanyou says to you all about me being totally untrained in my powers. That is the furthest thing from the actual truth".

At that she paused and looked up with uncertainty written on her face. She then proceeded to change to her real demonic human form. When she did Sango's jaw dropped wide open and her eyes widened as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

Then she let her hand drop as she stepped forward toward Kagome and said " Kagome is that really what you look like". Kagome looked up and said "yes Sango this is what I really look like".

What stood before sango was a demoness that closely resembled kirara. Except that Kagome's hair was a smoke grey and she had three stripes on her face on each cheek. The top stripe was a brilliant blood red color on each side of her face ( the stripes are simular to sesshoumaru's in color but darker )

The middle stripes were a pretty shade of pink showing her miko heritage and the last color was a dark green. But what shocked the living day lights out of Sango was what she saw on Kagome's forehead.

In the middle of her forehead was a anchient family crest that Sango's father had told her about when she was just a small child.

..............................................................................................................

**Flash back **

Sango was a small child of only eight years old. She was playing in a field one day when her father came up to her. " Sango I have something to show you please come with me." Sango who was a curious child by nature followed her father eagerly.

She wanted to see what her father had to show her. She remembered that day very well as she looked at her father he had a look of sorrow on his face that day. She being innocent asked her father " chichue whats wrong why are you so sad?"

Her father looked down at her with a indesernable look on his face as he said " its nothing for you to worry about Sango. Your baby brother was born today his name is Kohaku. Do you want to go see your baby brother? Yes father" was Sango's happy reply. But she watched as her father fell to his knees and said one word " why ".

She watched with a puzzled look on her face as tears streamed down her fathers face for a little bit before he dried them and stood up. She saw a new look on his face when he stood back up and what she saw she could only guess was anger.

She followed her father silently not wishing to make him angry. She followed him to her mother and saw her mother sitting there holding her baby brother. She looked at her mother noticing right away that she would not even look at father.

Sango looked even closer and noticed that her mother was actually crying and was mumbling to her self " sister why did you do that. He loved you more than he loves me. So why did you go and do something like that. Didn't you know that he still loved you".

" Why did you run from him like that when he was trying to save you too and what about the baby I know you had birthed him. What will happen to the child that you abandoned." At that her father spoke up and said with a strained voice " there are two children not one that she left behind." It was then that her father called her to him and said to her. "Sango if you ever meet a girl in the future that goes by the last name Higurashi befriend her and do all you can to help her. Ok I will " was her answer and her father left it at that

..............................................................................................................

**End Flash Back **

It was many years later that Sango was introduced to Kirara and was shown at the same time. By her father a centuries old scroll that told a tale about a royal family of inu/neko's that had just up and disappeared seemingly over night.

In that scroll she learned that the last name was Higurashi. She remembered looking down on the scroll and reading some where on it that there was a Kagome Higurashi written down on it as the heiress to the throne of the Northernlands.

It was shortly after he showed her the scroll that her father went missing and never returned. Sango never found out what happened to her father. She had allways wondered if he was killed or something.

But she could never find his body it was like he disappeared completly. She grew up in the slayer village being taught to slay demons from the village elders. But as she got older She remembered thinking then that the name sounded kinda familiar.

Years later when she met kagome and heard her last name she wondered to her self _' could the Kagome Higurashi that is written on that scroll be the same Kagome Higurashi that I know and love like a sister' _

She also recalled that in the scroll that the family crest had been a six pointed midnight blue star inside a white diamond. The midnight blue star represented a anchient family of white inu's that were known to be fierce warriors with nearly limitless powers.

It was said that they possessed the ability to move so fast that it appeared as though they disappeared all together and it was also said that they possessed strength that surpassed that of a taiyoukai.

But Sango doubted that. As she continued to think she also recalled that the diamond behind the star on Kagome's forehead represented a royal line of fire neko's like her friend Kirara who was sitting on her shoulder currently looking at the demoness as well.

As Sango continued to look at her friend she noted that the stripes were also on kagome's wrists as well and she was willing to put money down on the fact that those stripes would also be on her hips and ankles as well.

As she let her gaze travel down her friends form she spotted Kagome's tails there were four in all two were silver, two were black with red stripes at the tips some what simular to Kirara's stripes on her tails.

But unlike her friend Kirara Kagomes tails were wrapped over each shoulder one white and one black on each side. As Sango continued to observe her friend she noted that Kagome wore armour simular to the armour that she had seen on the stone statue of Midoriko.

With one exception Kagome's armour was a cobalt blue and in the middle of the armour was a representation of the shikon no tama with red flames around it and below was a red femine sash.

Her clothes were simular to sesshoumaru's only the haiori and hakama were more form fitting and were a royal blue with the six sided midnight blue star on the sleeves. Sango ended her perusal of her friend at her friends feet which had black boots on like sesshoumaru's only femine.

Kagome mean while was waiting with baited breath to see her friends reaction to her new look. She was nervous that Sango would reject her and not want anything to do with her. But what she got for a reaction surprised her to no end.

Kirara who recognised her right away jumped down from Sango's shoulder and approached her then gave a small kitten like bow before she walked up to her and rubbed her head against her leg.

Kagome watched as Kirara then turned around and sat down beside her feet and looked at Sango waiting with expectation for her to come to the same conclusions that she had a while ago. As Sango came out of her thoughts she immediatly kneeled down and bowed her head to the floor.

Giving Kagome as much honor as she could Sango then spoke reverently saying " I am honored that you would see fit to reveal your true self to one as lowly as myself heiress to the northern lands Higurashi Kagome.

Please forgive my earlier ignorance and that of our friends to that of your noble bloodline. Please punish this lowly servant of your royal house if you should see fit oh noble one." Kagome was floored and completly speechless.

She had no idea that Sango's family was servents to her royal bloodline. But as she thought that she wondered suddenly if they were once servents to her house then how did they turn into demon slayers?.

With that thought in mind she looked at Sango and said rise my friend for you are no longer a servant to my house but are instead my most trusted friend, sister and ally. I could not in good conscience think of you or hold you in any less of a honored position than my friend, sister and ally.

To think of you as a servent is repugnant to me and a insult to you. So bow not to me for you are my equal in status." At that Sango stood up and looked at her friend with tears in her eyes that some one would think that highly of her to call her their equal. Especially when that other person was the rightful heiress to the northernlands. Not the fat lazy bastards that currently ruled the north.

In her mind those lazy good for nothing lizards needed to get their asses kicked big time. She could only hope that kagome wanted to take back the north cause those lizard demons that currently ruled the north were running the lands right into the ground. Their people were starving and sickness was everywhere.

She knew that for a fact and so did Kagome the girls had both seen evidence of this durring their travels in search of the shikon shards. When ever they followed rumors that there was one in the northernlands and they would come accross a village where the villagers were sick.

They would end up staying a while so Kagome could find out what was making them sick and then gathering the right healing herbs set to making a potion that would cure the sick villagers.

Sango found her self wondering briefly if those villages that they had visited knew that Kagome was the true heir to the north would they come to aid kagome in her quest for regaining the throne. Sango knew for a fact that some of the men in those villages were soldiers to the nearby garrisons that supplied the castle with guards.

They were also the border guards to the lands of the north.

With that thought in mind Sango asked her question saying " Kagome I know that you are the heiress to the northernlands do you intend to take back the north and rule over the northern lands? the reason why I ask is you have seen the poverty and devistation that those lizards who currently rule in your place have done to our people".

When she asked that question she saw Kagome's eyes blaze with an internal fire that spoke of death to those who had hurt her people. When Kagome spoke she said "yes I do intend to reclaim my throne and rule the north once more.

But I cannot reclaim my throne until we finish the quest for the sacred jewel and kill Naraku. Naraku must die and the shikon must become whole again before I can think about reclaiming my families throne.

The people of the north must see that I possess the whole shikon jewel as well as my mothers crown and ceptar along with my fathers sword and staff.

It was then that Kagome said I must also find in this era one of my other friends that you have not met but yet you know of. She and her family are my families most trusted assassins. Her entire family line are known for being the most ruthless of all when it comes to assinations.

Sango looked at Kagome in total shock as she said " well if one of your friends is an assassin then I guess I get the job of being your royal bodyguard then now dont I " she said with hope that kagome would say yes.

Kagome smiled then said " yes Sango you can be my demon exterminating bodyguard along with Kirara because I know that I wouldn't be able to dissuade the two of you from being so anyway".

At that Sango said " your right you couldn't and you wont cause we will do it anyways even if we have to skulk around to do it". At that they all laughed remembering the incident with Inuyasha and Kagome saying that Kikyou skulked around.

Then they turned back to the door as Kagome let her human appearance show back up hiding her fangs, claws, markings and tails. She then opened the hut door a little and peeked out to see if the shrine had visitors.

What she saw angered her immensly she saw several girls that went to the same school she did along with her four friends Yuka, Eri, Ayume and Angel ( Angel is Kagome's family assassin from the feudal era and is her school friend here in this era. She is also a demon under disguise like Kagome.)

These other girls were currently known as the school tramps. But what made kagome ugly was the simple fact that they and their backup were there fighting with her friend angel yelling all sorts of obscenities at angel. When the school tramps decided to sick their muscle for the day on the poor girl. Angel was currently fighting against the six human boys.

When Kagome got fed up and looked at Sango and said it looks like we are needed to even the odds some. Six on one seems unfair if you ask me. At that Sango put her boomerang down and then watched as Kagome sat Shippo on the floor of the hut and said to him and Kirara both.

"You two wait here Sango and I will be right back don't come out unless we come to get you ok." Shippo just nodded knowing that those boys were in for one hell of a big surprise and he didn't even want to think about what his mother was going to do to those girls once she got ahold of them. He just shuddered at the mere idea of what she could possibly do to them.

Kirara had nearly the same thoughts as Shippo did except she wanted to see what Kagome and Sango would do to those girls and their companions plus she wanted to meet this other girl and see if her suspicions were correct.

If they were then she knew that Kagome would be very well protected indeed and Kirara would not have to worry about Kagome's safety around the hanyou anymore. More importantly no other demon would dare get near Kagome if this girl was who she thought she was. Which Kirara was hoping that she was

Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: ****IN THE LAST CHAPTER KAGOME HAD GONE HOME AND HAD LEFT THE WESTERN LORD BEHIND**

**Feudal era**

Mean while in the feudal era a certain primal western lord howled mournfully at his missed oppoutunity with the female that escaped him. His logical side breathed a sigh of relief however briefly that sigh was.

He then spoke to his beast and said " we will have another time to find out just who that onna is. We both know for a fact that she will come back and when she does".

He was cut off as his beast said "_when bitch come back. She become our mate only no other." _

At that the logical side of sesshoumaru sighed then said " no she is nigen and is beneath us."

At that his beast growled at him and said " _bitch not nigen you not see spell that hides bitches true form. I see through spell on bitch I know what and who she is. Why you not see too? _"

At that the logical side of sesshoumaru was surprised and thought there is a spell hiding her true form." what do you mean beast when you say that there is a spell on the onna that hides her true form? if nigen is not her true form then what is?"

At that his beast responded saying "_bitch hides her true form with a consealing spell. Bitch is not nigen she is four tail female demoness". _

_"Bitch is of anchient royal bloodline that we believed gone from this world. Bitch true ruler of north. Bitch have royal star on head to prove bloodline. Female must become our mate. Promised to us she was from birth. Our intended she is. Marked by our sire for us she was. Waited along time for her we have. Next time we see bitch claim and mate her we will."_

At that the logical side of sesshoumaru thought '_ if she is as my beast says she is then pursue her we will and fufill the prophecy that was for told to us by our father eons ago'. _After that thought he smelled the scent of his half brother comming his way.

The scent of garlic was strong in the air meaning that his brother had gone completly feral. He knew that things were not going to end well between them if his beast was still in control of his body.

So he struggled in the mental cage trying to get out and take over. He yelled at his beast saying " give me control of our body beast you know not how to handle the hanyou that is comming."

His beast said "_I care not about hanyou". _

_"Kill hanyou for hurting our mate. Hanyou not good protector for our mate. Leave mate alone all the time at night to see undead whore. _

_"Too many times we see hanyou hurt mate and make mate cry. You do nothing about it. Now I fix! I make better!. I take charge and protect mate!. I make hanyou pay for his mistakes!!"._

At that the logical sesshoumaru said " no beast you cannot do that the hanyou has gone completly feral. Besides if you do our mate will be angry with us and may reject us because of it." At that his beast relented " _fine! you take control now I will watch and only assist if need be."_

At that the logical side of Sesshoumaru took control as he was let out and he said to his beast " thank you beast " His beast just blinked at him. As the red seeped out of Sesshoumaru's eyes and his normal golden color took over. He turned just in time to see a red eyed snarling feral hanyou come to a stop at the edge of the clearing.

While just behind the feral hanyou came the monk as he too stopped at the edge of the clearing. But unlike the hanyou who was stupidly still snarling at Sesshoumaru. The monk who seemed curious and wary at the same time addressed him.

" Lord Sesshoumaru to what do we owe the honor of your visit tonight" as the monk bowed to him giving as much honor as he could to one of Sesshoumaru's station.

Sesshoumaru for his part looked at the monk and said " where are the female nigens of your group and the foxchild along with the firecat. Where have they gone? I smelt them in the area but their scent stops here at this old dry well why is that?".

"Did something happen to the females in your group along with the kitsune and neko? tell me monk." At Sesshoumaru's questions Miroku paled and thought to him self.

_' Oh crap how do we get our selves out of this one. Of all the times that Kagome sama had to leave our era she had to choose a night when the western lord was out patrolling his lands. Thanks alot Kagome you really did a number this time' he thought with trepidation'. _

" You are correct Lord Sesshoumaru they were here. You see Kagome got mad a Inuyasha here and left our camp with Sango, Shippo and the firecat in tow she said that she needed some time alone away from Inuyasha".

" So Sango, Shippo and Kirara went with her to keep her safe. When she left she did not tell us just where she was heading. We waited a while at the campsite thinking that she would come back to us and carry on like nothing ever happened afterward like she always does. But this time she didn't so fearing for the girls safety we tracked down their scents to this location. Only to find you here and them gone to who knows where".

" So your guess is as good as ours Lord Sesshoumaru. But if I may be so bold as to ask a question of you Lord Sesshoumaru". At this he got a head nod from the western lord. Miroku then proceeded to ask his question " exactly why are you here Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru responded saying " my ward wishes to see the miko and the kitsune so I came in search of them. Now I find out that they are both missing along with the slayer and the firecat from your group. I assume that they have been kidnapped from this area since their scents completly stop here".

" From what I can tell they didn't put up much of a fight meaning they were all knocked out quite quickly. Or could it be that they possibly fell down the well and were pulled through a rip in time to another world".

At this the western lord smirked inwardly at his next thought as he said it.

" Or could it be possible that the hanyou beside you is so incapable of protecting his own pack of females that any full blooded demon such as my self can tempt them to leave the hanyou's pack. With but a mere promise of absolute protection".

" Do the females in your group feel so uncomfortable in the hanyou's care that they would risk life and limb to find another male that could or would provide for their needs and see to it that they were kept safe every night? and not leave them like the hanyou beside you has on the many occasions that I have observed your little group. As you made your way accross my lands in search of that little jewel that the miko wears around her neck".

As Sesshoumaru said that he looked straight at the hanyou who by this time was completly mad and growling even more saying in the inu language _" you bastard how dare you accuse me of not protecting my pack". _

_" Its that damn wenches fault if they got kidnapped not mine. Besides what the hell do you care if a two worthless nigen females, a fox brat and a firecat go missing". _

_"You hate humans remember and I would think that getting rid of two weak demons like the foxbrat and the firecat would be right up your alley you asshole. As far as other full blood demons taking that miko whore and that slayer friend of hers I say all the more power to them"._

_"Those two are nothing but fucking trouble. Besides that wench of a miko is nothing compaired to my mate kikyou. She couldn't even hold a torch to the power that my mate kikyou weilds and once that damn wench finds all the shards of the shikon jewel that she broke."_

_"I will take the jewel from her and then make a wish for my mate to live again. After that I could careless if that bitch lives or dies."_

_"But until then she's my shard detector and I'm not gonna let her get away from me that easily. Now get the hell out of my way so I can find that damn wench. I will teach her a lesson she will never forget. She can't talk about my mate the way she did and not expect me to defend my mates honor." _

After Inuyasha said that Sesshoumaru responded saying in their own language_" I won't let you pass half breed for the miko is right about your clay whore that you call a mate. She does spred her legs for another male and it isn't just you that she spreds them for its Naraku as well_".

_" Have you ever wondered half breed why your supposed mate wont let you fully mark her hm?" _

At Inuyasha's blank expression Sesshoumaru concluded that he did wonder and just never realized the implications of such a act. Sesshoumaru then decided to taunt the hanyou further by saying " You know most male full blooded demons would realize that a female who refused to be marked as a life mate while in the process of rutting was already marked for life by another male and that the female was just using them to get information out of them".

" But then again most male full blooded demons would not touch a female that was marked by another male demon. We full blooded demons can smell the mating marks from another male and therefore know what females to avoid. Unlike you hanyou's who can't smell the mating scents from other males".

As he said that Inuyasha became even more enraged and ran toward the western lord drawing his hand back and cracking his knuckles as he ran. He closed in on his brother intent on doing as much dammage as possible.

He made to swipe at Sesshoumaru's neck and kill him as quickly as he could. But at the last possible second Sesshoumaru side stepped his brother and struck Inuyasha accross the back going from his right shoulder straight to his lower back as Inuyasha passed him.

Sesshoumaru said to him " a hanyou such as your self should know your place half breed. Even the wench in your group knows her place better than you do."

Inuyasha spun around sliding to a stop after getting clawed by Sesshoumaru. He hissed through his teeth at the pain his older brother caused.

Inuyasha attacked his brother again this time even faster than before. Sesshoumaru seeing this lept up into the air and attacked his younger brother using his poison whip lashing Inuyasha several times accross the arms chest and legs before he landed back on the ground.

Inuyasha now sporting several deep cuts that were infected and bleeding profusely was loosing to his older brother and tiring quickly. He drew tetsusaiga and jumped up in the air yelling " **WIND SCAR **" as he swung the sword downward at his brother.

As he said that five bright yellow claws of energy streaked toward Sesshoumaru. His brother countered using tokijin swinging and saying " **Dragon Strike **". The powers from both swords crashed into one another causing massive distruction to the surrounding area alot of trees in the area were snapped in half and others were completly uprooted that were closer to the blast area.

The two brothers were both pushed further away from each other. Sesshoumaru was simply pushed back while still remaining on his feet. Inuyasha on the other hand was completly knocked off his feet and landing on his back knocking the wind out of him.

Miroku wisely ran for cover when Inuyasha drew his sword he knew what was going to happen if he stayed in the area. He had no desire to be in the area when the power from those two swords struck each other.

While he may be a monk with immense holy powers and a cursed wind tunnel in his right hand there was no way no how that he wished to end up flying through the air like Inuyasha did and have every man, woman and child in the area see his dirty little secret.

That lay hidden under his monks robes he had stolen a pair of Sango's underwear that kagome had bought for her last week and was currently wearing them. So he did what every other self respecting coward would do. He ran for his life the other way back towards Kaede's village all the while saying " I hope Inuyasha doesn't get to reckless and destroy the girls way back. I wouldn't want to miss out on Sango's enticing body any longer than I had t...."

_' Oh looook a pretty woman I wonder if I can get her to bear my child'_ he thought as he approached the young woman. As Miroku went to the young woman he didn't notice the samiyosho ( sp ) buzzing around the tree tops above his head.

Stay with me as we find out in chapter five just who could have been listening in on Miroku's little speech....

Please review if you want more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five of Twisted lies and family ties**

**Last time in chapter four we had Miroku running away from the inu brothers who were fighting in the clearing by the old well all the while making a little speech of " I hope Inuyasha doesn't get reckless and destroy the girls way back".**

..............................................................................................................

**Naraku's castle in the Northern lands**

Else where in the northern lands in a dark room located deep inside miasma filled castle sat the evil hanyou Naraku. That was the bane of the entire inutachi group as well as the western lord and nearly everyone else that he had wronged.

He sat there watching Kannas enchanted mirror and laughed evily at the stupidity of the hanyou Inuyasha. But he stopped laughing all together when he heard the western lord speak to his brother and basically tell the hanyou that the wench with in his own group was right about the dead miko Kikyou.

That she was a whore and that she was mated to him ( Naraku ) and not the hanyou Inuyasha.

What made him smirk though was the fact that the western lord was angering his brother even faster than Naraku him self could. But what caught his interest the most was what the monk said out loud when running for his pathetic life away from the two battling mutts.

He thought to himself '_ I wonder what the monk meant when he said " I hope Inuyasha doesn't get reckless and destroy the girls way back. " Then he remembered something that the western lord literally barked out at his brother. _

_He was willing to bet his entire half of the shikon jewel that it was something very important. Then he realized something that he had completly over looked before many times and never gave it a single thought. He looked in the mirror and saw that no matter how fierce the battle the western lord was guarding the well as though his life depended on it. _

_It was then that everything made absolute sense to him when he pieced it all together. The miko's sudden disappearances in this area and now monks words along with the western lords current behavior. _

_He Naraku the most vile of all beings knew just where that damn little miko disappeared to. She jumped down the well and disappeared in to another world altogether. Yes that little miko was a clever little bitch but not clever enough he mused. _

_Now he needed to come up with a scheme to catch that little bitch before she could escape him __again and get back to the relative safety of the group. But what could he naraku use against the wench. As he thought about it' _he looked down at the sacred jewel and then it hit him.

_'The jewel that was how he would catch that wench she would feel the power comming from the jewel and would instantly come to investigate'_. Now all he had to do was set his trap bait it and then simply wait for the wench to show up and then he would spring his trap.

After he thought this all out he called Kagura over to him and while he gave her five shards of the shikon jewel he made his next incarnation a small soul and aura stealing demon baby that once it laid eyes on its intended victim.

The victim fell under the baby's spell yes naraku did still have his other incarnations hakudoshi and his infant brother kodakudoshi ( AN: the name of the infant is one that I simply made up. ) which housed his human heart and had the ability to grope around inside anyones heart and turn their feelings of hate, sorrow or jealousy against them and then grasp their soul and make them the childs puppet.

But this infant had the ability to do so much more than the other one. It had the ability to suppress a miko's powers and then steal the Reioku from the miko making them completly harmless.

While at the same time taking that power for purification and turning it into energy simular to a kuro mikos. But more suited for demonic use or more precisely naraku's own uses.

' _Oh this was going to be a good one he thought to him self'_.

As he handed kagura the shards he told her " I have a mission for you I want you to go and fetch my newest incarnation and then take him and your self and head to the forest nearest to Inuyasha's forest on the other side of the old miko's village and wait there with the child for further instructions.

Make sure that you are not detected I will inform you of what to do once you get set up in a part of the forest nearest to Inuyasha's forest." At that Kagura bowed and said " yes master naraku."

All the while she was thinking to herself ' _That unpretencious self centered egotistical asshole has some nerve to ask this of me. When he knows how much I hate infants christ what the hell is he thinking'._

_' It doesn't matter to me really all I want is freedom to be like the wind it's self. Hmm maybe I can do something to foil his plans up and maybe make it so he gets killed in the process. I __wonder she thought to her self ._'

As she straightened up and then turned to leave and do as she was commanded. As she left Naraku spoke up and said "Kagura if your thinking of meddling in my plans you better think twice cause if this plan fails so will your life".

At that Kagura stiffened a little and then proceeded to walk away silently all the while thinking to her self ' _**THAT PRICK HOW DARE HE THREATEN ME WITH MY LIFE IF THIS PLAN FAILS**_.'

As she thought that she decided that what ever she could do to help the miko avoid certain disaster with out getting caught herself then she would do all she could. After all as much as she hated Inuyasha she hated Naraku even more and she figured that to help them would be the lesser of the two evils.

So after she picked up the new human looking infant incarnation which was her now temporary ward. She took the time to look the infant over. She saw instantly that this infant looked completly normal like a regular human infant would it had short blue/black hair slightly tanned skin a small nose and mouth. Its fists were doubled up under its chin currently as it was sleeping.

She looked off to the side and spotted a blanket to wrap the child in and a small woven papoose like basket that had shoulder straps on it sitting beside the blanket. She wrapped the child in the blanket and then placed it in the basket.

After she tied the open ends of it some what closed she picked it up and shouldered the little monster and then walked out of the delapitated castle that they were currently living in and once she was past the barrier she pulled out her feather and threw it in the air then leaped on to it and flew south west toward Inuyasha's forest. To do her small part in Naraku's scheme.

...........................................................................................................

**Please review if you want more chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

**Western Lands Sesshoumaru's group**

Else where in the western lands a small group of three minus one western lord made camp in the small clearing where he left them. Rin being the ever curious and happy go lucky child that she was had decided to go pick flowers out in the clearing so she could make Jaken pretty.

As she started picking flowers she didn't notice that she was oh so slowly making her way away from the camp site. As she picked the most prettiest flowers that she could find.

She spotted in the distance a little ways away just beyond the wood line from where she was standing the most prettiest flower she had ever seen. She ran over to the flower and took a big sniff the smell was so sweet that she squealed in delight saying " this flower smells like Kagome does. It smells pretty maybe Rin should pick all the pretty flowers for pretty Kagome".

" Maybe then she stay with Sesshoumaru sama , Rin and grumpy Jaken not that mean mean hanyou that allways treats kagome so badly". As she stood up she picked the flower and then proceeded to pick all the other different flowers in that area as each one was a different color and smelled better than the last one she smelled.

As she did this she got further and further away from the campsite until she was completly out of site of the other two that were at the campsite.

Jaken for his part did not notice when rin left the area. He was too busy ranting on and on about how his beloved master and lord Sesshoumaru sama must truly hate him. To make him ( jaken )who is his ( sesshoumaru ) most loyal and trusted servant stay behind to watch a worthless nigen child like Rin.

As he said that he failed to notice that the dragon Ahun had gotten up and had left the campsite in search of the small child rin. As Ahun took to the air he started sniffing to see where Rin's scent had gone cause they could no longer smell her. They both knew that if her scent was gone then she was lost and in trouble.

They both liked Rin alot she allways found them the most juiciest grasses to eat and she allways petted them saying that they were her best friend. They were both worried for the small child that their master took under his wing and cared for.

As they left they noticed that the toad demon had finally looked around behind him and said "did you hear me Rin? Rin? RRRRiiiinnnn oh no master Sesshoumaru is going to kill me do you see rin Ahun? Ahun? As Jaken said that he turned around to see where Ahun last was and when he did he realized that the dragon was gone too. Now where did that beast go off to?. AAAAAAHHHHHUUUUUNNNNN where are you?"

The dragon could careless for that smelly nasty mean toad of a servant.

They both looked at each other and took off in the direction of Rins scent traveling as quickly as they could while they could still catch her scent. Before the wind blew it away on them they both vowed to them selves that once they found the child that they were never going to leave it up to the toad alone to watch the child ever again.

They continued to follow her scent as it went deeper and deeper into the forest.

Rin on the other hand had managed to pick a entire arm load of the pretty flowers and as she stood up and turned around to walk back to the campsite she realized she was completly lost. She then sat down as she did she dropped all the flowers on the ground and then she pulled her knees up and started to cry.

She was scared to be in the forest all alone... All the while she cried Ahun searched for the child. They had just about given up hope when they both caught the scent of her tears and the fear that rolled off the small child. They both sped up their search knowing that they were getting closer to the child.

When her scent became strongest they knew she was below them some where. They both roared their happiness to have found the child. They both descended down into the forest. When they landed the sight of seeing the small child on the ground crying made their heart break for the poor child. They both walked up to her and nuzzled her in an attempt to cheer her up.

Rin upon feeling her cheeks being nuzzled looked up and upon seeing Ahun squealed with happiness at being found. She jumped to her feet and hugged both heads at the same time saying Thank you Ahun for finding Rin.

Rin was alone and scared before. But rin not scared and alone anymore with you here Ahun. As she said that she walked around to the side of the dragon and waited as the dragon lowered to the ground so she could get on.

Once she was on she grabbed the reins and said "lets go Ahun Rin is hungry and cold. Lets go back to grumpy old Jaken maybe he has some tasty food for Rin to eat". At that the dragon took off and headed back to the campsite knowing _'that the nasty imp did not have any food for the child at all'. _They both decided to take the child to a nearby stream so she could catch some fish for her self.

Once they found the stream they both set down on the ground. They both watched as Rin got off and walked to the water then did her little dance in the stream cornering a couple of fish. As she danced with her feet she reached down and grabbed the fish and threw them high up on the bank of the stream one at a time.

When she had caught six fish she stepped out of the stream and picked them up one by one and placed them in Ahun's saddle bags on his back. She then proceeded to climb on and they both took off for camp once she was settled safely on his back.

..............................................................................................................

please review if you want more chapters


	7. Chapter 7

**The modern era**

Kagome and Sango both charged out of the hut that covered the well and ran over to Angel to give her a hand and even up the odds against her a little. As they both ran Kagome shouted out" **HEY I THOUGHT THE BUS FOR HO TOWN WAS LOCATED DOWNTOWN NOT HERE**."

Angel spoke up loudly and said" **YEAH I THOUGHT SO TOO BUT APARENTLY THESE TWELVE MISSED THE MEMO THAT SAID ALL HO'S HAVE TO GO DOWNTOWN. WHEN THEY READ THE PART THAT SAID DOWNTOWN THEY MUST HAVE THOUGHT HO DOWN AT SUNDOWN". **

As she said that the six girls turned around and said" who the hell are you callin a ho oh no not you again. Yup its me again the psycho bitch from hell that you all know and love sooo verrry verrry much and here beside me is another psycho bitch who lives with me in hell".

" Wanna get to meet her she's just like me psycho all the way. She should more than make your day just like me. Hey Angel how could you start the ass whoopin party with out me. You know that I love a good ass whoopin."

" Sorry Kagome but you know me I can't resist startin all the fun without you. You know its just not my style to sit an wait for the shit to come to me. You know that I have to go to it thats just who I am" said Angel as she dodged another fist to the face.

" Yeah I know you just don't know when to stop havin a good time do you?" said Kagome. " nope I dont " said Angel. Kagome then looked at her and said " mind if we have some fun with you then?. Sure help your selves I'm up for having a slight breather. Besides these six pussies here couldn't nail the broad side of a barn door even if they tried" said Angel.

" Ok time for some fun are you up for some fun Sango my dear?"asked Kagome. " You bet I am you couldn't drag me away from this party even if you tried Kagome. I would just keep on comming back like a seven year itch" Sango replied.

At that both girls jumped into the fight with Angel as they stood by each other they looked at each other with a evil gleam in their eyes then nodded at each other and got into a fighting stance. Between the three girls they started to beat the living tar out of the six boys. The six tramps that were standing away from the fight continued their trash talking to Kagome, Sango and Angel.

**The tide of battle is about to turn**

The girls thought that the boys were winning the fight cause they were still swinging at the girls and it appeared that the girls were getting hit as they each turned their faces to the side just millimeters from being connected with.

After about the twentieth time of dodging Kagome said " well I don't know about you two but I'm getting sick of this shit they really are lame. How about we show them what real fighting looks like girls. On the count of two I say we let rip".

"You both with me on " they both said " ok one... two.. go" said Kagome as she said that they both stepped up the pace and started returning the punches with interest. With in three punches from each girl the tide of battle had changed drastically each punch getting faster and harder.

The girls each worked their way up to their signature finishing moves. Angel started her finishing move by elbowing one boy in the stomach then punching him in the nose with the reverse fist.

When he doubled over from the elbow. The boy then grabbed his broken and bleeding nose and as he did that Angel nailed him in the jewels. As he went to grab his privates she grabbed his arm and then threw him over her shoulder. She then repeated the process to the other boy who came in to take the others place. As she was finishing up with her last one she saw that.

Sango had punched the other boy directly in the face and as he grabbed his nose she jumped up in the air spinning kicked the boy up side the head sending him sprawling accross the shrine grounds. As she landed she kicked straight out behind her hitting the other boy in the chest sending him flying away in the opposite direction of the others.

Kagome though she was surprising she did a complete split on the ground then punched the opponent she had right in the jewels really hard. As the boy started to go down she then swept his feet out from under him. As she rose up she passed the boy and then stomped on his gut as she went after the second one.

She wasted no time at all and got really pissed and blurred infront of the boy striking him so fast that all he could do was blink. As she became visible again the boy fell over face first to the ground instantly unconcious.

She then spotted the tramps trying to escape her. At the sight of this she lost her composure and blurred again as her predatory instincts to chase fleeing prey kicked in. Angel seeing this

happen yelled **"** **SHIT SHE'S LOSIN IT. GOD DAMN IT KAGOME DON'T DO THIS SHIT TO ME YOU KNOW I CAN'T HANDLE THAT SIDE OF YOU."**

She then blurred after kagome herself trying to stop her friend from _'killing those six little bitches'. _

Even though in her opinion _'they deserved what ever happened to them'_. She just didn't want to see her friend go to jail for murder in broad daylight.

Sango seeing Kagome take off and Angel then yelling and running after her said "**oh fuck here we go**". At that she took off running after the other two accross the shrine she ran around the corner of the central shrine she saw a sight that struck the fear of kami in her.

Standing there was a completly feral looking Kagome and a equally feral looking Angel. Kagome was pratically growling at the six girls who Kagome had managed to corner all six girls between the main shrine outside wall and the priests outside meditation room wall which sat on the side of the main shrine.

She was shifting from one foot to the other in anticipation of one of the girls fleeing. As she did this she cocked her head to the side and said very sweetly to them " whats the matter girls you don't seem so willing to pick a fight now. I wonder why that is? could it be that you are too afraid to fight against little ol me". As she said that she smiled sweetly showing her fangs to them as her consealment spell was totaly gone at that point.

The girls seeing that Kagome was the creature of their nightmares they all screamed at the top of their lungs all the while crying saying "that they were extremely sorry and would never pick a fight with her or any of her friends again".

Angel mean while was standing infront of Kagome and saying "I won't let you hurt them Kagome. I know that these six bitches behind me deserve what ever you were going to do to them. But I couldn't live with my self. If I let you hurt them cause I know that when you come to your senses you would beat your self up over this".

At that Sango jumped in and said "she's right Kagome I know you well too. Stop and think about this what would your special little boy that you love with all your heart think of you right now if he could see the state your in Hmmm?". As she said that Kagome came back to her senses and looked at the girls then said "all six of you get the hell out of my sight if I see you again. I will kill you understand?"

At that they all nodded and then ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. As the girls ran down the steps to the shrine grounds they passed Kagome's mother comming up the steps with her hands loaded with groceries that she had bought at the store.

She said " thank you and come again real soon ok". The girls just looked at her like _' she was nuts there was no way in hell they were going to come back'. _They just turned and ran away from the shrine vowing to never ever come back.

As Charlotte walked up the steps continuing on her way to the house she saw six males comming down the stairs rather slowly each one sporting bloody noses and bruises all over their bodies. She closed her eyes and sighed murmured under her breath " Kagome when will you learn to not beat up on the nigens of this era".

" Even if they may deserve it oh well I guess I will be paying for their doctor bills again and trying to sweep this all under the rug again so to speak". As she said this she heard in the distance several spies from the govenment hiding in the trees nearby.

As she lifted her nose to the air she could smell several rival gangs lurking around the nearby area surrounding the shrine. About twenty years ago the shrine had come under intense scruitny of the government. When her supposed husband who was actually Kagome's real father went missing and didn't show up for work one day. He was a minor governing lord in this era and when he went missing they launched a full out investigation.

It was later discovered that he had been stabbed to death behind the hut to the well house. What was suspicious to Charlotte was when she first saw her supposed husbands who is actually Kagome's real father and a fallen kami the body it didn't have anything on it.

It was clean aside from the stab wounds which were numerous and deep very deep. But when she left to lead the police to the area where she found him. She came back and discovered that there was a bag of pot/weed ( a narcotic ) sitting on the ground with the bag open and his hand inside the bag.

There was also a huge stack of drug money on his chest in a wrinkled yellow envelope. That day and the resulting scandal led up to her then young grand daughter doing something that she wished she had not done and yet at the sametime was proud that the child had. Kagome at the age of fifty summers old looked like the size of a six or seven year old human child.

Had decided to put up a shield over the whole shrine grounds to prevent anyone that had true evil intentions from entering the grounds. When young Kagome did this she had unknowingly raised alarms with several high ranking officials. Charlotte remembered the resulting problems that occured because of her grand daughters stunt at self preservation. But all things aside it turned out that it was the best thing that her young grand daughter could have ever done.

It gave Charlotte, Kagome , Sota and Charlotte's father a place where they could let down their guard and just be them selves. It was sometime later that her grand daughter did the same thing for their families most loyal guards a family of assassins that had a lineage that was just as long as Charlotte's family was. But not quite as distinguished as her own family or so she thought.

But that didn't matter to her now she was not the lady of the lands in the north anymore that honor fell directly on Kagome's shoulders and would stay there for several thousand years or until she decides to pass on the responsibilities to her daughter and then bestow her own daughter with the mark of the six sided star.

But for now Kagome was the true ruler of the northernlands and there was no one who would dare say otherwise in front of Charlotte and live to tell the tale. Speaking of which she opened her eyes and then continued her way up the stairs and on to the shrine grounds.

As she reached the top step she saw that Angel was standing with Kagome on her right. As she looked to the left there was another girl that was standing there with her. The girl looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen that face before.

Charlotte stopped and then greeted her grand daughter and then said "hello" to Angel. She then looked at her grand daughter and said who is your friend Kagome? As she said that Kagome said " I will tell you when we all get inside the house. But first My friend and I have to go get two others that came here with us".

"But are currently in hiding for their own protection if you know what I mean mom".Kagome had no Idea that the woman she currently called mom was in fact her grand mother. At that Charlotte nodded knowing that with that sentance it meant that the two others were lower class demons or children and couldn't cast a decent consealing spell and have it hold up to intense pressure with out it failing.

Charlotte said " ok dear I will meet you and your friends inside after I put away the groceries". As she said that she walked away from kagome and the other two girls. Kagome then looked at Angel and Sango both before saying lets go get Shippo and Kirara.

Please review if you want more chapters


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST TIME IN CHAPTER SEVEN WE LEFT WITH KAGOME , SANGO AND ANGEL HEADING TO GET SHIPPO AND KIRARA**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: INTRODUCTIONS AND NASTY SURPRISES**

"They must be worried that something happened to us". She then led the way accross the shrine grounds toward the well house and then stepped up the three steps to the door. As she did that she called out to her son " Shippo its me Kagome don't panic ok".

As she said that she heard a sigh of breath come from her son. She then opened the door and was greeted by one relieved kitsune and a very glad fire cat. Angel seeing all this go on spoke up with genuine curiosity in her voice and said "Kagome who are these two little ones?".

As she said that the fire cat looked at her and spoke telepathically to her saying '_ I am not a little one as you may seem to think I am a full grown two tailed fire cat. My name is kirara and I am a servant to the house of Higurashi just as you are'. _

_'The little male kitsune beside me here is my masters adopted son. His name is Shippo he is a fire kitsune'. _

At that Angel just blinked at the cat and said to her telepathically ' _forgive me for my assumptions that were wrongly made. I honestly did not know. You say your a servant of my lady kagome here what about the girl beside kagome I believe Sango is her name'. _

_' What is her relationship to my lady kagome might I enquire?. Not at all I don't mind and neither does Sango. She was a servant like my self and your self but our lady kagome freed her from servitude and calls her sister and friend'. _Kirara said telepathically.

Angel thought back to the cat ' _that makes two of us that kagome has freed that way and then called us her sisters and friend. After kagome told me that I was free I took it upon myself to become her personal assassin not house assassin like I was before. Now when ever she goes any where I go with her to keep her safe and she does the same for me _'.

At that the cat said to her ' _well where you are Kagome's personal assassin Sango took it upon herself to be Kagome's personal demon exterminating bodyguard'_.

Once she said that Angel chuckled out loud full and hearty and said " well don't that just beat all ". As she said that she realized that the other two girls were looking at her like she grew a second head. She laughed even harder and in between laughs she brokenly said to Kagome " telepathy remember."

At that Kagome said " oh that is why your laughing like that I wondered if you were taking a leap off the cliff of sanity and decided to fall into the insanity pit below. Ha Ha very funny Kagome so funny infact that I forgot to laugh " said Angel.

As Angel said this Kagome picked up Shippo and Sango picked up her boomerang and then the three girls turned and headed for the house sitting on the back of the property with Kirara following closely on the ground in her kitten form.

As she approached the house she caught the scent of another cat demon except this one was not a fire cat like her it was a ice cat demon and a very old one at that if she was to go on scent alone.

She wondered if it was who she thought it was if so she had ' a few _**nasty surprises in store for that **__**little traitor'**_. She wondered if he was still betraying the family as he did before or if he was being controlled like some puppet on a string?.

Either way Kirara was set to find out and real quick. As they all entered the home she instantly spotted the ice cat and knew instantly that this was the one and only Taro.

Taro was the one who betrayed the royal family to the lizard demons of the north. He was the reason why kagome's family had to flee the feudal era in the first place and as she observed him skulking around under the spice rack by the stove.

She immediatly thought to her self ' _**thats right you little prick you better hide cause if I get my paws on you your dog food **_'. It was then that she saw something that she wished to every kami above that she had not seen.

Taro was still being controlled mentally he was just a puppet on a string. But as she spotted him she noticed that he had something on his neck that was invisible to everyone else but her.

She saw a control collar on his neck that was suppressing his youkai and forcing him to serve the spell caster. She briefly looked at angel and said to her telepathically '_ there is something that I need you to do for me friend'. _

_'I need you to go over and pick up Taro the male ice cat and bring him to me. But don't let him go once he is brought over here _'. Angel asked ' _why_?'. Kirara said '_simple he has a invisible control collar on his neck and if we don't destroy it he will continue to betray our lady'._

_' Fine ' _Angel said as she walked over to the other side of the kitchen to retrieve the ice cat Taro.

As she picked him up she pet him and scratched him behind his ear to calm him and put him to sleep. Once she got back over to where Kirara was she thought _'alright what now'_. The fire cat came up to Taro and gently touched a area on the cats neck as she mentally said ' I need you to use your claws and cut through the collar that is located below my paw.' Angel sighed and said ' fine '. She extended two of her claws and then swiped next to the fire cats paw in a downward motion.

As she did she felt as her claws broke through a spell and then ripped apart the leather collar that had suddenly become visible after the spell broke. Once that was done the collar fell to the floor with a slight tinkle.

When the collar hit the floor Taro the ice cat woke up and realized that he was not in the family castle anymore and there was a strange female demon holding him. He hissed at her instantly and made to bite her but a commanding voice stopped him in his tracks." Taro you will not harm the female demoness that is holding you for she has saved your very life this day said Charlotte."

He knew that voice any where. It was the voice of his mistress and mate to the current lord of the northern lands Charlotte. He turned his head around and looked to see where his mistress was. But he was disappointed when all he saw were nigens behind him.

But as he continued to look one female nigen looked familar to him and as she approached him he saw her features change little by little until what stood infront of him was infact his long time mistress. He was so happy to see her that he did not notice when he had been placed on the ground infront of her. When she reached down to pat him she said "welcome back home Taro you have been sorely missed my old friend".

"Now come there is much we all need to discuss and you my friend have much to catch up on. Not to mention a new mistress that is the true heir of the northern lands to serve". At that the group followed Charlotte into the kitchen to sit at the kitchen table and let the introductions begin

..............................................................................................................

**Feudal era**

Sesshoumaru saw as his brother was blown backwards and used that chance to close the distance between the both of them. As Inuyasha landed on the ground and lay there breathless with his eyes closed _' he thought I'm done for now I can't continue like this '. _

As he thought that he suddenly snapped his eyes open as he felt a boot clad foot land on his sword arm and another sword touch his throat pricking the skin causing small rivulets of blood to flow from the wound toward the ground on either side of his neck.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother dispassionatly and said " pathetic its a wonder you are still alive after all. If this is how you fight for real. Its little wonder why the miko and slayer have to work double time to cover up for your weak pathetic attacks with fathers sword. You lack the knowledge and the true power to master fathers fang let alone your own fang".

"Totosai placed too much hope in you when he fixed your sword. But then again maybe he didn't fix it for you but for its true master. The one it was truely intended for. When the miko, slayer, kit ,neko return you will not mistreat them like you have in the past".

As he said that he moved away from the hanyou walking toward the forest in search of his followers. As he got near the edge of the forest he heard the hanyou yell out.

**"OH YEAH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT BASTARD. YOUR NOT PART OF MY PACK AND YOU ARE NOT THEIR PROTECTOR I AM. I AM THE ALPHA IN MY PACK I WILL DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I PLEASE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ****ABOUT IT!!!!!! "**

At that Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and said " you do not need to know what I could do about it. But to appease your small mind before it explodes under the pressure. There is alot that I could do and will do about it if you continue to mistreat the females in your pack hanyou".

"One of them is more than she seems and the other is a long lost servant to the other".

"So if I were you I would heed my words. Cause if it comes down to me enacting pack rights as your only family and current alpha male in our pack. I will do what is needed to ensure the safety of the females in your current care."

At that he turned his head back and continued in his direction to find his retainer, ward and dragon. As he left the area he had a smirk on his face as he thought to himself _'so it begins little brother'. _

_' With that statement you made you forced my hand and now that you have shown your true intentions toward the miko inu/neko demoness kagome. I must make my move to protect my intended and her kit '. _

_' If that means that I have to exercise my rights as Alpha pack leader over you than I will little brother I will and when I do I will take the little miko and make her mine forever '._

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

................................ **With Sesshoumaru's group**

As he continued his way toward his small group he sniffed the wind and realized that they were still in the same place that he left them. _' Hm at least his retainer was smart enough to realize not to follow after him when he went in search of the miko'. _

_' It wouldn't have ended well if his ward Rin had seen him lose his composure and act like a little horny puppy lusting after his first bitch. That would not have been good at all for the child to see especially if she had seen that it was kagome that was causing him to act that way '. _

At that his beast felt it necessary to add its two cents worth. _'If pup had seen us that way pup would have stayed with us anyway. Pup sees us as father figure anyway'._

_' So father and protector we have been to pup from day one. Pup not scared of either of us no matter which one of us is in control at the time. Pup trusts us both equally to keep her safe and not harm her. Besides if pup had been here and pup seen our mate'. _

_' Pup would have run to her to play with mate and other pup that_ _mate cares for. No harm would have come to pup controlled our selves we would have in front of pup.' _

_' Hn you may be right beast but I still will not take the chance that we would or could have scared the child and possibly sent her running to the miko. It would not have gone well to put the miko on the defensive which she would have done if the child had gone running to her crying'. _

_' You know as well as I just how protective she is of the kit that travels with her. She would be just as equally protective of our ward as she has shown us on many occasions when our ward ran into their camp mistaking it for ours and we followed the child only to discover the miko defending the kit and child all the while sitting the hanyou several feet into the ground'. _

_' All the while growling in the inu language telling the hanyou. That under no circumstances will he ever threaten her pups like that again unless he wishes to die. Yes mate is protective of our pup and her own. She makes good mother to pups very nurtuing to both pups'. _

_' We like how mate cares for our pup like her own. Mate shows us how she would be with pups from us. Makes us wonder how mate would look when pupped from us it does? _'. As his beast said that to him.

He had come upon his retainer who was running around in a circle talking to him self in what Sesshoumaru could only guess was gibberish with spatterings here and there of normal conversation.

As he listened he caught certain words from the retainer " girl.... dragon... gone... mad... master... die... me...". As the retainer said that the western lord picked up Ahun's low roar in the air.

He looked up and saw the dragon returning with the child on its back from what the western lord could see the dragon had gone in search of the child again_.' Hn the child must have wandered off again and the dragon must have gone in search of her to make sure she was safe '._

As he watched the dragon land he noticed that the saddle bags on the dragons back looked full.

_' Hm the dragon must have taken the child to get food after finding her'. _As he thought this he looked at the nutty retainer and then drew back his foot and kicked the retainer accross the campsite straight into a tree on the other side.

Rin and the dragon had just managed to get low enough to the ground to avoid the flying retainer shaped projectile that flew over both their heads screaming as he went " AH FORGIVE ME MASTER ".

He went silent after he hit the tree which everyone was grateful for but noone more than the westernlord_.' Even though his retainer was loyal and sometimes useful the damn toads voice grated against his eardrums like fingernails down a chalkboard'. _

_' He wondered at times why he even let the toad live '. _As he thought that his ward slid down off the dragon and thanked the dragon for finding her some tasty fish to eat and for saving her when she got lost.

As she said that he saw her reach into the saddle bags on the dragon and proceed to pull out the fish. He was surprised at the size of the fish that she pulled out. As she pulled them out his beast said ' _pup caught fish that are nearly as big as she is. How pup do this? we know that pup not have big enough tummy for all those fish.'_

As the beast said that Rin turned around and walked over to her lord and said " Sesshoumaru sama Rin is happy to see Sesshoumaru sama. Rin and Ahun caught tasty fish to eat for Rin,Jaken and Sesshoumaru sama. Big fish Rin caught for Sesshoumaru sama alone Rin hope Sesshoumaru sama like fish".

" Rin go find sticks to cook fish now. Does Sesshoumaru sama want Rin to cook Sesshoumaru sama's fish with Rin's and grumpy Jaken's?"asked Rin as she looked up at her lord. Sesshoumaru looked down at his ward and " no Rin I will take care of them my self. You cook the fish that you got for your self and Jaken. Leave mine to me."

" Ok Sesshoumaru sama rin will do as you said." With that she turned and ran out into the forest to find sticks to use for cooking her and jaken's fish. Sesshoumaru mean while looked at the fish that rin had left near the dragon and thought to him self '_ the child acts alot like the miko from my half brothers group'. _

His beast agreed with him saying ' _pup acts like mate to be. Takes care of all members in the pack. Pup should not have to take care of pack like this. Not her job Alpha's job to take care of pack. We are Alpha of pack our job to take care of pack'. _

_' Fix and make right tell pup not her job to feed pack. But pack's job to feed pup instead. I agree with you beast it is our job and when the child comes back we will tell her so. In the meantime we shall just this once consume the fish that the child brought back for us'._

He then walked over and picked up the fish and walked over to a tree on the other side turned then sat down and proceeded to eat the fish raw. He consumed the fish before Rin got back with her sticks.

As Rin walked toward the dragon she came to a stop beside Ahun and looked around for the fish that she had pulled out for Sesshoumaru sama. But she didn't see them anywhere as she looked over to the other side of the fire she saw her lord sitting against a tree watching her.

It was then that she decided that he already ate them and thought nothing else of it. She then went around to the other side of the dragon and opened the other saddle bag and pulled out the fish she had set aside for her and Jaken.

As she did that Jaken had finally come to and walked over to her watching what she was doing quietly. As she turned around she saw Jaken standing behind her and said " yea master Jaken your awake now maybe master Jaken can help Rin cook Rin and Jakens fish".

As she said that Jaken huffed and started to say "no" to the child. But stopped at the glare he got from his lord. Jaken quickly bent down and grabbed the sticks that the child had set down then said" follow me Rin and I will get the fish ready for cooking". As Jaken started to walk away with Rin to prepare the fish.

Sesshoumaru spoke up " Rin come here Jaken you will cook the fish for the both of you". As he said that both retainer and ward stopped and looked at each other then at their lord and while one had a look that said why me.

The other said " yes my lord " and dropped the fish and walked over toward him then stopped and looked at him with her hands behind her back waiting. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and said " from now on Jaken or my self will fetch food for you to eat. You will not hunt for your own food it is too dangerous out there for you to hunt by your self and even with Ahun to protect you it is still not safe for you understand."

At that Rin hung her head a little then looked back up and said "yes my lord Rin understands. Sesshoumaru sama wants Rin to be safe and not cause Sesshoumaru sama worry or scare Ahun like she did today. Right Sesshoumaru sama?".

As she said that he looked over to Ahun and knew that there was something that he was missing. He then told Rin to go keep a eye on Jaken. He watched as the child ran over to where Jaken was and watched him. He then turned his eyes back to the dragon and growled lowly asking "what the meaning was behind the girls last comment".

The dragon growled back saying" _that the damn retainer failed to keep his eyes on the child and she wandered off eventually getting lost and started crying_". The dragon also told him how they both went in search of the child leaving the retainer where he was to teach him a lesson and how when they found the child she was glad to see them both".

They also told him "how the child's stomach growled in hunger and how she stated that she was hungry. They further told him that they knew that the imp didn't go hunting for the childs food and they knew that they would have to take her to a food source so she could find food to eat".

They also informed him "that while she was fishing she pulled out more than her fare share of food and it was then that they both realized what the child was doing. Ahun then appologized to Sesshoumaru for neglecting his duty to watch the child as well".

At that Sesshoumaru growled out that" _it wasn't the dragons job to watch the child that it was the imps alone and that he was glad the dragon had found the child _". Then he leaned his head back and closed his eyes but kept in tune with everything that was going on around the group.

..............................................................................................................

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**With Inuyasha **

Else where in the feudal era one tired angry hanyou slowly made his way back to kaede's village usin tetsusaiga as a crutch of sorts to crawl his way to her hut.

All the while he thought to him self ' _what in the hell did that bastard mean when he said enacting pack rights? and what the hell was he talking about when he said one of them is more than she seems and the other is a lost servant to her?'. _

As he thought about it he remembered something that he had over heard Kaede telling both of the girls one day as he was comming back from fetching the letcher. He over heard Kagome asking Kaede " why it was that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru never got along. She couldn't understand why they both fought so much". At that Kaede stated simply that" both sons of the late dog general saw them selves as alpha males in the pack".

"While one was the true alpha and the other the beta neither could or would back down and see the truth that was before their very eyes. While one knew that he was the true alpha of the two. As pack rights stated he was due to his royal birth and being first born heir to the dog general. The younger son of the dog general refused to see his brother as his alpha and because of that refusal he challenges his brother for position of alpha male".

"Even though both know deep down that the beta male cannot challenge the alpha male out right at the moment because neither one has a female that is of breeding age and ready to mate right now. Though that could all change if both males found a female of breeding age that they both desired deep down".

" When and if that happens you can be sure that a battle of epic proportions will happen as both will fight fiercely for the female in the hopes of mating her and producing the next heir to the lands and expanding the size of the pack."

It was then that Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stated " he wouldn't that prick wouldn't dare do that to me. Unless he found something he wants and has decided to challenge me for breeding rights to the females".

" But which one is the question. Well I know of one female he can't have and that is my Kikyou and there is no way in hell I am going to let that damn wench off the hook from find my shards for me so that only leaves Sango."

" But then again she is taken as well so who in the hell could it be that he wants. Surely it isn't that wench she cant even fight worth a damn".He then thought to him self _' I bet she would even be a lousy lay as well '._

At that thought he continued on his way toward kaede's hut. He got half way through the village when miroku found him and helped him to his feet and then proceeded to walk with him the rest of the way to the hut.

As they both entered the hut Inuyasha being his usual self said " hey ya old hag I need to have my wounds bandaged. Get over here and get to it" he said as Miroku deposited him on the wood floor by the wall on the furthest side of the fire pit.

" Why cant ye be more considderate to the elderly Inuyasha. Ye be knowin that these ol bones of mine are not what they use to be Inuyasha. Yet I will do my best at treatin ye wounds ye ungrateful dog".

Kaede then got up and grabbing the bandages and ointments that Kagome had left behind as surplus for the villagers then proceeded to walk the short distance to the hanyou. She then sat the bandages, ointments down then proceeded to remove Inuyasha's haiori and juban as she inspected the wounds.

What she saw for wounds confirmed her suspicions as to the reason why the village was rocked with a poweful blast of wind and power. She thought to her self _' so it has begun has it western lord ye have decided to make ye intentions known to ye intended female have ye'. _

_' I wonder how youn Kagome will take this newest development though for I suspect that ye be after she who disguises her self young Kagome. I also suspect that Inuyasha has some idea as to your true intentions western lord. I only pray that Inuyasha here does the right thing and does not challenge ye. For I fear that if he does that ye will kill ye own brother to get to ye chosen female.'_ As she thought that Kaede proceeded to put ointment on Inuyasha's wounds and then bandage them.

..............................................................................................................

**Outside Inuyasha's Forest**

Outside in a forest next to Inuyasha's forest Kagura had set down on the ground with the infant that she didn't want to watch and placed her feather back in her hair as she looked around and found a tree that was to her relative liking.

She then walked up to the tree turned and removed the pack from her back. Then sat down on the ground and stated I am here Naraku now what do I do. One of the saimyousho (sp) flew down infront of her and relayed his message that she was to leave the child there and return to the palace.

The child would know what to do and when it didn't need to be watched or protected cause it would place a barrier around its self until such time as it felt the prescense of the miko.

He then instructed Kagura to place the shikon shards inside the babies basket. She did as told then she watched as the bees of hell left. She then pulled out her feather and hopped on then left the area quickly not wanting to be any where near.

As she flew away she thought to herself _' that maybe she could alert one of the two dogs as to the trap that now lie in wait for the miko. As she thought about it she realized that the only one who would catch on to what she would hint to would be the western lord. She only hoped _

_that he was feeling lienant today cause she had no wish to fight the western lord what so ever'. _She acted upon her thoughts and followed his linguring scent trail to his campsite. ...................................

Sorry everyone for the cliffie please don't hurt me. Author dodges flying tomatoes while diving under computer desk to cower in fear. Author begs audience to let her know how she is doing. Author hopes everyone likes the story. She is trying really hard to please the readers.

Here is a preview of chapter ( " wind sorceress kagura what do you want?" asked Sesshoumaru as he looked at her with a bored expression on his face. " I have come to tell you that evil lurks near a well just as the squal of a baby in a cradle can be heard in the south.

The purity of a loved one needed is not heeded that is all I have come to say." with that she left just as quickly as she came.)

please review thank you


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I have several questions for everyone who reads this and yes this includes all the perv's out there. That will undoubtedly jump at the chance to add their comments to this. Once I post this on fanfic. My questions are these :

1. Do you all want a LEMON in this story and if so how many?

2. When I make the LEMON or LEMONS should I make the scenes into a 3 way, 4 way or 6 way?

3. If kagome becomes pregnant how many children should she have and what should the names be? and should they all boys, all girls or both boys and girls? cause I am drawing a complete blank at this one. I would appreciate any ideas for names if anyone can think of any.

4. If you had to choose between these four names for my next character who is male which would you choose? 1. Raoul

2. Zeuse ( the greek god of lightning )

3. Hades ( the greek god of hell )

4. Tritan ( the greek god of the sea )

The reason I asked the last question is cause later in this story I will introduce my new character and he is going to be everyones royal pain in the ass more so than the letcher, inuyasha and koga combined. I wont say why cause that would be letting the cat out of the bag. Now wouldn't it

In the mean time I hope you enjoy this fic cause I can guarentee that things are really going to heat up after this chapter in more ways than one. tootles

..............................................................................................................

Last time we left off with Kagura heading toward the western lords campsite.

As Kagura continued to follow the scent of the western lord she flew low over the tree tops searching for the lord of the west as she went along she noticed that the scent got very strong when all of a sudden out of seemingly no where a green poison whip shot out infront of her feather hitting it knocking her to the ground. She was going to get up but she felt cold steel on her neck. She froze knowing to move would be her death.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **of Twised Lies and family ties

.......................**With the westernlords group**...................................

Rin had finished her meal of fish for the night and had laydown beside the dragon to sleep. Sesshoumaru watched from under half lidded eyes as his ward fell asleep. He then stood up and surveyed the campsite as he got ready to go on patrol in the surrounding area.

He suddenly caught the scent of Naraku's incarnation the wind sorceress Kagura. He looked up in the sky just in time to see her flying low over the tree tops searching for something or some one and she was heading straight for his camp.

He lashed out at her instantly with his poison whip knocking her off her feather. As she fell he retracted his whip and lept accross the camp site drawing his sword as landed beside her.

He then put the sword to the back of her neck and spoke. " Wind sorceress Kagura what do you want? "asked Sesshoumaru as he looked at her with a bored expression on his face.

She replied " I have come to tell you that evil lurks near a well just as the squal of a baby in a cradle can be heard in the south. The purity of a loved one needed is not heeded that is all I have come to say. I did not come here to fight."

At that Sesshoumaru backed off and let her get up. Once she did she tossed her feather in the air and left just as quick as she came. She decided _' to go on a small hunt and kill some small game for a meal. In this area just incase she was questioned by Naraku about her little detour'. _

She knew _' that if Naraku found out about her little trip to visit the western lord then her life would be forfeit. But she just could not pass up the opportunity to mess with Naraku's plans'. _

_' She only hoped that the western lord would figure out that she had just told him about Naraku's plan to trap Kagome using a aura, soul sucking baby incarnation and that the shikon shards __were the lure to the child'. _As she thought that she went and killed two rabbits for a stew she was going to make that night.

Leaving behind the western lord who was thinking about the words she said. He put his sword back in his sash then turned and walked back to his tree. All the while thinking and not noticing four sets of eyes blinking owlishly at him as he walked by.

He didn't notice them as he went to his spot where he sat before. He turned then sat down still deep in thought trying to decipher the meaning of the sorceress's cryptic words. When he thought about it' _several parts of her short speech didn't make any sense'_.

The words that didn't fit were ( just as the squal of ) along with ( can be heard ). As he was thinking of it the first part of the speech something stuck out to him about it. Then it dawned on him ' the wind witch was telling him that there was evil lurking near the well a baby in a cradle south of the dry well and if he was correct about the last part of her speech.

( the purity of a loved one needed is not heeded ). Than the part about the purity of a loved one. Must indicate a pure person that was loved. At that he mentally froze_ '.He knew now what she was trying to say. __The wind witch was telling him that Naraku had made another baby incarnation and had Kagura hide the child in the forest south of the dry well '. _

_' The child was a trap for Kagome he was willing to bet that the bastard hanyou had planted a shikon shard some where in the infant or in the cradle the child was in '. _

_' That bastard must know something if he is being this bold in setting his traps'_. Then it hit him

'_Naraku knows where Kagome disappears to. He knows she jumps down the dry well to another era and he has set a trap for her using that baby he even went so far as to use the shikon shards as a lure to the child'_.

As he thought that he growled deep and menacingly as his eyes bled red. The western lord then stood back up and growled out to the dragon to "watch over the girl". The dragon who was looking at him just nodded.

Sesshoumaru then left his ward and retainer at the campsite. _' Knowing that nothing would harm his ward while under the ever watchful eyes of his pet dragon. He knew that the dragon was a fiercely protective of the little girl and knew the dragon would keep her safe until he returned'_.

With that in mind he set out to find naraku's newest incarnation and then destroy it. As he walked back in the direction of the dry well he could only speculate just where the child was hidden. He knew that the child was located south of the well and because of that it narrowed his search down quite a bit.

But not enough to make it completly easy for him and with the wind currently blowing east to west. He had little to almost no hope at all of smelling the damn thing out. His only hope for saving Kagome would be if he could get help from both the baka wolf and his brother Inuyasha.

He knew that the monk would help him with out a problem it was just the other two fools that would be the pain in the ass to deal with. He could only hope that they would both stop and listen to reason before making asses out of them selves.

No sooner had he thought that then he sighed and thought again about the listening part. He knew that one of them wouldn't listen to anything unless it was pounded into his head literaly.

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

.............**Naraku's castle in the northernlands**.................................

Kagura had made it back to Naraku's castle after her meeting with the western lord carrying the two dead rabbits that she had killed along the way. She walked back into the barrier heading inside castle. She smelt the scent of bones and grave yard soil and as soon as she smelled that. She heard the unmistakable sounds of some one's rutting comming to a end as a roar rang out through the castle.

She shuddered and mentally thought to her self ' _yuk does that bastard have no pride what so ever. I mean come on rutting with that clay pot whore of Inuyasha's has got to be the most __disgusting thing ever_.'

As she thought that she saw Kanna come around the corner with Kohaku in tow behind her. Kagura knew that while her sister didn't show any emotions on the outside she had no doubt that Kanna thought the same things that she did.

When it came to Kikyou they both hated the claypot with a passion. Kohaku for the most part didn't say or show anything at all but if you looked at his eyes they told you of the disgust that he was thinking and feeling. Kagura turned her gaze back to her sister she saw something amazing happen to her sister. She saw emotion flit accross Kanna's face. Kagura pulled out her fan and opened it as she hid her smirk behind it.

' _She knew what that emotion was it was anger and for Kanna to show any emotion on her face meant one thing or more importantly one person Kikyou. Obviously the clay whore said something that totally pissed Kanna off to no end. If Kagura were a honest woman she would have to say that her sister Kanna. Had a sneaky devious plan up her sleeves of her kimono to get back at Kikyou and what ever it was it was gonna be good'_.

Kanna looked at Kagura saying "we need to talk follow me now". She reached over and snatched the two dead rabbits out of Kagura's hand. Then walked past her heading down the hall with the dead rabbits in one hand and her mirror in the other. Kagura looked at Kohaku as he looked at her. They both shruged their shoulders and followed after her heading for the kitchens.

Each knowing they were going to get in certain trouble once this was all over with. But damn it sure would be fun doing what ever it was Kanna had planned. They knew that Kanna was going to get even with Kikyou in the worst way. They knew that Kanna deep down inside was a nasty little schemer just like Naraku. Only worse cause she succeeded where Naraku failed every single time. They couldn't wait to see what Kanna had in store for Kikyou.

As Kagura and Kohaku both walked down the hall leading to the kitchens following Kanna. They both wondered' _just what it was that Kanna had planned for the clay pot priestess'_.

When they reached the kitchens what they saw amazed them. Kanna was standing at the kitchen counter skinning the rabbits. As she was doing that she had a pot situated underneath the dead rabbits catching all the blood that dripped from them along with all their innards.

What shocked them though was there was a spell pot sitting next to the blood and guts. Beside the spell pot were various herbs and if their hunch was right Kikyou and Naraku were going to get the suprise of their lives.

For the potion Kanna was cooking up or going to be was none other than a irreversible transformation potion. That was designed to make the drinker into a harmless being. Now depending on the drinker.

It could turn the drinker into a animal like creature of the donors blood if you were a hanyou like Naraku. Or if you were a priestess like Kikyou and were dead or undead in her case. It would turn the drinker in to a living weak mortal nigen onna with no spiritual powers at all.

When Kagura saw this she looked at Kanna saying " getting a little ambitious are we Kanna?". Kanna then looked up at her and said "only if you want true freedom from Naraku than yes I am. Otherwise no I'm not I'm just preparing tonights supper for all us. Its rabbit stew and I am making it special for our master Naraku".

" Since he is soon to be all powerful. I just thought that it would be a good idea to get used to preparing special dishes for him since he will one day rule all four lands". While she said that she look slightly up and past Kagura letting her know in a subtle way that the sluts soul stealing eels were behind them and was listening in on everything.

After that Kagura took the hint as did Kohaku and said "oh well do you need any help making the stew. If you do what do you need we can see that you have the spices for it. Do you need any vegitables to go with it like carrots or potatoes?".

As she said that Kohaku spoke up saying" I will go and get some water from the river near by so the vegitables can cook". He then left out the back door of the kitchens grabbing the bucket on his way toward the river for water.

In the kitchen Kanna spoke up and said "Kagura I need you to cut up some carrots, potatoes, and onions for the stew. Then I need you to boil some water once Kohaku comes back with it and make the rice to go with the stew as a side dish. I will then go and get the sake out of the cellar to go with everything".

As she said that Kagura went to do as Kanna said and started to get the carrots, potatoes and onions out of the garden in back. She then washed them off and brought them back inside. Once inside she set them down on the counter then proceeded to chop the carrots , peel the potatoes and onions before also cutting them up. She then added them to the bowl beside the now freshly skinned and chopped up rabbit meat.

Once that was done Kanna gazed up just ever so slightly just in time to see the damn spying eel leave. She breathed a small sigh of relief saying under her breath" the fucking clay bitches eel is finally gone now I can get to work on finishing this damn potion before either of them suspect anything. Lets just hope that Kohaku gets back here quickly so I can add every thing together". No sooner had she said that then Kohaku waltzed back in and said I have the water right here with me. As he handed her the bucket he used to fetch the water.

In the next up comming chapters we will see just how devious kanna can be and what will Kagome think once she learns her families secret. Stay with me to find out

Please review if you want more Chapters


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

..........................................**Modern era**...............................................

Kagome, Sango and Angel all sat at Charlotte's kitchen table. As they all sat down Kagome looked at her mother " mom this is my friend Sango from the feudal era and her two tail demon cat Kirara. The little boy you see here in my arms is my adopted son Shippo. Sango, Shippo , Kirara this is my mother Charlotte and accross from me is my other friend and sister in all but blood Angel".

" Mom is it ok with you if Angel and I take Sango to the mall to go clothes shopping and then maybe around the city to see the sights please?. Sure honey just becareful and keep your senses open ok all of you cause you never know who or what is lurking in the shadows".

" Especially you Kagome since the last time you left things have gotten alot worse our little spies that we have hunkered around the city have been keeping a closer watch on us for some unkown reason and I don't like it. Oh by the way honey you might want to do something about your heat that your in right now. Maybe hiding your scent all together. Come to think of it you better too Sango your comming into your time too just like Kagome here".

Charlotte said as she nodded in Kagome's direction all the while smiling as Kagome went three shades red in the face and said " MOM thats embarassing. Yeah what she said mrs Higurashi " Angel added. When Sango heard that even she went slightly red in the face as she said " I must agree with them it is embarassing."

Just as she said that Kagome's grandfather waltzed in from the outside with Sota right behind him. They both stopped and looked at the four girls and said " **Whats embarassing**?".

As soon as they said that Charlotte laughed and kagome jumped up and shrieked saying " **GRAMPS , SOTA THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESSES THATS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! **" As she said that her grand father looked at her and said " well someone sure crawled all over your crab cake and ruined it didn't they."

Sota just looked at his grand father and said " wow gramps your good." He no sooner said that than Kagome yelled " **Sota I'm gonna kill you when I get my hands on you**. "

Sota gulped and ran to his room saying " Bye gramps your on your own with them four " with Kagome hot on his heels trying to wring his neck. Mean while Angel and Sango were completly slack jawed with mouthes wide open watching the whole thing unravel before them.

Mean while Charlotte laughed even harder at everyone then said " this is the most entertainment I've had in years. No one has managed to rile Kagome quite as fast you and Sota did father. Nice job by the way I couldn't have done better my self even if I tried."

Angel at that second regained her gift of speech as she said " yeah me either and I have been trying for six years now. How do you do it? Whats your secret to getting this kind of a reaction outta her?".

As Angel said that Sango spoke up and said " if you think he gets a rise outta her you both should see Inuyasha. He really gets her going and thats cause when he starts running his mouth he don't know when to shut up. Miroku is just as bad he constantly feels the both of us up. No womans diererre( word substitution for butt) is safe from him. He even tries to feel up Kaede and she's the elderly priestess in our village. The perv doesn't get far though".

" He allways meets with the point of my boomerang and eats dirt after. Once that happens he's out for a few hours. When that happens we all breathe a sigh of relief that is until he wakes up and tries to rub our asses again".

As she said that she bowed her head and growled clenching her hands into fists getting angry at the thought of what he might be doing at the moment and to who.

Then she looked up and saw the shocked expression on Angels face and its mirror on Charlottes as well. She then appologized saying " Gomen nasi I didn't mean to scare you both by getting mad and growling its just that letcher has a penchant for causing trouble."

Charlotte chose to speak up then by saying " you didn't scare us Sango. Its just that we understood what you were saying. When you growled and what you said shocked the daylights out of us is all." Sango looked at her and blinked a couple of times and then slumped her shoulders saying

" Kagome is not the only one who is a demon in our group so am I. I'm a neko like you, Kagome and Kirara here only I choose not to use my neko form its too much of a pain in the butt trying to keep all my fur from getting matted up". While she was talking gramps had decided to leave and went into the living room.

Where he could sit on the couch and pretend being asleep. He wanted to hear what the girl had to say. He sat he saw Kagome comming down stairs from the bedrooms and when he saw her he simply nodded. She passed him silently and walked into the door way to the kitchen then just stood there leaning against the frame listening to what Sango was saying.

Kagome was shocked at what she heard when Sango told them that she was a neko too. Kagome looked at Kirara who was on the floor watching both her and Sango who didn't know she was there waiting to see what she was going to do.

Kagome then crouched down and looked Kirara in the eye and purred very quietly asking her and Taro to both follow her to her room. As she did this she looked up to her mother to see what she would say. All her mother did was nod in agreement of what her daughter was asking. Kagome then stood up and headed toward her bedroom with both neko's following behind her.

When she got to her room she opened the door and let both cats in before her. She then stepped in and closed the door behind her. She then walked over and sat on her bed letting her consealing spell completly drop. When she did Taro was shocked beyond belief. He now understood what his former mistress meant. He was to guard her daughter with his very life from now on.

As he eyed her he noted that she was also the prophsied demoness that was supposed to be the protector of the shikon no tama. He knew right then ' _that his job of being her new guardian just got a whole hell of a lot tougher. He could guess with near certainty that after today he wouldn't see this era for a long time to come'_. Kirara on the other hand surmised that Kagome was up to something and what ever it was it involved Sango.

After a bit of thinking Kagome spoke to both cats saying " I know that the both of you are my assigned protectors and I know that from here on in things are going to get alot more dangerous. I feel that something is terribly wrong in the feudal era and what ever it is will change my life forever".

" I feel like I am on a collision course with the kami's them selves and nothing any of us does will matter. But I feel that there maybe one small glimmer of hope and it will lie with the most unlikely of alliances. As far as Sango's surprise bomb shell that she is demon goes I am happy about it. Cause now I do not have to worry about her dying on me right away".

" I like the idea that she is a neko like me and you two it makes my life a little less stressful trying to translate what I am truly feeling into nigen words. I only wish she had told me to my face that she was demon too and not hide from me. I wont think less of her no matter who or what she is I care about her like she was my own flesh and blood sister".

At that Taro spoke up and asked "how would you feel if she really was your sister Kagome? would you still treat her the same or would you think less of her?. What do you mean by that Taro? Sango isn't my sister that I know of unless father had another child by another woman before I was born Kagome said".

"But to my knowledge I only have one other sibling and that is my pest of a brother Sota. What do you know Taro that I and my mother do not know".

Taro hung his head in shame at what he was about to tell his new mistress. It tore him up inside at the thought _' that he had knowledge of where Kagome's father had disappeared to for over two years when his former mistress was pregnant with Kagome's kid brother and the devious plot that was enacted to over throw them'_.

Taro looked up at Kagome and started to speak." What I am about to tell you has never been spoken of ever. I have harbored a deep secret about your family for over six centuries now and I take no pride what so ever in what I have to tell you. But I feel its my sworn duty to tell you of all the deciet and trechery that had befallen your family and the amount of disgrace that was done to your family name".

" Kagome your friend down stairs the one you call Sango she is more than just your friend she is by blood your baby sister and her younger brother is infact your younger brother as well".

When he said that Kagome's mouth dropped wide open and her eyes widened considderably. Then she closed her mouth as her face contorted into brief anger and then a deep sadness that reached her soul.

She then hung her head and very quietly uttered one single word that if Taro hadn't been sitting so close to her he would have missed " why ". He watched with gut wrenching pain as tears fell silently from her eyes to land on her lap and make trails down to the floor below.

He answered her saying the only thing he could the truth as ugly as it was." Your father was given a potion that negated the effects of your mothers mating mark on him and there by sending him into heat all over again. See for male demons if our mate dies or is injured so badly that her life force is too weak to be felt through our mating marks. Our inner demons go into a all consuming heat or blood lust which ever comes first".

"If we do not find a willing female that is receptive and in heat we will go insane with need and start destroying everything around us. Your father went through a heat because of the potion that was slipped into his drink one night when he was in his study".

" As he went into heat the families that wanted to over throw your family brought in a willing and in heat female neko demoness. The demoness was Sango's mother. The lizard families had caught Sango's mother and torchered her for many days and nights until she went into her heat cycle".

"Then they tied her up, blind folded her and gagged her so she couldn't fight back they then brought her to your father were he did what any male demon in heat would do when confronted with a demoness who was also in heat. He rutted with her right there in the study until she was pregnant by him".

" When the effects of the potion wore off your father realized what had happened and knew that he had committed a very dishonorable act. Worse yet was the fact that he marked her as his mate and she marked him. When she did that Sango's mother had erased your mothers mating mark on your father".

" But where your mother and father were soul mates he could not ever hope to sever ties completly with your mother. So he did the only thing that he could do at the time and that was to leave you, your unborn brother and mother behind and try to fix the damage done to your family's honor by leaving and letting your mother rule the lands since she was the true heir to the throne of the north".

" But that is not all the woman that you call your mother really isn't your mother at all she's your grandmother. Your mother and Sango's mother were sisters but had different fathers. Your real mother was the great priestess Midoriko who was a inu hanyou and Sango's mother was her sister Sakura who was neko".

"Your mother gave birth to your brother Sota and then left the northernlands castle to go save her sister Sakura from a pack of demons that were trying to kill her as she was giving birth to Kohaku. Your mother lured the demons away from Sakura and fought them all in an attempt to save her own sister".

" Your father was with Sango's mother trying to defend her when your mother showed up and shoved him out of the way. Your father tried to protect both your mother and Sango's. But your mother wouldn't have it she told him. That is was the duty of the lord and lady of the land to protect their people from evil. Your mother then told your father to look after his children and his mate and not to worry about her, you or his newborn son whom she didn't even name".

" She then left him and used her bodies blood along the smells of a female who gave birth to a male child to over power her sisters. There by drawing the attacking demons away from your father and Sango's mother Sakura. I was there the day your mother went into battle to save her sister".

" I tried my hardest to protect her but it wasn't enough she died and my heart turned to stone that day. I wasn't the only one who was there though so was Kirara and though she too tried to protect her it wasn't enough".

" A youkai got its fangs into your mother and she did the only thing that she could do to save all of humanity and demon kind. She imprisioned her soul and the demons soul with in that jewel that you posess."

" But by a strange _**twist in fate **_the kami's felt that your mothers soul didn't deserve to be sealed with the demons soul completly so they took the demon half of your mothers soul leaving the human half to battle the demons inside the jewel you now hold. That jewel is the only thing left of your mother besides you, Sota and your grand mother down stairs".

As Kagome heard that she was filled with sorrow and a lonliness that none could describe. She was also left wondering' _if she should just end her life or not. But as lonly and unloved as she felt she realized that she had a duty to finish, a family to try and save. She had to save her new sister and brother from a fate worse than death. Shame and humiliation'. _

As she thought that she felt a new emotion rise up with in her anger pure anger and with it came a new found well spring of power. But this anger and power that she had did not taint the shikon shards instead it kept them pure cause the love she had for her family as messed up as it was kept her from turning evil. She realized in that instant that she did love Sango as her sister and she even loved Kohaku.

She vowed then and there to fix the mistakes of the past and regain her families honor no matter the personal cost to herself. She figured that if she could reclaim the throne of the nothernlands and kill Naraku at the same time then she would be doing the world a huge favor.

But for now she had a baby sister to get to know and a family rift to fix. She also had to tell Sango how their father died as she thought of how to broach the subject. She heard a knock on the door Kagome sniffed and tried to dry her eyes then said " come in " as she still had her head bowed down.

The person who walked in said " k Kagome whats wrong " it was none other than Sango herself. When Kagome looked up and saw her sister she stood up and flew into Sango's arms crying and hugging her tightly as though she would disappear completly.

Sango was in shock when she opened the bedroom door to Kagomes room after having her discussion with Angel and Charlotte. Only to see Kagome crying and then have Kagome fly into her arms and hold her like she was the most important person in the world right now. Sango didn't know what to think all she could do at this moment was hold Kagome and try to comfort her as best as she could.

After what seemed like forever Kagome got a hold of her self. It was then that Sango asked Kagome again" are you ok Kagome whats wrong?". When Kagome heard that she gave a short bark of laughter saying " everything Sango everything is wrong and I have to fix it all so everyone can be whole again and my families honor can be restored. "

Kagome then backed away from Sango then turned and walked to her window she looked out it briefly then sighed saying "Sango I have something to tell you that you need to know".

Sango replied "you know you can tell me anything Kagome that is what friends are for". Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sango saying "please come inside and shut the door behind you then you may want to sit for what I have to tell you is going to be hard on both of us".

Sango seeing the seriousness on Kagome's face did as she bid her to do then sat down on the bed and said "ok spill it". Kagome turned to face her then spoke all the while shielding her thoughts from the jewel and thinking

' _I'm so sorry Sango for what happened to you and little brother.I wish none of this had ever happened. Fate was crueler to all of us than death would have ever been. Some way some how I am going to make all of this up to you and fix what has happened '. _

_' Or I will die trying to cause noone deserves the amount of shame and humiliation that you, Kohaku, me, Sota and anyone else we might be related to. We are innocent in this what did we do wrong?'. _

_' Why must the kami's above and those here on earth hurt us?. I swear here and now on my own soul and my beasts soul that they will all pay for their mistakes. No one will be left out all shall be judged and if they are found lacking they shall perish'. _

" Sango you and I are real blood sisters we share the same father we just have different mothers. Who by the way were also sisters your mother and my mother were sisters Sango they shared the same mother. My mothers name is Midoriko and your mother was my mothers sister".

" Our father was tricked by a family of lizard demons who wanted the northernlands for themselves. Father was slipped a potion that sent him into a early heat. The potion was designed to suppress my mothers mating mark on our father there by causing his beast to forget that he was mated and go into heat. Your mother was caught by these same lizard demons and torcherd for many weeks on out until she went into heat they then blindfolded her,gagged her and bound her hands".

" They brought your mother to our father then released her infront of him. He mated your mother and marked her and she him. Our father upon discovering his dishonorable deed did the only thing he could to fix it. He left with your mother leaving mine to rule the north while she was pupped with Sota whom you just met not to long ago. Father stayed with you and your mother for two years".

" When my mother was giving birth to Sota she found out that your mother was giving birth to Kohaku and that you were all being attacked by rogue demons that wanted revenge against father. My mother after giving birth to Sota left to find your mother and our father".

" She felt it was her duty to protect father, you, your mother and soon to be born brother. Father tried to convince my mother to let him protect her too. But my mother would have none of it she told our father to protect all of you. As she then injured herself and used her bodies blood along with the smell of giving birth to a male child. To cover your mothers scent and ran away from father and her sister thereby drawing the rouge demons away".

" My mother fought all of them with only these two neko's here at our feet as her only protection. She had noone else to protect her and she died trying to save all of humanity and demon kind alike. She loved everyone of us including father so much that she was willing to give her life up for us. The only things that remain behind to prove she ever existed is this shikon no tama, me and Sota".

"You asked me once before we came here to the modern era if I planned on reclaiming the throne to the northern lands my decision still stands that I will but I have altered my plans alittle I plan to kill the family that brought so much dishonor to our family. For they were the reason this whole mess happened in the first place. I plan Sango to fix the wrongs done to our family".

" I am going to kill Naraku my self when I get back to the feudal era with out anyones help and then I am going to kill the damn lizards that dared to hurt my family. If I die in my quest then I will go knowing that you will rule the north in my place Sango."

As soon as she said that Sango jumped up off the bed and said " like hell you will Kagome you aint going to do this on your own I wont let you. Do you think that I would be happy ruling the northern lands. Knowing that my only friend that I thought of as a sister for a long time is in truth my real sister and that I let her die alone in battle while she gave her all to save everyone of us".

" Do you honestly think that I would want that. " she said nearly getting hysterical at Kagome's plan. "Your nuts if you think that I do Kagome." Sango then fell to the floor and cried saying " I don't want to lose you too Kagome you and Sota are family to me now and I couldn't take it if I lost you too. I have already lost our youngest brother Kohaku what more am I going to lose before everything becomes normal again?"

It was then that Angel showed up and put her two cents worth in and said " well you could lose your virginity for starters to that letcher back in the feudal era how bout that."

Kagome shot Angel a dirty look saying " if I didn't know any better I would swear that your a female version of Miroku. You don't go running around trying to rub wemons asses and asking if they will bear you a child do you? ".

Angel replied " no not unless you want me to. If you do all you have to do is say so. I am more than willin to rub your ass anyday Kagome you too Sango."

When she said that Sango went completly slack jawed and was unable to think of anything for a comeback. Kagome though was more than ready for it.

She fired back saying " I know you Angel you don't swing that way. Your so into man candy that the moment you spot one. Your all over them worse than a seven year itch. I' ve seen you chasing them down the street before. They were wearing nothing but their underwear trying to get away from you all the while your right behind them trying to strip them naked right in the middle of the street in broad daylight".

Angel faked a wound to the heart " your words wound me Kagome I would never do such a thing like that as to chase a man down the street and strip him naked." She then changed the subject and said " so are we all going to the mall today or are we just going to sit here and chew our cud like a bunch of cows."

Kagome smiled at her knowing that she was doing this to lift both their spirits up and make them laugh. Sango stood up and said " I'm ready to go see this thing called a mall and I want to learn how to blow fathers money on what was it you called it Kagome???". Kagome said " its called clothes shopping and spending the day shopping for clothes is a lot of fun".

" Plus its every daughters right to blow their fathers money on all kinds of pretty outfits/ sexy little numbers ya know" Kagome said wiggling her eyebrows up and down. At that Angel piped up with "lets get going then".

Then Angel looked at Sango clothes then tisked saying " honey if your commin with us you need to dress to impress".

Kagome looked at Sango saying "I have some clothes that might fit you for the time being until we can find you your own style of clothes. They then opened Kagome's closet and dresser drawers and started rummaging through her stuff.

As Angel was looking through a stack of shirts she came accross a black shirt she liked " Hey Kagome can I have this shirt to wear I like it". Kagome looked at it and said sure it fits you anyway. On the front and back of the shirt it had the word** bitch **in bold white letters. She remarked saying "cool" and then proceeded to take off the shirt she currently had on and then put that one on.

Sango in the meantime found another shirt that was blue and had the word **slayer** written in white on it. She then looked at Kagome and asked "can I wear this one ". Kagome looked up and replied" its yours anyway I just never got the chance to give it to you". Sango smiled and hugged her sister saying " thank you ". She then put it on and as she did Kagome handed her a pair of white pants and the belt that went with it. Then lastly she handed her the blue sandals to complete the outfit.

She then proceeded to find her favorite shirt that was pink with black lettering that said **demon miko **right accross it on both sides like the other two girls shirts. She then grabbed a blue pair of pants and black sandals. When they all got done dressing to go to the mall they left the room.

Please Review if you want more chapters


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**In chapter Thirteen Kagome had learned of her families dirty little secret and she wasn't happy about it. I wonder what will happen next. **

................................**With the Kami above**......................................

The kami's above had heard everything that kagome had thought and they were all shaking in fear. But none more so than Midoriko she knew that her daughter would wreak hell on all of the kami's up there and no one would be exempt from her judgement.

She knew that by Kagome swearing on her beasts souls that the actions of all who had a hand in her families down fall would pay with their lives. She was proud of her daughter and at the same time scared to death of her.

Out of all the kami's up there only one was not afraid of what was to come and that was her great great grand father Titus. The first fallen kami and the one who started Kagome's family line. He knew that his great great grand daughter would bring hell its self on all the other kami's heads.

He laughed in pure joy at the trouble she was going to wreak on all the kami's up there other than him. The other kami's had played for too long in his family line and now they were all going to reap their own misdeeds.

He knew that if she found out who her other two sisters were that the threat she had just made would triple and would become a reality. The other kami's who had heard him laugh looked at him then said

" What are you laughing at Titus? what she just said is no idle threat. She means every word she just thought. I know she does so are you going to fix what you messed up in the past or what?"he replied.

" We have no choice we have to" they all said. Midoriko then spoke up " I will get it started by explaining to Taro . Besides I can tell that in the past her intended is starting to fix the mess on his end of things.I only hope that she does not go ballistic on the one kami that is not here among us now" she said with as much hope as she could.

Adre the god of the future looked at the god of the past and said " no such luck there. He is going to make a huge mess of this and shatter her sanity for a while until her intended makes the leap through time to the past and stops her. Or so we think it may not happen".

"But either way he will merge with his past self's knowledge and make sure that she and her sisters do not suffer again. But we must all do our part and fix this injustice that was done to all of them". The kami then set out to fix the mistake.

.................................. **Back in Kagomes Room**...............................

Leaving it a total mess and forgetting that the two neko's were still in there and were both buried under the clothes. Kirara was the first to get out from under it as she lept up on the bed. Taro was a little slower but managed to get unburied as well. He also lept up on the bed and looked at the room and said " wow so that's how messy three girls in one room can be."

Kirara just looked at Taro then meowed saying " there was more to that story that you left out wasn't there taro about the girls". Taro snapped his head around to look at Kirara " how do you know?".

She looked him in the eye saying" I was there in the bushes. I saw the kami's come down and meddle in the fallen ones family line many times. So don't lie to me Taro and pretend ignorance it doesn't suit you". At that Taro replied " you always were to nosy for your own good you know. You don't know when to leave things alone do you".

Kirara looked at him then meowed "yes I do I just prefer to know whats going on so I can better protect my charges so should you. Cause compaired to your charge mine's going to be a piece of cake to safeguard".

"You won't be so lucky yours has a absolute penchant for getting into trouble. I should know I have looked after her in the feudal era for five years now. I can tell you right now you will have your paws full with her in more ways than one".

" She has two people who want her dead back there, one that wants her as a shard detector and slave and two that want her as a mate not to mention every demon in japan wants to get their hands on the shikon jewel that she carries. Compaired to that my charge is a cake walk all I have to do is help her in battles and let her know she is loved".

Taro's eyes widened as he thought' _**she's right I have my paws full with this one. Driving **__**away weak suitors is going to be a full time job. Not to mention keeping her out of deaths jaws. He closed his eyes at that thought'**_.

He then spoke meowing "your right Kirara I will have my paws full but I am more than ready to handle it".

At that Kirara asked him "are you prepared to handle the western lord though? cause he's one that wants her as a mate". At that Taro fell off the bed and landed on his back groaning he looked up and meowed "are you sure that its the western lord who is interested in taking Kagome as a mate? cause the western lord that I knew of last was Inutaisho and he already had a mate".

Kirara said " no its not him he's dead now has been for several centuries now. His eldest son Sesshoumaru is now the lord of the western lands". As she finished saying that Taro rolled to his feet and jumped back upon the bed and said "so the prophsey is being fulfilled is it. Well then I guess I have my work cut out for me if I am to hook up both Kagome and the western lord as was decreed at her birth. Does she still possess the mark of betrothal on her right shoulder Kirara?".

Just as he said that Shippo popped up from his hiding spot saying "yes momma does she doesn't know what it is but I sure do and so does that half breed mutt Inuyasha its half the reason why she gets treated so poorly by that big jerkface mutt. He's so mean to my momma allways making her cry at night".

"Going to see that cold lump of dirt Kikyou every night when he thinks that no one is looking and talks about killing my momma every night so that lump of dirt can have her soul. He makes me so mad that I want to burn him alive. But momma says that I can't do that cause we need the idiot and the sword he carries on him in battle so Naraku doesn't know just how powerful momma really is".

As Shippo said that Taro looked at Kirara and then back to Shippo and meowed" do you know what the name of the sword is that he carries?". Taro was hoping against all hope that it wasn't the sword **Tetsusaiga** like he was thinking cause if it was then Kagome's days were numbered for that sword was only meant for her mate to be to protect her with and if Inuyasha possessed it than its abilities to protect her life would be diminished by half cause the half breeds blood would suck the power from the sword in order to keep Inuyasha from trying to claim Kagome as his own.

Taro knew that the demonic side of Inuyasha would smell the mark of betrothal on Kagome and think that she was marked by his and his brothers father for Inuyasha himself and the demon blood in him would try to get out and claim her. As he thought that Shippo spoke up and said the " name of the sword that Inuyasha has is the **Tetsusaiga**". When Shippo said that Taro meowed loudly" **WHAT **oh great kami things are worse than I could have ever thought possible. How in the world do the kami's above expect me to fix this mess." As he said that a voice boomed from above "

" SIMPLE TARO OR BUYO OR WHAT EVER YOU CALL YOUR SELF THESE DAYS. WE KAMI DON'T EXPECT YOU TO FIX IT WE HAVE SET THINGS IN MOTION THAT WILL FIX THAT OUR SELVES. WE KAMI'S DONT WANT A FALLEN ONES PET TO DO THE JOB THAT ONLY WE KAMI'S CAN DO".

" WE ARE NOT SO LAZY THAT WE LEAVE ONE OF OUR OWN'S YOUNG TO A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH. THE GIRLS INTENDED IS TAKING THE NECESSARY ACTIONS TO PROTECT HER AS WE SPEAK. HE HAS DECIDED TO ENACT HIS KAMI GIVEN PACK RIGHTS OVER THE BETA MALE".

"AS WE SPEAK HE IS PROVING HIMSELF RIGHT NOW TO BE THE ALPHA MALE AND TAKING UP HIS STATION WITH IN THE SHARD HUNTING PACK. "

the voice Taro realized was female and was very rich and pleasing to the ears. As the female materalized Taro gaped in disbelief and nearly had a heart attack. He looked beside him to see that both Kirara and Shippo were holding each other clearly freaked out by this turn of events. The woman who materalized infront of them was none other than...............................

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: SESSHOUMARU'S VISIT & INUYASHA'S REVELATION**

....................................**Feudal era**..............................................

Sesshoumaru was making his way toward Kaede's village and thinking to him self ' _with everything that I have seen that has happened so far to my intended and knowing what __naraku now has planned for kagome'. _

_' I Sesshoumaru taiyoukai of the westernlands have decided to enact my pack rights over the shard hunting group. I have decided to challenge Inuyasha for breeding rights and postition as the Alpha male over the shard hunting pack that my stupid brother now leads_.'

As he approached the northern eastern side of the village he saw a villager come out of the treeline carring a dead boar over his shoulder stop look at him. He watched with a dispassionate eye as the man dropped the dead animal on the ground and ran for his life screaming" **youkai " **at the top of his lungs.

A few seconds later he heard the bell ringing and more screams of" **youkai** "came from the village below where he stood. As he stood there watching this village that was like so many other filthy nigen villages.

He wondered' _how could his intended stand to go into villages like these where the smell's of sweat, unwashed bodies and manure permeated the air. It was enough to make a demon gag. But yet time and again he would watch from a safe distance mind you as his intended walked into villages like this one and changed how they treated his kind. He also observed how she would make peace with the demons that lived in the surrounding areas that wanted peace and those who didn't she disposed of. Just like a true ruler of the lands would he mused'. _

He was brought out of his musing by by the sounds of approaching feet and weapons being pointed. He watched them as they inched forward toward him as one of the village males spoke to him saying " What do you want with this village youkai? ".

He looked at the one speaking and resisted the urge to kill the foolish nigen for his insolence.

Then replied " I seek counsel from the elderly miko. The one called Kaede." As he said that another villager spoke saying " make way for the high priestess Kaede."

The crowd parted and made way for her as she approached the western lord she spoke saying " I am the priestess Kaede that ye seek. What be the nature of ye business that ye would seek me young western lord."

" the young miko that follows my half breed brother. You know of her?".

"Aie I know of the young miko that ye speak of. What do ye wish to know about her for young western lord. Surely one such as ye self would have no need of a miko's services." Kaede replied

He looked around "I wish to speak to you about her in a less public place ".

Kaede hearing this knew that what the western lord wished to talk about was very important if he was asking for a more private place to talk.

She looked up at him "follow me then we will speak".

She turned and led the way down the hill toward her hut as the village males scattered to go back to doing what ever it was they were doing before.

Leaving the miko to her visitor. Sesshoumaru followed the elderly priestess to her hut. Before entering the hut he heard the growls of his half brother and the voice of the monk saying " calm down Inuyasha I don't believe that the western lord has come all this way here just to pick a fight with you".

_' Fool if you only knew what I really came here for'_ thought sesshoumaru to him self.

"We should be patient and hear him out first he could have information on the where abouts of Naraku. So sit down and be quiet will you and stop growling you aint got no pretty female here to protect aside from old Kaede here no disrespect ment toward you Kaede".

It was then that Sesshoumaru came into the hut and stood there looking at the hanyou for a second before saying in a growling tone "I didn't come to fight so stand down hanyou."

All the while saying to the hanyou in the inu language " Beta male you will submit to your Alpha now or do you challenge us for pack leader."

As he growled that out Inuyasha's eyes widened " Like hell I will you bastard."

All the while growling back at his brother saying "Yes I challenge you for leadership of the pack and breeding rights to the Alpha female as well you bastard. She will be mine and you will be dead"

When Inuyasha said that Sesshoumaru's inner inu came up to the front growling in pure hatered. His eyes turning red to make him look like the devil incarnate. Sesshoumaru's beast was not going to let this slide_.' That was the last straw the hanyou would pay and pay dearly'. _

It was then that Inuyasha _' knew he had just said the wrong thing to the __**wrong person **__scratch that __**wrong demon**__. He knew right then and there that unless he did as Sesshoumaru stated before that he would die'. _

_' Cause this Sesshoumaru would not hold back on any of his attacks. He would come at Inuyasha with everything he had and then some. Unlike last time where Inuyasha had Kagome around to cause a distraction and there by save his ass from his brother. This time he had no such thing to fall back on'. _

_' Yes he did have the old priestess and the monk. But they were not nearly strong enough to handle Sesshoumaru's deadly aura like Kagome was. Inuyasha knew at that second he was one dead hanyou.'_

_' He was going to die for sure now and there was no one to save him. It was then that he realized in his darkest hour before his brother had decided to attack. Just how weak he really was and how strong Kagome really was in compairison to him. Now that he thought about it all those battles that they went into he couldn't have killed as many demons with Tetsusaiga as he thought'. _

As he pondered this something jumped out at him the few times he was in battle he _'thought he saw a four tailed demoness rush in behind him and start slaughtering all the enemies behind him. But at the time all he saw was nothing but a huge blue and white blur go past him'. _

_' Then there was the one time when he thought he got a good look at the demoness and he thought he saw a blue six pointed star on her head infront of a white diamond when he turned real quick like to say something to Kagome. But when he blinked and opened his eyes again there in the demonesses place was Kagome looking at him like a fool with a smile on her face'. _

_' But when he started to replay the picture of her in his mind slowly he noticed something that he had not before the same marking on the demoness was the same one on Kagome's forhead only paler. Crap he thought'_ as he gasped out loud at the implications.

He noticed at that second Sesshoumaru was comming straight at him with the intent to kill. He made a snap decision and prayed it was the right one. He dropped to his knees averted his eyes tilted his chin up exposing his throat to his brother and barked out literaly " Beta male submits to Alpha male of pack. Beta male challenges not Alpha for pack or breeding rights to female. Alpha male leader of pack I stand down I give Alpha male my pack".

"Alpha male superior to Beta male. Beta male hand over sword of protection to Alpha male. Alpha males job to protect pack beta only assist Alpha nothing more. You win Battle Alpha. "

As he said that he heard Sesshoumaru skid to a stop infront of him. He didn't move or look at his brother. He let his brother know that he would not fight him by holding still. Sesshoumaru growled out " Beta male is forgiven for forgetting his place in pack. Alpha still need beta male to help protect pack so I not kill beta male for his insolence. But will kill if beta forget again and make mistake of challenging Alpha again for pack and breeding rights to Alpha bitch of pack".

"Beta needs to know that Alpha Bitch is mine to mate and mine alone. I protect Alpha bitch now til she ready to be pupped then I take as mate. But beta males job to help Alpha male protect pack mates."

Sesshoumaru then nuzzled his brother briefly then backed away with the Tetsusaiga in his hands. The sword glowed briefly a bright golden yellow as it accepted its new master. Sesshoumaru felt the swords power caress his mind ever so gently as it said "

**WORTHY OF OUR TRUE POWER ARE YOU OH PROTECTOR OF PROTECTORS. NOBLE IS YOUR HOUSE OH MASTER OF THE MOON. BOUNDLESS LOVE DO YOU HOLD IN YOUR HEART FOR THE ONE WHO WILL CHANGE THE WHOLE WORLD. TO PROTECT HER IS YOUR DESIRE THIS WE CAN SEE. HELP YOU IN YOUR ENDEVOR WE WILL." **

After that Sesshoumaru looked at the monk and the priestess who each had shocked expressions on their faces. He looked at Inuyasha who looked at him and simply shrugged his shoulders then sat down. Sesshoumaru seeing this also sat down beside his brother but a little ways away from him. They both waited patiently or one of them did anyway the other simply said " hey you two get with the program will you. We're both over here not there".

Miroku was the first to come around as he said "oh yes well ahem I do believe that you came here to discuss something with Kaede didn't you Sesshoumaru sama?". At Sesshoumaru's slight nod kaede came around and then sat down on her cushion and looked at the western lord then asked" what did ye wish to speak about Sesshoumaru sama ?".

Sesshoumaru looked at everyone in the hut with him saying" I bear news about Naraku's newest incarnation and his plan to entrap the young miko Kagome. The wind witch informed me of his plans to capture Kagome and use her powers for evil purposes. I need your help Inuyasha as well as the monks and the wolfs to uncover this trap and save Kagome from a horrible fate".

Miroku looked at the western lord and said rather cowardly" what would you need my services for Sesshoumaru sama? What could I possibly do to aid you that you yourself are not capable of doing". It was then that kaede spoke up" I believe I know what the western lord is getting at monk." She then looked at Sesshoumaru only to see him nod briefly." He needs your abilities as a priest because the trap that Naraku has set reacts to holy powers am I correct Sesshoumaru sama?".

Sesshoumaru simply looked at the monk and then Kaede before replying "yes it is as the elderly priestess said. I have tried before I came here to find the trap and spring it my self but it does not react to demonic powers. So that can only mean that it reacts to holy powers.

According to the wind sorceress the trap is located some where south of the dry well I do not know exactly where but the fact that it is near the well at all can only mean one thing. "

It was then that Inuyasha piped up with " Naraku knows where Kagome disappears to and if he knows that he may know other things that we don't wish him to know". He said looking at Sesshoumaru and then growled very lowly saying to his brother in the inu language.

" ya know that bastard may even know that Kagome is the four tailed inu/neko demoness of the north. He may even know that she was Midoriko's pup and that she is the pup of a fallen kami. "As he said that Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes to Inuyasha and said to him in the inu language.

"what else do you know of her that I her intended do not know of?".

Inuyasha looked at him " only that she controls all the elements water, wind , earth , fire, ice and she controls time its self along with being telepathic. She also has the powers of telekinesis plus she is the shikon miko and she is the true ruler of the north."

Then he thought of one other little tidbit " oh yeah she also has a half sister Sango who is the taija in our group. Along with two younger brothers Kohaku and Sota." At that Sesshoumaru's eyes widened considderably with the thought that _' she was the pup of a fallen kami and she posessed unlimited powers that meant that her strength was through the roof. She was stronger than he was'_.

Sesshoumaru then asked "anything else I should know about." Inuyasha added "yeah she has a spell on her that prevents her from reaching her full power until such time as her intended takes her as his mate and mates with her only then will her powers be unsealed as will his".

"Or at least that is what Totosai told me that father told him he said that when Tetsusaiga is finally weilded by its true master the kami's themselves will quake in fear of the power weilded by its true master and that they themselves shall be subserviant to the power of the demon who weilds the sword".

" He said that father mentioned something about being the master of time and space and that the kami themselves get their power from time and space its self. What ever that means I have not a clue. "

Sesshoumaru was floored with what he learned he knew that he was powerful in his own right but this was beyond his wildest imagination.

He turned inwardly to his beast '_did you know of all this?' _

_' We knew some of it but not all of it. We knew that we were the ultimate controler of time and space and that the kami them selves serve us'. _

_'They themselves are our servants and we their lord and master'. _

_' But knew not of females powers she not use any of them that we know of yet but that not mean she won't in the future to protect self and pups.'_

_' Hn thank you beast you have been most helpful.'_

At that Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and Miroku both." I believe that we should all seek out the wolf he and his undelings may be of great help to us".

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

..............**Else where in the southernlands**.........................................

Koga and his underlings were busy tracking down that demon that Kagome said was supposed to be around in this area. He was walking through the forest that bordered a large village when he smelt the unmistakable scent of a large oni as he followed the scent away from the large village.

He realized that it was heading toward the mountains that borederd his own territory he continued to walk for a while simply following the stench of the lumbering creature. After a bit he came upon the trail of the oni. From what he could see _' the oni was destroying everything in its path to get some where and where ever it was going it looked to be going in a big hurry. It looked like it was fleeing something. But what was the question what would scare the hell out of a sixty foot tall oni and cause it to flee for its life'. _

As he began to search around he got his answer in the shape of several giant six foot deep dragon paw prints that were bigger than Sesshoumaru's paws when he was in full dog demon form. If Koga didn't know _'any better he would say that these prints belonged to Ryukotsusei's (sp?) great grandfather and if they were then that would mean he was released from his prision'. _

Koga also knew _' that this turn of events meant nothing but a load of trouble on a grand scale. He only hoped that this paw print did not belong to that particular dragon. If it did then the kami's above would have a huge problem on their hands on a gigantic scale. It would mean war between all three worlds a war that has not been fought in many many many centuries'_.

He knew that he had to hurry and find this stupid oni and then trackdown that damnable dragon and hope to all kami's above that it wasn't. He sped off in the direction of the oni so he could get the jewel shard and then he would work out the problem of the dragon.

As he ran along the oni's trail of destruction he heard the unmistakable voice of the one woman who put fear in his heart. He ran faster hoping against all hope to escape her ( Ayame ). She was the only wolf demoness that he feared above all others. "

KOGA" Ayame yelled when she saw him run past her and her underlings. She immediatly took off after him running as fast as she could. When she got with in range of him she yelled again " KOGA" for the second time. When she saw that he wasn't going to stop she put on a burst of speed and passed him then stopped infront of him. Koga had no choice but to stop.

He growled at her saying" what do you want Ayame I'm in a bit of a hurry so say what you have to say then get out of my way". Ayame was hurt by what he said so she looked at him and decided it didn't matter any more she told him point blank.

" Koga since you never fulfilled your promise to take me as your mate. My grandfather decided to have me mate another demon from the western caves". Ayame knew that this was a little underhanded but if it got Koga to act then she was all for it.

Koga reacted instantly he snarled at her " why would the elders take away my mate to be. You are my intended and mine only I will not let another have you". As he said that Ayame spoke saying "what about Kagome????". Koga then said to her "Kagome cannot be my mate I know this cause she bears the mark of the western dog clan".

"She is betrothed to the western lord not me. So that makes you Ayame of the nothern caves my woman and I intend to make good on my promise as soon as I find out where that damn oni went to that I am tracking now".

At that Ayame said "Koga you won't have to that oni is dead some huge red dragon ate it bones and all there is nothing left of the oni".

"Oh shit."

Was Koga's exact words as he suddenly started looking around in the air. He then reached out and grabbed ayame's hand " lets go we have no time to lose".

He then took off running north with Ayame being dragged behind him. She ran to try and keep up with him as both sets of underlings along with Ginta and Hakaku tried to follow behind them.

Along the way Koga told Ayame just who that dragon was that ate that oni when he did she sped up and was then dragging him behind her. They both made it to the border of the western lands in record time. As Ayame stopped Koga came up beside her and while picking twigs out of his hair.

"woman never drag me like that again".

His hair was covered with leaves and twigs. He deduced that he had hit every tree branch along the way from the southernlands to here. He was a mess as he continued to pull twigs out of his hair. He smelled the westernlord along with inuyasha and the monk. His curiosity was piqued when he saw them all come running into view.

I know another cliffie. author teehee's to self then whistles and walks away

Here is a preview of chapter." What in the world are you doing with that inu mutt over there? No offense meant Lord Sesshoumaru. But I have to wonder why you two."

If you want more then review cause I live for reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

They had both made it to the border of the western lands in record time. As Ayame stopped Koga came up beside her and while picking twigs out of his hair.

" woman never drag me like that again."

His hair was covered with leaves and twigs. He deduced that he had hit every tree branch along the way from the southernlands to here. He was a mess as he continued to pull twigs out of his hair. He smelled the western lord along with Inuyasha and the monk. His curiosity was piqued when he saw them all come running into view.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

He watched as they all came to a stop infront of him. They each had the look of surprise written on their faces. But none more so than Inuyasha the look on his face was priceless.

Koga then took a moment to look at everyone something seemed a little off to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was just yet. He started to look everyone over. He started with Miroku as he looked the monk over he didn't notice anything different.

So it couldn't be him next he moved to the western lord as he started to look him over nothing popped out to him just yet. As his gaze traveled further south he noticed three swords tucked into his sash and then moved down to his feet_.' Nope nothing there _' he thought.

Then he froze and returned his gaze to the swords there were three of them one looked like tetsusiaga. At that he snapped his gaze to Inuyasha and noticed he didn't have a sword at all. Then it dawned on him the sword that Sesshoumaru had was Tetsusiaga.

Koga was shocked then a small smile appeared on his face at his next thought _' __so Sesshoumaru you decided it was time to take your rightful place as the pack leader over Inuyasha's group did you? and if I'm correct in my thinking I know the reason why you have done so. I'll bet its because you want to take Kagome as your mate and now that you know she is of breeding age. You have decided to act for that reason alone.' _

He then asked " what in the world are you two doing with that Inu-mutt over there? no offense meant lord Sesshoumaru. But I have to wonder why you two would have that no good mutt over there follow you both around. When the two of you are much better off without him hanging around?". As he said that Sesshoumaru answered him saying " wolf you will not insult my beta in my presence again or your life will be forfeit".

Koga then nodded his head and said " Gomen my lord forgive me for my ignorance. I have come bearing terrible news Lord Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai of the Western lands". As he said that Sesshoumaru found him self wondering.

_' what news could that wolf be carring that could be so terrible that he would resort to using such honorifics as this well what ever it is I shall reciprocate the deed'. _

He then spoke " I lord Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai of the Western lands shall hear the news that you Prince Koga of the southern caves bear. Come we shall speak" he then turned and led Koga, Ayame, Inuyasha and Miroku over to a tree that sat on the western lands.

Sesshoumaru then sat down and waited until the others followed suit before he spoke." What news do you bring prince Koga that demands my attention so much that you address me so formally?".

Koga looked at Sesshoumaru and then asked " Do you know about the legend of dragon of hell and the demon that supposidly sealed it away? "

Sesshoumaru thought for a bit then nodded " I know of it why do you ask wolf ?".

Koga then asked "do you know the name of the demon who sealed that dragon away?".

Again Sesshoumaru nodded. " It was none other than my great great grandfather Zeuse who sealed that dragon known as Hades away. Again I ask you why do you ask wolf ?".

Koga then paled a little then regained his composure and said with great difficulty. " I have come to inform you lord Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai of the westernlands and great great grandson of Zeuse".

" That the demon your great great grandfather sealed away into dormancy has reawakened and has eaten a oni that possessed a shard of the **Shikon no Tama"**.

"This dragon I fear has been released from his deep slumber and if my guess is correct. He will be heading toward the western lands castle to kill all the decendants of Zeuse's line meaning you my lord."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha briefly " then that would mean Inuyasha as well would it not lord Sesshoumaru? "

Sesshoumaru for his part was still reeling with the information that Koga told him so all he did was nod once. He allowed the information to sink in as he continued to look at the wolf it was then that he remembered his reason for looking for the wolf in the first place. As he got ready to speak he saw the rest of Koga's and Ayame's pack show up.

' _Good he thought they are just the ones I need to help me find this damn trap that Naraku set.' _

He then looked back at Koga" I too come bearing news Koga of the demon wolf tribe and a request as well. I bring news that Naraku has made another incarnation and has set a trap for Kagome using the Shikon shards. The wind witch Kagura informed me that he plans to use her powers for evil and steal her soul while at it".

"I need both your help and that of your underlings to find this damn trap and spring it before Kagome comes back. If we fail and Naraku gets his hands on her than every thing as we know it will end. Everyone will die its as simple as that and not even the kami's above will be able to do anything to help us. So to stop this from happening will you both help me find it?"

The second he said that Ayame jumped up and got a very angry look in her eye as she said " I won't let that bastard half-demon get his hands on my sister Kagome ".

She then looked at Inuyasha in sympathy and said " no offense to you Inuyasha but Kagome is much more important right now Kikyou could ever be ".

Inuyasha just sniffed and looked away even though he was his brothers beta and had to protect the group with his brother. It didn't mean that he had to protect Kagome. She was his brothers female and therefore not his responsibility cause she was the Alpha female not a packmate but a leader.

Miroku seeing Inuyasha's attitude knew that it didn't bode well for Kagome if Inuyasha was still refusing to care for then looked to Sesshoumaru " well I don't know about you lord Sesshoumaru but I for one am willing to do what ever I must to find the trap and dispose of it before Kagome comes back."

He stood up then looked at the western lord who had also risen up along with the others of the group. They all looked at Sesshoumaru as he spoke " I was told by the wind witch that the trap lies some where south of the well."

"Just where it is I don't know but what I do know is that she did say that it was not in the west, north, or straight east. So that means its either south west, south, or south east. But either way its south of the well ".

Sesshoumaru then looked at the monk " I need you to cast a spell over your sutras that will react to Naraku's newest incarnations barrier. I believe he is using a demonic one."

Miroku nodded and pulled out seven paper sutra's and put a spell on them all the while infusing them with a massive amount of holy powers. So much that they looked to be on fire but they didn't burn.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes and added " all done each of you will be able to hold these cause I made it so they only react to Naraku's demonic miasma barrier not other demonic powers like yours. So you are all safe to touch them. "

To prove a point he placed the sutra in Inuyasha's hand it didn't shock him. Once everyone saw that they took theirs without complaint. Koga then spoke next saying "well if we are going to find this trap then I believe the best place to start would be at the well with each of us lined up side by side and then slowly make our way away from the well".

"Each slowly spreading out away from each other". Ayame then piped up " good idea we can each take one of the underlings with us and who ever finds the trap first can then send the underling to the others and alert them of the find".

"That away if anyone is listening in on us they wont know what is being said cause most of us here are cainine anyway. We should be able to use that to our advantage and keep a step ahead of Naraku at least I hope we can".

" But before we go looking for the trap I suggest that we get Inuyasha a new sword just incase it comes down to fighting. We dont need a weak link in our group at the moment" said Sesshoumaru.

" Feh "

was all Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and growled in the inu language. " Beta male you will arm your self with a sword for I will not have time to protect you in a fight. So you will follow me to Totosai's and have a new sword made for you this is not negotiable do you understand beta male?".

Inuyasha looked at his brother haughtly and barked " I understand alright." He then started to head back north west toward the bone eaters well. The rest started to follow him but quickly stopped when they heard a near earth shaking growl come from Sesshoumaru as he looked at his brother's retreating form.

Sesshoumaru's inner inu broke his mental chains and then took over his body as Sesshoumaru charged at his brother. Everyone who heard his growl got the hell out of the way quickly and the wolves instantly sat down and averted their eyes they knew _' this was going to end every badly for Inuyasha. If he continued on his defiant streak with Sesshoumaru. They all hoped that the western Lord didn't kill his brother for being so stupid'._

Sesshoumaru closed the distance between his brother and him self very very quickly as he pounced on top of his brother. He growled and latched ahold of the back of his neck in a submission hold.

WOW INUYASHA SURE IS ASKING FOR A BEATING ISN'T HE IN THIS CHAPTER. I WONDER WHAT KANNA WILL DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: KANNA'S POTION**

..........................**Northern lands Naraku's castle**..................................

Kanna took the bucket of water from Kohaku and then poured part of the water from the bucket into the stew. The rest she put aside for the potion that she was making. She then grabbed some of the herbs that she was going to use for the potion and started to cut them up taking care not to cut them the wrong way. She wanted to make sure that they maintained their juices that were in the plants.

Cause it was the juices that would activate the potion to its maximum potential. There by making it very potent. She slowly made her way from one herb group to the other making sure that each cut was perfect and not ragged at all. She then added the herbs one at a time to the rabbits blood and slowly mixed them stirring clockwise twice and counter clockwise once saying a incantation in a anchient dialect as she went.

.......**Kanna's Incantaion CurseThe translation literaly meant**............................................

Life to Death

Death to Life

A drop of Blood

given from givers life

Good to Evil

Evil to Good

a curse I twist to

those who are twisted

Powerless to Powerful

Powerful to Powerless

a blessing of life I give to one

who's life was taken the form of

a powerless nigen do I give.

To the taker of lives a curse I

twist to live the life of one thats powerless

To the giver of blood given a blessing do

I give the power to seal the drinkers fate

by the blood that they will drink thus sealing

their fate. finishing this curse for all eternity

Never shall the drinker have the power to

take from the powerless forever shall they

give their lives to those who are

powerless.

.........................................................................................................................................

( A/N for those looking at the way the shape of the incantation it is the form of a rabbit this is a representation of what Naraku will turn out to be.)

Kagura noted that as she said the incantation the potion slowly turned color as each verse of the incantation was said as she added the specific herbs one group at a time. All the while maintaining the same two stirs clockwise and once counter clockwise. When the last herb was added the potion turned totaly clear and had absolutly no odor at all. Kanna set the potion

aside and then started on the stew. She took all the vegitables that Kagura had cut up then added them to the water next came the meat and then she took it to the fire pit where she put the stew in the cooking pot.

She then lit the fire and added a bit more wood to get the fire burning hot enough to boil the water. Kagura then decided to start on the rice as a side dish. But stopped as a thought came to her she turned and looked at Kanna and then asked her a question that had been burning away at the back of her mind for a while now. " Kanna how are we going to escape Naraku's hold on us if he is in possession of our hearts hmm?".

As she asked that she noticed that Kanna stiffened some then said simply " He can't kill what he doesn't have possession of now can he?". " Umm no he can't. Do you know where they are?. She asked in a round about way wanting to know where her heart was."

Kanna just looked at her and then to her mirror that lay on the counter. She then turned her head back to stirring the stew. Kagura then asked kanna " How long if at all does that stuff in the bowl need to set before it is usable?." Kanna spoke without even looking up saying " three days before it can be used. Cause it needs that long before it can reach maximum potency."

It was then that Kagura heard Kikyou screach again this time she heard her cry out" harder faster please baby please." She then felt the castle floors shake. She shuddered visably and gagged for a second then said " disgusting necrofeliac" ( sp? ). Kanna chimed in saying " humping living flesh and blood I can see. But humping that dead lump of dirt Yuk."

Kohaku just looked at them both and said " I don't see what he see's in her. She's nothing but a pile of dirt and bones."It was then that they noticed that all the loud noises ceased in the master bedroom. They could hear the sound of approaching feet comming their way. Just after that Kikyou stormed into the room she stormed her way over to Kohaku and then drew her hand back and up and swung her hand toward Kohaku's face. It would have connected had not Kagura stopped her " you may be Naraku's claypot whore and he may enjoy fucking you.

But I seriously doubt that he would want you to strike his own servants." When she said that Kikyou shreaked " A whore you say what would you know of it your just a fucking incarnation of Naraku. Your just a useless lump of flesh."Kagura looked at her smirking then spoke" yes I may be a incarnation of Naraku just as you say. But at least I'm not a dead pile of dirt now am I?".

When Kagura said that Kikyou smacked her in the face and screamed **"** **you bitch you rotten no good bitch. I should purify you right here and now." **Kikyou no sooner said that than Naraku showed up in the door way. He looked at everyone in the kitchen then spoke " I'm so glad that we are getting along in here". He then leveled his gaze on Kikyou " you and I are through for now. So get your whoring ass out of my castle now. Before I decide to kill you all over again."

Hearing that Kikyou stormed out of the castle and the barrier thinking to herself all the while. ' _Now to go to Inuyasha and his group and find out just what they are up to and maybe along _

_the way I can get that damn little miko to my self. Then steal the rest of my soul from her. She doesn't deserve to live anyway nor does she deserve to have possession of the shikon jewel. I do I was the first one entrusted to keep it pure and prevent it from falling into the hands of evil._

_It should be me who possesses the jewel and me who is the center of the pack. More importantly it should be me who is the center of Inuyasha's life. Not that little bitch Kagome.' _

As she walked back toward Inuyasha a plan formed in her mind on how she was going to get the inu-hanyou alone and get him to tell her everything he knows. She smiled as her plan for pumping the hanyou Inuyasha of information took shape.

When she reached the village she saw Inuyasha being pounced on by none other than the western lord. She immediatly faded back into the forest foliage thinking that she could blend in not knowing that the scene before her was a well orchestrated plan playing out before her with nothing more than illusions. That the kami's them selves created upon the request of Sesshoumaru. As a lesson to his brother whom he was currently

standing beside watching. As his brother watched Kikyou to see what she would do and say. Inuyasha was hoping against all hope that his brother was wrong and that he himself was right about the woman he loved so completly. Kikyou stood there in the shadows of the forest and watched the fight take place. As the western lord demanded that her Inuyasha submit to him as the leader of the pack. Inuyasha said " like hell " and then charged at his brother intending to kill him.

Kikyou noticed that Inuyasha didn't have his sword anymore and that his brother had it instead. Kikyou then spoke softly saying" so you have decided to make your move against your brother in a attempt to mate with that fucking miko have you Lord Sesshoumaru. Well we will see about that for I will have her soul before you get your chance to mate that bitch. She will die of this I guarentee western lord. Naraku will want to hear of this I'm sure". With that she left the area never knowing that she had two shadow's following her at a distance. One of them being Inuyasha him self.

Oohh Kanna sure was one nasty little schemer in this chapter and can some one say temper temper Kikyou. I sure can. She was one nasty little piece of work wasn't she?

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

..................**The Western Lands**......................................................

Else where in the western lands a retainer a ward and a dragon all woke up the next day and realized that their lord was gone. Two of them had no Idea where their lord could have gone. But one knew perfectly well where he went and why. That one being Ahun he knew where lord Sesshoumaru went and why. He also knew that it was his job as the beast of burden to

collect these two and then catch up to the western lord. Ahun knew that

their lord didn't like to wake his young ward if he didn't have to. So most of the time Ahun was left with the chore of catching up to the western lord. He didn't mind though only cause he agreed with the lord when it came to the little one who was now currently trying to climb on to the saddle on his back. Once she was finally on and situated so he could move without her being dislodged.

He then moved to the imp and when the imp climbed on with the help of the little one on his back. He then took to the air sniffing for the western lords current location. As he sniffed he caught two scents of the western lords one going south that was old and one comming north that was fresh. Oddly enough to him the new scent passed their current location fairly close before continuing on ward.

What stuck out in Ahuns mind though were the scents that followed his lord heading north as well. He caught the scents of Inuyasha, the human monk, and if his nose was correct four wolf

demons and 14 wolf underlings. Where ever this group was going they seemed to be going in a huge hurry. Cause they all left one hell of a scent trail behind them.'_Hm he wondered where they could be going in such a hurry as to leave a trail that large.' _As Ahun was sniffing the air he caught another scent this one was very faint and it seemed to lingure on one of the male wolf demon.

Ahun being a twin headed dragon knew what that smell was. See Ahun like all dragons was gifted with the innate knowledge of every dragon that had been alive in his mother and fathers time and all those before their time as well. Ahun knew' _beyond a doubt that this particular __spore scent that he was picking up was older than his father and his grand father. It was in __the time of his great grand fathers time. His great grand father was a two headed dragon like __he him self. _

_He also knew the name of the dragon that this scent went with. It was none other than Hades the dragon lord of hell'_. Ahun knew ' _that if he was catching this scent now that some idiot had __to have awakened him. He was willing to bet a river full of spawning fish on the idea that it __could have been Naraku or one of his stupid off shoot incarnations that would do such a __stupid thing as releasing that dragon from his seal. _

_Only those who had a real penchant for trouble or those who were evil and stupid would ever make such a dumb move as that one'_. What worried Ahun though' _was that the smell of that dragon was getting stronger which meant it was getting closer _'. They knew ' _if they didn't get __the masters ward and retainer out of here that the dragon would seek them out and devour __them simply due to the fact that they smelled of the master'_.

Ahun knew if that dragon smelled them then it would not hesitate to kill them or take them hostage just to lure their lord into a ambush. Where the dragon lord would then kill them all. Ahun covered everyones scent including his then took off into the air as quickly as had to track down their master and let him know just what was going on. But as soon as they thought that they felt the caress of their masters mind against their own.

They lowered their mental sheilds as they called out to him that they were there and listening. ' _Ahun I know what troubles you. I can feel your troubled thoughts going a mile a minute. You are worried for Rin and Jaken are you not. ?"_ At that Ahun replied "_yes master we are worried for Jaken and the little one that you care for. We worry cause the dragon lord of hell Hades has been released from his seal and is heading our way at a good clip. We know that if we don't get your ward and retainer out of this area that he will come for them and then take them from you. _

_He will do one of two things either kill them or use them as bait to lure you into a trap. What __do you want us to do master to keep them safe?" " Go to the rookerie where you were __hatched and seek out the oldest den mother you have there then inform her that I lord sesshoumaru lord of the western lands am calling on her families blood oath to protect __those that I care for from all harm. Tell her just who it is she is up against and tell her why __leave nothing out when you tell her do you understand?"_ said Sesshoumaru to Ahun mentally. Ahun mentally replied " _yes we understand master. We are heading toward the rookerie as we speak." " Good " _was Sesshoumaru's response. He then terminated contact with Ahun.

Ahun then reached out mentally searching for the consiouness of the den mother who had given him his name sake. When he felt her thoughts he told her everything that his master told him and then told her of his suspicions as to who might have released him from his seal. He knew that his den mother knew of Hades personally cause she was his sister. Ahun thought it ironic that he was seeking shelter from dragon lord of hell with his great great grandmother who was Hades sister. At that Hades's sister chuckled sensing Ahun's thoughts and agreed with him on it. But she knew the seriousness of the request that the lord of the west was requesting from her.

Unlike Ahun who merely had suspicions that it was Naraku's incarnation that set Hades free. She knew for a fact that it had been that damnable new infant that had done it. She also knew that the infant had done it the very second it had been released from Naraku's flesh and that it was more evil than the hanyou himself. It was evil incarnate its self even its name indicated what it really was. She knew that the stupid fool had spawned the god of evil without even realizing it.

But she also knew that if given enough time that the god of evils demise would come about from a very well thought out plan against the hanyou Naraku. But she knew that she had to guard her thoughts on that one very very carefully. Nothing of her thoughts on that one could escape at all for any reason. Nor could the ones about Ahun and his companions escape also knew that she would have to erect the centuries old shield around the rookerie that had been put in place by the first primal dragons. Not the ones she currently used no this one she would have to use her mothers blood to erect.

That meant that she would have to seperate her fathers blood from her mothers inside her own veins. The task was difficult and the results varied each time she had done it. But she was fairly certain that she would meet with success. She concentrated on dividing her blood down in her right foot. As she did that her whole paw changed color going from a dull gold to a brilliant white.

She gasped mentally she had successfully called all of her mothers anchient blood properties to the front. She knew now that ' _she was set to enact the blood shield. Only those with a __direct line to the first primal female dragon could call on the blood. She knew that Hades __being a male could not draw on this blood for only the females were gifted with this power. _

_It was a mothers power to protect her young that allowed the blood to choose who recieved it and who didn't. __Since males were never ones to stick around and help raise the young aside from Ahun that __is they were never gifted with the abilities to protect anything aside from them selves. _

_Their minds were simply wired with Ahun being a twin headed dragon he was capable of doing both. It was his two heads and huge heart that allowed him to be bestowed with the gifts of protection. _

_He was also a special dragon because he had found the love of a small orphaned child. That alone in it self would give any female dragon a sense to protect the small child. She was proud of the young twin headed hatchling for finding such a rare gift so early on in his young life. _

_Yes Ahun was of the age to mate and produce offspring but his sense of duty to the young child prevented it. To her it seemed as though the young dragon was waiting for something or better yet some one. But who was anyones guess. Either way she was proud of the young male dragon'_. She came out of her musings when she smelled Ahun approaching she then growled lowly in greeting to the young dragon. Though to her it was merely a low purr either way it was recieved with much enthusiasm and returned just warmly.

AhUn sure is one smart dragon don't you think.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER twenty**

.............................**RIN'S INTRODUCTION AT THE ROOKERIE**..................................

She watched from her cave entrance as the young dragon landed in the greeting chamber. She stayed hidden in her own nest until she knew of the childs was pleasantly surprised when she saw the small child get down off Ahun's back and then spread her small limbs in joy and squeal in delight as her curious gaze went around the huge cavern. She was even more shocked when she saw one of the young hatchlings come out from a nearby nest and walk right up to the child.

She watched in wonder as the small child turned and seeing the young dragon that was the height of the child herself as the child then bowed to the young dragon and said " my name is Rin its a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?" The elderly dragon then watched as the dragon stared at the child for a minute before Rin stood up and then said" it is a honor to meet one as noble as your self Vervada would you be my friend?"

The elderly female dragon was shocked she hadn't even heard the young hatchling talk to the young child. She continued to look on in wonder of the small child and watched as the child then went to the hatchling and threw her arms around the young dragon and hugged it. She then saw something amazing happen the young dragon had undergone a growth spurt while the child still held tightly to the youngling.

The young hatchling was now nearly half of Ahun's height and was very muscular in shape. The hatchling had very well defined mucles on her female had a graceful arched neck with a set of three foot horns on top of her head. Cloud dancer knew that this female dragon was a born fighter and would have a torrential blast of what ever power she held inside her.

She continued to watch as the child and young dragon bonded with each other. She was amazed at the level of bonding the child and young dragon were continued to watch the young pair as Ahun started humming in happiness. She looked at Ahun and asked" _Ahun what is it that has made you so happy that you would sing in the anchient language?"_

He looked at the matriarc and stated simply "_This child has found her life partner as I have __and she has also discovered that together they can weild the anchient magic that surrounds __this place. __Together they have both erected a barrier that is so powerful that even you could not break __it. They have erected the protectors protection barrier. Nothing shall harm anyone here the barrier won't allow it. _

_As for the reason I am happy it is because she told me that she loves __me still and that I am her first and only line of defense against all who would harm her and __her friend. That is the reason I am so happy now are you going to come out here and greet __her. Or cower in fear of her in your nest still. She knows __your here and she wants to meet you. But she doesn't want you to be afraid of her so that is __why she is simply standing here doing nothing. She is waiting to see if you are as curious __about her as she is you. She wants to meet the female who made me as great as I am today. So are you going to come out and prove that you are as ferociously protective as you claim __to be. "" you know beyond a doubt that I am youngling"_

She said as she slowly moved her way out of her cavern making sure not to step on any of the young hatchlings and eggs under her care. As she came out into the greeting chamber Rin's eyes grew wide with amazement. This female dragon that her friend spoke of was gigantic and she was very pretty more so than her adopted momma Kagome.

She watched with fasination as the female came out and greeted her. She watched as the elderly dragon came out and then sat in front of her curling her very long tail around them all

yet at the same time not touching any of immediatly loved this elderly female dragon. Cause when she looked into the dragons eyes she saw boundless love in them. She then smiled at the female saying "your endless love that I see in your eyes remindes me of my family.

She then looked down toward the ground and said if they had still lived I would have had my own grand mother. But she died the same day my parents did along with the rest of my family. I am all that is left of my family. I was lucky enough to come accross lord Sesshoumaru sama when he was hurt. I helped him heal and he helped me get over my fear of being alone.

He brought me into his family and since then has cared for me. He even allows me to ride on Ahun. Ahun is my bestfriend he takes care of me when lord Sesshoumaru can't he even saved me from being eaten by other demons when I was getting the sensou berries of the thousand year flower for master Jaken. I would have died that day if Ahun hadn't protected me like he did.

I am grateful to him for saving me and protecting me everyday that I am alive. I hope to some day repay his kindness that he has shown me". As she said that she started to cry a little. She turned to Ahun" thank you Ahun I know what it is you have done for me this day and every day since before this day".

She then ran to him and hugged his leg as he simply hummed in joy at the young childs honesty and love. The elderly dragon bent her neck down so that she was nearly eye level with the child as she said to her "_ it is a __pleasure to meet you young Rin my name is Cloud Dancer but you may call me grand __mother if you so desire"_. At that Rin turned and looked at the female and smiled " Yes I now have a grand mother."

As she said that she ran to the female and put her arms around her snout and hugged her then said " I love you grandmother Cloud Dancer. Thank you for allowing me, Ahun and grumpy old Jaken to stay here. I am glad that Ahun brought me here to meet you. It is a real honor to meet a beautiful and pretty lady such as your self. Your even prettier than my adopted momma Kagome. She's a inu/neko demoness. But don't tell her I said that will you.

She might cry if you did. My momma is the holder of the shikon jewel or something like that. She also has pretty blue star on her head like Sesshoumaru sama's moon on his head. I think my momma is Sesshoumaru sama's mate to be". At that she laughed " I hope she is and does become Lord Sesshoumaru sama's mate they look pretty together." When the child said that Cloud Dancers eyes widened considderably as she leveled her gaze on Ahun.

She then said to him "_is what the child speaks of true is the childs adopted mother a inu/neko miko and does she have the six pointed star on her brow like the child claims she does? is she the true ruler of the north and mate to be to the lord of the western lands?". " yes everything that the child has spoken of is true for I have seen it with my own eyes. She is the ruler of the north and she is lord sesshoumaru's intended mate. She is also inu/neko miko like the child said"_

Cloud Dancers eyes widened so much that it looked like she was going to pass out. She then recovered and said " _so my families honor did not die out with her family line and my family is still alive out there somewhere with the young ruler of the north." _When she said that Ahun looked at her and said_" There is more to the young woman and young western lord than you know of elder. You have no idea the honor that has been bestowed upon your family when you chose to allow your youngling to attach her self to the young rulers family. _

_Did you know that the young rulers family line came from a fallen kami? and that she and her mate to be are the rulers of the kami them selves. The kami's above are their servants for __they the kami get their power from the young ruler of the north and the young western lord?"._

As he said that Cloud Dancer let out a jet of fire in surprised shock. She had no Idea that her family line was the family line she had allways dreamed of and now her line was the most reveared family line in history. She was so humbled by it that a tear formed in her eye and fell toward the ground. She then looked at the young child before her and a new pride rose in her chest that she could not even begin to describe.

She was happy completly happy not only was she the grand mother dragon to a lovable child. But she was also the mother to the child who honored her family so much simply by becomming the life partner to the royal family of the north who's family line was started by a fallen kami. What was even more impressive was the simple fact that the ruler of all the kami's above had given her the privilage of caring for this small child. She couldn't have been more prouder and humbled at that moment than if she were queen of all dragons. But that was hoping for too much right or so she thought.....

Wasn't Rin just the sweetest little thing ever in this chapter. She even made a old grand mother dragon happy. I hope you liked this chapter. I wonder just what will kagome and the girls get up to in the next chapters.

Please review if you want more of the story


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE:**

................................ **The modern era**..............................................

Kagome, Sango and Angel had all run down stairs and grabbed Kagome's pocket book and her now known grand mothers credit card. Angel and Sango looked at Kagome " we are ready when you are Kagome ". Kagome then looked at her grand mother and growled lowly saying " I know that you are my grand mother and not my mother. You and I will talk when I get back. There is much that we need to discuss and no time to waste. I will be back in six hours time be here both of you and don't make me wait!".

She then turned to her friends and smiled then said" lets go". The three of them then walked to the door each one putting on their consealing spells and then proceeded to walk out the door. When they got out side Kagome yelled " **Last one to the bottom of the steps is ****a rotten egg. **" She then ran ahead of them laughing as she went. She heard in the back ground " **Hey no fair **" before they both caught up with her at the top of the steps.

They each tore down them and came to a stop at the bottom all at the same time. Kagome looked at them both seeing smirks on their faces. " Well thats a first no one is the rotten egg. oh well it sure was fun just to run for the hell of it ya know." The others just smiled and nodded knowing what she meant. Kagome and Angel then linked arms with Sango and said at the same time " we are going to show you the time of your life here.

Your gonna have so much fun that you won't know what to do with your self." as the three of them headed toward the mall. Kagome, Sango and Angel chatted for quite a while til they came to their first intersection and had to wait for traffic to the three girls waited they were being watched unknowingly by several individuals. One was the lord of all kami's the other his letcherous friend ( AN: we all know who that is right? ) and two female demons who owed their freedom to the miko and were determined to show their gratitude for the freedom that she would bestow on them in the past.

The other was the grand mother of one of girls. She had a vested interest in seeing to it that her family was well and happy. She could see with her eyes that the bonds that were made in the past held strong and true even today. She was proud of her young hatchlings they had honored her so much that she just wanted to burst. But her keen eyes caught trouble following the girls and she didn't like it one bit as she reached out mentally saying to the lord of all kami's

" _what shall we do about the trouble following the girls". " His response was to laugh and then say we will let them handle it. Cause as I recall my mate telling me that it was the most fun she ever had opening up a huge can of whoop ass on these fools and the one who is trying to get closer to Angel is about to learn a painful lesson like my friend over here has so many times in the past. This should prove interesting to watch not to mention entertaining. But if things get out of hand then we will step in." _

So they all sat back and watched as the show began. Each one eagerly anticipating the event that was destined to unfold before their very eyes. With the girls Kagome, Sango and Angel all stiffened as they felt the trouble that was approaching them. The girls knew instantly that there were at least five gangs that wanted them. But only Kagome and Angel knew that they wanted the girls dead.

.......................................**BATTLE WITH GANGS AHEAD**.................................................

The cities underworld gangs had been after Kagome's family for years now. Trying to kill them off and prevent them from taking their rightful places as ruler of the lands. But each time they tried to kill them off it backfired in their faces. But now that they had the girls in the open where they couldn't get to the safety of the barrier at the shrine grounds they were fair game. The gangs hung back aways making sure that they were not detected or so they thought. They couldn't have been anymore wrong than if they had tried.

Kagome looked at Sango and Angel then said " girls we have some unwanted vermin to get rid of. They have been tailing us since we left the shrine grounds. I know of a park that is not to far from here where we could take care of this unwanted problem the way we would in the feudal era. Just without shape shifting if you take my meaning". At that both girls nodded seriously and then Sango spoke up saying " do you know about how many we are looking at fight wise ".

Kagome closed her eyes and stretched out her aura through the ground and counted each one. As she counted she realized that there was about 200 underworld gangsters that wanted her and Angel dead. She sighed then opened her eyes after retracting her aura all the while saying so low that only Sango and Angel could hear " its a huge number Sango and even fighting with our demonic powers will take alot out of us.

Just to defeat all of them. We have roughly 200 enemies to fight against". At that Sango and Angel both gasped** " thats not huge thats a fucking battalion of enemies to fight and ****there are only three of us. Also to my knowledge we are nearly unarmed unless you want to count our natural born weapons". **

Kagome looked at her with a serious face" I know and it should be loads of fun. Showing these assholes that we are not to be fucked with. They are going to wish to hell that they had never laid eyes on any of us or even heard our names. Much less took up the fucking idea of joining their gangs anyway. Cause I'm going to make them all pay with their fucking lives for messing with me and my family and those that are mine to call family." As she said that Sango and Angel noticed that Kagomes eyes were turning a slight pink.

It wasn't a blood red but a pink to let them all know that she was pissed. She then took and led Sango and Angel both to the park wich was on the other side of the city heading out of town. Once she got there she looked at the girls saying " Follow me and keep up if you can. " With that she blurred running toward the meadow in the center of the heavily wooded park.

The other two gave chase and followed her. Her silent followers that were simply watching were amazed at how fast she was moving all except Sesshoumaru he knew she could really move if she had to. But this was one instance where he did not know she could move that fast. She moved faster than he could ever achieve.

He followed her silently keeping watch as she made her way to the center of the meadow. He stayed far back in the trees waiting as the others all showed up then. They simply watched as the enemy showed up. Sesshoumaru was' _floored outright. She had told him that it was just a few small vermin she never told him it was a battalion of enemies that she fought. But he __could do nothing cause he said he would only watch and he was not one to break his word __no matter how much he wanted to. He watched as his mate to be dropped her cover and then __let her eyes go blood red _'.

He got a little worried when he watched her do that. Kagome made it to the meadow in record time she wanted this to be over and done with and she didn't want to mess around any longer. She was sick and tired of all the crap that was thrown her way. Today was the day she was going to pay them back with interest and then some. She turned just in time to see the other two make it to where she stood. Each standing three arm lengths away from her and both had blood red eyes just like her.

She knew this was going to be a massacre due to the wrongs that these gangs committed against her whole family. Her beast's was reveling with the thought of proving its self to her mate to be. They knew he was there watching and they wanted to show him just what he was getting in a female of her caliber. She then turned her gaze to the edge of the clearing and then allowed her beasts and her logical side to blend into one single consience. Kagome for the first time in her life was one with her beasts there was no distinction between the two and she felt marvelous about it.

She kicked up her aura and let it swirl around her body as she relaxed her tails and let them flow freely behind her. Beside her she noted her sister was doing the same thing and on the other side so was her adopted sister except her tail was scaled like the dragon she really her tail was slightly furry as well. So it was with that last thought that Kagome turned her gaze to the stupid fools who thought to kill her. She then cocked her hip placed her hand on her hip and tilted her head some. Then raised her hand in a just bring it motion.

The gangs all looked at her like she was nuts she was standing there in a costume and challenging them to a fight. They looked at each other shrugging their shoulders then they charged her all as one. They got to with in twenty feet of her before she lashed out with her whip beheading the entire front line of men that charged at her. The others behind the front line couldn't stop fast enough as they too were cut down by two massive attacks that decimated their ranks very quickly.

Sango attacked using the fire claw fury attack and Angel simply opened up her mouth and blasted them with a massive torrent of fire comming from her mouth. She instantly burned her enemies to ash in seconds. Kagome simply rushed in durring the melee and killed as many as she could with just her bare claws and nothing else. She made sure to look her victims in the eye as they all died around her.

When the masacre was over the three girls stood there in the middle of the field with blood dripping from their claws and clothes as they surveyed the damage done then they looked at each other smiled and congradulated each other on a battle well fought. Then they looked at their clothes and realized how bloody they were. Kagome then sniffed the area and found a pond not to far away on the other side of the meadow. She walked in the direction of the pond and when she got there she simply waded in to the pond and washed her clothes off along with her skin. The others who saw this did the same thing. Then one by one when they were clean they put their consealing spells back on and then left for the mall.

.....................**END OF BATTLE WITH GANGS**.............................................

Mean while a pair of young eyes watched as the masacre took place and watched as the young females with tight asses fought against the gangsters. He was a young male dragon of breeding age and he was very very interested in the female dragon of the group. Granted the other two were just as hot and he would take his chances with them two as well if he thought that he could avoid getting the absolute hell kicked out of him.

He also knew that he didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell with the female dragon either. He could tell that she would stomp him into the ground the first chance she if he figured if he could get to her and not get killed then mate with her. Then it would be worth all the trouble that he would have to go through just to have her. As he thought that his inner dragon smelled its mate and she was in heat it let out a roar of desire. Unfortunatly for him he was unaware that he had actually roared outloud and that Angel heard him and went stiff as a board then said" shit we're in trouble now girls cause not only is Kagome and you in heat Sango but so am I.

Talk about having a shit of a day. I guess we are all having the absolute pitts. Why is it that we are having our heats together Hmmm? I for one would sure as hell like to know." As she said that Kagome spoke up saying " never mind that cover your scent and then lets get the hell out of here." Angel did as Kagome suggested then the three of them ran for it each knowing that there was a male behind them that could more than create trouble for them in the area of unwanted pregnancies. That neither of the three girls could afford.

Mean while a certain lord of all kami's was having to restrain his beast from running out there and throwing his intended on the ground and mating with her like a true dog would. Instead he was digging his claws into a nearby tree trying to restrain him self as his hips jerked forward on their own. His erection straining against the cloth of his pants. He could feel the rivulets of his male juices running down his leg in anticipation of rutting with his female.

His inner beast was one horny little puppy at the moment and it was taking all of his strength on his part just to restrain the beast until she was completly gone. When she had totally left the area he disappeared from the group and found a secluded spot where he proceeded to reach into his pants and take care of his problem. It didn't take long as he quickly jerked him self to his release making sure to clamp down on his knot at the base of his cock.

As soon as he did that jet after jet of milky white sprayed out from the tip of his cock. It coated the forest floor he then placed his manhood back in his pants after his blood cooled and his beast withdrew to the back of his mind. He knew that the next couple of hours were going to be very trying for him. That was cause her heat was getting stronger. He knew from the past that he nearly grabbed her and mated with her roughly.

He remembered that she fought him each and every time he made an attempt to mate with her. It wasn't until he, Miroku and the young dragon that was currently following the other female of her group had cornered all three of them in his castle in one room. Then shackled each one of them to the walls of the castle. That was a day that he will never forget as long as he lives.

............................**KAGOME'S BAD BAD THOUGHTS**................................................

Mean while with the girls and a letcherous male dragon following. Kagome looked over at Angel " whew that was a close one don't you think?". Angel said " no cause I don't think its over just yet.." As she said that her stalker came to within scent range. She smelled him and instantly got angry. She disappeared from beside Kagome then appeared a few feet into the trees where a male golden dragon stood. He was a gorgeous male.

He had a slight golden tint to his skin and the most brilliant shade of orange flecked Blond hair. His eyes were a piercing amethyst blue. To Kagome she thought' he was a pretty male but couldn't hold a candle to Sesshoumaru just the thought of him sent her blood a racing along and her nether regions to wet in anticipation. But she couldn't afford to do that at this moment so she reigned her self in. It would not do her any good to go running back into the woods and find him then senslessly jump his bones and ride him to kingdom come'.

As soon as she thought that she flushed red and thought to her self ' bad bad bad bad Kagome you don't need to go acting like a whore. Your not another Kikyou so get a hold of your self and stop that nonsense now' . She managed to calm down but not before Sango and Angel both noticed. They both knew what was on Kagome's mind right now cause it was the same as what they had on their minds.' Hot guys, firm abs and tight butts ' as they both thought that they turned red in the face as well. But not before Sango and Kagome came to survey Angels handi work on the young male dragon.' She had beat the living hell out of him just like Sango does Miroku' mused Kagome.

........................**END OF KAGOMES BAD BAD THOUGHTS**...................................

They all watched redfaced for a while as he finally came around only to discover that he had three angry females that were in heat and therefore very moody staring at him with their hands on their hips each one growling in annoyance at him.

..................................**THE LETCHER THAT WONT QUIT**.................................................

He gulped then said very scared like Hi my name is Raoul ( AN: Yes everyone this is my new character that I am introducing to the story he is alot like Miroku in the fact that he is a letcher by nature. But unlike Miroku who runs from one woman to the next this one tends to chase only three females trying to feel them all up. Trouble is they are all part of the same group. You do the math there and as far as his name goes I decided to call him Raoul only cause the other names are going to be used for the kami's that will show up later in the story. ok enough of me and my mouth back to the story) its a pleasure to meet your aquaintenances".

What might your names be? as he said that it was like a switch had been temporarly shut off as all of the girls eased their stances and then introduced themselves one at a time. He then got up and asked if he could accompany them on their shopping spree. The girls on the other hand looked at each othe evilly for a second each one had the same thought " bag carrier " They knew that as long as he was volunteering that they could get that much more shopping done.

They looked at him and said sure you can come. They then turned as one and walked to the mall all the while their bag carrier was trying to feel them up as they walked infront of him. He managed to feel up Angel once before she smacked him. To him that was one down and two to go. But to his disappointment he got nailed both times he tried to feel the other two up. '_Hmm' he thought these two are on top of their game'_. I will have to feel them up when they bend over to get something then. Cause at this rate I wont get anywhere at all with these two.

If I didn't know any better I would swear that these two have a letcherous thoughts radar that is always turned on when in the presence of males'. At that thought Angel turned around and smacked Raoul again saying** " your goddamn right ya fucking pervert and that radar today is me so don't even think about it again. Or I'll rip your nuts off then feed them to you hows that sound to ya ya pervert." **

At that Raoul appologized for his behavior and then made sure to sheild his thoughts from that particular the while he thought' well that just means that I will have to try that much harder now won't he thought that his hands started to itch again for the female booty walking oh so temptingly infront of him. It was almost to much for a man to bear he thought'

..................**END OF THE LETCHER THAT WONT QUIT**....................................

WOW THAT WAS ONE HECK OF A FIGHT DON'T YOU THINK? AND IS IT MY IMAGINATION OR IS RAOUL REALLY PERVERTED OR WHAT? I WONDER JUST WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTYTWO:**

**.....KAGOME'S DEVIOUS PLOT AND ESCAPADE AT VICTORIA'S SECRET.............**

When they reached the mall the girls looked at Sango who was slack jawed at the size of the building. She slowly commented its huge Kagome you said that this is a place where we can buy clothes. "Yes of course it is" said Kagome low like so Raoul wouldn't hear them. Angel smiled at Kagome" Kags all he hears right now is a loud buzzing in his ears. Neither he nor his beast can hear us cause I'm blocking both"." Oh well then Sango this is a mall in my era and this is where we do all our shopping.

Its like the village markets back home in the feudal era ok. Except with here we use these plastic cards to pay for what we want instead of using coins like back there ". Sango's eyes widened in understanding it was then that she grabbed both Kagome and Angel and ran with them into the store. Raoul who was released from the spell followed shortly after them. Wondering just what he may have gotten himself into when it came to these three. As he went into the mall he could have swore that he saw two other males that were looking at him with murder in their eyes.

He blinked and then looked again and they were gone. ' _**Hm must have been my imagination **__**' he thought.**_ He then turned his gaze to where the girls had gone off to and spotted them standing in the main hall way of the store talking to three other nigen females. When he saw that he panicked thinking that he was going to have to carry things for them as well. But as

he approached he noticed the other three were walking away from the three he was with. He breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to have to accompany six females and try to keep them all together. That was just too much torchure for any male to live with.

But just when he thought he was safe he saw something that he wished he hadn't a evil gleam from all three girls as they quickly yelled out to the other three and then ran over to them. He could hear them saying that they should spend the day shopping together and that they had help when it came to carring the bags. Kagome, Sango and Angel all then turned as one and looked at Raoul as he approached the six of them his day had gone from bad to worse in a heartbeat.

The other three girls who he didn't know looked at him like he was a piece of prime rib. He shuddered if there was anything that could put his letcherous thoughts inline it was the female species letcherous thoughts that could do it without even breaking a nail. ' **Now where was the **

**irony in that he thought'.**

Mean while the girls had known what they were doing to him and were having fun doing it too. Angel was broad casting his thoughts into Kagome and Sango's mind just the way she heard it. They both laughed amonst themselves.

They then told Eri, Yuka and Ayume what was going on and they more than volunteered for the job. Just as they were getting ready to go shopping who should show up but hojo. Kagome then got to thinking" hey girls we could always use a extra hand right?" Eri and Yuka hearing what she said replied " yes we could always use a strong man around to help protect us weak females ya know."

There are males out there who would just love to take advantage of us being that we are the weaker sex you know ". Ayume spoke up next saying " I am afraid that some male will violate my person. I don't want to be possibly raped against my will do you girls?" at that well laid trap kagome knew that any male they were with would be on the look out for trouble. As soon as she thought that she heard a low warning growl come from Raoul's direction and if she was not mistaken there were two others behind it.

But she didn't exactly bother to find out at the moment. She decided that it was enough chatting and that they needed to get the shopping over they had roped Hojo into their little shopping expidition so in her mind everything was set. She spoke up and said "ok girls we have some major shopping to do lets go. " As she said that the girls gathered around her and said we are ready when you are Kagome.

In the back ground she heard Raoul and Hojo say" **Uhoh here we go**". In the background she heard a snicker and someone saying "**shut up your giving us away you fool**." Kagome then growled lowly in the inu language" I know your there Sesshoumaru and I know that your not alone. I don't need you to follow us around take a hike for a while all of you and"** Miroku if you laugh one more time I will cut your vocal cords out and use them as shoe laces for my new boots**".

At that she heard a coughing choke and a growl that came back saying "_**if you know its me then you know why I won't leave you alone woman and as for the company you are currently keeping I feel that I can't leave you girls alone to deal with him". **_

He was going to say more. But she cut him off saying " _if you think that I can't handle that fool then you just sit back and watch. I already have a plan that he is currently dreading having to do_". With that she turned around and snapped at the girls saying " lets go everyone now please" Angel and Sango gave Kagome a raised eyebrow and she barked lowly " saying royal pain in the ass way behind us from the past like us".

At that both girls understood and then the six of them took off for victoria's secret to buy ladies lingerie. As Kagome went in she heard the unmistakable sounds of one or more males choking and coughing as the six girls went into the store and started to pick things to try on. Kagome found one outfit that she liked was a black leather task mistresses outfit complete with leather corset, fishnet stockings, black thong, black chocker with oddly enough the cresent moon on it a set of black fingeless gloves, and high heels it also came with a whip.

As she picked that out she heard a very low seductive growl come from some where inside the store and in the inu language she heard him say "_**if you get that you will regret it I guarentee cause I wont leave you alone until your mine woman. You have no Idea what your doing to my inner beast woman. He's getting harder to control so don't buy that**_**." **

' _**Humph let him have a problem with it I don't care I want it and I'm getting it'**_. She thought then she had a Idea'_**lets see how the men handle this one shall we **_'. She called a group huddle as the girls huddled together she told them of her plan and they at once all smiled devilishly and said " sure we'll help Kagome." They then one by one each went into the changing rooms and then put on their outfits and then stepped out parading the outfit around the store some what.

( AN: Yes everyone these girls are shameless in flaunting their attributes.) After Eri, Yuka and Ayume did their little parade around the store Kagome, Sango and Angel went in to the changing booths and changed into their out fits.

Kagome had the taskmistresses out fit while Sango had the french maid outfit and last but not least Angel was wearing the biker chick buster outfit. They then all stepped out together as one and proceeded to strike a pose to the song that was playing in the background which kagome and Angel instantly knew and loved it was the song "oh snap clean version by Fergie "

Oh snap Oh snap Oh snap

( verse 1 )

When I come to the clubs,step aside ( Oh, snap )

Pop the seed, dont't be hating me in the line ( Oh, snap )

V.I.P because you know I gotta shine ( Oh, snap )

I'm Fergie Ferg

Give me love you long time ( Oh, snap )

All my girls get down on the floor ( Oh,snap )

Back to back drop it down real low ( Oh, snap )

I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho ( Oh, snap )

Because you know what, I don't give a fu** ( Oh, snap )

So here we go!

( Chorus x2 )

How come everytime you come around

My london London Bridge want to go down

Like London London want to go down

( Verse 2 )

Drinks start pouring

And my speech start slowing

Everybody start looking at you

The Grey Goose got the girl feeling loose

Now I wishing that I didn't wear these shoes

Its's like everytime I get up on the dude

Papparazzi put my business in the news

And I'm gonna get up outa my face ( Oh, snap )

Before I turn around and spray your a** with mace ( Oh, snap )

My lips make you want to have a taste ( Oh, snap )

You got that? I got the bass

Chorus x 2

Ah, da,da,da,da, doo, doo,doo, doo Doo, doo,doo,doo

Ah, da,da,da,do, doo, doo, doo, doo, Doo, doo, doo, doo

Another A.T.O., Cali Collabo, Fergie and Polow

As the girls danced around the store in their naughty lingerie outfits that they had purposly put on they all instantly heard low growls of arousal coupled with words in their own languages that said "_**you little vixens you know you will pay for this**_".Kagome, Sango and Angel all snickered to themselves and'_**thought gotcha big time boys **_'. All the while Kagome thought privately' _**serves you right Sesshoumaru for sticking your damn nose where it isn't wanted ya nosy bastard.'**_

As Sesshoumaru , Miroku and Raoul had to readjust their arousals. It was then that Kagome smiled at the other two and said lowly" **well done**". They then went back and changed into their regular clothes. When they came out Kagome paid for all of the clothes that she , Sango and Angel had.

They then left the store and then proceeded to visit every store in the building. By the time all six girls were done shopping both Raoul and Hojo were loaded with shopping bags. Plus what the girls themselves were carrying. Once all six girls got to the parking lot they split up. Hojo went with Eri, Ayume and Yuka as he was carring thier stuff and Raoul went with Kagome, Sango and Angel.

As Kagome walked back to the shrine she barked out to Sesshoumaru " _**Next time you pompus ass don't tell me that I can not handle problem males like Raoul or you will be in his same postion. I don't take kindly to vague implications that I can't protect my self or do you remember the meadow five hours ago. Did it look like I could not protect my self fool. No it did not cause to me it seemed as though my friends and I masacred 200 gangsters without batting a eyelash." **_

After she said that Angel, Kagome and Sango all walked back to the shrine. They made Raoul carry the bags up the steps beyond the barrier. By the time he reached the top of the stairs he was out of breath. The girls turned and looked at him saying whats the matter Raoul your supposed to be a strong male dragon demon and yet you cannot walk through a purity barrier. You must be really weak.

The girls then aproached him and took all their bags off him and said " by the way the next time you get frisky you can count on double the load that you were currently carring for us today". " This was just a light load of what I normally do for shopping" said kagome. "Yeah she normaly gets ten times this much when she goes shopping." said Angel. Sango just nodded and the girls then turned and walked away.

Raoul never ran so fast in his life to get away from those girls he needed to go and relieve him self so badly that it wasn't funny. Once he got away from them he ran into the men that he saw before at the store. They both had a gleam in their eyes. They introduced themselves and then he introduced him self. The three men hit it off ( yes folks Sesshoumaru in this story is a little occ) they all started talking about how they could get back at those three and just who they needed to carry out the mission. Raoul got elected to do the job cause he was the only one who could pass through the barrier.

Unlike them two who couldn't it was the only safe haven that Kagome had that Sesshoumaru could not reach her and well mate with her. Raoul of course lept at the chance to do it. so he prepared to use a necklace that Sesshoumaru had given to him so he could traverse the old well going to the feudal era with Kagome and the girls. He would just have to wait for them to use it first and then the well should work for him. He couldnt wait to corner that female dragon and make her pay for taunting him.

He would also make certain that a western lord in the past knew of the taunting that his mate did to him today and he would also take care of the information that was meant for the monk.

He smirked to him self this was going to be too good way too good for him to want to miss out on. So he reentered the shrine grounds and then jumped up into the uppermost branches of the goshinboku tree. Then sat down and simply waited they would come out eventually and then traverse the well going back into the past. This much he knew with out a doubt..........

Mean while inside Kagome's grand mothers house. Kagome had opened the door for everyone and once they were inside she shut the door behind her. She then kicked off her shoes and then watched as the other two did the same. She then led the way into the kitchen with her bags in her hands and when she walked in she spotted her family sitting there at the table waiting for her expectantly.

She looked at her friends and said to them "I will meet you both upstairs in a few minutes". They both took the hint and went upstairs to her room and waited for her there. Kagome then looked at her grand mother and asked " how could you lie to me all these years?. You made me believe that you were my birth mother and that I was your child. When the truth was that my mother died shortly after my brother Sota was born. My mother had gone out to fight a battle for my aunt and my father who were expecting their second child who is younger than Sota here. How could you lie about such a thing grand mother and why would you do something like that?". Kagome watched all their faces what she saw shocked her.

Her grandmother's face had regret and her grandfathers was the same. Sota was simply in shock of it all. He looked at his sister and asked "is this true sis did mom die trying to protect our half sister and brother ". Kagome simply nodded it was then that Sota stood up and walked to her then stood beside her and told her" I want to go with you back to the past to live sis. If this is what the world is comming to.

When grandparents can't or won't tell their grand kids the truth than I don't want to be here". Kagome replied saying " ok Sota you "can come but you must learn how to fight so you can protect your self. She then placed her hand on his head and shared everything she knew of fighting techniques with her brother. When she was done he looked at her stating" wow sis you know a lot.

I hope I am as good as you in battle". She just nodded and then made her way to her room leaving her grandmother and grandfather sitting there at the table in she got to her room though she got the surprise of a lifetime there standing in the middle of her room was none other than the demon half of her mother Midoriko the greatest inu/neko priestess that ever lived and her mother.

Kagome was stunned speechless there stood the corporeal manifestation of her mother and from the look of it she was a kami if her garb was anything to go by. Kagome then looked at her friends only to see that they were both on the floor bowing down to her mother. Kagome looked at them and said rise. " Bow not to her she is a kami and there for under the rule of Sesshoumaru taiyoukai of the westernlands ".

Angel and Sango both stood back up and looked at her for a second then simply nodded in aknowledgement. Midoriko looked at her daughter in wonder and amazement at the power she was exuding in her aura. It made Midoriko shiver in fear and pride. She then spoke to her daughter saying " you have done your family proud by repairing the rift that was started by those lizard demons but things are only going to get much more difficult for you before they get any better.

But that isn't the reason I have come here today. I came here to give you this ceptar and staff that belonged to your father you and sango both must use them. Sango you shall have the ceptar of justice and Kagome the staff of vengance. Use them well and do your father and I proud the both of you". With that she vanished leaving a crying Kagome and Sango behind. Angel looked at Shippo and Shippo looked at Taro who looked at Kirara who was looking at Kagome and Sango both. As she eyed both girls she saw that their tears were falling on the weapons and the weapons were glowing.

She meowed to get their attention. When they both opened their eyes they saw that the ceptar and staff were glowing and transformed themselves into swords one red for vengance and one blue for justice. When the swords were done glowing they then finished their transformations each sword bearing its owners true form etched in the blade. They gasped when they saw this then they looked at each other and saw determination written accross their faces.

Both girls knew a day of reconing had come. It was time to go back to the past and right the wrongs the world had done to their family. They both took their shopping supplies and put them on the bed. Kagome then went to her closet and pulled out three black back packs and set them on the bed. Each girl then methodically packed their bags full of the stuff that they were taking back with them. Cause they all knew that they were not comming back this time ever.

Not after everything that Kagome and Sango had been through on this very day. Angel didn't blame the girls one bit nor did she blame Sota for wanting to leave and return to the feudal era with them. It would have been enough to make her want to go her self if she wasn't already going anyway. She then looked at the sisters both and said well this is going to be the last time we are ever here again isn't it. Kagome simply nodded and then kept on packing. When she was done. She went to her brothers room to tell him to pack only to see him doing the thing she was going to request.

She watched him for a minute as she saw the look of pure determination and joy spread accross his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store she thought. She then heard him say " _sis I am really glad to be comming with you on this trip. You have no Idea how many times I have wanted to jump down the well with you and go to the feudal era. I have allways wanted to see demons wandering the country side without consealing spells on to make them look like humans_". As he said that his consealing spell dropped and there before her stood her brother another four tailed inu/neko demon. But unlike her he didn't have powers to purify he only had toxic gas that came out of his hands when he wanted it to.

From what she could see of her brothers facial markings he had two bold stripes of green and one barely there silver stripe. It told her that her brother was just comming into his full powers and would soon be of age to rut with alone also told her that her youngest brother Kohaku would not be too far behind Sota in powers or the comming of age cerimony that he would go through. She knew that she had to act fast with Sota and possibly with Kohaku cause if she did not then all hell would break loose and their inner beasts would simply take over in an attempt to find a mate and releave their sexual urges. This was certainly something that she was not prepared for.

But it was something that she would have to deal with wether she wanted to or not. But either way she could not let anything bad happen to her brothers. She then turned and went back to her room where she then shut the door and said to both Sango and Angel " We have a problem on our hands and its a big one. Sota is going to be comming of age sometime with in the next few days to a week and if my thoughts are correct on this one so will Kohaku. They are both going to need a older much more experienced male demon to shape them and mold their behaviors.

More importantly put their beasts in their places when things get out of hand which I know beyond a doubt that they will for both males have not had a proper male role model for them to learn from". Kagome sighed and said " this is going to be hell on us all. I only hope that Sesshoumaru can help us keep the boys inline cause I know beyond a doubt that Inuyasha cannot. He's to immature himself". It was then that Sango added " yeah and the letcher is no good on that end either cause he's not a demon and wouldn't know the first thing about it".

Angel piped up with " yup this is going to really suck for all of us females to be surrounded by grown horny lusting males and immature males that are comming into their first rutting season. Things couldn't get anymore worse than this. Sometimes I hate being a female and this is one of those times."

The girls all sighed and then looked at Taro and Kirara and said "you two are going to have your work really cut out for you. What ever you do don't let the grown males that we will be with get us alone please." The two cats just nodded and then readied themselves for departure to the feudal era.

Shippo who had heard everything simply took it in stride and didn't make a comment. He knew ' _that things like this happened all the time with male demons and that it would take a strong older male to put the young ruffians back in their places and not let them run loose terrorizing every female insight. _

_He did have to chuckle slightly at the fact that Inuyasha was going to have stiff competition when it came to keeping the younger males inline. He knew that Sota would stomp Inuyasha into the ground the very first time his beast got loose. Shippo couldn't wait to see how the hanyou would handle this one. _

_He knew that his momma was comming back with a loaded __stick of dynamite or in Inuyasha's case a box full of dynamite packaged in the form of her younger brother Sota. But as he was thinking he realized that the girls were right that both Kohaku and Sota would be going through it very shortly. __He wondered how Inuyasha would deal with the both of them doing this let alone how the __letcher would react _'.

At that thought he busted out laughing so much that he had tears going down his face. After a bit he stopped and looked at the girls who were looking at him with a smile on their faces. "What" he said then he thought of Angel and knew. " So you were all listening to my thoughts huh?" " yup we were and you are right it is going to be funny to see." The girls then grabbed their packs along with Shippo, Taro and Kirara then headed to Sota's room to see him waiting at the door with a gleam in his eye.

They then turned with him following them they made their way down the stairs. As they got to the kitchen they saw her grandmother standing there with a sad smile on her face. She then said " good luck and don't die back there any of you ok". Sure grandmother Kagome said as she hugged her briefly then left with the rest of the group.

Heading for the well unaware of their soon to be shadow watching them as they made their way accross the yard and into a small hut. He then saw as a brilliant light came from the hut. So that is the well that they go to. He said as he jumped down and made his way to the well house. He opened the door and then shut it behind him and waited for about five minutes before he too jumped into the well.

The magic of the well caught and he was transported through time. When he landed he looked up and saw sky above. So this is the feudal era he thought as he stood still and waited listening for sounds. He soon heard them the little fox child was saying " Kagome Kagome whats wrong Kagome is there something out there?". He then heard Kagome say" yes Shippo there is but what ever it is it is being dealt with as we speak".

Raoul then heard a bunch of feet running away from the well. He jumped out just in time to see the group running into the woods south of the well. He followed at a distance not knowing what to expect.

Wow I don't know about you but I sure need a cold shower after that one. I wonder just what Raoul is going to do in the feudal era when he gets there? Who could he have to meet and what are they going to do to the girls?

Review if you want more


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE:**

**well in the last chapter Kagome and the others got back a certain western lord for being nosey in the future. What will happen to the girls when Raoul goes back through time and rats them out.**

..........**Feudal era before kagome and friends showed up**...................

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were trailing Kikyou back to Naraku's palace in the north. They both had managed to slip inside the barrier as it was lifted for Kikyou to enter unchecked. It closed immediatly after. Both dog demons wrinkled their noses at the miasma and had to some what cover their noses at the smell. They both managed to infiltrate Naraku's palace with out being spotted by either his demonic bees or by Kagura and Kanna.

Little did they know that both the void and wind demonesses along with Kohaku knew they were there. They just didn't want to spoil all the fun that was soon to be had. Cause by this time they could both see that Inuyasha had a new sword on his hip and they were curious as to just what he could do with it. The sword was a blood red color and had on the hilt of it a design of a three headed demon dog who's name Kagura knew to be Cerberus the dog of hell. 'Well this was certainly going to be interesting both demonesses thought'.

Kohaku's only thought was of his sister and freedom from bondage. They all watched as both inu's went down the hall after Kikyou silently. They knew things were going to get interesting and they wanted to be there to watch the melee that was sure to happen.....

As Inuyasha followed after Kikyou with his brother trailing him he still could not believe that the old bumbling fool of a sword smith Totosai had kept this sword from him that was truly his inheritance from his father. It turned out that his father had infact four swords. Two that his father made from his own fangs and one that was given to him from his father who was the three headed dog of hell cerberus. The sword that he now held at his hip was a sword that was meant to subdue evil by binding their spirits so they could not cause harm to anyone.

They were essentially rendered powerless so that his elder brother could come in and then slay them using Tensegia the sword of healing. The other sword his father had was one he had come accross durring a battle and was the sword sounga the sword of hell and from hell. It was said to be the sword of hades the evil dragon god. Before the dragon was sealed away. But all Inuyasha cared about right now was the sword he currently owned and where Kikyou was heading to. He remembered that he got his sword three days ago after the tiff that he and his brother had over leadership rights to the pack. He winced as he remembered that day.

......................................................**Flash Back**..................................................................

Sesshoumaru had closed the distance between himself and Inuyasha very very quickly as he pounced on his brother pinning him to the ground as he latched on to the back of Inuyasha's neck and growled feriociously at his brother in the Inu language " _Beta male does not lead the pack I alpha male are to lead pack unless I tell beta male otherwise. Does beta male think he the Alpha male of pack? Does beta male challenge yet again for pack leader? Answer us beta male do you challenge this Sesshoumaru for pack leadership_?".

As he said that he growled even louder and applied more pressure to Inuyasha's neck sinking his fangs into his brothers flesh. Causing Inuyasha to bleed profusely. Sesshoumaru then applied more pressure and was rewarded with Inuyasha's wimpers of appology and answer of_ " no he didn't wish to challenge anymore that he saw him self as his brothers beta now and __knew his place with in the pack and that he would never again go against his brother in __anyway or attempt to lead the pack unless he was given permission from Sesshoumaru himself."_

As soon as Inuyasha admitted that Sesshoumaru got off him and then healed his brothers wounds. He then told the group to meet them at Kaedes hut in two days. While he and Inuyasha made the trek to Totosai's lair. On the way there Inuyasha learned to trust in his brothers judgements and to follow him with out question or fear of being killed.

In the short amount of time that he had with his brother he learned that he wasn't all that different from Inuyasha himself. He did find things amusing and would even laugh at times. But what shocked Inuyasha was that his brother seemed more relaxed around him and that made Inuyasha feel at ease knowing that things were some what different between the two. But as far as he was conserned he was ok with that. It was something he could live with.

Truth be told Inuyasha didn't like to have to lead the group cause he always was second guessing him self. But as they made their way to Totosai's Inuyasha couldn't help but get excited to get his new sword. Sesshoumaru seeing and feeling Inuyasha's enthusiasm quickened his pace durring the day to the point where both brothers were running through the forest to get to the old sword smiths lair.

When they both got there the old sword smith did his usual " I'm not making a sword for you that can rival the Tetsusaiga Sesshoumaru bit." Wich earned the sword smith a huge lump on the head courtesy of Inuyasha which was promptly followed by a string of curses and insults thrown at the arrogant and stupid sword smith.

Inuyasha then informed the old fool that Sesshoumaru didn't need anything from him. Cause he already had what he wanted. Of course the old sword smith just couldn't help but ask what that was and then he cocked his head to the side and said after a bit " I know now he got laid or was it he found his more femine side." At that Sesshoumaru wanted to kill him but Inuyasha beat him to the attempt at killing part.

In the end Inuyasha got his new sword and Totosai walked or more or less limped away with his life sporting a few more lumps on his head and a sudden nervous twitch that would make him look like he had a serious case of the fleas from hell. Cause he would occasionally sit down and drag his butt on the ground cause it was still sore from where Sesshoumaru had kicked him in the ass and sent him flying through the air right into the side of the mountain from where he had previously sat. That was three days ago.

............................................**End Flash Back**.....................................................................

As Inuyasha followed Kikyou he realized that she was heading down a wing that looked like it was meant for bed chambers. He followed silently hoping that his brother was wrong about Kikyou. But as he followed her it did not seem as though his brother was lieing to him. He watched as she stopped at a door on one side of the hall way and then knocked. He mean while was on the other side hiding around a corner just barely peeking out.

He saw her as she walked in it was then that he decided to slip quietly down the hall. As he did his brother followed him feeling sorry for what he knew his younger brother was about to see. Inuyasha tiptoed down the hall and then slipped into a room that adjoined the room she was currently in. The rice paper walls were very thin and nearly see through. Inuyasha could see the shadow of Kikyou removing her miko garbs and saw that Naraku was doing the same thing.

But what he didn't expect was for Sesshoumaru to race up quietly and grab him then haul him into the stand up mens ward robe closet with him self behind Inuyasha and managing to cover both their scents and disappating the ones in the room quickly. They had just shut the door of the ward robe to just a small slit barely noticeable to the naked eye but yet gave both brothers a full view of the bedroom aside from where the dresser walls currently were. They both watched as Naraku and Kikyou both came into the room completly naked and got on the bed.

.............**LEMON STARTS HERE**.................

Inuyasha watched as Kikyou crawled her way slowly over toward Naraku slinking like a cat as she went. He watched as she kissed him sensiously with tounges. As her hand slowly made its way down his chest. She then followed her hands with her mouth as she made a trail of kisses that started at his mouth then moved to his jawline and on ward to his ear then from there down his neck to his chest where she found a nipple.

As she was doing that Naraku had grabbed her nipple with one hand while the other was busy massaging her hot box that was waiting for his shaft. As he did that with one hand he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

Occasionaly pinching it causing her to moan out. As her fingers played with one nipple on his chest she sucked the other with her mouth. She then moved over his legs dislodging his fingers that were currently stroking deep inside her hot box and there by allowing her to sit on his lower lap as she continued her attentions to his chest.

After a bit she moved her hand slowly down to his currently limp manhood. She slowly stroked Naraku's jewels with one hand while she kissed her way down his stomach aiming for his shaft that was rising up under her touch.

Once she had kissed her way to his mass of black curls she stopped and instead moved further south and then had him spread his legs some as she started to lightly touch the insides of his legs. She then followed it up with licking and kissing as she made her way to his jewels. Once she got there she licked his jewels and then she painstakingly moved her way to his now painfully erect shaft.

She then grabbed it and squeezed a little causing Naraku to hiss in pain/ pleasure. She then licked the tip like a lollipop for a few seconds before she. Put his member in her mouth and slowly started to bob up and down his member while he watched her work his shaft. He loved how she would deep throat him all the way to the base of his manhood.

She started to go faster on him causing him to throw his head back and roar his completion as she brought him to his end. He came into her mouth quickly and powerfully. Just as he finished pumping his seed into her awaiting throat she slowly sat up there by sliding off his erection.

He was not done with her though no far from it. He quickly grabbed her and rolled her over so she was on the bottom of the bed with him on top. He while on his knees flipped Kikyou time she was on all fours he wasted no time in slamming into her awaiting hot box and pounded into her repeatedly over and over with no finesse what so ever. He took her like a savage beast and as he come to his end again he roared out his completion then marked her as his again. All the while pounding into her still while pumping her hot box full of his seed.

......................**LEMON ENDS HERE**............................................

Inuyasha having seen enough to make him violently ill did the only thing that he could do or any man would do when they caught their loved one cheating on them with another man. He got pissed and drew his sword and smashed his way out of the ward robe swinging his new sword and yelling all the while "**Soul Binding**" as he said that six streams of red light shot out of the sword and wrapped them selves around both Kikyou and Naraku binding them.

Keeping them from attacking. As he did that Sesshoumaru knew what it was that his brother wanted from him. He wanted that whore to pay along with Naraku. Naraku of course being the overly confident one laughed and said that " you can't kill me I will still regenerate and then come back with a vengance". At that Kanna took the opportunity to do a low down dirty trick to Naraku she raced in with his heart in one hand and a potion in the other. As she ran by Kagura came in and said let us take it from here will you.

We want our revenge too you know. It was then that Kanna shoved Naraku's beating heart back into his chest and then shoved the potion down his throat making him swallow it. After she reached into his chest and pulled out the other half of the Shikon no Tama. But she wasn't done just yet she pulled another vile of the same potion and forced Kikyou to swallow the same stuff.

As Kikyou swallowed it she and Naraku both gasped as the potion took effect. Naraku turned into a white rabbit with no demonic powers at all and Kikyou was turned into a living breathing woman with no miko powers at all to save her. Kikyou screamed in sudden fear for her life. When she realized that she could not use any priestess powers at all. Not even the ones she stole from Kagome. Kikyou was suddenly very afraid for her own life.

There she was standing in a room being a normal mortal woman completly naked infront of two males one demon and the other half demon. She did what any mortal woman would do in that situation cryed and begged for her miserable life. Inuyasha looked at her in total disgust and said " you aint worth killin you whore." he then left the room and walked out of the castle and now destroyed barrier.

He was hurting inside more than he could ever imagine.' _Kagome was right all along about kikyou and I refused to believe her. I was such a idiot' _he thought as he went and sat down near a tree to wait for his brother.

well this ends chapter twenty three I hope this is what ya all were waiting for I don't know if my lemon was any good so please review and tell me. But as you can see Inuyasha did get a new sword and it has a special kind of attack that binds the soul and physical body And yea for the fact that he finally caught that cheating bitch kikyou right? Well anyway. Things are really getting complicated for kagome, Sango and Angel stick with me as we find out just how complicated it gets And just what is Raoul supposed to tell the guys here in the past? Makes one wonder doesn't it.

Here is the preview of chapter twenty four ( Kagome why are Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Raoul all looking at us strangely it is starting to give me the creeps.. AAAHHH run kags. )

til the next chapter enjoy

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR:**

Last time in chapter ten we left off with Inuyasha walking away from Naraku's castle hurting inside more than he could ever imagine.' Kagome was right all along about Kikyou and I refused to believe her. I was such a idiot' he thought as he went and sat down near a tree to wait for his brother.

For the longest time Inuyasha had simply refused to see the truth about Kikyou. But now that he had seen her transgressions with his own two eyes he could not deny that everyone around him had been right about her.

It was then that he realized that everyone that had ever said anything about her to him and how stupid he was being by staying with her was just looking out for his best interests.

They only had good intentions when it came to protecting him from the pain of betrayal. He then froze at the thought everyone in his group had protected him with their words and actions. Him the half demon the one that noone had protected when he was a child and really needed it.

He was being protected now by the very race's that had turned their backs on him as a child. No he thought it wasn't the races that had turned their backs on him as a child. It was the individuals within those races that had done it. Thereby setting him up to fail. But just when that failure would have happened he was saved by a couple of nigens, a stoic lord, a neko and a fox brat.

What was his life comming to where a half demon needed to be saved by a miko, a monk, a demon slayer, a stoic western lord , a puny neko, and a weak fox child. " Aah man " he grumbled his life was going to the dogs literally it seemed to him that the others thought he wasn't capable of protecting himself.

Which when he thought on it a bit he did get him self into a lot of messes that nearly cost him his life to get out of." Maybe the others were right to worry over me maybe I still need protecting". He voiced out loud unaware that his brother was approaching and heard everything he said.

**Previously in naraku's castle after Inuyasha left**.

Sesshoumaru looked at kikyou with complete loathing and disgust "my brother has spared your life today wench. Where as I would not have been as forgiving as he take what heed of this though. If I ever catch you on my lands again I will dispose of you myself without so much as a thought.

Traitors like you are not welcome on my lands. You have been given fair warning". As he said that he saw Naraku trying to leave by hopping off the bed and trying to scamper out the door. Sesshoumaru couldn't help him self as he spoke " it seems as though you have a small vermin problem wind sorceress. Shall I dispose of it for you".

He said while following the now rabbit sized Naraku out the bedroom door. Naraku for his part was scared to death. He had gone from being all powerful to being the bottom of the food chain very quickly and it was due to that damn miko Kagome that everything went sour for him. If she had not helped Inuyasha by breaking the seal on him and thereby reviving him. He Naraku would still be all powerful.

But because she had pulled together the most unlikeliest of companions and forged them into a cohesive fighting group. Simply by giving them hope and showing the villages that they visited that demons and humans could get along and live in harmony together. It gave the humans in the area's they visited strength to stand up with their youkai neighbors and fight against evil.

That wench had even given his incarnations hope for freedom and the sudden drive and back bone to stand up to naraku himself. He would see to it that the wench paid dearly for her transgressions against him or he would have if he had not been turned into a fucking rabbit by Kanna.

He never knew that she was this sneaky and devious or that she had a mind for vengance more than he did. He would have exploited her talents had he known but the little witch was just as elusive as that damnable miko. He could only hope that his latest incarnation was strong enough to carry out the assigned task of killing that miko. He thought as he continued to flee for his life down the hall trying to out hop the predator that was behind him all the while cursing that damn little miko.

Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself as he followed naraku down the hall. Who would have thought that the game of cat and mouse could be such a fun one. He was really liking the idea of chasing this rabbit. He watched with amusement as Naraku tried to make it around a corner and wiped out instead.

It was enough to make him chuckle. He then decided to see just what would the now rabbit do if he barked at it. So he barked at Naraku what happened next was enough to make him laugh out loud. The now rabbit Naraku jumped up several feet off the ground, squeeked and ran toward a rat hole in the wall.

Naraku ran into the wall getting his head stuck in the hole. Sesshoumaru heard a chorus of squeeks and saw Naraku trying to get his head unstuck. The next he heard and saw was a bunch of angry squeeks comming from the rats and pain filled squeals from Naraku. Sesshoumaru walked over grabbed Naraku by the feet.

Pulled him out of the hole and saw that the rats had scratched his eyes out. Naraku was now blind. Now that is irony the western lord thought. He then turned around only to see Kanna behind him. He handed her the rabbit after she handed him the shikon jewel and then left the castle in search of Inuyasha. He knew that his brother would be hurting the question is how bad.

He walked out of the castle simply followed his brothers scent. When he got about half way between his brother and the castle he heard his brothers statement and thought to him self ' Inuyasha is right in some respects he is still young and in need of being protected mentally but not physically. He just needs to be trained on how to use his natural demonic talents to aid the human side of him is all '.

As sesshoumaru thought that he heard the sound of feet running up behind him. He turned just in time to see Sango's brother Kohaku comming up behind him. He watched the boy as he came to a stop infront him and then bowed down in respect to Sesshoumaru. Then asked while still bowed down " Lord Sesshoumaru sama I humbly request to join your pack please."

Inuyasha hearing this stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru and said " he is the brother to one of the females in our current pack the taija. I think that the boy would be better off with in our own group beside his sister. I have seen Sango struggle with her feelings of failure when it comes to the boy. I think the boy would be good for the girls cause it would keep them from getting into so much trouble all the time."

As soon as Inuyasha said that Sesshoumaru looked at him and said " what do you mean by trouble all the time. What do the girls do that gets them into trouble all the time?." Inuyasha looked at him and said " Everytime the group goes out to hunt shards and we come to a village that is in need of help.

The girls can't pass up the opportunity to go sticking their noses where it don't belong. Before me and Miroku know it those two are running off ahead of us trying to find out just what the hell it is that is causing all the damn trouble in the area. More times than not the girls get into trouble with a demon that wants the damn jewel shards around Kagome's neck.

Kagome being the fool that she is runs her mouth off angering the damn demon and before we know it its attacking both the girls and Miroku and I find ourselves rushing in to save their sorry asses all the time.

But if we get out of line with the girls just once we both eat dirt. Me more so than him he simply eats a boomerang first then then the dirt. Me I'm not that lucky I get the dirt first and last making a crater as I go. It gets to the point where I can't even straighten up fully anymore cause of Kagome and her damn sit commands. Hell even dogs in her era don't get treated like that and don't get me started on what she does to me if I go after Shippo for something that the brat did to me.

She goes on the rampage and sits me so much that I feel like I am at the gates to the under world. She is a real nasty piece of work when she gets ugly. Oh and one other thing brother never ever call her these words bitch, wench or whore even though in our language calling her a bitch means calling her a woman. In her era it means a woman who is a prostitute and sells their sexual services for money.

She will go absolutly ballistic on you if you call her those even if you are joking. Also never let her put one of these damned things around your neck or you will regret every second of it." Inuyasha said as he held up his rosary by two claws. Sesshoumaru just stood there and blinked for a second as he thought to him self ' So my mate has a real penchant for finding trouble and she has a attitude problem, plus she is mouthy, stubborn, headstrong and overly protective of pups. Hmm I have my work cut out for me if I am going to subdue her enough so I can mate with her.'

Sesshoumaru then turned to the boy who was standing up and looking at both of the brothers. He knew kohaku had something to say so he said " what is it that you wish to add to the knowledge of the females in our group that Inuyasha has not mentioned ". Kohaku looked at them both and said " my sister is the same way as Kagome only that she is a bit rough around the edges and unlike Kagome she isn't a leader but a follower in certain situations.

But if she is put in a position to lead she is a schemer and a damn good one too." As he said that Inuyasha said " yeah she is a schemer but Kagome takes the cake and runs away with it. She can scheme the pants off a **priest** if she wanted too. She even has Miroku wrapped around her little finger. If she say's jump he asks how high if you get my drift.

Oh and one other thing she is very manipulative when she wants to be. She has dirt on everyone of us in the group and she won't hesitate to use it. Believe me she does it to me all the damn time when she wants something. The really sad thing is that she is teaching Sango and Shippo all her little bag of tricks and they have swallowed everything she has ever shown them.

She has Miroku and I so damn scared of her that we don't dare let even so much as a fart make its way into the air near her with out running some distance into the forest to let it out discreetly all the while praying to hell that the wind doesn't change and send the smell her way".

As he said that Sesshoumaru couldn't contain him self anymore he started laughing at the thought of both of them doing something like that. Kohaku joined in on the laughter and after a bit he looked at Inuyasha and said " the girls have you two whipped. If you both are bending over backwards to avoid confronting them and putting them in their places. Its no wonder the girls are the ones who lead the way when you all travel looking for the shards.

They have both reversed the roles of who is the **bitch **and who is the **dog** in your pack. **You **and **Miroku** are** their bitches**. Its no wonder they haven't been mated before now. If they have control of the pack and you don't you two are just their pack mules.

I bet Kagome has you carry her every where if it is long distance right?". At that Sesshoumaru raised a eyebrow at the childs insight to what was really going on. He then looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was looking at the ground and then he heard his brother say " sometimes she does when she doesn't want to walk other times she walks on her own".

It was then that Sesshoumaru made up his mind if the boy knew what was going on with out even being there then he would be a asset to the males when it came to keeping the girls inline. He smirked at the thought and then said You may come with us and stay with your sister as you are still young and need the love and support that the females provide.

With that the three of them turned and headed back south leaving behind naraku's castle and two free as a bird demonesses and one scared stiff rabbit and a new female human slave **kikyou**.

WOW what a turn of events I feel sorry for Inuyasha don't you. Poor guy but kikyou sure got what she deserved didn't she.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTERTWENTY FIVE:** **KEADE'S VILLAGE AND MIROKU'S PAPER SUTRA'S**...........

**LAST TIME WE LEFT OFF WITH KOHAKU'S SURPRISE INSIGHT INTO HOW THE GIRLS THINK WHAT OTHER SURPRISES WILL KOHAKU HAVE INSTORE FOR THE INUTACHI GROUP?????**

It took the three of them a day to get back to kaede's village. Inuyasha had carried kohaku on his back as both he and his brother ran back to the village to meet up with the wolf demons Koga, Ayame and Miroku. When they reached the village outskirts they were greeted by the rest of the current group minus Kagome, Sango , Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha kneeled down so

kohaku could get off his back and when the child was off he stood back up and then introduced kohaku to the rest of the group. The group then told him what they were trying to find and why. It was then that kohaku said " I know exactly where it is and how to kill it.

But I need help doing it cause the infant is a nasty little bastard when he awakes. It will take a demon with really strong mental shielding around their minds and souls to avoid its influence and then kill it. I have a dagger that Kanna gave to me that is coated in a special poision that when it comes in contact with the infant it will incapacitate it and kill it slowly.

But the damn tricky part is going to be getting the dagger near the damn baby cause the baby is able to sense the damn stuff that is on the dagger. So someone will have to help subdue that damn infants powers while the other one plunges this dagger into its heart. The dagger cannot be plunged into any other part of its body.

Just the heart and I can tell you that is going to be impossible to do cause even though he is a infant he can walk, run, talk and fight like a grown youkai also he is not something to take lightly either. What ever you do don't underestimate him at all or you will die immediatly. He is a soul eater and power stealer. He is like kannna in a way. But instead of being made of the void.

He is the void itself oh and Miroku your wind tunnel will be of no use against him cause what ever you would suck into the void would be used to give him more power. Your best defense against him will be your holy powers and your sutras and thats it. If Kagome were here she could simply purify him. as long as he is back to her.

He is not able to shape shift or any other thing like that but he is good at messing with your minds and stealing your souls. So that is why I mentioned a demon with strong mental shields and soul shielding". He then looked around and asked " is there anyone among us who is capable of doing that and is really super strong?". At that Sesshoumaru spoke up " how strong does the demon need to be?".

Kohaku turned and looked at him then said " it will take a demon that is simular in strength to Kagome's Reiyouku when she puts her maximum charge of purification power into her arrows. That strong is what is needed to kill that little bastard infant". As he said that Sesshoumaru stepped up to him and said " then I am the only one capable of doing it".

Sesshoumaru then looked at miroku and said " monk you will follow right behind me. You Kohaku will be as close as you can get to the monk. The monk will provide a spirit barrier that will cloak you and himself from being detected. I will sheild my self and the rest of you will run interfearence for his powers Inuyasha you , the wolf demon and demoness will be up front.

leading the attacks to distract him so I and the monk and child can get close enough to subdue him and then kill him. Do you understand?" They all nodded and as a group they headed out toward the well. From there they headed south west to the evil infant with the shikon shards.

They walked for about a good half hour when they noticed that they were leaving Inuyasha's forest. Kohaku told them that they should be about another five minutes away from the infant if they continued on their current path. As they walked Miroku's sutras that he charged with purification powers started to react they were a faint yellow indicating that they were getting some what closer the more they continued to walk the darker the color of the sutra's got until Inuyasha's went completly black and stayed that way.

Inuyasha stopped and said " hey is this thing supposed to turn black?". As he said that Miroku's head shot up and said " yes when you are with in six to ten feet of it why?" Inuyasha said "cause this thing is blacker than Sesshoumaru's boots thats why." At that everyone started to look around the forest floor. As they looked around Miroku spotted it and snapped his finger softly once then pointed to the black shield that was at the base of a tree ten feet away from Inuyasha and slighly behind him.

As they approached the sutra's powers started to crackle against the demonic aura of the childs sheild. The group had slowly spread out they each attacked the childs barrier. Between Inuyasha's red sword of hell and Miroku's sutras the barrier came down. They then each attacked the childs powers and kept the child busy while Sesshoumaru tried to get closer to the child.

The group was starting to lose hope that they would get their one chance to kill the child when all of a sudden a huge purifing power swept accross the area. The child who was by this time out of its cradle and on its feet fighting against the group had turned when the purifying power swept over him.

The power was so great that the infant screamed in pain and turned toward the direction of where the purity had come from. Thus giving Sesshoumaru his one chance to plunge the dagger into the childs heart and thereby kill it. He took his one chance and dashed at the infant dagger poised to do the dirty work.

He pounced on the infant and quickly plunged the dagger into its heart and left it there. He then lept away from the child and stood some distance away with the others as the poision did its job on the evil incarnation. They all watched tiredly and with baited breath as the child died. When there was nothing but ashes on the ground only then did they dare go over to the infant and collect the rest of the jewel shards that were sitting in the cradle still.

Else where further south of the group a lone dragon was hunting for his next meal. When he felt the slight tingle of a purification caress his senses. The power comming from it was such that it made his scales itch. He raised his head up a little not wanting to give his prey a chance to flee from him and turned his head north toward the power and thought so it has begun has it.

The time is close at hand for me to make my move against the west and reclaim what is rightfully mine. He then turned his attention back to his hunt as he made his attack on a male bear demon.

Back with Kagome, Sango, Angel, Shippo, Sota, Kirara and Taro the girls had all made it to the feudal era and were currently standing on the other side of the well away from it just a bit. When Kagome immediatly turned south east of the well and started to walk. Shippo had asked his mother what was wrong and she had told him that there was an enormous evil aura comming from that direction.

But that it was being taken care of as they spoke. Kagome looked at the other two girls and said I think that it is time that we announce that we are back girls. With that she dropped her consealing spell and scent spell with it. The other two nodded and did the same as she did. Sota for his part just dropped his consealing spell.

Kagome looked at everyone and said lets go to kaedes place and tell her that we are back and that everything is taken care of. Sango nodded saying good idea Kagome she will want to know that we made it back ok. With that the group ran toward Kaede's village leaving one sneaky little follower behind at the well.

Well I don't know about you but I am sure glad that the inu tachi group got the help it needed to defeat that infant don't you. Wonder who the mysterious person was that helped them don't you

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: SESSHOUMARU'S NOTE AND KAGOMES HEARTBREAK....**

LAST TIME WE LEFT OFF WITH KAGOME AND GIRLS GOING TO KAEDE'S VILLAGE. I WONDER WHAT IS IN STORE FOR THE GIRLS WHEN THEY GET THERE?

Raoul had jumped out of the well took a look around the area it was peaceful he concluded. As he thought that his scenses picked up the aura of another male demon comming his way at a fast clip. As soon as he thought that he saw the feudal western lord enter the clearing with blood red lustful looking eyes.

He watched as the demon lord sniffed the air first and then looked at him and asked " Who are you and what are you doing here on my lands?". Raoul bowed as he was instructed by the future Sesshoumaru to show respect for the demon lords station and he then pulled from his robes a signed sealed parchment and held it up for the feudal lord to see.

As he spoke saying " I Raoul of the northern dragon clan bring to you Sesshoumaru taiyoukai of the westernlands a signed and sealed document of great importance." At that the western lord was put at ease that the dragon was not here to cause trouble. But to deliver a message he spoke next saying " rise and deliver your message Raoul of the northern dragon clan."

At that Raoul rose up and then walked over to the western lord and handed him the letter then stepped away from the western lord as the lord looked upon the parchment and saw his seal upon it. He looked up at the dragon knowing that the message had indeed come from his own hand and the smell on the paper told him not to attack the messenger but to instead open the scroll and read it.

As he looked at the scroll he noticed that it was shaped kinda funny. When he opened it he recieved a shock as some kind of garment fell out of it. He bent down and picked up the garment sniffed it and smelled kagome's heat all over it.

He was instantly hard as a rock. He shifted his arousal and then proceeded to read the parchment. What he read made his eyes widen in disbelief that his intended would do such a thing. But when he read the rest of the letter he got a smirk accross his face as he thought about all the fun he could and would have in getting even with her for what she did.

Plus he wanted to see if she did have the outfit for real. If she did then he would take her right then and there on the spot and not give a damn about where they were at or who would be watching the whole event. When he looked up again he saw the smirk that Raoul had on his face and knew that he was the poor soul who had endured the torchure the worst of all.

Sesshoumaru then said " I take it from this letter that you were the one the girls torchured worse than my future self and the Monks future self ". At the nod he got Sesshoumaru said " well then I believe it is time those females learned a lesson then and I believe that the monk may want in on this as well as the rest of us men."As he said that the rest of the group showed up including Ayame.

Though she had got there before the other men had and heard everything that was said. She then thought to her self ' I have to warn the girls what the guys are upto and then possibly turn this around so that it is in our favor and not theirs.' As she thought that she then looked at Koga and the rest of the men standing there and said " I am going to go find Kagome and let her know that we destroyed that evil thing that she no doubt felt when she arrived ok".

At the guy's questioning looks to each other they then turned and said " fine. We have some much needed things to discuss anyway and while you are at it take Kohaku back with you so he can be reunited with his sister Sango". As she was told that Kohaku came up to her and said " I am ready to go see my sister ". Ayame and Kohaku then left together with her white wolf underlings in tow. It was then that Sesshoumaru and Raoul spilled the beans and told the others just what Kagome, Sango and Angel had done to the three of them in the future.

Sesshoumaru then held up the panties and showed the others that were there he then explained all that was in the letter and how the group would gain one more female to the group once they traveled north and that the men should keep their eyes on the girls as a group cause they would certainly try to go and do things against the mens wishes and more then likely challenge the males more than once. The men all looked at each other with a knowing smile as Raoul spoke up and said " Let the games begin gentle men." As he said that they all smirked even more and nodded once then they all headed for the village.

At Kaede's village Kagome, Sango, Angel, Sota, Shippo, Kirara and Taro were watched with suspicion as they all walked through in their demon forms. Kagome over heard one villager say " **oh great there goes the village**". Just as another villager said" wait arn't those two girls kinda familiar I mean look at them one has a bow slung accross her back and the other the giant boomerang. I think those demonesses are Kagome and Sango. See there is the little neko that travels with the taija and there is the little fox kit that accompanies Kagome".

As the other villager said that Kagome felt it prudent to say something to convince them. So she said the one word that all the villagers came to recognize her with she yelled out " **INUYASHA YOU MUTT SIT**!!!! " as she said that the villagers saw Inuyasha eat dirt yet again. They all looked at each other then at the girls and said " yup that's Kagome alright". As they saw Inuyasha crawl out of his crater yet again and heard him say " Kagome why you."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother who was still crawling on the ground like a turtle as the beads still glowed a bright pink trying to make him eat more dirt. As Inuyasha fought to remain upright on all fours. He watched as Inuyasha continued to crawl his way into the village. The glow let up as he got near the old miko's hut. While sesshoumaru held fast to his blank mask as he watched his brother eat dirt. Inwardly he was howling with laughter at the sight. Of his brother acting like a ten ton weight was sitting on him.

The rest of the men that were behind Inuyasha when that happened each wore a smirk and snickered a little at the sight. Sesshoumaru then thought of the words that Kohaku had said earlier that day and mused that the boy was right as he watched Inuyasha's actions and then stole a look at the monk only to see the monk eyeing everything around him warily and occasionally twitching like he had some serious problem. As he saw that he couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his throat as he laughed at the sight the two made.

A twitching monk and hanyou that crawled on the ground like a turtle with arms and legs akimbo. The others behind him couldn't keep their laughter contained anymore as they all let loose and roared in laughter at the duo and to think that all it took was Kagome yelling sit just once to cause all that they saw before them. Even the villagers were chuckling at the sight they both made.

Mean while inside Kaede's hut the girls had greeted her with hugs and then Introduced her to Angel, Sota and Taro they then explained everything that happened and nearly everything that Kagome found out. But both girls kept out the part that they were related they then explained that they were all going to live here from now on in this era. It was then that Ayame walked

into the hut with Kohaku following behind her. Kagome and Sango both jumped up and greeted the both of them. Sango grabbed Kohaku and hugged him tighly crying all the while and saying how sorry she was that she couldn't protect him when he needed her the most.

Kagome mean while over hearing it all thought to her self sadly ' _that it was really her fault for not being there to protect them all'. _All the while she talked to Ayame and introduced her to her brother Sota. Sota for his part was looking at his younger brother that he had never seen before and for the first time felt guilty and responsible for all the things that had happened to his younger brother.

It was then that he looked at Kagome and said Kagome its time that you told all here everything about all of us. They need to know sis and I can't stand sittin here knowing what I know and not be able to say anything. Your our eldest sibling its your job to tell every one what you know. As he had said that everyone else had come in by then and was standing or sitting there looking at Kagome with a questioning look on their faces all except Sango, Angel, Sota and Shippo who already knew.

Kagome let go of Ayame and walked away a bit and hung her head as she said to everyone " take a seat what I have to say is going to be a real shocker and some of you may hate me after you hear what I have to say". She took a deep breath and turned to everyone in time to see them all sitting and looking at her expectantly.

Even the western lord looked at her with a question in his eyes. She began her tale of her family saying." I am not who you all think I am that is only a part of who I really am". She looked directly at Sesshoumaru as she said that and saw comprehension there on his face.

She waited until he nodded which he did. She then said." Many many centuries ago my mother and father were the ruling lord and lady of the north my mothers name has never been spoken by my self in the presense of any one here before. See my mothers name was Midoriko and my father was Neo a fallen neko kami from above. My father had fallen in love with my mother which is forbidden among the kami to love a being of earth.

When my father mated my mother he became the ruling lord of the north. Many families that wanted my mother to mate with their sons grew to hate my mother when my father had beaten all of my mothers other suiters in a test of strength. I mean think about it no one can beat a kami even if he is a fallen kami. They still retain their unmatched strength in battle.

My father won the right to dominate my mother and there after became the ruler of the north. But that's not all some of the families that didn't agree with my mothers mating to my father plotted against the ruling couple. They had waited many years to enact their vengance against my mother and father. They had waited until my mother was pupped with a male heir before they carried out their deed ".

As she said this 'complete comprehension of what they may have done crossed Sesshoumaru's face. He continued to listen hoping that he was wrong'. " A couple of minor lizard lords had captured a female demoness and had torchured her until she had finally gone into heat. They had then set up their plan to get even. The lizards had brewed up a potion that negated the effects of my mothers mating mark on my father.

Once that happened his beast had raged and sent him into a early heat. The lizards then had taken the female to my father and locked them in the room together my father had mated the demoness not knowing that she was infact my mothers sister sakura and durring their rutting they had both marked each other. Sakuras mark had over ridden my mothers due to the potion my father had drank.

My mother felt her link with my father sever and knew that he had betrayed her. Worse yet was the fact that they were soul mates my mother and father. My father after he had come out of his heat had realized what he done and did the only thing he could do he left the castle of the north and moved in with his new mate leaving my mother as the sole ruler of the north.

Now before everyone starts to wonder I will say only this because my father was a neko and a fallen kami and my mother was a inu my mother's pregnancy was much longer than a normal demonesses. Durring my mothers pregnancy sakura had given birth to Sango first and when it came time for kohaku to be born was about the same time that my mothers pregnancy came to a end its self.

In case you are all wondering sakura and my mother were the same as Sango and I are. Sakura was neko where my mother was inu. It is the same way with Sango and my self. So when my father mated sakura they were a gentic match and the pregnancy became a normal one.

But my mother and father were not of the same species so the pregnancy was much longer only due to the fact that both beasts that came from both sides of my family had to establish which one was the dominate beast and which was the submissive beast".

As she said that Sesshoumaru was visably shocked he didn't know that. What was more disturbing was that his beast was just as shocked as he was. They both never knew that their intended had two beasts inside her. But as he looked at her he stared in wonder when she let each tail slowly slide off her shoulders and held them out away from her body and each other. 'She really was a four tailed inu neko.'

Kagome continued saying " When it came time for Sakura to give birth to Kohaku my mother was also in labor with my other brother Sota. My mother had received a message from one of her guards that she had keep a eye on father and Sakura in the message he wrote that father and Sakura were under attack. My mother who had just finished giving birth to Sota got up and dressed then left the castle to go save her sister and my two younger siblings one of which was due to be born any second.

She raced accross the sky to get to them on time. Leaving behind me and her son that she had not even named at all. She went to my father and aunts side still bleeding and carring the scent of a new born male heir upon her body. My mother came upon the sight of my father fighting against hundreds of demons that wanted to kill his mate and son. My mother threw herself into the battle and shoved my father out of the way telling him that he had a mate and child to be with and that being in a battle was no place for him to be. My father smelling the scent of my brother on my mother tried to get my mother to go to her sister and be protected too.

But my mother would have nothing of it she at that moment did something that few have ever done. She severed her soul ties with my father by telling him that it was the job of the lords and ladies of the land to protect everyone under their rule and where she was the only ruling lady of the north that it was her job to protect him and his family. My mother left my father that day and rushed into battle thereby leading the demons away from my aunt. My mother used her bodies scent to cover the scent of sakura's birthing of kohaku. As soon as my mother did that she raced away from the birthing area with the hordes of demons following her. My mother sacrificed her self for her sister and my father.

She died protecting everyone and prevented a sheer catastrophy. She did this by seizing the souls of the demons and imprisioning them along with her own soul in this little jewel. The only protection that my mother had that day. Came in the form of these two little neko's here infront of you. They were the only help she had or wanted. They were there the day my mother died They are the only ones that I have aside from this jewel that were apart of her life ".

As Kagome said that she held up the jewel. She then said " the only things that remain that ever proved my mother ever existed sit here among you all. Those things are this damn jewel, my brother sota, me and those two neko's sitting right there." As she said that she looked at them all and said "I have decided to reclaim my families thone I am going to kill all that had a hand in my families down fall and I wont stop until everyone of them is dead".

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: WE LAST LEFT OFF WITH KAGOME TELLING THE ENTIRE GROUP HER FAMILIES SECRET. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW**

..........................**KAGOME RUNS FOR THE NORTHERN BORDER**.................................

She then looked at Kaede and said " Kaede will you take care of Sota and every one else for me. I want time alone right now ". As she said that she took off the jewel and handed it to Kaede as she then looked at Taro and Kirara then said in the neko language "come my old friends we go to take care of what should have been taken care of along time ago". She then turned and left going out of the hut with Taro and Kirara hot on her heels.

Sango at that moment gasped and screamed out" you can't Kagome don't go. Don't leave me here alone please sister". As she said that the others all jumped up and ran out the door only to see a giant inu/ neko jump into the air and streak off accross the sky with two neko's behind her running after her.

Sango dropped to the ground and started crying saying "don't you leave me too Kagome please don't leave me" As she said that everyone turned to her and asked what she was talking about. Sango looked up at everyone and said Kagome plans to do just like her mother did and sacrifice her self for all of us. She wants to save all of us humans and demons alike and she wants to reclaim the throne of the north.

She knows that she may die in battle trying to free her people from tyrrany. She wants me to rule in her place if she does die its written right here in this letter and is sealed in her blood.

Sango showed them all the letter. As she did she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in total shock and then narrow in absolute anger. He then spoke thunderosly saying

" **so she plans to go into this battle knowing she is going to die and never comeback. She knows that she won't survive this and has therefore left me in charge of taking care of her younger brothers and everyone else. She has left me with her family knowing ****that I won't go back on my honor to protect her pack. I won't let her do this alone she will not escape me I will have her as my mate she will not run away to die as her mother did before her I won't allow it."**

As he finished saying that he transformed and howled his rage into the night as he sped off after her. Sota and Kohaku equally as angry with their sister transformed as well Sota barked out for the others to get on and hold on. Inuyasha and the others jumped on both boys and then both brothers streaked accross the land after their leader who was going after their sister.

Who was stupidly charging into battle hoping to die. Sota and Kohaku raced as fast as they could to catch up. The looked up as they saw the western lord streaking accross the sky after her. They both noticed that he was running on the air itself but around his paws were furry looking clouds they both wondered if the gathered their youkai near their feet like him if they could fly as well. They both tried it and lept into the air as well when they got into the air they felt like they were standing on ground as they continued to run after the other two.

Ahead of them the westen lord felt them comming up behind him. He had wondered if they were ever going to figure out that they could fly as well. He noted that it didn't take long before they were in the air as well. His beast howled out to them to move faster or they would loose their sister altogether. He no sooner finished than both boy's raced past him moving at an incredible speed to catch her. He wondered where they got that speed. He got his answer when they yipped out that was their love for their sister that was driving them that and the need to protect their pack alpha female.

As they said that Sesshoumaru was shocked but when he thought about it they were right. As he thought he felt his powers surge through him with immense power. He suddenly found the speed he needed to catch her. He tripled his efforts to run her down. As he picked up his pace he ran by the boys and noted that they were growling their approval and saying to him_ "go __get her don't wait for us. Hurry and stop that stupid fool before she gets herself hurt. She needs you and she doesn't want to admit that she needs to be loved and protected". _

Kohaku went silent as Sota carried on saying_ "for too long have I watched her deny her self __that what she needs so very much. While giving everything she ever had to see that I was __happy and loved. She needs that and she is running from it she is afraid of being loved. When __mother died so did all of Kagome's thoughts of ever being seen in any light other than that of being a sacrifice for our families shame. _

_She wants you sesshoumaru she just doesn't know how to tell you with out you thinking of __her as being weak or foolish. Please hurry and stop her I don't want to lose the only family __that I ever really had. She means the world to me"_ he yipped out as tears came down his face even transformed as he was. Sesshoumaru for his part just sped off even faster more determined than ever to stop her and make her see what she was doing to her self and her family. The thought that she didn't think of herself as being good enough for him made him and his beast mad as all hell at her.

They were determined to prove to her that she was wrong and if they had to get rough with her and pin her to the ground while they showed her what she did to them then so be it. She was more than asking for being put in her place as his bitch and he would see to it that she was put in her place right now.

As he spotted her in the distance he got so mad at her that he howled his rage. The two neko's who heard him stopped and got the hell out of his way. They both knew that there was going to be a battle of titanic proportions between those two. Taro and Kirara simply landed and waited for the others to show up. They did and as soon as they did all with in the group heard the western lord howling in anger at his mate to be. They then heard a earth shaking explosion as a body impacted the ground. It was followed soon after with a slighly less earth shaking landing of a giant inu. they all looked up above the trees and saw the tip of a white tail twitching in irritation.

Kagome was running away from the group as fast as she could and was almost to the northern border when Sesshoumaru had ramed into her at full speed knocking her to the ground. As she hit the ground he landed just a ways beyond her and was snarling at her showing his teeth. She got angry and tried to stand up but as soon as she got her legs under her to stand she instantly felt teeth on the back of her neck squeezing and the entire weight of a large male on top of her. She looked to where Sesshoumaru had been but he was gone. To her that meant that he was the one pinning her to the ground and holding her there. She let loose a deep growl of anger. She said to him in the inu language

" _sesshoumaru get the hell off me. what do you think your doing go back to the others and leave me be I don't need your help. This is my job to fix not yours. Those are my people over there and they need my help to gain their freedom. I cant free them from the tryanny of the lizards if your on top of me so get off will you?_"

Sesshoumaru growled back deeply saying" _no this Sesshoumaru shall not get off you. Your running away from this Sesshoumaru has come to a end I will not let you get away this time woman. You are mine to take and take you I will. __You will not leave this Sesshoumaru behind to look after your pack while you run from him to __do as your mother did before you. I will not allow you to sacrifice your self for the safety of every other living being on this planet and leave this Sesshoumaru with out his mate to be. _

_You have learned run from love ever since you were a small child. Your mother ran from the love your father had for her that day she severed the bond she had with your father. When he tried to protect them both she ran and rejected him thereby severing the tie she had with him. _

_She ran to battle the enemy leaving him behind to take care of her pack. Just as you are trying to do with me only you haven't given birth to pups. Instead you have adopted a pup and loved him more than your own life and showed him what he could have and now that he stands a chance of having it you want to run away like your mother did. Do you want to break his heart just as yours was broken the day your mother died_?".

WELL AS YOU CAN SEE EVERYONE KAGOME TOLD EVERYONE HER FAMILIES SECRET AND SHE DECIDED TO RUN AWAY FROM ALL THE PAIN AND HEART ACHE. SESSHOUMARU BEING THE DOMINATE MALE THAT HE IS IN THE GROUP WENT AFTER HER. I WONDER WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: SESSHOUMARU'S CONFESSION AND KAGOMES ANGER**

IN THE LAST CHAPTER WE LEFT OFF WITH KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU'S FIGHT NEAR THE NORTHERN BORDER. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW I WONDER?????

At that she growled out "_no_". He then growled saying "_ that is just what you will do if you don't stop fucking running away from me woman. I love you and want to be with you. But you keep running from me and denying yourself that wich you really need and that which I can give you and want to give you. But I cant if you keep running away. Do you have any idea what you do to me and my beast do you woman?" _

As he growled that out he rubbed his erection along her backside_. " He then said this is what you do to us everytime we are near you. We want to mate you. You make us burn with need and nothing cures the burn that we suffer with. Why wont you let us love you and make you ours for all time? What do you fear so much that you would run from everything you ever wanted kagome? _

_Why wont you let me get near you and show you the love that I have for you in ways that are not __brutal like this.? Do you think that I and my beast like doing things like this?" _At that she growled out "_ I'm not worthy of the love you speak of I'm not a true noble born I am a half breed I am not noble like you Sesshoumaru and I don't deserve you. That is why I run from you your too good for me so please find someone more worthier than I to have as your mate. Don't waste your time chasing a unworthy female like me. The other ruling lords of the land wont approve of me this I know cause I don't approve of my self and I am supposed to be the true ruler of the north. So please get off me and find a more worthy demoness not this half breed demi god". _

LEMONS AHEAD

..............................................................................................................

It was then that she realized that was the wrong thing to say as he actually bit her while she was pinned under him. _As he said and who in the hell do you think is more suited to rule beside a god than a goddess. Who is more suited to rule beside the lord of the west? when out of all the ruling lords there is only one female taiyoukai that is the ruler of the north by her own heart and hand. _

_I will tell you who that female is Kagome that female is are the only ruling taiyoukai female in existance even your mother didn't come close to your power that you posess and as a demi god your power actually surpasses that of a taiyoukai like my self. In this form I am only a _

_taiyoukai but you are four times youkai. you are stronger than any female demon alive kagome aside from your sister Sango and your friend Angel. Now will you please stay with me. Let me love you Kagome. I want to love you and be with you the rest of my life. Will you let me or have I got to do this to you."_

He said as he pulled her up with him and pushed his aching arousal slightly into her moist sheath. She parted her tails the moment she felt his hot rod slightly touch her hot snatch. When he slid inside she felt like she was in heaven. Even though he was just slightly inside her. She purred in delight at his entering of her. Sesshoumaru was shocked that she was allowing him to

do as he pleased with her at the second. He decided to test the waters a bit and pushed a little more into her when he did that it was almost his undoing as his beast almost broke his chains and had his way with their mate in their true forms. What blew his mind away was when she backed into him fully sheathing him inside her body.

It was over now he couldn't stop even if he wanted to which he didn't cause she had just given him the inu sign of wanting to mate and his beast wasn't about to back down on this one. It was going to have her tonight right now. He Sesshoumaru or the logical side of him was in total agreement with his beast at this moment as they could feel how good she felt around their

painfully erect member and they both reveled in the feelings that she was gifting them with as they wrapped their paws around her and started mating with her in their true forms.

Sesshoumaru nipped the back of Kagomes neck as she purred in delight at being mated by him. He filled her quite nicely and she enjoyed it. She heard him growl out asking her to be his mate for all time it was then that she knew she would so she answered him saying "yes". The second she said yes he started driving into her with reckless abandon pumping away at her

hot box trying to get deeper so he could pup her. As his beast took over the mating he formed his energy ball around the both of them and raced to his castle. Along the way there they had both shifted shape back to nigen form. But continued mating with him slamming into her as fast as he could.

When they got to the castle he landed them right on his bed and did as he was told to do after he pulled out of her. He shortened the chains on the bed so she could not move at all. He then shackled her to the bed and then called for the others of the group to meet him at his castle and when he heard their responses. He set to teasing Kagome more and releaving some of his pain by mating with her. He climbed on the bed behind Kagome and then proceeded to rub his erect member on the out side of her now dripping wet box. As he did that he looked at her and said what do you want Kagome? Kagome said I want you Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru said what

do you mean that you want me Kagome? Could it be that you want this he said as he shoved himself into her and started to mate with her again slowly building up her heat to fever pitch.

He could tell that the other males that had been tormented in the future by Kagome, Sango and Angel had their females and were on their way to his room. He slid slowly out of Kagome and then chuckled when he heard her whimper. He leaned over her back and said don't worry I will be back to take care of your needs. As he said that he let his hands roam up and down her

underside. One hand he used to pleasure her little jewel with and the other he used to massage her breasts with as he kissed her sensuously then stepped away leaving her panting with desire. He stood there for a moment and took in the sight she presented. He was going to enjoy every second of what he wanted to do to her.

He then walked to the door and ordered two more beds brought into his huge bed room and had shackles put on the holding rings mounted to his wall. He then ran the chains through a set of rings attached to to beds and made sure they were going to be tight. The males were going to show these three not to fuck with them again like what they did in the future. He no sooner

thought that then he heard Koga requesting a bed and shackles too. Well this is going to be interesting he thought. As a fourth bed was added and lined up beside his and the other two.

Then he thought why not put a fifth one in just in case. As he thought that he heard Inuyasha howl out a mating howl and was surprised when there was a answering howl form a female inu hanyou like him. Oddly it was one of Sesshoumaru's servants. Well it's looking like there will be a five way fuck fest he thought. He stood to the side as each male showed up with a naked

panting in heat female in their arms. Raoul, Miroku and Koga were having a hell of a time subdueing their females. But Sesshoumaru had the remedy for that he let Kagome's heat permeate the room the other females instanly calmed down and were panting in pure lust. This was going better than he could have imagined.

As they all got the females on the beds and chained up so they couldnt harm themselves or the males. The men all looked at each other briefly and then set to work of teaching three of the five females in that room to never tease a male again. Sesshoumaru went back to Kagome and kissed her again then got on the bed behind her and leaned over and started to tease and rub her jewel again until she was dripping with desire and panting at the same time. He slowly brought one hand up to play with her nipples while he pleasured her box with his other all the while kissing her with everything he had and rubbing his erection against her leg.

He could hear simular sounds that came from Kagome comming from the other wemon and knew that it was going to be very good. Kagome, Sango, Angel , Ayame and one of the servent girls named Erica were all in simular states of arousal as the males licked nipped kissed teased and touched their intended females making their hot boxes drip with need and desire. The males worked the females up to fever pitch then began their own forms of mating. Sesshoumaru grabbed his erect member used it to tease Kagome's hot snatch as he would gently push in a little and then with draw back out.

He leaned over and said " tell me what you want Kagome " unaware at that moment the other males were each saying the same thing. " Kagome said I want you Sesshoumaru as my mate forever I want to be pupped by you." At that Sesshoumaru smiled and said " your wish is my command my love, my mate and mother to my pups". As he said that he thrust into her and

pumped away inside of her seducing her as he went. By licking and nipping at the flesh on her back. Kagome arched her back thus allowing Sesshoumaru to go much deeper than ever before when she did that he grabbed her hips as his beast completly took over again and pinned her there as he slammed into her so desperate to create a pup in her that he didn't notice that he was getting longer and larger inside her. All he knew at that second was that he was pupping his mate and that was all that mattered to him.

He could feel Kagome's walls clamping around his member with steady rythmic motions and he loved every second of it. He knew that his mate to be was having multiple orgasims around his member. As she did it coated his member making his ride so much smoother and better. He knew that his mate was at peak fertility and being that she was inu/neko he could look forward to a litter of pups from her. The thought of having a litter excited him even more as he pounded into his mates hot awaiting womb. He could feel himself nearing his end as she clamped down on him and he felt him self start to swell up he thrust into her deeply as she pushed back against him she had slid him all the way into her past the knot at the base of his erection.

He howeled his conquest as his fangs elongated and he then bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder. All the while pumping his seed deeply with in her womb. He pulled his fangs out as he lapped up her blood and stopped the bleeding. She was now joined at the hip with him for as long as it took for her to get fully pregnant with his pups. His beast continued his tight grip on his chosen female he didn't want her to get away he looked over at the other males who were in simular mating locks as he was. He saw them all look at him and nodd.

Sesshoumaru then spoke up saying. "Now that we have all you bitches right where we want you there are going to be some changes in how things are done around here. First of all you females are our mates now and that means that you will listen and obey us when we tell you something that is for your own good. You females will know your stations with in this pack and you will not challenge us males in any way am I clear." As he said that Kagome growled at him in anger at his awdacity to do this to her.

She was quickly put in her place by a well placed thrust forward. She whimpered in pain appologizing for not obeying. She was rewarded with a lick to her mating mark on her neck which made peak out very quickly. He noticed with that last peaking out she had done she had released herself fully for pupping from him.

His beast though tired from all the work it was taking to pup her still held on to his mate. Sesshoumaru then decided to lay down with his new mate. But before he did completly lay down he spoke up saying " your roles in this pack as the females of our group are to nurture our pups and be the loving mates that we know you females can be. Also no matter what now you

ladies will not be running off by your selves any more on stupid quests and leaving us males to take care of the children in the group that is your jobs not ours". With that he lay down with Kagome who was currently growling at him saying "just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

..............................................................................................................

END OF LEMONS

It was nearly a hour later sesshoumaru and his beast smelt the change in their mates scent she was pupped fully according to the smell she was giving off. His beast released her hips as he receeded back in to the back of Sesshoumaru's mind as they slid out of their mates body. Sesshoumaru released Kagome and then covered them both up for the night. He knew that

the servents of the house were taking care of the children all except Rin. Rin he thought it was time to bring her back to the castle. He called out to Ahun saying to come back to the castle and to bring Rin and his retainer with him that the castle was safe for them to return cause he had the entire shard hunting pack here with him as his new pack along with the two wolf demons

and their underlings. He also informed Ahun to tell rin that the underlings were very friendly and that they would keep her safe along with her new friend that she undoubtedly met and now wants to keep. Ahun laughed mentally and said that she did meet one and that it was a young female hatchling and that he was currently enroute home with both retainer, ward and hatchling safely aboard. It was then that Sesshoumaru told Ahun that Rin now had two older brothers that would look after her and play with her along with one her age. Ahun was happy to hear that as he flew everyone home.

WOAH I dont know about you but damn that was hot. I need a shower a really cold cold shower. I wonder what's going to happen to the girls next.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	29. Chapter 29

**Previously in chapter twenty eight Ahun was flying home with Jaken, Rin and Rin's partner Vervada (means storm cleaver in the dragon language )**

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: AHUN THE SAVIOR AND KAGOME THE SCHEMER**

As soon as Ahun finished speaking with his master the little hatchling that was sitting in his saddle bag asked him a question. "Ahun? What is it like being a pet under the Western lords protection?"

Ahun answered saying, "He is a strict ruler and at the same time fair with everyone including us. He asks nothing of us only our company when traveling. He patrols a large area of land that belongs to him. He is very powerful more so than I and more than grandmother dragon cloud dancer that guards the rookerie. He only asks that we look after this small nigen girl on our back with you.

He lets us roam where ever we like on his lands when we are not traveling. He protects all that are under his care and that now includes you. You will most likely sleep in the young wards room. As she will not want to part from you for a second. Also as far as food goes I know that you eat meat you will need to tell her or she will feed you grass like me."

"Oh well that's ok at least she will be showing that she cares." said Vervada. It was then that Vervada's stomach growled. She looked down at her self in shame and saw out of the corner of her eye that one of Ahun's heads was looking at her. She said sheepishly "I am hungry were can I find a animal to feed on?"

Ahun asked " What do you usually eat young one."

When he asked that she said, "We used to eat deer until grand mother felt that evil dragon awaken now she doesn't dare to go hunt for food. I came out of her nest where she had twenty others just like me in there that were hungry just like I am and we are willing to risk our own lives for food."

At that Ahun was floored he couldn't believe she was being a coward. '_Unbelievable he thought'_. Just as he thought that Vervada snapped her head around them and said, "Ahun do you think the Western Lord would be mad if you showed up with about sixty other little ones like me?"

Ahun nearly jerked to a stop as he said, "What do you mean by that?" Just as she was about to explain Ahun heard a chorus of little calls and frantic flapping of wings. Ahun sighed, '_this was just not his night'_.

As he thought that the Western Lord spoke to him and said, '_I already know Ahun about the youngsters. My new mate informed me that they are coming. It was she that called out to them. And it is she that is guiding them to you. Bring them to the castle Ahun and go slow some are already tired. Allow them to ride if they are tired.' _

'_Yes master,'_ Ahun said as he felt a huge relief flood him. He looked to Vervada and said, "You ready to fly on your own the rest of the way?" She looked at him and nodded then hopped out of the bag and jumped away from him as she flew around him.

He nodded approval as she settled in. He then looked behind him and saw the ones that were tired start to fall only to be brought back up in the air and floated to him then deposited on his back. The ones that were deposited were the small babies of the group.

It was shortly after that Ahun heard a deafening set of roars and a earth shaking vibration that visibly shook the trees below. Vervada turned her head back to the rookerie and saw something

amazing Grand mother dragon and a few other females were defending the rookerie. Ahun saw what was happening and realized that time was of the essence if he was going to save these young dragons.

He knew now why his masters mate had called the young hatchlings he knew that she knew that the females were going to die trying to protect the rookerie. A lone tear fell from his eye as he turned back to the task of escaping with the babies in tow. He looked at them all and said "Never forget this day and what you see. Remember one and all just how fierce they really are." The young ones watched in horror for a second then all turned and flew away with Ahun.

......................................**At the western Castle**............................................................

Mean while at Sesshoumaru's castle. The men had gotten up and left their mates still chained to their beds. Kagome was the first to awaken and when she did she was not happy. She was chained to the bed by her wrists still. She only managed to partially sit up before Angel woke up along with Sango, Ayame and Erica being the last.

Kagome growled in sheer anger at Sesshoumaru's audacity to do this to her. She was growling so loudly that she woke up the other four girls. When they all realized that they were chained to the beds they too growled. It was then that Kagome remembered something from her distant past memories.

She was trained by a ancient master on how to pick a lock. She got a very evil smirk on her face as she opened up a link to each of the other four girls minds and instructed them on how to pick the locks on their shackles using nothing but their demonic powers and pushing with the powers on the locks mechanisms to open them.

Once the girls had all the information they all set quietly to picking their locks on the shackles. Kagome went first to show them how it was done. When the first shackle opened she prevented it from falling on the floor by holding it in the air with her youkai power then set it on the bed and started on the other one.

Once she had them both open she simply looked at the others and gave them a Silent 'go ahead' nod. Once they were all free they all got off their beds and silently walked to the middle of the room where Kagome and Angel both made clothes for everyone using their powers. Once that was done they then watched as Kagome created a demonic cloud under her feet and spread it out so they could all get on. Once on the cloud the girls minds were all linked together so they could talk.

Kagome was the first to speak she said, "Erica you are new to our group and were a servant before you mated Inuyasha. I am going to let you know now that your status has been moved up from servant to beta bitch right along side these other three. My guess is that Sesshoumaru has combined the wolf packs with the shard hunting pack and added his own to it. This pack has become a super pack and as he is the Alpha leader of the males, as I have become the Alpha female leader. But I will say this right now I do not expect you to all be submissive to me you are all my friends and I want to keep it that way. So if I am doing something that makes me look like a gigantic ass tell me ok. Don't be afraid of any repercussions cause there won't be any at all ok?"

Erica said, "Sure Kagome I would like it to be known as your friend and don't worry I will speak up and say something if you are making your self look stupid. We all will right girls?"'Yup!' they all thought to her. It was then that Angel said, "You know? I think that we should make those males pay for chaining us all to the beds what do you think girls?"

'I think that is a great idea,' Ayame and Sango both thought. Kagome then looked at all the girls and thought with a evil smile on her face. 'I know how we can get back at them and it will be one hell of a doosie too.' As she thought that she sent all the girls a mental picture of what she was thinking. Two of the girls gasped and the other two thought back 'You bet your sweet ass we are with you on that one.' Sango and Erica were the ones that gasped while Angel and Ayame were the ones all for it.

Erica was the first one to say, "Do you think it will work?" Sango then said, "I know it will work cause my sister is the one who thought it up. Her plans always work and while I admit that this one has me nervous and makes me want to blush like no tomorrow. I am willing to try anything at least once…"

At that Angel and Ayame piped up and said, "Us too! This is a plan that we wouldn't miss being in on for the world. Besides I would love nothing more than to get the men all worked up from a distance. Then have them walk in on us and see that we are pleasuring each other. This should be fun!" she said with a devilish smirk on her face. "Yeah," said Ayame "…and we can make it even better by chaining our selves together on Kagome's giant ass bed over there."

Well that sure was sweet of AHUN don't you think. I wonder just what could kagome have planned for getting back at the men Hmmm makes one wonder don't it?

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY: KAGOME'S DEVIOUSNESS AND SESSHOUMARU'S ANGER**

Sango looked at them all and said with a grin, "Lets get started shall we?" At that Kagome floated them all to their beds as they took the shackles and chains and inter connected them giving them enough room to move as they then hooked the main chain to the bed. Kagome also had a idea for making a fast get away after they got the men all worked up.

As she explained to the girls she made a quick release spell that would open all the shackles real fast and allow for the girls to escape all she had to do was touch her shackle and say the release trigger word which was 'let go.'

**Lemon ahead ( AN: If you don't like bisexual or female to female scenes then skip this part. You have been warned )**

They then got into position and started to kiss each other and started making out with each other all taking turns kissing and rubbing each others bodies working each other up to being really horny.

They then got into a circle and were pleasuring each others hot snatches. While using one hand to reach between the others legs and fondle each others nipples. They were getting right into it hot and heavy as they started moaning and groaning from the pleasure. Just as they were getting to the good part the doors flew open slamming against the walls as five males stood there four with red eyes and all with obvious erections as the girls continued to pleasure each other totally or nearly totally oblivious to the males that were standing there.

The girls knew just what they were doing to the males as their mating marks were getting warmer on their necks. They all knew that it wouldn't be long before the males joined in and started to mate with the females again. But for the moment the females were having fun making their mates growl with arousal and annoyance that the girls were pleasuring each other and ignoring them.

**End small Lemon**

Sesshoumaru and the other males made to climb on the bed and join them when Kagome whispered "Let go." and touched her shackle. The others instantly opened with hers and the girls who were magically dressed, then all of them jumped over the males heads and when they landed ran out the balcony window.

There they jumped over the railing and while four transformed in to their true forms one hanyou stayed in nigen form and simply ran on foot through the palace gardens along with the other four all of them heading for the back wall of the castle. Just as they were about to approach the back wall. Kagome spotted Ahun with the little hatchlings in tow. She skidded to a halt as did the other four. They waited for the hatchlings and Ahun to land.

Ahun who didn't recognize Kagome right away made to blast her with his lightening attack. When he saw the female inu/neko lay down and on her belly and wag her tails as she kept her head low to the ground. He then watched as the three others lay down beside her and each were looking at him. It was then that he felt Rin get off him.

He made to stop her but the growl of his master that he didn't notice until just a second ago came strolling up the grounds in his true form. But what struck Ahun as strange was that his master was ... Was well horny for some odd reason and seemed to be lusting after the female directly in front of him. Then it hit him this was Kagome his masters mate and she was here to greet him and the hatchlings. Even though clearly his master wanted to mate with his chosen female.

Ahun then turned his head as the hatchlings started to land. When they landed he heard the females in front of him start to hum in song but none more than Kagome or Angel did. Their combined song was very rich and melodious to his ears. He felt relaxed in their presence. The young hatchlings behind him hearing the song all started squeaking and then eagerly made their way toward the females in front of Ahun.

They then all started begging for food. Nipping at the jaws of the giant females begging to be fed. Telling them that they had not eaten in a month. As Kagome and Angel heard that they both got very ugly and growled out loud. The hatchlings not knowing what made them angry all started squeaking out their apologies.

Kagome hearing this first looked at them and said, "There is nothing to be sorry for young ones. We are just mad as hell that the other females didn't hunt for you so you could eat is all."

Sesshoumaru hearing this barked out to his castle guards that they were to 'go get some meat from the kitchens to feed this group of hatchlings.' Mean while he stayed behind Kagome not moving a inch. As he told Ahun to 'take the young ones to the castle so they could eat.' Rin, Jaken, Ahun and all the hatchlings left the area.

As the females then sat up and craned their necks around and looked at the males with a big question mark on their faces. Although each female knew what it was that the males wanted. It was then that Angel got a bright idea as she telepathically said, '_Kagome why don't you freeze time around the men and make it so they cant move while allowing us females to move and escape these foolish males.'_

'_Hmm good Idea!' _Kagome said as she pulled on her powers to stop time completely for the males. Yet allowing the females to escape. She then froze the men in place and barked to the females to 'freaking run for it as fast as they all could that the time freeze would only give them thirty minutes before it ran out.'

They all dashed off leaving four males watching and thinking ' _those little bitches they are going to pay for that _'. They watched as the females leapt over the wall and ran away into the distance. The men became enraged that the females would do that still and now that they were all pupped their being out there in the wild being unprotected even in a group it was dangerous at best and deadly at worst.

Sesshoumaru was the maddest out of all the males. He and his inner inu raged against Kagome's time freezing spell. The further away she got the more he raged against it until deep inside Sesshoumaru a power he didn't know he had came forth and with it new knowledge and strength.

He and his inner inu changed from having one tail to having nine tails with those nine tails he had more power he realized that he controlled earth, water, ice, air, void, fire, electricity, time manipulation and lastly his own which was poison. With that in mind he unfroze time and rushed after Kagome with the other males hot on the tails of their mates right with him.

Sesshoumaru was damn determined now to catch his bitch and mate her to teach her a lesson she will never forget. He ran as fast as he could and saw that he was quickly closing in on his mate. He smirked in smug satisfaction when he saw that she realized he was behind her and closing in on her.

He nearly barked out in laughter when she tripped and fell. But that was cut short when he realized that she would land on a busted tree stump that had jagged edges. He instantly dove in and pushed her while still in the air so that she would land in the small field on her back. Which she did. She then slowly rolled over and stood up. That was when. He pounced on her he didn't want her to get away. He wanted her to help relieve him of his arousal.

**Full Lemon ahead**

He grabbed her by the nape of her neck as he growled at her saying "Now that I have you mate perhaps you would care to explain why you females were pleasuring your selves and leaving your mates out of it."

She growled back saying "We waited for you males to come back and relieve us of our lingering arousals but you did not. See for us females when we go into heat. We stay that way for a while even after we are pupped by our mates it is a way for us to enjoy the whole experience with our mates and thereby strengthening our bond with our mates. Since you males left after the pupping us we females had to take care of our burning sensation down there. Which by the way I am still suffering with while we are here yapping off at the gums."

As she said that he suddenly felt bad for leaving her unfulfilled. But he and his inu decided to end her pain as he latched a hold of her hips and pulled her under him. As he did he felt her move her tails again. It was then that he produced his erection and slowly entered her. When he did he could feel the burning that she had around him.

His eyes widened at it as he thought 'its no wonder they were doing that'. He immediately started a slow sensual beat with her gently yet deeply thrusting into her and he was pleased to hear her purr out her pleasure at what he was doing. He oh so slowly stepped up his pace as he clung to her hips while he thrust him self into her hot core. She felt so good to him as he continued to thrust in and out of her each time she was wetter and softer to him.

He couldn't believe it as he picked up his pace he felt his male juices start to flow out of him aiding in making her super slick for him. He let go of her neck as he started to pant from the sheer pleasure that she was giving him never in his life had he had this much pleasure from rutting with a female.

No, it wasn't just any female that he was rutting with it was his mate and that made it all the better. His inner inu was howling in joy from the feelings it was receiving from this mating it was during this mating that he could feel the bond with his mate grow.

It grew to a point where he could feel everything that he was doing to her and she could feel everything that she did to him. At that thought they both howled into the night they were becoming soul mates never to be apart again. Sesshoumaru loved this it was the most erotic thing he had ever felt.

He could feel him self thrusting into his mate and it made him all the more horny. He picked up his pace plunging into her wet cavern at a near frantic pace. As he neared his end he felt his mate soften up even more and he realized that it was for more pups to come. '_How could that __be??_' he thought confused.

He thought for a second and then realized she was neko too. He wondered if her womb was split in to two sections. He got his answer when instead of howling she roared out like a cat would. So that's it he thought as he continued to pound into her hot core. He had pupped one side of her and now he was going to pup the other side as well. This made his inner inu immensely happy.

His mate was now a breeding female and he was the sire. He sped up their mating making sure to use his full forms abilities for mating. He grew in length giving her more pleasure as he did. He knew that she was enjoying every second of it. Kagome loved how he felt inside her he filled her to the max. She could feel him pulsating with desire against her womanly walls and she couldn't help but enjoy the way his jewels felt when the touched her little nub over and over. She was enjoying it so much that she felt her chest swell with a desire that was unknown to her.

But what ever it was she decided to enjoy the attentions her mate was giving her. She could feel it when he grew longer and slightly larger as he continued to slam into her as fast as he could. She knew that he was reaching his end and she was right there with him. She wanted his seed so badly that she nearly cried when he finally released his seed into her womb. She could feel it splash against her walls as he continued to pump her full of his life giving fluids.

She was completely in heaven when he locked with her again this time shoving as much of himself inside as he could possibly get. He shoved in past his knot at the base of his now swollen stiff member. He felt him self shoot his seed into her and he loved the feeling it produced as he felt himself throb inside her and felt when she milked him for more seed.

His inner inu responded with enthusiasm at this and shot as much seed as he could into her womb. His mates inner inu and neko were real sex goddesses in his book and he had the pleasure of mating both sides of her. When he shot all the seed he could he knew that she would carry his pups fully now and her behavior would change.

**END OF LEMON**

WOW TWO LEMONS IN ONE CHAPTER THAT IS A FIRST FOR THIS STORY DON'T YOU THINK???? I WONDER WHATS NEXT AFTER THIS CAN THE STORY GET ANY BETTER OR BETTER YET WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE GIRLS

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: KAGOME'S ESCAPE AND SESSHOUMARU'S EMBARASSMENT**

LAST TIME WE LEFT OFF WITH KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU'S MATING I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

He and his beast could both see and feel her pregnancy taking hold of her as her behavior started to change. She purred and rubbed against his chest some as he continued to hold on to her until the swelling went down. They stayed like that for several hours before he was able to pull out of Kagome. When he did he was rewarded when Kagome then moved so she was side ways to him and then laid on her side and raised her hind leg exposing her belly to him.

She was submitting to him fully as she laid there on her back with her belly exposed and throat exposed to him. He then grabbed her throat gently and held her there as he growled out, "You have fully submitted to me my mate, my bitch, you will no longer run from me right."

She purred out a "Yes I will stay with you. You are my mate, my alpha and I belong with you." As she said that he let go then nuzzled her neck in a sign of affection then he sniffed down her belly and was rewarded with many powerful scents of his pups developing inside her. He nudged her stomach gently and purred out his happiness to his pups. He felt them settle down as he drew away.

He had a desire to get her back to the castle. As he thought that he saw the other males of his group come into the clearing behind them. He turned and lifted his lip a little letting them know not to come any closer unless told otherwise. Kagome at that second whined out at him 'that she wanted the pack to come closer and get to know the aura's of their pups. That it would increase the chances of their survival.'

He couldn't argue with that plus it would give him the chance to get used to the other scent spores that would be his pups pack mates. So he relented and allowed them to all approach. The females were first each sniffing Kagome's belly and when they were done with her she rose and waited as they laid down and she sniffed all of their bellies learning each new pups scent and loving each one just as if it were her own.

After they had all done that the girls all shifted back and were surprised as hell. Their bellies were showing just how pregnant they were. Kagome looked at her self and said, "I look as big as a house!" Then she looked at Angel and said, "You are the house !"

Angel put her hands on her hips with a smirk and said, "Yeah what's it to ya witch?"Sesshoumaru started to snarl but Kagome waved her hand at him in a silent 'hush will ya.' He stopped and raised a eyebrow at her but nearly fell over at what she said to her friend. "Well if I'm a witch what does that make you the bitch that's what! "

As she said that Angel blinked at her and then laughed and said "Your right it does make me the bitch. But at least I will be a bitch with no stretch marks now wont I?" she laughed. Kagome went to chase after her but was stopped by a growl that said "Don't even think about it woman." She looked back to see Sesshoumaru practically snarling at her.

She yipped to him saying, "I wasn't going to go far. Just the bushes to relieve my self like she did. We all have to go cause in this form the babies press more on our bladders dear." At that he stopped snarling and simply stood there then turned and started talking with the others there. All the while keeping his senses open to trouble or more importantly his mate escaping him again.

So far he mused tonight that she had escaped him twice in four hours time and a total of four times in four days. He wondered when else she was going to do to escape. As he was thinking and talking with the other men there none of the males even noticed that the females had escaped again this time to run back to the castle to be with all the baby dragons.

The five girls had trotted their smaller animal forms back to the castle. Each making sure that they were quiet. All except for Erica she was carried on Kagome's back all the way to the castle. The girls had each jumped over the wall and were half way back to the hatchlings. When a howl ripped through the area that was so loud and angry that it sent a shiver down Kagome's spine. It was then the females knew to run for it.

They all ran as fast as they could toward the hatchlings making it into their midst and sitting down in human forms. Just as Sesshoumaru came crashing through the woods and leaping over the wall to land just a few feet away from the hatchlings angry as all hell that Kagome had seemingly escaped again from him. But he was relieved that it was only to return to the young dragons and Rin who was playing in front of her with several baby dragons.

He was still angry as hell that she didn't wait for him to take her back home like he had wanted to do. His inner inu was mad at her defiance that she showed by not staying near him so she was protected. And his inner inu let her know this as one of his tails came around and grabbed her and hoisted her form off the ground so she was at eye level to him. He then curled his lip up showing a fang and growling lightly saying to her "Bitch you are never to leave my presence with out my knowledge now that you carry my heir. It displeases this inu to think that his mate thinks so little of her own life. Now that she is pupped as to run off and not let her mate know if she is safe or not."

Kagome looked at him and turned her head away exposing her mating mark to him and then looked up at the sky showing her throat as she said to him in the inu language. "Love I was only obeying my instinct to return home where I am safe. While out there in the woods even with you there I was afraid. I had the over whelming urge to come home and stay here."

"Please don't be angry I only wanted to get home quickly and since you were all talking and not paying any attention to us when we called out to you. We decided that if we went in our true forms that we would get here safely and not hurt the pups inside of us as the motion was smooth and slow. We didn't run to get here merely walked fast that was all. Please don't be angry. It wont happen again cause my instincts wont let it."

As she said that a lone tear fell down her eye. He knew then that she was serious about what she said. She really means it with all that she is. As he thought that his inner inu sat down and reigned in all thoughts of her being defiant. If she is being driven by instincts to act certain ways. Then maybe all the times that the hanyou said 'that she would constantly get into trouble' was simply her instincts telling her that something wasn't right and that she needed to do something about it.

That would explain a lot of her behaviors right away. Come to think of it the trouble she probably caused in the future was in fact her instincts to show off that she was the only suitable female for him. So he out of curiosity asked her, "Mate when you were in that store in the future were you showing off for me?"

At that she blushed to her roots and looked him in the eye as she slowly nodded. Then she yipped out something to him that had him rearing back mentally and sitting on the ground physically.

She said "I went into heat a couple of days ago because I smelt your heat coming on and I couldn't help my bodies response to you. I have wanted you ever since I could remember seeing you that first time in your fathers tomb. That first time I saw you in both forms touched me deep in my soul that was why I stared at you for a while. My beasts were.... well they were…" As she stuttered he couldn't help but mentally chuckle at her and say "Your beasts were eyeing me up were they?"

At her nod his beast pranced around in his head all the while he could see her beasts eyeing his. He felt proud that her beasts found his very appealing. He couldn't help what happened next. He lightly licked his mate on the cheek. She in turn closed her eyes and leaned into it some humming as she did.

He was surprised at what said next to him as she growled and yipped her request. "Mate may I sit on your back. Being held like this is hurting the pups". He immediately lay down and placed her on his back just in front of his shoulders where he knew she could lean back and be comfortable. He could feel her pain in her stomach and back cause of the pups.

He noticed right away when she sat down on him she did relax and the pain went away. The question of why she was in pain burned in his mind so he asked her, "Why she was in pain". She answered saying, "The pups feared falling and were trying to push down ward on my hips. But as soon as you sat me down they realized that it was you that was holding them and me and they settled down."

He growled out to the pups, "To never do that to their mother again. That they should be grateful that they even have her for a mother." The pups whined out their apologies to their father and did their best to show their mother they loved her by holding still inside her or being as still as they could.

Kagome was glad they had stopped. She was tired and barked out softly that she was and she was comfortable where she sat. The young hatchlings that saw this realized quite quickly that they were in the presence of a god and his mate. They felt safe with him around and Sesshoumaru knew it he could sense what they were feeling and it was complete contentment.

He stayed awake with the rest of the males that were in near similar positions with their mates the one that was the most funniest was Raoul and Angel. She was in full form and laying on him (Quick note Raoul does not have any spines on his back and neither does Angel they are both like Ahun in that respect.) He was on his side and she was on top of him pinning him to the ground. He let out a few funny sounding growls that sounded oddly like laughter.

Ayame who was sitting on Koga much the same way as Kagome was to Sesshoumaru looked over and barked "Yeah they are funny but not as funny as you Lord Sesshoumaru. You have most of the hatchlings laying on your back behind Kagome and one little albino one up front along with two neko's who are laying on Kagome's stomach purring away like she is and you are". At that he turned his head and looked at him self. **'Damn!' he thought** 'She is right they are all on me.'

That was when Kagome thought to him directly saying "Love you called them here to us with your beasts contentment. That is why they came its nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact its the greatest honor any male can receive to have a child go up to them and be content to be in their presence. I know why they came to you and not the others as do you. These hatchlings know that you are a god and that nothing will harm them as long as you are here."

"To them you are the ultimate form of protection. You are the protectors protection and they all know it. That is why they are with us so relax and enjoy it. I enjoy knowing that these youngsters feel so comfortable with you that they can approach me and ask any question in the world and know that I will answer it. You at first scared all the hatchlings when they saw you they didn't know what you would do."

"But when you just stood there and looked at them they knew that you would not hurt them. It was only then that they saw fit to look at me even though I was begging them to come closer and trying to be friendly. They saw fit to seek your approval first before anything else my dear. They knew you to be the Alpha male without even meeting you. They knew that at first sight. Since then these youngsters have asked me some very embarrassing things that maybe they should ask you instead."

As she said that she let the questions they were asking her flow to him. His eyes widened in surprise as one asked, "Why was there sticky stuff coming out of a certain area of him". He barked at that saying, "That when the child got a lot older he would understand then." Then one asked something that did embarrass him "What's that pink thing poking out from your belly area that is near your back feet?" (yes every one the child asked that question inquisitive little boogers aren't they) At that Kagome barked butting in saying, "That it was time to go eat!" and then they all had to follow Ahun to the bath area then get ready for bed time.

The young dragons all grumbled at having to do it. But changed their minds when Kagome said that they would all get to hear a bedtime story afterwards. They all took off so fast that all anyone ever saw was a multi color rainbow heading straight for Ahun. He then led them to the area where they could eat.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru tried to pull him self back in but couldn't. So Kagome got off him and then looked at his problem. He was aroused again she cocked her eyebrow at him when he rose up and looked at her. She pointed at him and said "Don't you give me that look mister. I have had enough of that for one day."

He then lowered his head and barked softly saying, "But I have not. Run woman if you know what's good for you." She backed away from him and jumped up in the air transforming as she did. Only then did she turn and run away straight for their room. He of course chased her into the bed room transforming to nigen as he did.

I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT THAT SURE WAS EMBARASSING?

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: SESSHOUMARU'S ANGER AND SOTA'S SURPRISE**

...............................**Sesshoumaru's Bedroom in the western castle**............................

When he got there he saw Shippo, Sota and Kohaku standing there in front of Kagome with their hands on their hips each was berating her for being so stupid as to run off and leave them behind alone. But it was Sota that said something that caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

Sota said, "Sis I love you as my older sister, but I can honestly say right here and now that if you were my intended and you did to me what you did to Sesshoumaru back there at Kaede's hut I would have pinned you to the ground and fucked you senseless until you couldn't walk then I would have made sure that you stayed under me until all thoughts of leaving me behind left your head."

Kohaku looked at her and said "I would have done the same thing sis that he would have done only worse I would have made sure that you were pupped before you made it to the well before you went to the future."

It was then that Kagome backed up away from her two brothers and said "Boy's you need to get your selves under control." They both looked at her and said "We are under control!" as they started to growl in lust at her Kagome looked at them both in fear of being hurt as she said "You both don't want to do this I know I can see it in your eyes." It was when they started barking at her that he Sesshoumaru knew what was the problem.

These two boys were coming into their first rut. But what made him ugly is that they both chose his mate as their first rutting partner. This simply would not do. So he decided to do as his father did centuries ago. He turned back into his dog form and walked into the room showing that he was the dominate male in the pack. He allowed his beast to do as needed to prove he was the dominate male.

His beast called to his mate's beast, she responded by yipping out, 'what did he need?' His beasts answer was her. She shuddered and then shifted back for him and then crawled her way to him in a submissive way. Her beasts knew that he was showing domination and that anything less than submission would end in a instant fight. She presented her self to him despite the growls of anger coming from her brothers.

Kagome licked the underside of Sesshoumaru's chin and whimpered yipping as she did so. She was glad he was here and she didn't care if he wanted to rut with her in front of her brothers she just wanted her brothers to stop scaring the hell out of her. Sesshoumaru sensing his mates distress purred to calm her. After she was calm he began with nuzzling her and then moved to licking her and nipping in certain areas.

She in turn licked him even more enjoying what he was doing. She was getting turned on by it as she began to forget that her brothers were there. Just when she was getting into the fore play he decided to mount her. She took it in stride and moved her tails out of the way again. He then mated with her right there in front of both of her brothers.

All they could do was watch in anger as the female they wanted was mated by a much older and stronger male. They watched as he mated her fully and when he knotted her they knew they had no chance with her.

As the scent of the females mating hit their noses their beasts recognized the scent and immediately backed down and they both came to their senses finally as they did they saw their sister locked in a mating position with the Western Lord. They both hung their heads in shame. They then apologized to him for their behaviors toward him.

He instead barked out that 'it was their sister that they should be apologizing to and that if he had not showed up when he did they would have tried to mate a pregnant female.' At that both boys gasped and looked at their sister seeing the truth of it in the roundness of her sides. They both bowed down to them and said 'they will leave.'

Kagome looked at them both and growled out 'that they were not going any where that they needed to learn a damn lesson and they would learn it right now.' She did not care if she had to be the teachers instrument so long as they got the point that he was trying to make. Granted she did not appreciate their advances. But she also said that she knew that they needed to learn how to handle their beasts. She also mentioned that Sota needed to learn it more than Kohaku cause he had two and was twice as dangerous.

She likened Sota's beasts to just that a beast without a logical side to it. As she said that Sesshoumaru knew that it was now highly important that these boy's learn control of their beasts. He knew that he would have to teach them. But as he thought about it he realized that what he just did with his mate taught them many lessons at once.

One was the lesson of seduction and the other was the lesson of actual mating. But before that he taught them how to get a female to submit to them. As that thought crossed his mind he realized that it wasn't a bad start in their educating of the female species. But what struck him most was the lesson that he was teaching them now the lesson of patience with ones mate after the mating process.

Sesshoumaru stayed knotted to Kagome for a hour before his beast let her go. But before she walked away he made sure to clean her up and at the same time marked her as his. He gently scraped at her back end leaving a glowing mark on her derriere he had officially branded Kagome as his mate.

He made sure to seal the scrape so she would not be in pain. Mean while Sota and Kohaku seeing this learned how to care for a mate if they marked them in that area. Their beasts took quick note of what to do and how. The young beasts inside the boy's realized quickly that the male before them was their leader and this was his female that they had tried to mate. They realized that they were lucky that he didn't just up and kill them outright for their foolishness.

As they thought that Inuyasha walked in with Erica and said, "Hey bro not to bother you but do you know that you have a much younger audience than these two fools here and that the third unknown one is well doing this?" he said as he opened the closet door only to see Shippo in there looking at him self and muttering why can't he do what his father did.

It was when Kagome inhaled sharply that Shippo jerked and looked over his shoulder. He was met with the huge head of Sesshoumaru eyeing him sternly. Shippo eeped and then flushed a complete red. Sesshoumaru huffed at Shippo and told him in the inu way that 'he was not physically mature enough and that his inner fox was still just a small pup that the pup didn't get the milk that it needed from its mother so it was underdeveloped.'

It was then that Kagome felt so sorry for Shippo that she stepped over to where Sesshoumaru stood and gently nudged him asking him to 'please let her handle it.' He moved his head out of the way for her. Then placed his head on her back in a sign of loving acceptance. Then focused on his brother who was staring at them both. " What is it that you want Inuyasha?" as he said that Kagome transformed back to a nigen form then walked into the closet to retrieve a sulking Shippo. As she did that she felt a light sting on her butt but then it went away.

Sesshoumaru seeing that his mate felt safe in her nigen form again transformed and then looked at Inuyasha and said, "Well are you going to answer my question little brother?" Inuyasha who's brain had disconnected the second he saw Kagome's breeding female tattoo on her inner leg. Was floored that Sesshoumaru would mark her as a breeding female, his breeding female and his mate.

Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru would not seek out other females to placate his carnal needs that it would be Kagome until it came time for her to birth his pups and then he would not touch another female ever after ward. But what he was declaring with that mark was that he would never seek out another. 'Hmmm' he thought to him self, 'Sesshoumaru must have developed a soul bond with her to do something like that.'

As he thought that Sesshoumaru spoke again and said, "If you are thinking about what I think your thinking about then my answer to you is a yes brother I know what I am doing and I would not have it any other way. She is the only one for me. This she has proven to me today by allowing what she allowed In front of other males without questioning it or backing away as others would. She knew what was needed to be done so that is why I marked her."

As he said that Kagome came out and looked at everyone there and said "Who marked who?"Sesshoumaru looked at her and said, "You. I marked you as mine forever, mine to love, mine to mate with that's what I did to you." It was then that Angel butted in telling her telepathically that, 'Sesshoumaru bit her on the ass and marked her as his only to mate with.'

At that Kagome only said, "Oh ok I am going to the hot springs to bathe is that ok with you mate?" He raised a eyebrow at her sudden acceptance of it and simply nodded. Sota on the other hand surmised that something was up Kagome never ever simply accepted things just the way they were without looking them over and questioning it.

Like the information that she discovered one day in gramp's storage shed about Angels family how they were trying to create a super female dragon that had unlimited powers to be a breeder for their colony. It never happened though supposedly the last breeding queen was killed in some war that raged on through several years until a demon killed the queen and thus ended the royal family line. From there on there was nothing written aside from the fact that she was a sister to the Lady of the West.

Sota mentally ground to a halt. "What the hell?" he said out loud totally unaware that he had even spoke at all. It was only when Sesshoumaru stood in front of him that he even recognized that some one was there.

He looked at the Western lord and heard him ask "What that out burst was about?" It was then that Sota asked a question of the lord. He wanted to know, "If he had a library at the castle and if he did, did he have any documents or parchments that chronicled a certain family line?" Sesshoumaru was curious as to where the boy was going with this train of thought as he responded by saying, "Yes in fact I do have a library here and what family are you looking for in particular."

Sota said, "The name is a royal family going back nearly 14 centuries from this era that I can estimate. It was a clan of dragons that ruled the east many centuries ago. The name of that clan was Red Comet." At that Sesshoumaru got serious, that name had not been mentioned since before he was born. He looked at Sota and said, "Why do you ask for that name in Particular."

Sota looked around him and said "Not here do you have some where more private where we can talk alone with out ears." Sesshoumaru nodded and then led the way to his study. Upon opening it he walked in and Sota came in behind him then shut the door. Sesshoumaru put a spell on the room so that no one could listen in to what he had to say.

Sota sat down on the dais across the table from Sesshoumaru and said "What I have to tell you is going to be a real shocker my lord". Sesshoumaru nodded for him to continue. Sota went on to say "The reason why I had such a outburst in the other room was I had been doing some thinking about some of the things Kagome has done in the past and the way she has behaved. When you mentioned that you marked her."

"The Kagome I know would have blasted your eardrums out into the next province because of it. Then she would have gone some where to look at her self and see just what you had done to her. My reason for saying this is when she was younger my grand mother put a spell on her that bound her powers. Well when Kagome found out, she went nuts on my grand mother saying 'that she was a mean old witch and deserved what ever she got in the way of bad luck.'"

"She then went to a mirror to see if she could see the spell. She could and it was then that she set about seeing if there was a way to break the spell and return her powers. Well during this search for a counter spell. Kagome had gone out into my gramp's storage shed. She had been forbidden to go into the shed, well Kagome never being one to listen went in there anyway and as she got to looking around in there she came across a scroll that chronicled a royal family line and the name on that scroll was Red Comet."

"I remember seeing it my self later that day on her bed. I read the scroll and came across something that didn't make a lick of sense to me what so ever. It said at the bottom of this scroll quote "_The last ultimate queen dragon that was ever born died in a vicious battle that raged on for several years before she died. It also said that she was the sister to the lady of the Western lands?" _That was the quote that did not make a lick of sense to me my lord and I was wondering if by any chance you may have more information on the family cause if my hunch is correct then my grand mother has a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

"It is something that could tear my sister apart emotionally and mentally in more ways than one. For her sake and the sake of your pups I hope like hell I am wrong. Cause if not then the one that I think could be another sister is sitting out side with Raoul right this very second and I have a uneasy feeling that something is going to happen that no one wants at all."

Sesshoumaru was stunned at the implications that the boy was suggesting. But they were not out of the realm of possibility. He rose and said "Follow me we will both search out this information that you seek if there is any to find at all."

**That is the end of chapter thirty two here is a preview of chapter thirty three: "Are you sure Kagome that he actually marked you like he said he did?" Said Ayame.**

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	33. Chapter 33

**Previously in chapter thiry two " are you sure that he marked you like he said he did kagome asked Ayame)**

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

Kagome after leaving the master bedroom headed toward the hot springs to take a bath. Along the way she mentally called out to the other girls and asked them to join her in the hot springs for a bath. The girls all said they would meet her there in a few

minutes. She continued her way down to the hot spring that was located in the east wing of the castle. She walked down to the hot spring stopping on the way there to get fresh towels, bathing robes along with some sweet smelling soaps and lotions

from the linen closet that was three doors up from the spring. With all of those things in her arms she then made her way to the spring. Opening the door with her foot she then squeezed her way inside the room.

Once there she walked over to a bench and proceeded to put everything down on the bench. She made sure to seperate the different soaps and lotions from one another in case the other girls didn't like one particular soap or another.

She wanted to give them a choice in scents. Her personal favorite was roses. So she picked the rose scented soap and placed it with her towel near the hot spring. Just as she was getting ready to undress the others all came in at that second.

Sango was the first to speak she asked "_kagome what is the reason you called us all here to join you in the hot spring. Not that I don't like a good bath mind you. But I am curious as to why you would ask us to join you here in the first place?". _

Kagome smiled a bit then said " _I thought that you would all like some time away from the males here in the palace. I also have something I wish to talk to you all about and then show you._".

Kagome looked around at the other girls and saw only curiosity on their faces so she proceeded to tell them why they were here in the first place. " _Girls the reason why I asked you all here in the first place is simple about twenty minutes ago sesshoumaru _

_admitted to me that he had marked me as more than just his mate. What I need is for one of you to help me find just where he had marked me. He told me that he bit me on my butt. But when I looked at my self I could not find it. Would one of you help me _

_find it and then tell me just what the hell the bite means. Cause I am drawing a blank on it_." As kagome said that she took off her clothes and then stood there while the girls them selves undressed and then they all walked over to her and checked her

over. It was Ayame who spotted the mark that he made. Ayame's eyes widened cosidderably as she realized the implications of this particular mark.'_ He wouldn't she thought' _but as she looked closer she saw the spell that covered it _' oh gods he _

_would he must be out of his mind to make a mark like that on her ' _as Ayame thought that she looked kagome and said" kagome are you sure that he marked you like you say he did"." _Yeah_ " kagome said " _he even said that he did why do you ask _

_Ayame_?". She thought with trepidation running through her. " _Well he did mark you kagome right here_" Ayame said as she pointed at kagome's upper thigh close to her womanly mound. " _But that's not all he did to you kagome he marked you as the only _

_female that he would ever seek pleasure from and if I am correct in reading this spell that he put on you you will act like your in heat every single time that he needs relief and you will seek him out no matter where he is at and screw him senseless. Even if _

_you are in the middle of blood flow or pregnant as you are now." _As Ayame said that kagome growled viciously I' m gonna kill him. As she said that she opened up her mind link to her mate and thunderously screamed out

" _**SESSHOUMARU YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**_**!! **" _**Oh shit she's pissed **_" was sesshoumaru's thought too bad for him she heard him as she screamed into his mind

"_**YOUR GODDAMN RIGHT I'M PISSED YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO ME!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME IF I WANTED A MARKING LIKE THAT DID YOU NOOO!!! YOU HAD TO BE A SNEAKY **_

_**BASTARD AND MARK ME WITH OUT PERMISSION AND THEN LIE ABOUT IT WHEN I ASKED. ALL I CAN SAY FOR YOU IS YOU BETTER RUN CAUSE IF I SEE YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU. YOU BETTER PRAY TO HELL THAT I DON'T **_

_**FIND YOU CAUSE IF I DO YOUR DEAD!!!!! **_as she said that she laced as much venom into her voice as she could.

.......................................................................................................................

**In the library **

Sesshoumaru on the other end of it could only visibly shudder under the force of her wrath and whimper out in pain as she was giving him a killer head ache so bad that he had tears streaming down his eyes.

Sota that was sitting accross the table from him saw the instant face that he made and the constant shuddering that he was doing and deduced that his new brother inlaw did something to piss Kagome off.

He watched as the western lord whimpered in pain and visibly cried. He felt a pang of sympathy for the lord of the west as he knew just how loud Kagome's tirades could get. He felt it necessary to distract kagome from her tiarade on the lord of the west as he made a connection to his sister.

" Kagome don't you think that your being a little mean to your mate right now. He loves you and only wanted what was best for you" he no sooner thought that then she shrieked at him mentally saying

**" **_**WANTED WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME YA RIGHT SOTA MORE LIKE HE WANTED WHAT WAS BEST FOR HIM IS MORE LIKE IT. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT KIND OF MARK HE PUT ON ME HMMMM DO YOU. I'LL TELL YOU WHAT **_

_**KIND OF MARK HE THE LORD OF SNEAKINESS PUT ON ME HE PUT A RUTTING MARK ON ME AND A SPELL THAT GUARENTEED THAT I WOULD BE IN HEAT EACH AND EVERY FUCKING TIME THAT HE HAS A ITCH IN HIS **_

_**PANTS THAT NEEDS SCRATCHING AND HE EVEN GUARENTEED THAT I WOULD BE RECEPTIVE TO HIM AND MATE WITH HIM NO MATTER WHERE HE IS AT OR WHAT HE IS DOING. IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I AM PREGNANT OR **_

_**NOT I COULD BE BIRTHING HIS PUPS AT THE SECOND AND I WOULD STILL GO TO HIM TO GET LAID. I WOULD NOT EVEN HAVE A SAY IN IT AT ALL THE ASSHOLE DESERVES JUST WHAT HE GETS AT THIS MOMENT AND I COULD **_

_**CARE LESS IF HE IS IN PAIN AT THE SECOND OR NOT!!!!! **_**" **as she screached at sota mentally. Sesshoumaru got angry with his mate for yelling at her sibling like that and he chose at that moment to butt into the mental conversation saying to her

" _**YOU WILL NOT YELL AT YOUR BROTHER IN SUCH A WAY WOMAN. THE BOY DOES HAVE A POINT I ONLY WANTED WHAT WAS BEST FOR YOU. SO CALM DOWN MATE AND LEAVE THE BOY ALONE HE IS UNDESERVING OF YOUR ANGER**__._"

Her response was quick as she said to him " _**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS SESSHOUMARU. I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO YELL AT HIM IF I WANT TO AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT**_**. **_**SO GET THE HELL LOST WILL YA. **_**" **

She no sooner said that then he audibly roared out " _**YOU WILL NOT TELL THIS SESSHOUMARU WHAT TO DO IN THIS SESSHOUMARU'S OWN HOME. IT IS I WHO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO IN THIS AND EVERY OTHER THING WOMAN NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND.I AM THE ALPHA MALE IN THIS HOUSE NOT YOU WENCH" **_

.........................................................................................................................

**Back at the hot springs **

Kagome kept on growling lowly as she stepped into the hot springs only stopping her growl as the hot water hit the mark that her mate had made. She stiffened briefly before she proceeded in to the water the rest of the way.

Ayame, Sango , Erica and Angel knew that she was pissed as they could see it in her aura which was flashing a violent shade of red laced with streaks of black. "Oh crap" Angel said " she is totaly pissed at her mate. I haven't seen her this angry

since. Well since a week ago when she pinned those six tramps in the corner of the shrine on the shrine grounds." Sango looked at her and said "your right she was really angry that day" she shuddered as she said it. Kagome snapped at sango and

angel saying "ya know I am right here and I can hear everything I'm not deaf ya know!". As she said that Erica spoke up and said " Well arn't we being a bit of a bitch today or what?" Kagome spun around as she heard that and growled loudly " I am

pregnant, I am a female and I am in a pissy mood so yeah I am being a bitch. You got a problem with that bitch?" At that Ayame jumped in and said " Hell yeah I got a problem with it and that problem right now is you oh queen bitch of us all. Miss I can't

get down off my own fucking high horse. We all got a problem with it cause like you we were all fucking marked the same fucking way except for sango she is the only one who wasn't fucking marked so get off your fucking high assed horse and stop

being such a bitch will ya." Kagome at that point was nearly speechless. Sango on the other hand was nearly scared stiff as she said" why don't we all just forget about the marks that you four have and just simply enjoy taking a bath away from those goddamn horny males out there".

As she said that kagome, Ayame, Angel and Erica all started laughing at what she said as she looked at them and said" what did I say something wrong." They all said "nope what you said was perfect we couldn't have said it better."

As they said that Raoul opened the hot springs door and said" What was perfect?" as he said that all the females screeched at him all the while throwing the bottles of shampoo and lotion at him as he ducked and ran out the doors again laughing as he

ran by Miroku saying "boy that was sure a wonderful sight I just saw". As he said that miroku said" he's more of a letcher than I am damn I need to step up my game if I'm to compete with him". He then turned and walked away from the girls bathing chamber to go find a place to think.

Inuyasha having seen and heard all that went on in the girls hot spring left saying wemon you can't live with em and you can't live without em.

WOW KAGOME SURE IS IN A PISSY MOOD ISN'T SHE I WONDER JUST WHAT SHE WILL DO NEXT.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR:**

.........................................................................................................................

**Else where in the southern lands**

Hades the dragon god of hell had finally managed to replenish his strength as he made his way to the rookerie where he was hatched many eons ago. He was on a mission he had a female dragon to kill and he knew just where to find her.

He knew that the old crone would not abandon her families ansestral home not for nothing. As he approached he thought that he detected traces of magic in the air. But it was so faint that he couldn't be certain that he even felt it in the first place.

He shook his head of those thoughts as he made his approach. He was shocked at what he saw all the fully grown female dragons were standing out in the open all over the mountain that housed the rookerie and at the head of all the females was that

one lone damn female dragon that he wanted to kill ' sister your time has come to a end I'm afraid. Its time for you to die' as he thought that he roared out his anger to all the females there.

Cloud dancer answered him with her firey breath as she blasted him full in the face giving her fire breath attack as much power as she could. She wanted her brother dead for the treason he committed against her and her mother.

Her blast was so huge that it lit up the sky like a morning sunrise as it raced its way toward her brother. She knew that he could never best her in a fire volley attack and with the size of it he could never get out of the way in time before he was hit with it.

The other females seeing this launched their own attacks at the male dragon that showed up. None of the other females wanted him there. They still had eggs that needed to hatch so they gave their all into defending the rookerie against the male dragon.

Hades saw the attack comming and knew he couldn't get out of the way intime but he knew that he could with stand the onslaught of it thanks in part to the shikon no tama that was imbedded in his chest scales.

The shard imbedded its self there when he killed that oni granted the oni fought like hell to stay alive. But it was all for nothing against him as he slashed at the oni the shard flew out of the oni's body and hit him right in the chest between both chest scales and stayed there.

He realized real quick what it was that hit him as he felt a influx of power come from the small stone. Ever since then he has left it where it imbedded its self. ' _it has its uses he mused silently '_as he erected a barrier from the power of the jewel.

He watched with a dispassionate eye as the torrential fire blast hit the barrier and deflected around it leaving him unharmed. He mentally grinned at what he was about to do.

He waited until the blast subsided and then dove at his sister with all the speed he could muster. He knew that she would not survive this attack. She would not be able to get out of the way at all. He attacked her at full speed as her eyes widened when she saw him comming.

Just as he was about to land a hit on her she turned completly white her eyes blazing red as a shield flew up infront of him. He hit the barrier and bounced off it careening away from the mountain and slamming into the forest below smashing trees into splinters as he went.

He slid to a stop some ninety feet away from the shield. As he looked at his sister for the first time and realized that she was the protector of the rookerie. Well don't that just beat all he thought.

He looked at the shield that cloud dancer had erected there was something different about it but he couldn't quite put his claw on it just yet. He looked him self over checking for injuries when he looked at the jewel it was still imbedded in his chest.

But as he looked closer he noticed that it was starting to glow a light pink. He then snapped his head up as he took a better look at that shield more importantly the color of it. His eyes widened as he noticed that it was a purifying barrier.

He knew then who put up this barrier and it wasn't his sister it was that goddamned miko that he was told about by that little abomination that was created from that half demon. He shuddered at the thought of facing that little monster in hell.

Yes he was the kami of hell but that didn't mean he was totally evil like that thing took one last look at the rookerie as he started making plans for catching that miko and killing his sister. ' this should be fun he thought ' as he left the area.

He flew for some time before he decided to land in a nearby filthy rat infested village. He transformed into his nigen form as he walked into the villages drinking establishement. He wanted to recruit some mercenaries for the job of kidnapping the

miko right out from under that inu mutts nose. At that thought Hades went into the establishment and proceeded to make discrete inquiries to some of the establishments patrons. He came accross two rat demons and two pig demons that

worked together as a team. He inquired of what services they provided and they told him that they specialized in hostage taking and abductions. He hired them and told them that he had two jobs for them one was to kill a female dragon in a certain

rookerie in the west and all of the other females in that cave. The other job he had for them consisted of abducting a certain inu/neko miko. He then produced a potion that he had brewed up that would react to the miko's aura rendering her harmless all

they had to do was touch her with it and get it on her skin. He also told them that she would fall asleep sometime after ward and all they would have to do is pick her up and carry her to him.

He would handle her afterward. He then left a large purse of money with them. The demons seeing the amount of money they were given immediatly took the job and set out for their hideaway to plan out the jobs.

The group of four carefully planned out their attacks splitting into groups of two to carry out the deed. Both groups found their quarry and cased out the area's carefully before planning their next moves.

The first place to be struck was the rookerie. The rat demons had the ability to shrink their size down to that of a small mouse as well as hide their scents and auras. Both rats of the group covered their claws in a highly toxic poision.

That would kill the female dragons instantly as it reacted with their blood acting like sugar to water absorbing it quickly and distributing it to the whole body. They struck out at the female dragons quickly killing them all in their sleep they then set to destroying the eggs that were in the nests. Once that was done they moved on to their next target. A certain raven haired inu/neko miko.

BOY HADES SURE IS ONE NASTY DRAGON I HOPE HE DOES NOT MEET UP WITH KAGOME.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

LAST TIME SESSHOUMARU MADE A BIG MISTAKE BY CALLING KAGOME A WENCH. I WONDER JUST WHAT SHE IS GOING TO SAY ABOUT IT OR DO.

.......................................................................................................................................

**Back at the western castle **

Kagome instantly thought back to sesshoumaru ' _**A WENCH IS THAT WHAT I AM TO YOU. YOU UNGRATEFUL MUTT. IF I AM A WENCH AS YOU CALLED ME THEN WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL THE KAMI'S ABOVE DID YOU MATE ME AND **_

_**MARK ME AS YOUR FUCKING MATE HMM? I HAVE A MIND TO REJECT YOU RIGHT NOW YOU ASS HOW DOES THAT GRAB YA**__?' _sesshoumaru instanly growled right back at her ' _**YOU WILL NOT REJECT THIS SESSHOUMARU AS **_

_**YOUR MATE. THIS SESSHOUMARU WILL NOT ALLOW IT. THIS SESSHOUMARU WILL FIGHT TO BE IN HIS PUPS LIVES AS THEIR FATHER. YOU WILL NOT DENY ME MY RIGHT WOMAN.I WILL BE IN THEIR LIFE AND YOURS'**_

Kagome instanly thought to him ' _**SO YOU SAY RIGHT**_?' she said with sarcasm dripping off every word to him. Then terminating her mental link with him as she mean while she was sitting there with Sango, Ayame, Angel and Erica who were all

just as fuming mad at Raoul who had barged in on their bath time. Kagome who everyone knew was in a real pissy assed mood exploded out loud saying "_**WHAT IS IT WITH THE FUCKING MEN AROUND HERE HAVE THEY ALL GOT A **_

_**PROBLEM WITH US FEMALES BEING BY OUR SELVES. CHRIST I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS MUCH CENTER OF EVERYONES ATTENTION SINCE I TURNED OF AGE. IF I WANTED THIS MUCH GODDAMNED ATTENTION I WOULD RUN OUT **_

_**SIDE COMPLETLY NAKED AND STAND THERE IN ALL MY NAKED GLORY. WE WEMON DON'T NEED YOU MEN SHOVED UP OUR SNATCHES ALL THE FUCKING TIME. GIVE US A BREAK WILL YA!! AND MIROKU GET LOST I **_

_**KNOW YOUR STANDING OUT SIDE THIS ROOM BEAT IT BEFORE YOU END UP NUTLESS. YA DAMN PERVERT!!!! " **_As she said this the other girls just gapped at her completly speechless at the gall she had to yell that out to everyone in

the castle. Kagome looked at everyone there in the spring with her and said " what? you all know that I hate it when males feel the need to be shoved up my ass all the time. I feel like I can't even breathe around them. They are driving me nuts. you can't

deny it either I have seen the looks on your faces. You all want some freedom your selves so don't look at me like I'm the black sheep."As she said that sango spoke up and said wow kagome you sure are in a pissy mood more so than all of us

combined. Kagome simply looked at them all and told them the truth. " I am this way cause I am carrying twice the number of pups in me than you are. I am carrying a full litter of pups no thanks in part to that" **ASSHOLE IN THE LIBRARY**" as she said that

he said back to her " _**YOU ASKED FOR IT BITCH " " FUCK YOU**_" she yelled back at him only to have him say right back "_**TOO LATE YOU ALREADY DID AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT YOU!!" " YOU PRICK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST **_

_**SAID THAT I HAD NO CONTROL OVER MY BODY YOU DID ASSHOLE SO DON'T YOU BE SAYING THAT CRAP TO ME." **_Sesshoumaru responded back saying " _**TOO LATE I ALREADY DID WOMAN AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU **_

_**CAN DO ABOUT IT**_." Kagome looked at the door and shielded her thoughts thinking to her self ' _thats what you think you fucking bastard. I'll show you just exactly what I can do about it_.' She then turned to the task of bathing her self not saying a word to

the other females in the hot spring with her. Each girl knew that something was up cause Kagome never goes silent like she just did after that tirading argument that everyone heard. Angel really knew that something was up cause she wasn't getting

any reading on Kagome and she was trying really hard to get a reading on her. She sat an thought for a bit there have only been a few times when she couldn't get a reading on kagome and each time kagome had disappeared for quite some time

days to weeks and when she would come back she wouldn't tell anyone where she had been. But after a while she would open up to angel and tell her where she had gone. Kagome washed and rinsed her self off then got out of the spring and dried off

then dressed and left the spring not saying a peep to anyone. As she opened the door and walked out she turned around and punched Miroku and Raoul in the gut then face and walked away saying "**perverts**" she was on a mission and she was

going to carry it out. She stormed down the hall way along the way she spotted Kohaku seeing him she smiled and walked over and gave him a hug and then she told him that when he saw Sesshoumaru to tell him that she was going out side to

spend sometime with all the hatchlings and tell them a story. Which she was so she headed out side and called the younglings to her and told them all a story. The younglings were so enthralled with her story that they committed it all to memory so

they could tell their younglings when the time came. She then saw them all safely off to bed for the night then she told Ahun to tell his master in a bout a hours time or when it turned fully dark out that she had taken a walk around the palace perimeter

and was going to check it for any weaknesses. When in reality she called Taro out to the perimeter wall and told him to tell Kirara that he was simply going to be with her on a mouse hunt. He agreed and ten minutes later he met her at the wall. She asked

him to transform and help her get away from Sesshoumaru and make it so their signatures were seen as small mice leaving the walls not what they really were. He transformed for hopped on his back and he lept into the air covering their

tracks as he went including her mating mark scent and the other one as well. She told him to hurry as fast as he could. He streaked accross the sky heading toward the rookerie where she said she wanted to go.

She told him that she had a bad feeling about something and wanted to check it out. When she got near the entrance she started to get nervous as did taro something was not right and they knew that what ever it was.................

Wow did kagome have a attitude or what. I am sure glad I am not on the brunt end of her anger. I wonder what is going to happen now that kagome fled the mansion with Taro. Who are they going to meet or run into......

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX: KAGOME RUNS INTO TROUBLE**

LAST TIME FOUND KAGOME RUNNING FROM THE CASTLE WITH HER ICE CAT TARO. WHAT WILL BEFALL THE DUO. WILL THEY BE SAFE OR WILL DISASTER STRIKE.

...........................................................................................................................

**with the mercenaries**

The rat that was sent to watch Kagome could not believe his luck the miko that he was sent to watch was heading straight for rookerie which was where his group had set up a trap to catch the miko.

They knew that she could not resist the chance to meet with the clan of females that had birthed all the hatchlings that she had under her current care. So they set up a plan to use the scents of the female dragons to lure her to them.

When she got close enough with the ice cat they struck quickly knocking her out and the ice cat as well. Then one of the rats put the potion on kagome's fingers. They watched as she fell into a deeper sleep and stayed there.

The ice cat they simply put him in enchanted chains that would not release him no matter what his rats and pigs packed up their camp and then picked Kagome up along with the now kitten sized Taro and proceeded to the rendezvous ( this word is pronounced as ran-di-vu )

point with the dragon god of hell Hades. When they got there he was waiting in the field for them. They placed the miko down on the ground infront of him and then they put the icecat next to her.

They then bowed to him and said as you requested the inu/neko miko and her ice cat. They then proceeded to leave but before they even left the area he lashed out with his claws and killed them all leaving their corpses for the western lord to find as his mates smell would bring the western lord here in no time at all.

He picked up Kagome and the little neko then lept into the air and flew to his cave in the southern lands. He had plans for this little miko and he could not wait til she woke up. He was going to have some fun with her and he knew just where to start. He made it back to his cave in just a few short hours.

Durring the whole trip there Kagome slept deeply and he knew that she would continue to do so. As he made his way into the cave he checked it to make sure that no unwanted pests were in it. A few seconds later he was satisfied that nothing was

in the cave except him the neko and the miko. He walked to the back part of the cave and found the chains that he had installed in the wall. He proceeded to shackle the demon miko making sure that her hands and legs were spred slightly and that

her neck was shackled as well. He gave the miko the reversal potion and simply stepped back and waited for her to wake was slowly comming to she felt uncomfortable for some odd reason her hands, legs and neck hurt.

But for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. She opened her eyes and realized why very quickly as fear set in just what had happened to her. She had been kidnapped after she ran away. ' _stupid stupid stupid me why oh why of all the damn _

_times that I could have chosen to run away why did it have to be when I am pregnant and today of all the times did I have to get caught'_ as she thought that she heard movement ahead of her. She looked up and suddenly wished to hell she never had looked up at all.

She came face to face with her worst nightmare Hades himself ' crap she thought what the hell do I do now. I know she thought I can drive him crazy just like I did Sesshoumaru ' She smiled lightly to her self at that thought.

She looked him in the eye and thought of all the things that Sesshoumaru said to her. She could feel her anger starting grow as she got riled up at the shit her mate had said to her. She then spoke up saying " hey asshole why in the fuck did you

kidnapp me. you know that was a pretty fucking stupid move for you to make. I could have done a hell of a lot better than this and made it much more difficult to find my intended prey. You do know that my mate is a dog and a big scaly smelly assed

dragon like your self would leave a hell of a scent trail. shit not even the strongest scent disguise could cover your stinky assed smell. What the hell did you do roll around in a pile of cow shit. phew you stink" she said wrinkling her nose at him.

Hades was brought out of his thoughts at the the miko's comments the more she said the angrier he got. This bitch was pushing all his buttons at once if she didn't shut up soon he would simply kill her to silence her mouth.

So he spoke to her saying " Bitch you will silence your mouth before I silence it for you." When he spoke kagome went wide eyed she knew partially who he was but not fully. She then narrowed her eyes and said " fuck you you smelly assed bastard I

won't shut up even with your threat. If my mate could not make me shut up and he's much more powerful than all of you fucking kami's and me together just what the fuck makes you think that you can make me shut up hmmm? I would seriously like to

know cause just standing here and looking at your ugly mug isn't giving me any answers. now is it?" That was it Hades could not take anymore of her mouth. He thought to him self' this bitch is one mouthy little bitch she needs to learn her place'

as he thought that he soon learned that he would have to shield his mind against her as she belted out in his mind ' _**SO YOU SAY THAT I NEED TO FUCKING LEARN MY PLACE DO I. YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF HORSE SHIT. THERE IS NO **_

_**FUCKING WAY ON THIS GREEN EARTH THAT YOU COULD EVER PUT ME IN MY PLACE. YOUR A PATHETICLY WEAK KAMI AND GUESS WHAT ASSHOLE I HAVE YOUR TICKET RIGHT HERE YOUR ABOUT TO DIE.' **_as she said that she

started to reach for her miko powers but she recieved a shock when she couldn't call them up to her fingers to summon her energy whip. It was then that Hades chuckled and said whats the matter you seem to be having trouble bringing your powers up to

the front to fight me my he said that kagome realized he was right about one power that she could not bring to the front to give him a ass beating with. But she wondered about the others she knew that she could not test the others just yet for he

would know that she had more than one. Wich she was not willing to show him at anytime soon. So she resorted to using her big mouth to piss him off even more. " yeah so fucking what I can't bring my powers to the front to rid the world of your

stinky,fat scaley ass. Though I am sure that everyone would thank me if I did. Cause I would be doing them all a huge fucking favor getting rid of your smelly ass. now wouldn't I ". She looked at him dead in the eye as she said her next thought

" Have you ever wondered just why no female ever wants to be fucked by you or touched by you?? If you ever have wondered that its because you stink to high know I have to wonder if the only thing you can attract is the female dung

beatle cause that is the only thing that would be attracted to your stink. Go jump in a lake some where and while your at it drown your self while you are there." As she said that his restraint snapped and he back handed her accross the face. As he said

"I told you bitch to shut the fuck up now didn't I" " nope you told me to talk and so I am talking to you. Why don't you like the sound of my voice isn't sweet music to your ears. I could sing for you ya know to really make your day" kagome said in a high

pitched voice that grated on his eardrums. He looked at her and snarled saying you are a infuriating bitch its no wonder that your mate has not sought you out by now. As he said that kagome went real quiet and didn't say a single word but she was so

pissed off at that damn dragon that she couldn't speak. It was then that Hades took his opportunity to speak as he said " miko have you ever wondered at your families lineage hmm? She just looked at him as her gaze narrowed some. He took that as a

yes so he continued. " Have you ever seen this scroll. He produced a scroll from inside his haiori and showed it to her. kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the scroll. Hades seeing this widening of her eyes went on to open it and started to read the family names.

For a while all Kagome could do was roll her eyes in boredom at the names being read off to her then she heard the names of Sango and Kohaku along with her brother and herself. Then Hades said something that made her jerk and her eyes widen in total shock.

He read off the names of Ayame and Angel as direct sisters to her and Sango through their mothers both. The thought that Kagomes own mother had abandoned her other sister Ayame just six short weeks before Sota was born was shocking. But to learn that

Ayame's father was Tritan the god of war and that Ayame was born from the tryst was just nuts to her. What blew kagome's mind though was the fact that Sango's mother had had a tryst with Hades him self.

Kagome went totally crazy with the grief that all of them had been abandoned and left to fend for them selves. The pain of everything she learned right then shot through her like a hot knife. Kagome totally snapped inside she went beserk on Hades in a instant.

Hades stood there and read off all the names watching the miko and then added his own information to the list. He expected to see the miko break down and cry. What he did not expect is what happened. She went totally beserk on him she cried out

one word thunderously and then glowed a pure white as she snapped the shackles hold her prisoner. She then extended her claws to full length and leaped toward him attempting to kill him. He managed to jump out of the way narrowly missing her claws to his stomach. He realized right then that perhaps kidnapping this miko was the worst Idea he ever had.

OMG did kagome ever run into trouble this time or what. I hope she is going to be ok. I don't know about you but I am wondering whats going to happen to her? will Sesshoumaru get to her in time to help or what?

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN:**

SESSHOUMARU DOES NOT KNOW THAT KAGOME RAN OFF AGAIN AND IS GETTING ANSTY.

................................................................................................................................

**In the western lands**

Sesshoumaru was getting very antsy his mate had been gone for some time with the ice cat supposidly checking the outer walls defenses. Something seemed off to him and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.

So he asked his beast why it was so antsy. His beasts reply was "_ mate and pups gone. mate not in castle at all. mate disappeared on us she did. mate was angry with us when she left. _

_Sensed this we did and hoped nothing bad come of it we did. But now think something happened to mate and pups we worried that pups and mate hurt feel this we can through mating mark. mate hurting badly want to go to mate we do. _

_But not know where to find mate. mate to far away for us to sense and link to mate getting weak mate losing battle to stay with us she is_." As his beast said that Sesshoumaru stiffened as did his beast at the ungodly howl that shook the earth with its intensity.

He knew that howl anywhere that was his mate howling for him. Sesshoumaru wasted no time dashing out the window and into the air as he transformed and answered her primal call for help.

He followed the sound of her howl and realized quickly that for her to have made a howl that loud so he could hear it meant that she was a hell of a distance from him. The direction the howl was comming from was south.

' South he thought oh gods he thought to him self that dragon has her and she is calling for help that means that something has happened to her'. He raced toward her howl as fast as he could travel hoping against all hope that she was still alive.......

Well that is the end of chapter fourteen as you can see Kagome was mouthy and went nuts at the end of it.

Here is a preview for chapter thirty eight ( sango are you sure that this will work? asked miroku)

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	38. Chapter 38

_**Last time on chapter thirty seven we had the lord of the west rushing south to his mate praying that she was still alive.....**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT:** **Sota's argument with the Kami's**

In the western lands library Sota who was sitting accross from Sesshoumaru looked at the western lord curiously as he saw the lord's eyes suddenly flash from gold to red and back again. He managed to catch snippets of the western lords conversation with him self.

What Sota heard was this " Why antsy? mate pups gone.. sensed we did.. want go mate ". As soon as Sota heard that he heard a earth shaking howl rent through the air. He sniffed briefly and smelled a faint trace of miko

powers it was very faint to him but he caught it none the less. His eyes then snapped to Sesshoumaru only to see a big white blur rush past him heading for the open widow.

He saw his brother in law leap out the window, transform then rush off into the night with out so much as a word as to where he was going. Sota could hear the ruckus that was caused by the howl and came face to face

to face with four angry beta females all of which were growling loudly" where is she". Sota didn't know and said as much. They looked around and then asked where her mate was. He told them that" her mate took off after her where ever she was and that they would be back".

They all settled down after that and left the library. Sota breathed a sigh of relief that they were gone. He started his search around the library and after a while gave up as his search was unfruitful in locating the scroll.

That chronicled the girls entire family. But just as he was about to sit down he spotted a scroll in the pile of scrolls that Sesshoumaru had previously had before he left in seach of Kagome again.

Sota walked around to the other side of the table and looked at the scroll for a second before he opened it. When he opened it his eyes widened considderably. He found the scroll that he was looking for. As he started to look through the names of the families.

He was floored at what he learned two of his sisters beta's were actually the true rulers for the south and east. Ayame who he learned was his sister by blood from his mother was the ruler of the south and according to the scroll was to be mated to koga.

' Well that worked out he mused to him self silently.' Sota continued to read and nearly had a heart attack when he learned that Angel was also his sister and supposed to be the ruler of the east. What blew sota's mind away though was the fact that Raoul was her intended.

' Well I am sure the kami's didn't know that one was from the future.' Just as he heard that he heard what sounded like a quill scratching on parchment. When he looked down he fell over completly the kami's them selves had answered his unvoiced question on the scroll its self.

On the scroll was" yes we did know that Raoul was from the future. We are the ones who fated him to mate her". Sota then thought ' couldnt you have given her a better mate than a letcher.

Speaking of letchers why in the name of hell is my other sister mated to one hmmm?' It was then that he saw more scratching that was flowing furiously accross the page as it said that" both of those men were the exact matches in tempement and behaviors that those two females needed.

The men were the yin to the females yang. They balanced each other out". At that sota picked up a quill and wrote back" that maybe but he did not like it one little bit that they had to marry letcherous men.

Then he had another thought so he asked them all to answer this one question and they had better not lie to him or else their powers would be taken away.

He asked **'** **why in the name of all you kami's up there did our mothers abandon us? Didn't they both know that by abandoning us children that they were setting all of us up for serious problems and that each of them as children had gone though the worst shit imaginable here on earth'. **

Also that at this very second his sister that he knows and loves more than his own life has gone completly beserk. He also added" **that if he were to guess what she was doing that she was either killing or trying to kill Hades the god of hell ". **

It was then that he saw the flowing lines again" your mothers wanted power and were willing to bend to the whims of the kami's above. But only one of us kami fell in love with your mothers. Your mother young pup mated briefly with Tritan the god war who is wolf. Where your mother who was a inu hanyou. Together they mated and produced your sister Ayame. Your mother then took her to the southern caves to be raised by the one called grandfather.

Your aunt who was pure neko had mated with Hades briefly there by producing Angel who is Cloud Dancers neice. Hades had unknowingly and unwittingly filled part of the prophsey that stated four females would rule all of japan and the kami's themselves. None of us up here knew of the propshey except the god of the past and the god of the future. Only they knew and know what is going to happen ".

As that was written Sota exclaimed loudly " **yeah well I think ya all messed up big time. If Kagome is anything to go by. You all better hope on your own souls that she snaps out of this or you will all pay with more than just your powers.**

**She will make you pay with your lives and then some. I know just how ugly she can get. I bear some of the marks that she has left on me when I made a few mistakes that she didn't like. Infact we all better pray that her mate gets to her in time and manages to calm her down or we are all dead!"**

When he said that the paper flowed with more lines as it wrote " you are right young one and that is why he is racing toward her as we speak. With everything that he has to get to her and stop her before she harms her pups". Sota then looked up and stated " **why don't you damn idiots up there help him out then give him some extra power or what ever. **

**I don't know just do something to help my sister please I beg of you. I don't want to lose her. she is all I have and all I will ever have for family. At this point in my life you all know it too don't you? he said with tears in his eyes**".

One simple word floated out on the parchment " **yes** ".

WELL AS YOU CAN ALL SEE SESSHOUMARU RUSHED OUT OF THE LIBRARY LEAVING SOTA BEHIND AND YOU CAN SEE THE RESULTING ARGUMENT THAT SOTA HAD WITH A PIECE OF PARCHMENT THAT WAS FROM THE KAMI THEMSELVES. I SURE HOPE THAT KAGOME IS OK

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE: KAGOMES BATTLE WITH HADES**

..........**Else where in the Southern Lands**..............................................

Kagome transformed into her full demon form she towered over the trees and in her madness charged at Hades blindly intent on killing one of the bastards that had hurt her family. She was going to exact revenge on every single kami that had ever meddled in her family line. They were all dead in her book. She did not care anymore if they all lived or died. She didn't even care if she lived or died.

All she wanted was the pain to stop. She couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for all the pain that her sisters would go through if they ever found out what had happened in their young lives and how she could have prevented it all.

Surely they would blame her for all that happened to them. She was the oldest out of all of them and she did nothing to help them. She cried as she blindly jumped up and on to Hades's back biting and clawing viciously at him.

She slashed and gouged huge chunks of flesh from his frame. Blood poured out of him in rivers. His body fought to stay alive as it healed his wounds. As she jumped away from him he lashed out at her snapping his huge jaws catching her on her hind flank.

She howled in pain as his teeth sunk into her flesh. He held on to her which was a mistake. Cause she turned around clawed his right eye completly out of its socket.

Hades roared in agony dropping her as he did so. He knew now that he was at a serious disadvantage as he was blind on one side. But that did not mean that he was prone to attack. He felt when kagome landed on her feet. He could hear and feel where her foot steps were.

He noted with satisfaction that she was only using three feet. But suddenly she put down her fourth one and simply charged him again. He whipped his head around to see where she was and as he did he noted that she was running on that injured leg and not bothering with trying to heal it.

' _She does not care about her own life anymore if she is charging at me again and using that leg. I know that I broke the bone in her leg. I felt it shatter between my teeth. How is she able to do this'. _It was then that he realized she had struck him again this time in the chest. She had clawed his chest open removing the shikon shard as she did.

Hades had four huge claw marks going down his chest that stung worse than anything he had ever imagined. He looked at Kagome and realized that she was using her poison and her miko powers on him all at the same time.' _Damn he thought I cant last to much longer with her attacking me that way. I need to inflict some major dammage to her to put her out of __commission quickly '. _

He spotted her as she jumped at him again. He used his tail and slammed it into her side. He was rewarded with the feeling of bones cruching under his tail. But as he thought that she quickly retaliated by driving her teeth into his tail and biting it nearly off for him.

He growled loudly at her. He spun around and swiped at her with his claws catching her on the shoulder dragging his claws downward on her shoulder. She yelped in pain falling to the ground as her front leg was as useless as her back leg was.

She could not fight any longer with one lung punctured and two broken legs she was done for. She looked up as Hades the god of hell reared up on his hindlegs preparing to drive all of his claws into her killing her instantly. She closed her eyes and laid her head down ready to die for her families sins.

She could hear the wind whistling with the sound and speed of his approaching felt her heart beat slow down considderably as it did she could only cry as she felt her pups panic inside her trying to stay alive. '_They are dying she thought and they havent even been born._

It was then that she whined out in the inu language" I love you mate forgive me for being so weak that I cannot save our pups. We are all dieing you must live for us as I and our pups will await you in the nether world. "A tear fell from her eyes at the thought that' her mate never see his pups be born '. She knew that she would never see her family and mate ever again.

She no sooner whined that out than a mighty howl of pure rage and grief ripped through the air. With it she felt a power surge the likes of which she had never felt before. As she lay there she could feel her mates feet pounding their way accross the vast open sky in a heartfelt last ditch give all attempt to save her.

She prayed at that moment for her mate to get there intime to save her. As she prayed she felt her connection to her mate lurch like it was trying to bring him to her faster.

WELL AS YOU CAN ALL SEE KAGOME WENT TOTALLY NUTS IN THIS CHAPTER ON HADES AND DID SOME MAJOR DAMAGE TO HIM. ALONG THE WAY THOUGH SHE WAS SERIOUSLY HURT. I WONDER IF HER MATE WILL GET TO HER IN TIME. IF HE DOES WHAT WILL HE FIND.......

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FOURTY: LAST TIME WE HAD SESSHOUMARU RUSHING OUT OF THE LIBRARY HEADING TOWARD HIS MATE PRAYING SHE WAS STILL ALIVE........**

....................................**With Sesshoumaru**......................................

Sesshoumaru was racing accross the sky as fast as he could trying to get to his mate as fast as he could. His beast knew that something drastic was wrong with his mate and pups. He knew that he had to hurry or he would lose her. His heart clenched at the thought of losing her and their pups together.

He moved as fast as his legs could carry him heading in her direction. He was desperate to get to her before she was killed. His heart nearly stopped when he heard his mates low down whine calling out to him telling him

" I love you mate forgive me for being so weak that I cannot save our pups. We are all dieing you must live for us as I and our pups will await you in the nether world." He was so blown away by it that he roared out in rage and grief to her saying " Mate hold on just a bit longer I am almost there."

His inner inu cried out to her " _Mate no die, pups no die, I love Mate and pups, I save Mate and pups, Wait for me Mate, I come , I close." _It was then that both his inner inu and he heard her soul pray for them to hurry.

That she could feel the pups trying to survive trying to breathe and instead drowning on their own fluids inside her. She prayed that he would unleash all his powers and hurry to her side cause she did not want to die and neither did their pups.

He felt his powers surge forth and snap through the spell holding them back. He felt all the powers from all nine tails surge through his system. He sped up and became a streak of light. He closed the distance between them quickly. He spotted the dragon on the other side of the clearing as he landed.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in charging the dragon. He could see where his mate had taken huge chunks out of the mighty dragon. He thought to him self ' _Hmm my mate is one tough little bitch if she can do that amount of dammage to a dragon god that is more then 9,000 years old. I must remember to never get her that mad she had to have been ballistic'._

As he thought that he plowed his right shoulder into the dragons right side. Knocking him away from Kagome and sending him rolling accross the clearing. Sesshoumaru then started to lick his mates wounds closed. He knew that he couldn't do much at the moment other wise than heal the flesh.

That would call for Tensega and right now he had a dragon god to kill for hurting his mate. He felt when she moved and touched his paw with hers. She barked lowly" I have judged him and found him guilty of all the crimes committed against my family line.

I leave it to you now to carry out his sentance in my place mate as I cannot move. Will you carry out my request and punish him by removing his powers and his life from his body. Along with seeing to the sentancing of all the kami's above that have meddled in my families line love?"

He nodded only once then cast his gaze on the dragon who was getting up. Sesshoumaru moved into postion between Hades and his mate. He waited until the dragon was on his feet.

Before he growled out thunderously" Hades you have been judged by my mate and been found guilty of harming my mate and her family. I Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai of the west and kami of all kami's carry out now the sentancing that my mate set for you. I strip you of all your powers. You are no longer one of us you are now a mere youkai dragon".

Hades immediatly lost all his powers except the ones he was born with. When that happened he shrank in size as well. He was now smaller than the lord of the west. After Sesshoumaru said that he spoke again " Now for the other part of your sentance death by my fangs and claws for trying to kill my mate and pups."

With that he attacked Hades very quickly by wrapping his jaws around Hades neck crushing his wind pipe. At the same time knocking the dragon to the ground and viciously clawing at his under belly iviserating the dragon easily pulling out all his innards.

Blood flew every where as Sesshoumaru's inner inu was not satisfied with just a few hits to the dragon. He tore the dragon to pieces. Then stepped on the bloody haunch of the dragons rear quarter and howled into the night his conquest of the fight. At the same time calling down all the kami's that were up above. Each one answered the call several were shaking in fear of what was going to happen. Sesshoumaru looked at each one of the kami's" Which of you is the god of the past".

Tenrika walked forward She was a coyfish demon and Sesshoumaru knew that she was the god of the past simply cause she wore a kimono style that hasn't been seen since his grandfathers time. He asked her" which gods have meddled in my mates family line from the time it first started with Titus". She responded with" Tritan, Hades, Archamedies and Barbarus" are the only four. Since you killed one that only leaves three." Tritan, Archamedies and Barbarus left to punish my lord". As she said that she bowed to him and backed away.

Sesshoumaru Had them all stand before him and kneel down infront of him. His inner inu was mad as all hell at these supposed kami's. He stripped them of their powers and then killed them as his mate decreed.

He then told their understudies that they were to take their place as gods. which they recieved graciously. Sesshoumaru then looked at everyone standing before him spoke " there is one kami among you that I wish to stay the rest may go Titus you will remain".

Titus hearing this obeyed and stayed as the others left to go back where they belong. Sesshoumaru looked at Titus " I want to know one thing from you. Do you still have the heirloom that my father gave to you many years ago?" Titus smiled saying " yes I do and now I believe is the time to give it to her. She is deserving of its power."

He pulled out the mating necklace that Sesshoumaru had made as a pup for his future mate when his father had told him of her so many years ago. The necklace was a leather choker that he had adorned with the most beautiful gems he could find.

In the center of the choker was the largest white stone that he could find. At the time it was the size of his hand at two years old. It was surrounded with dark blue and light blue stones of differing shades of blue.

Sesshoumaru took the choker and then walked to Kagome and placed it on her neck since she had reverted to human form. The second he did she was surrounded with a large healing power that healed her inside and out.

She took a large breath let it out in a whine of repressed pain. Sesshoumaru picked her up and sat her on his lap after he sat down. He looked at Titus nodding his head that he could leave now that everything was set. Titus smiled at the site." good luck my lord she is going to be a handful for you. But I think you are upto the challenge she poses.

After all she is my great great great grand pup and she is every bit a handful as my mate was before she passed. She is a firey spirit with a tender heart love her allways. Cause with out her your life wont be worth living. Take it from me I have seen it all and I regret living beyond my mate.

But if I had not I would have never got to see this young one. Become the lady that she is today. She is truly your mate my lord for her last thought before she went unconsious was of you and how much she loves you. You to her are life its self never forget that." He then turned and walked away.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate and said " Indeed she is" he then nuzzled her and placed a hand on her belly checking to see if the pups were ok. They were fine other wise than a little scared that they were not going to survive.

He let them know that they were very much alive and he could not wait to see them all when the time came for their birth. They pushed up against his hand each nuzzling him in their own way thanking their father for being alive.

He just smiled then rose with them all and headed for the castle. With his mate and pups well in hand as he flew with them back to the master bedroom.

.....................** Western lands castle**.......................................................

When he got there he set down in the court yard and was looked at curiously by his guards. He snarled at them all as he walked back to his room with his mate. He passed Shippo and Kohaku in the hallway on the way to the room.

As he passed he heard Shippo say" come on I want to go with you too I am a male just like you. How come I can't go do what you and Sota want to do". Kohaku answered "your not big enough down there to do what those of us who are older can do".

It was then that Shippo said "so I saw Sesshoumaru do the same thing that you two did what is the difference? we are all males and they are all females I should be allowed to go too."

As Sesshoumaru heard that he could only wonder what the fox kit was talking about. Though his beast had a pretty good Idea considdering that it could still smell Sota's and Kohaku's arousals. His beast informed him of this and Sesshoumaru could only growl in annoyance he did not need this right now.

He wanted to laydown beside his mate and sleep for a while with her keeping her safe. It was then that he struck on a Idea' _Inuyasha could keep them inline he thought'_. He called his brother to the bedroom as he lay Kagome down so she could rest. Inuyasha showed up seconds later and was told to follow Sota and Kohaku and keep them out of trouble.

WOW DID SESSHOUMARU EVER KICK THE ASS OF THAT DRAGON. I GUESS I WOULD TOO IF MY MATE WAS DIEING AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT THOSE KAMI'S GOT JUST WHAT THEY DESERVED DON'T YOU THINK... I WONDER WHAT THE YOUNG BOYS ARE GOING TO DO?????

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FOURTY ONE: IN THE LAST CHAPTER WE LEFT OFF WITH SESSHOUMARU COMMING HOME WITH HIS MATE AND OVER HEARING SHIPPO'S STATEMENT. I WONDER WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. **

....................**Else where in the Western lands**............................

Sota had finished his ranting and raving at the Kami's above and was now making his way out of the Library. When he bumped into Kohaku and Shippo both he looked at them and saw that each of them had a slight smirk on their faces. He asked" Whats the reason for the smile?" " Female Bitches " was all Kohaku said. Sota smiled and said " right behind you lead the way".

All three boys left the castle heading for the nearest village whore house. They were going to have some fun with the females. None of them noticed they had company trailing them in the form of one adult surly inu hanyou was thinking ' _Why in the hell am I following these idiots for. I could be doing better things like eating or sleeping not following two hormonally challenged pups like some damn guard dog he thought'._

Then he paused in his thinking guard dog " shit " he mumbled to him self._ ' Why me what the hell did I do to deserve this crap. I don't want to guard these damn fools. Hmm maybe I __should let them get into trouble and let them learn a lesson he thought' _He slowed down and let them go into the village. He watched as they went straight for the whore house.

......................................**SLIGHT RAPE SCENE AHEAD.**...........................................

He smirked to himself ' _boys gotta learn sometime'_. He waited a while then figured that he would go in and see just what they were doing. when he went inside he was shocked at what he saw both Sota and Kohaku each had a female in their arms and were stripping the girls naked infront of everyone.

He watched in horror as they then proceeded to shove the girls over to a table, bend them over it and then whip out their arousals and shove their arousals into the females without any finess at all and rut right there with the girls not caring at all that they were in a public place.

Inuyasha feeling some sympathy for the girls ran over to them and tried to pry the young males off the girls. ' _Oh shit now were all in trouble he thought'_. Inuyasha knew that if he could not get these young males under control that they would rut with the females until the females died. So he did the only thing he could do.

........................................**END SLIGHT RAPE SCENE**..................................................

He loudly howled out a challenge to both the young males to see if they would respond to his challenge for mating rights. He knew that if it was loud enough that Sesshoumaru would hear it and respond thinking that it was some one challenging him.

His brother did respond very very loudly shaking the ground as he did so. The boys were dislodged from the females durring the answering challenge. Inuyasha took that moment to snatch the females and run out side with both of them crying in his arms. He knew that his brother was comming. He also knew that he was not happy about recieving a challenge to mate.

The boys Sota and Kohaku were pissed they ran outside after the offending male and roared their challenge to mate at the male. They got so mad that they transformed into their animal sides. They proceeded to demolish the village.

Sesshoumaru answered their challenge now madder than hell at recieving three challenges to mate a female. He charged to the scene of the challenge and faced a disaster when he got there. He realized real quick what happened and Howled loudly at the boys.

He noticed they stopped and turned glaring at him. He barked " you two pups will stand down now and not go any further in your pursuit to mate. I claim all the females in this village as being mine"." You will not have them "Sota barked back" we will mate you not strong enough to stop both of us"..

Kagome chose at that second to show up beside her mate she spoke saying " Oh yes the hell he is and if you so much as lay a paw on any female in the westernlands with the intent to mate like a beast with no care of the female I will castrate the both of you thus ending your family dreams buddy boys."

As she said that she crouched down some and snarled viciously at them with all her hair standing up right. The boys looked at her and both scoffed at her" Little mommy wanna be playing tough now are we?"

That was it she snapped and charged at them both. They tried to avoid her but she nailed them both clawing them badly accross the faces. She then spun and charged again this time leaping into the air and landing on them both. Knocking them to the ground. Where she chose to claw their undersides close to their arousals. They both howled in pain begging her to stop.

She smugly hopped off them and then strutted her way over to her mate and licked him under the chin then began rubbing against him the whole length of his body with her own. Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and purred out" happy now are we love". Kagome just rubbed against him all the more arching her back as she did so. He chuckled then nipped her ear playfully. She yipped "Alpha Mate".

After a bit of her doing that he nudged her" calm down mate" he purred. Properly subdued she sat down on the ground then laid down crossing her front paws as she did so. Sesshoumaru seeing that she was actually resting like he said turned to the young males who were nursing some rather nasty wounds.

He saw just where she had nailed them when she pounced he winced in sympathy for their pain. He knew they learned a very very painful lesson. It was then that Inuyasha came out holding the two females that the boys had obviously tried to rut with.

But from the smell of them they never reached completion. Sesshoumaru was glad and yet at the sametime sorry for the boys. He knew that having not fulfilled their rut session was going to hurt like hell. Coupled with Kagome's punishment to their bodies all he could think of was ' ouch '

He looked at his mate and asked " Love what did you do to them when you pounced on them their wounds are not healing as fast as they should?" " I simply gave them a small dose of my poision. It will stop their urges for sometime until they learn how to control their beasts primal nature.

I was given the same treament when I was their age. It is painful but very effective. It took me five months to gain complete and utter control of my beasts when in heat. It should take the same for them. You have four months and 29 days to whip them and their beasts into shape. I expect nothing less than that out of you my mate" Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru was shocked" you poisoned them that close to their genitalia they could go sterile you know?" She looked at him " no they cannot the dose is only enough to cause a burning sensation and nothing more. It is only just under the skin and that is it. In four months time they will be immune to my poision. Any corrections that will need to be done after that you will have to do your self."

Sesshoumaru was relieved at that. He then changed to human and walked over to the boys who were feverishly licking their wounds. "Get up and change to human form both of you. You are not going to die." They both whined out " it burns make it stop please make the burning sensation go away."

Sesshoumaru looked at them" No you both broke my rules of not leaving the castle and rutting with a female you are not in control of your beasts so you and your beasts deserve just what you get now change and be quick about it.

" We don't know how" they complained. He looked at them " Think of your human forms then let that form dominate your minds. They did and both shifted back to humans. As they did both were stark naked. They instantly wrapped their tails around them and proceeded to try and go to

Kagome who was still in her animal form. But was currently sleeping with several village children sitting on her paws playing with her was even lifting up her lip to see her teeth. Sesshoumaru stopped the boys from approaching her. He knew that where she was a pregnant female inu/neko in that form that she would only allow young pups around her and not snap at them.

But young males comming into their first rut she would snap viciously at them driving them away from her. He told the young males " You will not approach her while she is in this form. She will bite you and possibly kill you to keep you away from those pups around her". As he said that she opened her eyes looked at the males infront of her and lifted her lip growling all the while.

The children loved the sound of her growls and giggled then ran around her. She lifted her head off the ground and watched the children as they ran around her. She moved her tails so they would not trip. She saw one child trip over a stick and start to go down. But she caught the child with her tail and brought the child back upright.

Sesshoumaru watched the whole scene unfold before him and smiled a little knowing that no matter how powerful she was. His mate always would have a soft spot for pups. As he thought that he saw his mates ear twitch and her nose move as she sniffed the air.

Her eyes redened further as she yipped out for a pup." Where's my pup Sesshoumaru I smell him here where is he. I cannot move for fear of hurting these younglings. Find my pup mate bring him to me I can smell his fear. He's scared and needs his mother".

Sesshoumaru growled that one more young male had disobeyed his rule. He barked out literaly "Shippo get out here now. We know you are here your mother can smell you. So can I now come here boy". Shippo crawled out from under one of the homes that the older boy's had destroyed.

Sporting cuts all over him and a few broken bones from where heavy beams of wood fell on him. Kagome seeing this snarled at her two brothers " Look what you two did to him. You proud of your selves Hmm. You both scarred him for life with the stunts you both pulled."

As she growled in a threatening manner the children around her ran to their parents. She got up and continued to growl at the males who hurt her pup. " You two are damn lucky at this moment that my mate is standing infront of you both.

Blocking my path to you other wise I would have maimed you seriously for what you have both done to my pup." She walked over to Shippo and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Then carried him away growling at her mate and any male in her way " Come near my pup and die ".

Sesshoumaru knowing that what she just said was no idle threat turned to the young males behind him " You have both caused this and now we will all suffer their wrath. Cause the second the other females find out we all will be sleeping outside in the woods for weeks at a time until they all see fit to allow us back in the castle.

I hope you are both proud of your selves. This will be the first time in history that the lord of the west was kicked out of his own home. All cause of two ruffians and five over protective females".

WOW I GUESS KAGOME SURE SHOWED THEM JUST WHO WAS BOSS. I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FOURTY THREE:**

..........................**Several weeks had passed**.................................

The males had trained the young boys to control their inner beasts. By this time. Each night Sesshoumaru would go to the edge of the tree line and stare at the castle wondering if he would ever get to see his mate again. Mean while inside the castle Kagome and the other females of the castle had started to miss their mates. " Maybe I was too harsh on them by kicking them out of the castle" Sango spoke " Maybe we all were too harsh on them all Kagome."

As Sango said that Kagome looked down at her now largely distended belly she knew that she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. She looked at the others and knew that they were close as well. All except for Sango and Erica where they were both pregnant with hanyou pups. They still had a while to go. But her, Ayame and Angel were ready to pop anyday. She missed her mate and decided to go to him on this night.

When she got out to the back gardens she told all the females there that the males were to be let back into the castle and they were to resume their regular duties and not attack them. The guards then left the area and took up their old posts. Kagome spotted her mate near the tree line. She walked half way to him and being in her full form for it was the only form that she could hold now being so heavily pregnant. She purred calling out to him asking him if he would come closer.

He responded with " you won't attack if I come to you?" " No Mate I wont. I cant any way I am to far pregnant to do so" He walked over to her and saw in his human form just how pregnant she really was. He knew then that she really could not even if she wanted to. He formed his cloud under his feet and floated up to her belly. He could feel his pups move inside her. He was over whelmed with the knowledge that the pups were giving him.

She was full term and was nearing her time to birth his pups. He pulled away from her then transformed into his full form. He stood there looking at her for a second and saw when she tried to turn. Her fur on her tails bushed out briefly then went back to normal. He heard her grunt in pain then pant slightly in pain. He watched as tried to move. She could not get her back legs to move at all. He looked at her stomach and saw that it was hard looking when she tried to breathe.

It was a few seconds before it softened up. She was then able to move as she turned and walked toward him. She got half way before another one hit. This time he could see fully as both sides of her stomach contracted together. She yelped in pain as she lost the use of her back legs again and slowly went to the ground. She rolled to her side as her back legs stiffened then one slowly rose up some.

Kagome whined out " It hurts mate make the pain go away please" " I cannot mate you must birth our pups tonight. They wish to be born and your body says its time to birth our pups. So birth them you will. I can do nothing to lessen your pain. If I do you will not birth them. Your body will keep them in longer thus making it more painful when you do birth them." She merely whimpered out her pain as her contractions got harder and closer together.

Sesshoumaru wondered at that moment ' _is this what all females go through when their time __to birth comes _'. As he thought that he smelled birthing fluids come from his mate. His inner beast came out at that second and approached his mate purring to encourage her to bring their pups into the world.

He licked his mate sniffing her as he did so. He could smell his pups comming. His mates inner beast came out with the next contraction and she instantly curled in on her self and proceeded to clean her self. He watched in wonder as she was able to clean her self. A few seconds later he heard the cry of his first pup. He howled in joy then growled in a vicious threat to all who could hear and the threat was a simple one " Stay away from my mate and pups".

Everyone who heard that growl knew just what it meant well all except for two young males that had never been around a birthing before. They were curious and wanted to investigate but were pinned to the forest floor by several of the castles male guards. Sota asked" how come we cant go and see my sister give birth? whats wrong with watching a female give birth.?"

One of the males that had him pinned said its not so much as it being wrong its the fact that her mate does not want any harm to come to his mate and pups. His inner beast is on high alert and will kill anything that could even remotely hurt his chosen mate and new born pups.

It is compounded by the fact that she is birthing a whole litter not just one single pup and his beast knows this and is protecting his family. No one may enter the area. See the female servents standing down near the castle? Sota nodded at the male.

The guard continued with " Even they know not to approach til its all over. Now that it has begun infront of him no less. See normally females keep a close eye on other pregnant females and when the time comes they drive the male away to prevent this so they can help the female through the process. But your sister will go this alone now. Just because he is there and in the area".

"Yeah but lucky for sis and me we both have two inner beasts with in us to handle situations like this". Sota said at that the guard gapped at him for a second and then regained his composure saying well then I guess she has this well in hand.

Kagome had just delivered the first pup into the world it was a male. Her first child born to her and her mate was a son a white male inu just like his father. She pulled the pup by his scruff of his neck to her teats. The pup latched on quickly taking its first drink from its mother.

Kagome could not help but purr in contenment at her son. With her next set of contractions she birthed the first inu/neko pup. It was a lighter shade of grey than she her self. It was a female like her. After she cleaned the pup she brought it over beside its brother where it did the same exact thing.

Six more pups later and Kagome was finished. What lay between her front paws and back paws was now a wriggiling mass of puppies. She laid her head down in exhaustion. She purred out " mate you have eight pups to protect now four males and four females. The first pup was a male inu and he is your heir to the throne here he bears your cresent moon."

Sesshoumaru was elated and showed it by licking his mates face. He then cautiously moved his head over his pups sniffing them and leaving gentle licks. He purred out his happiness to all around. It was then that the female servents approached the couple slowly.

They wanted to get the pups and parents in out of the night air. Sesshoumaru hearing them snarled at them. When Kagome heard his snarl she whined at him telling him she was sore and cold. The pups hearing this also whined that they were getting cold. He stopped snarling at the servents and backed away from the pups to his mates head. Giving the servents the silent approval to proceed. Seeing that they had the go ahead they quickly walked up and grabbed a pup gently holding it in their arms.

Then turning and walking back to the castle with the pup in hand. When the last pup was removed Kagome stood up wobbled a bit then found her center and proceeded after the pups slowly heading for the castle with Sesshoumaru hot on her heels. Guarding his mate and pups from the rear.

Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure that noone attacked the mother of his pups. Once he had her inside the castle he transformed back to a human form. He followed after the pups as his mate stopped to get a drink before continuing on. The servents moved the pups to his master bedroom.

When he got there He decided that having his own room to himself with his mate was now important enough. The female servents moved all the beds into rooms just down the hall from his. He felt the approach of his mate comming down the hall. He knew she was tired as all get out. He had the pups placed in the middle of the bed.

He knew that his mate had entered the room when she laid down behind him and licked his hand lighly. He turned to her and placed his hand on her muzzle in gratitude to her. There was nothing that he could say that would come close to thanking her. Frankly he didn't think that she wanted to hear it either.

Considdering that she was purring in happiness. He heard her when she asked him what he thought of all the pups. He stated they will be a handful to raise But worth every bit of trouble they would cause. She then nudged him gently all the while saying "you need a bath Sesshoumaru and you should change your clothes before the pups wake up and start whining.

This is the... She shifted shape to her human form then spoke This is the only time you and I are going to get to be together. Without one or both of us being extremly tired. So lets go bathe shall we. We will only be accross the room through that door in the hot spring. Should any of them wake or something happen".

He reluctantly gave in to her request knowing that she was right. He stunk to high heaven and he was a mess. He walked over to his wardrobe box and pulled out another pair of hakamas and a clean haiori. He followed Kagome to the hot spring. Once there they both striped out of their clothes and walked into the spring. There they cleaned themselves and each other taking time to enjoy each others body. After rinsing off they simply sat and cuddled with each other taking the time to place their scents on each other again.

After a while they both got out of the spring, toweled dry , dressed then went out to their pups. They found them all in a pile in the middle of the bed trying to stay warm. Kagome went back to her full form climbed on the bed and curled around the pups. The pups feeling and smelling that their mother was back all started to squirm around searching for her so they could nurse.

They were hungry Sesshoumaru seeing this got on the bed with them and placed them one at a time up to his mate so they could feed. Once they were all latched on he transformed and then lay down with her and the pups placing his body close to the pups and his mate to share body heat with his pups.

As soon as he did that he saw that the pups stopped shivering and settled down to feed and then laid his head near his mates back legs as he did the he felt her move one of her paws up so it rested on his hip. He purred when he felt her licking his feet. It tickled but at the same time felt good. He spred his toes when she started licking in between the pads. He enjoyed her attentions to him self.

It was very pleasing and after a while he found it arousing. He had a delima now he thought. He looked at his mate and decided that two could play her game. He started licking her feet and it wasn't too much longer before he smelt her arousal in the air. He looked down to see that the pups had stopped nursing and were simply sleeping with very full bellies from what he could see.

.....................................................**lemon ahead**...........................................................

He looked at his mate and let her know that he needed her in the worst way. She responded by getting up slowly and moving off the bed. She shifted to nigen form as she did. She waited for him to do the same thing When he did she walked over to him and started to kiss him. He instantly took charge of the situation and kissed allowing his hands to roam over her body.

They both realized that this was going to have to be fast so they quickly moved from one thing to the other and Soon found them selves on the floor. With kagome on all fours and her mate holding on to her hips as he sheathed him self inside her. He pumped away at his mate savoring the feel of her around him. He leaned over her as he pumped into her and whispered " I missed you mate I am sorry that our pup was hurt by your brothers. They seriously did not mean to cause him harm.

She looked at him and said I know you missed me. I missed you just as much mate. As for Shippo he told me what he did. He was properly punished by me and the other females. So do not worry that I will act out against the other males. It was then that he breathed a sigh of relief and decided to reward her for allowing him to mate with her.

Kagome enjoyed his attentions as they mated with each other. She could feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach and knew that he had one as well. She could feel him getting larger inside her and she decided that to finish this they should be in full form so he would get a full enjoyment out of it. she told him to shift shape with her which he was eager to do.

They both shifted together. He then locked his mate against him as he had every intention of showing her how much he loved her. He pumped into her faster and it was as he neared their ends he paused mid stroke and asked her if she wanted to be pupped again so soon after giving birth.

She looked at him seriously and said if you are ready for more pups to be running around the castle in four months time than I say why not. His inner inu wanted more so he voiced it to her. She looked at him then spoke " you best get busy then hadn't you or the pups will wake up to mom and dad in a mating lock."

Sesshoumaru did not need any more motivation to finish. He resumed mating with her hurrying them to their peak. He slammed into his mate one last time knoting with her as he spilled his seed into her again knowing that she would concieve simply due to the fact that she was highly fertile after giving birth to their pups.

His inner inu was happy as can be being tied to his female and mother to his pups. They both lay down beside the pups as they enjoyed their time with each other. It was a hour later when he smelled her scent changed again.

........................................**END OF LEMON**.................................................................

His inner inu was satisfied and let his mate go. Shortly after their pups woke up again. They cried out for their mother. Kagome inched her way closer and offered her self to the pups. They quickly took to her each one calling out their happiness to have food from mother female. Kagome proceeded to clean the pups up making sure they didn't need anything before she lay her head down on her mates paws. She looked at him turned her head and licked his muzzle before turning back and closing her eyes to sleep. He in turn licked her ear before laying his head on her shoulder

.......................**Else where in the castle**...............................................

Ayame and Angel had both woke up when they felt Kagome leave the castle and when she had gone into labor they had roused the female servents so the young parents would not be outside trying to keep their pups warm.

Ayame had run out into the forest and informed the males that Kagome had birthed her pups and that they were to all come back to the castle and resume their duties to their lord and lady. She never saw a campsite empty so fast in her life.

All she felt was a large stinky breeze go by her as all the males in the camp ran for their own assigned rooms and bathing supplies. '_Well they sure were excited to go back to the castle. All I can say is whew man do they stink'. _She covered her nose as she put out the fires and headed back to the castle.

When she got there she busted a gut laughing the females had grabbed all the filthy stinky males that came in and drove them to the hot springs that were located through out the castle and were striping all the males of their clothes and pushing them into the water where they were all told to not come out until they no longer stank.

She nearly died in laughter when she saw that Koga was one of them. She doubled over guffawing at him when he went head over heels into the water making a tidal wave behind him. She really laughed when he came back up spluttering and doing a near dog paddle in the water so he could cling to the side of the hot spring.

She watched in total amusement as the servents dunked him under water then pulled him back up like they were washing laundry. They scrubbed him til he turned pink. Then they rinsed him off and had him get out of the spring for the next bather. They toweled him dry then made him wear a hot pink wemon's kimono cause they didn't have any more mens servents clothes.

Ayame totally lost it at that point she laughed so hard that she was crying. Koga who being the ever foolish wolf that he was struck a pose with the kimono on and then proceeded to sashay out the hot spring doors. Leaving. A bunch of males and one female in there laughing their asses off at him.

This is the end of Chapter fourty three until next time enjoy

Review if you want to see more of what's comming


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER FOURTY THREE:**

..........................**Several weeks had passed**.................................

The males had trained the young boys to control their inner beasts. By this time. Each night Sesshoumaru would go to the edge of the tree line and stare at the castle wondering if he would ever get to see his mate again. Mean while inside the castle Kagome and the other females of the castle had started to miss their mates. " Maybe I was too harsh on them by kicking them out of the castle" Sango spoke " Maybe we all were too harsh on them all Kagome."

As Sango said that Kagome looked down at her now largely distended belly she knew that she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. She looked at the others and knew that they were close as well. All except for Sango and Erica where they were both pregnant with hanyou pups. They still had a while to go. But her, Ayame and Angel were ready to pop anyday. She missed her mate and decided to go to him on this night.

When she got out to the back gardens she told all the females there that the males were to be let back into the castle and they were to resume their regular duties and not attack them. The guards then left the area and took up their old posts. Kagome spotted her mate near the tree line. She walked half way to him and being in her full form for it was the only form that she could hold now being so heavily pregnant. She purred calling out to him asking him if he would come closer.

He responded with " you won't attack if I come to you?" " No Mate I wont. I cant any way I am to far pregnant to do so" He walked over to her and saw in his human form just how pregnant she really was. He knew then that she really could not even if she wanted to. He formed his cloud under his feet and floated up to her belly. He could feel his pups move inside her. He was over whelmed with the knowledge that the pups were giving him.

She was full term and was nearing her time to birth his pups. He pulled away from her then transformed into his full form. He stood there looking at her for a second and saw when she tried to turn. Her fur on her tails bushed out briefly then went back to normal. He heard her grunt in pain then pant slightly in pain. He watched as tried to move. She could not get her back legs to move at all. He looked at her stomach and saw that it was hard looking when she tried to breathe.

It was a few seconds before it softened up. She was then able to move as she turned and walked toward him. She got half way before another one hit. This time he could see fully as both sides of her stomach contracted together. She yelped in pain as she lost the use of her back legs again and slowly went to the ground. She rolled to her side as her back legs stiffened then one slowly rose up some.

Kagome whined out " It hurts mate make the pain go away please" " I cannot mate you must birth our pups tonight. They wish to be born and your body says its time to birth our pups. So birth them you will. I can do nothing to lessen your pain. If I do you will not birth them. Your body will keep them in longer thus making it more painful when you do birth them." She merely whimpered out her pain as her contractions got harder and closer together.

Sesshoumaru wondered at that moment ' _is this what all females go through when their time __to birth comes _'. As he thought that he smelled birthing fluids come from his mate. His inner beast came out at that second and approached his mate purring to encourage her to bring their pups into the world.

He licked his mate sniffing her as he did so. He could smell his pups comming. His mates inner beast came out with the next contraction and she instantly curled in on her self and proceeded to clean her self. He watched in wonder as she was able to clean her self. A few seconds later he heard the cry of his first pup. He howled in joy then growled in a vicious threat to all who could hear and the threat was a simple one " Stay away from my mate and pups".

Everyone who heard that growl knew just what it meant well all except for two young males that had never been around a birthing before. They were curious and wanted to investigate but were pinned to the forest floor by several of the castles male guards. Sota asked" how come we cant go and see my sister give birth? whats wrong with watching a female give birth.?"

One of the males that had him pinned said its not so much as it being wrong its the fact that her mate does not want any harm to come to his mate and pups. His inner beast is on high alert and will kill anything that could even remotely hurt his chosen mate and new born pups.

It is compounded by the fact that she is birthing a whole litter not just one single pup and his beast knows this and is protecting his family. No one may enter the area. See the female servents standing down near the castle? Sota nodded at the male.

The guard continued with " Even they know not to approach til its all over. Now that it has begun infront of him no less. See normally females keep a close eye on other pregnant females and when the time comes they drive the male away to prevent this so they can help the female through the process. But your sister will go this alone now. Just because he is there and in the area".

"Yeah but lucky for sis and me we both have two inner beasts with in us to handle situations like this". Sota said at that the guard gapped at him for a second and then regained his composure saying well then I guess she has this well in hand.

Kagome had just delivered the first pup into the world it was a male. Her first child born to her and her mate was a son a white male inu just like his father. She pulled the pup by his scruff of his neck to her teats. The pup latched on quickly taking its first drink from its mother.

Kagome could not help but purr in contenment at her son. With her next set of contractions she birthed the first inu/neko pup. It was a lighter shade of grey than she her self. It was a female like her. After she cleaned the pup she brought it over beside its brother where it did the same exact thing.

Six more pups later and Kagome was finished. What lay between her front paws and back paws was now a wriggiling mass of puppies. She laid her head down in exhaustion. She purred out " mate you have eight pups to protect now four males and four females. The first pup was a male inu and he is your heir to the throne here he bears your cresent moon."

Sesshoumaru was elated and showed it by licking his mates face. He then cautiously moved his head over his pups sniffing them and leaving gentle licks. He purred out his happiness to all around. It was then that the female servents approached the couple slowly.

They wanted to get the pups and parents in out of the night air. Sesshoumaru hearing them snarled at them. When Kagome heard his snarl she whined at him telling him she was sore and cold. The pups hearing this also whined that they were getting cold. He stopped snarling at the servents and backed away from the pups to his mates head. Giving the servents the silent approval to proceed. Seeing that they had the go ahead they quickly walked up and grabbed a pup gently holding it in their arms.

Then turning and walking back to the castle with the pup in hand. When the last pup was removed Kagome stood up wobbled a bit then found her center and proceeded after the pups slowly heading for the castle with Sesshoumaru hot on her heels. Guarding his mate and pups from the rear.

Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure that noone attacked the mother of his pups. Once he had her inside the castle he transformed back to a human form. He followed after the pups as his mate stopped to get a drink before continuing on. The servents moved the pups to his master bedroom.

When he got there He decided that having his own room to himself with his mate was now important enough. The female servents moved all the beds into rooms just down the hall from his. He felt the approach of his mate comming down the hall. He knew she was tired as all get out. He had the pups placed in the middle of the bed.

He knew that his mate had entered the room when she laid down behind him and licked his hand lighly. He turned to her and placed his hand on her muzzle in gratitude to her. There was nothing that he could say that would come close to thanking her. Frankly he didn't think that she wanted to hear it either.

Considdering that she was purring in happiness. He heard her when she asked him what he thought of all the pups. He stated they will be a handful to raise But worth every bit of trouble they would cause. She then nudged him gently all the while saying "you need a bath Sesshoumaru and you should change your clothes before the pups wake up and start whining.

This is the... She shifted shape to her human form then spoke This is the only time you and I are going to get to be together. Without one or both of us being extremly tired. So lets go bathe shall we. We will only be accross the room through that door in the hot spring. Should any of them wake or something happen".

He reluctantly gave in to her request knowing that she was right. He stunk to high heaven and he was a mess. He walked over to his wardrobe box and pulled out another pair of hakamas and a clean haiori. He followed Kagome to the hot spring. Once there they both striped out of their clothes and walked into the spring. There they cleaned themselves and each other taking time to enjoy each others body. After rinsing off they simply sat and cuddled with each other taking the time to place their scents on each other again.

After a while they both got out of the spring, toweled dry , dressed then went out to their pups. They found them all in a pile in the middle of the bed trying to stay warm. Kagome went back to her full form climbed on the bed and curled around the pups. The pups feeling and smelling that their mother was back all started to squirm around searching for her so they could nurse.

They were hungry Sesshoumaru seeing this got on the bed with them and placed them one at a time up to his mate so they could feed. Once they were all latched on he transformed and then lay down with her and the pups placing his body close to the pups and his mate to share body heat with his pups.

As soon as he did that he saw that the pups stopped shivering and settled down to feed and then laid his head near his mates back legs as he did the he felt her move one of her paws up so it rested on his hip. He purred when he felt her licking his feet. It tickled but at the same time felt good. He spred his toes when she started licking in between the pads. He enjoyed her attentions to him self.

It was very pleasing and after a while he found it arousing. He had a delima now he thought. He looked at his mate and decided that two could play her game. He started licking her feet and it wasn't too much longer before he smelt her arousal in the air. He looked down to see that the pups had stopped nursing and were simply sleeping with very full bellies from what he could see.

.....................................................**lemon ahead**...........................................................

He looked at his mate and let her know that he needed her in the worst way. She responded by getting up slowly and moving off the bed. She shifted to nigen form as she did. She waited for him to do the same thing When he did she walked over to him and started to kiss him. He instantly took charge of the situation and kissed allowing his hands to roam over her body.

They both realized that this was going to have to be fast so they quickly moved from one thing to the other and Soon found them selves on the floor. With kagome on all fours and her mate holding on to her hips as he sheathed him self inside her. He pumped away at his mate savoring the feel of her around him. He leaned over her as he pumped into her and whispered " I missed you mate I am sorry that our pup was hurt by your brothers. They seriously did not mean to cause him harm.

She looked at him and said I know you missed me. I missed you just as much mate. As for Shippo he told me what he did. He was properly punished by me and the other females. So do not worry that I will act out against the other males. It was then that he breathed a sigh of relief and decided to reward her for allowing him to mate with her.

Kagome enjoyed his attentions as they mated with each other. She could feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach and knew that he had one as well. She could feel him getting larger inside her and she decided that to finish this they should be in full form so he would get a full enjoyment out of it. she told him to shift shape with her which he was eager to do.

They both shifted together. He then locked his mate against him as he had every intention of showing her how much he loved her. He pumped into her faster and it was as he neared their ends he paused mid stroke and asked her if she wanted to be pupped again so soon after giving birth.

She looked at him seriously and said if you are ready for more pups to be running around the castle in four months time than I say why not. His inner inu wanted more so he voiced it to her. She looked at him then spoke " you best get busy then hadn't you or the pups will wake up to mom and dad in a mating lock."

Sesshoumaru did not need any more motivation to finish. He resumed mating with her hurrying them to their peak. He slammed into his mate one last time knoting with her as he spilled his seed into her again knowing that she would concieve simply due to the fact that she was highly fertile after giving birth to their pups.

His inner inu was happy as can be being tied to his female and mother to his pups. They both lay down beside the pups as they enjoyed their time with each other. It was a hour later when he smelled her scent changed again.

........................................**END OF LEMON**.................................................................

His inner inu was satisfied and let his mate go. Shortly after their pups woke up again. They cried out for their mother. Kagome inched her way closer and offered her self to the pups. They quickly took to her each one calling out their happiness to have food from mother female. Kagome proceeded to clean the pups up making sure they didn't need anything before she lay her head down on her mates paws. She looked at him turned her head and licked his muzzle before turning back and closing her eyes to sleep. He in turn licked her ear before laying his head on her shoulder

.......................**Else where in the castle**...............................................

Ayame and Angel had both woke up when they felt Kagome leave the castle and when she had gone into labor they had roused the female servents so the young parents would not be outside trying to keep their pups warm.

Ayame had run out into the forest and informed the males that Kagome had birthed her pups and that they were to all come back to the castle and resume their duties to their lord and lady. She never saw a campsite empty so fast in her life.

All she felt was a large stinky breeze go by her as all the males in the camp ran for their own assigned rooms and bathing supplies. '_Well they sure were excited to go back to the castle. All I can say is whew man do they stink'. _She covered her nose as she put out the fires and headed back to the castle.

When she got there she busted a gut laughing the females had grabbed all the filthy stinky males that came in and drove them to the hot springs that were located through out the castle and were striping all the males of their clothes and pushing them into the water where they were all told to not come out until they no longer stank.

She nearly died in laughter when she saw that Koga was one of them. She doubled over guffawing at him when he went head over heels into the water making a tidal wave behind him. She really laughed when he came back up spluttering and doing a near dog paddle in the water so he could cling to the side of the hot spring.

She watched in total amusement as the servents dunked him under water then pulled him back up like they were washing laundry. They scrubbed him til he turned pink. Then they rinsed him off and had him get out of the spring for the next bather. They toweled him dry then made him wear a hot pink wemon's kimono cause they didn't have any more mens servents clothes.

Ayame totally lost it at that point she laughed so hard that she was crying. Koga who being the ever foolish wolf that he was struck a pose with the kimono on and then proceeded to sashay out the hot spring doors. Leaving. A bunch of males and one female in there laughing their asses off at him.

This is the end of Chapter fourty three until next time enjoy

Review if you want to see more of what's comming


	44. Chapter 44

_**Previously in chapter fourty three we had Ayame laughing at Koga who was prancing around in a wemons hot pink kimono. I wonder whats going to happen next**_.

**Chapter Fourty Four : Kagome goes slightly BI rather unwillingly in this chapter**

.............................................**Several days pass.**...........................................................

Kagome and Sesshoumaru are awakened early in the morning by two cries of pain. Kagome bolts out of the bedroom leaving her mate to deal with their pups who had been awakened due to the cries. Sesshoumaru seeing his mate leave their room thought '_ here we go every __time one of those three cry out in pain she rushes out the door to go handle it. She never __sits down long enough to simply enjoy the peace and quiet anymore. Sometimes I wonder if __it was her I mated or the air.'_

Kagome ran down the hallway knowing that this time was for real and was not a false alarm. For the past week and a half she had been running to aid her two sisters. whom she still had not told that she was related to. They had been having false labor for the past week and a half now.

She knew that this time was real cause she had sliped some sleeping potion into their drinks every night that would only allow them to wake up under two conditions. One was it being morning and Two was it being that they were in real labor. Since they were both crying out she deduced that they were in real labor. A week ago she had both girls move into a shared bedroom so if they went into labor she would not have to split up the castles healers to deal with the problem.

As she got there she saw her worst nightmare come true Angel was in labor and vamping out all at the same time. '_**Crap not again Kagome thought' **_this is all I need. She walked over to Angel real slow like so as not to jump start her highly taught predatory instincts. Kagome had just reached Angels side when the healers barged in Kagome froze thinking ' _**Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit please don't vamp out completly on me please dont vamp out Angel'. **_

She knew that Angel could hear her thoughts when she was this far out of it. She looked at Kagome and gave her a huge fanged smirk" Now why on earth would I listen to you Kagome. Its been a very very long time since I came out to play and the pups inside me need blood demon blood if they are to survive. Not just any demon blood either sister they need your blood. "

' _**Crap I'm dead **_' Kagome thought as she turned and fled the room. She knew that if Angel got a hold of her this time she would not let go like she did the last time when they were just children. Angels vampire side was totaly bisexual and had a strong preferance for females. It was a side of her sister that Kagome tried to avoid at all costs. Unlike Kagome who's miko powers blended her two demonic sides and erased her human side. Angels had not she was dragon, neko , vampire.

**She had been bitten by a master vampire when she was very little and injected with the vampire virus. Turning her human side into a vampire. The down side of it turned out that if she vamped out on some one her demonic inner beast gained the powers of the vampire and turned into a blood beast**.

Well that had happened one too many times for Angel and because of it she was allways a bit unstable. _**You never knew just what side of the fence she was standing on unless you were able to read her really well like Kagome was unfortunatly for Kagome Angels blood beast wanted Kagome badly. **_It wanted her as its bonded one but Kagome would not have it.

She was not into that sort of thing for real. Yes she dabbled in it but she was not hardcore like her sister Angel was. At the moment the only thing that Kagome thought was' _**no way wench am I becomming your bitch. You are already my bitch and I am not turning the tables so your dominate no way in hell Angel '. **_As she thought that she skidded back into her and Sesshoumaru's master bedroom slamming the door shut behind her.

She nearly came out of her skin when her mate asked " Is there something wrong that I should know about mate?"" You scared me Sesshoumaru" Kagome said as she held her hand over her heart. Sesshoumaru raised a elegant eyebrow at her in question then asked again " Is there something you wish to tell me Kagome. Something that I should know about?" At that Kagome paled considderably and said" not really mate." She went stiff as a board after that as she heard Angel on the other side of the door tapping it ever so gently.

Kagome spun to her mate and said if you value your life and the lives of our pups get your selves out of here. Take the pups and run like hell. I will hold her off as long as I can this is no idle threat mate. She saw Sesshoumaru sitting there still not moving a inch.

She then yelled at him **GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE WITH OUR PUPS SESSHOUMARU THE BITCH THAT IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS DOOR IS NOT MY SISTER BUT A FUCKING BLOOD BEAST. MOVE NOW PLEASE FOR GODS SAKE SAVE YOUR SELF AND THEM.**

**I CAN HANDLE HER ITS ME SHE WANTS NOT YOU. YOU AND THE PUPS ARE EXPENDABLE IN HER VIEW. SHE WILL KILL YOU ALL JUST FOR BEING HERE AS IT IS ALL YOUR CASTLE HEALERS ARE DEAD NOW CAUSE OF HER. **

**RIGHT NOW SHE IS A DAMN VAMPIRITIC DRAGON AND THE ONLY ONE ON HER BONDING MENU TONIGHT IS ME. NOT YOU NOT THE PUPS OR ANYONE ELSE ME AND ME ONLY SO MOVE SESSHOUMARU GET OUT OF HERE**.

As she said that her mates eyes widened considderably then he busted out laughing at her. Holding his sides as he did he looked at her and stated "she wants to have sex with you and bond with you so she can protect you is that it?" Kagome growled " that aint all you asshole she wants my blood as well for her unborn pups". At that Sesshoumaru laughed even more saying in between laughs " So she wants you to be the dominate bitch of her pups as well huh Kagome?".

At that Kagome forgot that she was holding the door shut and lept accross the room straight at her mate. Only to be caught in mid air by Angel as she purred out "**now your mine**" Kagome flailed in Angels grip saying"** I don't want to be yours get away from me**". All the while she was giving her mate a look that promised serious pain if she ever got him.

As soon as she thought that she stiffened when she felt her sister start to caress her. Kagome fought desperatly against her beasts that wanted to reciprocate the actions of her sister. Try as she might she could not stop the smell of arousal that came from her. Or the resulting moan she no sooner moaned than her mate was infront of her saying" relax mate. She only wants to please you" Kagome started to retort with" I dont..." As soon as she did that her mate shoved his tounge in her mouth and started kissing Kagome. He worked her to and fro kissing her on the lips, cheek, neck and when he got to her mating mark he bit her causing her arousal to hit the roof.

........................................................**Lemon ahead**.....................................................

When that happened he stripped her of her clothes and proceeded with his ministrations of her body all the while Angel was caressing her nipples and down to her woman hood. As she did that Sesshoumaru snarled some saying that is mine not yours. At that Angel said back "her womb is yours the jewel she has is fair game." Sesshoumaru just grunted in response.

He then turned Kagome and pushed her down so she was on all fours. Angel in the mean time was waiting for his signal to do as she wanted. Angel knew that she was the submissive one in the pack and for the longest time she had been trying to get Kagome into a situation where she could show her that Kagome was the dominate one.

Everytime she tried though ended in disaster. Cause everytime that Kagome would see the vampire side of Angel she would run for the hills like a crazy woman. Now she had her chance as Kagome was caught in between a rock and a really hard place with no place to run. Sesshoumaru knowing what needed to be done to get his mate to relax. Dropped his hakamas and got down on his knees producing his arousal and proceeded to enter his mates hot sheath. He started working his mate to where he was slamming into her and she begging for more.

He nodded to Angel and she quickly took her place under Kagome when Kagome had closed her eyes for a second. Kagome felt it when her mate entered her and started pumping away she was enjoying it immensly. She closed her eyes and begged him for more when she felt a pair of hands start to caress her nipples and a tounge start to play with her jewel occasionally. She was suddenly catapulted over the edge she came hard clamping around her mates shaft sucking him into her deeper than he had ever been before. She felt when he started to pump her even faster and when he bent over her kissing her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and saw Angel under her pleasuring her. Kagome was shocked but not for long before her beasts took over and started to pleasure Angel in return gifting her with her own orgasm like her mate and Angel were. She felt another orgasm comming just as her mate was reaching his end. They both came together and it was then that Kagome felt a small prick on her left leg lower down than her mates which was on the right and on the outer lip of her hot box that he was currently busy with.

Her beasts knew that the mark was one of a submissive female to a dominate female. They also knew that they would have to do this three times more with in the next year or so. What joys that would be they both thought getting the stubborn arrogant logical side of Kagome to accept that this was pack politics. In the mean time they simply enjoyed the attentions they got.

.................................................**END LEMON**..................................................................

When Angel got the blood she needed she slid out from under Kagome and went over into a corner where she then proceeded to give birth to her pups. Watching the dominate couple mate with each other infront of her. She knew that Kagome was hiding something from her, Sango and Ayame.

She was willing to bet that Kagome had found out that they were all sisters for real. The only reason she was willing to bet this is cause all four of them had nearly the same base scent spore. Angel didn't mind if they were in fact she was thrilled that they could all possibly be related. The only one who was not was Erica or at least she did not think so. She turned back to giving birth to her pups since the dominate couple had finshed mating with each other and Kagome was currently getting dressed again all the while giving her mate the dirtiest look ever.

She had just started to concentrate on giving birth when a sudden loud yelp snapped her attention back to the couple. What she saw made her eyes widen in the time it took for Angel to blink Kagome had tranformed and pounced on her full sized mate and had him in a submission hold completly. ' **Shit she's fast when pissed off. I guess I had better stop her before she kills him.' **Angel thought. She spoke up" hey Kagome can you help me to the bathroom I need to pee and I cant move".

OMG THAT SURE WAS ONE HELL OF A EYE POPPER FOR ME. HOW ABOUT YOU? I WONDER JUST WHATS NEXT?

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER FOURTY FIVE: **

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER KAGOME WENT SLIGHTLY BI SEXUAL RATHER UN WILLINGLY DUE TO HER MATE. SHE ATTACKED HIM IN RETALLIATION. I WONDER WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT.**

............................................**SLIGHT CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD**....................................

That did it the second Kagome let go Sesshoumaru flipped her over and pinned her under him. Then rammed into her with out mercy mating her in anger at being pinned growling at her " _I alpha male I lead pack not you female. Female my bitch not the other way around_" As he said that he rammed into her harshly causing her to yelp and cry out" _Mate Alpha Male , Mate leader , I follow , I birth Alpha's pups, I nurture pups and do as Alpha says nothing more"_.

As she cried that out she felt something warm run down her legs and instantly smelled blood. She yelped out "_**Alpha Mate hurting female killing pups**__." _She no sooner said that then he stopped completly and whined in appology getting off her as he did. He tried to heal her but she tucked her tails between her legs and cowered away from him. She turned to face him but would not look at him. She sat down with her womb hurting and contracting painfully.

She would not even whimper at the contractions that she knew her mate could see. She heard him step closer and she shuddered visibly. When he tried to touch her she yelped out" _Alpha Male Dominate Male Female submits to Alpha Male. No hurt female I do what you say please dont hurt me_." Sesshoumaru visibly stung by that flinched and backed away from her. He knew that unless he healed her she would miscarry this litter of could see the puddle of blood getting bigger and bigger. Way bigger than anything he had ever seen.

Angel seeing the size of the puddle of blood screamed out" **damn it she is dieing too you fucking fool you have killed them all happy now Sesshoumaru. **"He gasped and turned human just as Kagome wobbled and fell over dead. ' _She died rather than be healed by me he thought' _It was then that he saw something shocking his mating collar came to life and brought back his mate and the pups all of them. The blood that was on the floor was suddenly gone.

He watched in shock as his mate took a breath again. She looked at him and appologized for dieing on him. He hit his knees looking at her with tears in his eyes. He asked her" why wouldn't you let me heal you mate when you told me that I had hurt you? Why would you choose to die on me am I that horrible a mate to you?". He asked with hurt in his voice and on his face.

.............................................**END SLIGHT CHARACTER DEATH**.................................

She sat up looked at him then stated" I would not let you heal me because you were angry with me. You scared me with the feroicity with which you chose to mate me with. I chose death thinking that you hated me and did not want me around anymore despite your words.

Normaly you are a good mate to me and I enjoy all that you do. But that one instance of pure domination I could not handle I wanted death begged for it and was granted it so long as I kept you away from the hole you created inside my womb. But by some curse or what ever I was dragged back to the land of the living with my pups. Along the way I felt your sorrow come through. I heard your unspoken thoughts and words. I heard and still hear your beast crying and howling in sorrow.

Let him out mate that he may be forgiven". He looked at her" how can you forgive me. I killed you in my show of dominance. I killed the pups inside you how can you forgive that?". She looked beyond him to their current litter that was on the bed. Then back at him " Simple mate cause they need all of you just as I do What you did was wrong yes. But everyone makes mistakes in their lives it just depends if you learn something from your mistakes that counts and never do that same mistake again".

Now please let him out I want to see both sides of you not just one." He shifted form then and whined his heartbreak to her. She yipped at him" Look at me Sesshoumaru don't look away. You knew as a child a day like this would come. That was why you gave this collar the power to revive the wearer. I forgive you I know you did not mean it. I had provoked you and I was punished for it. Do not blame your self."

As she yipped that out she walked over and nuzzled him. Rubbing her head under his chin then following it with her body. She pressed up against him leaning on him heavily. She purred to him showing him her joy at being his mate. She looked briefly at Angel and stated going to play. Angel nodded.

Kagome then nipped her mate on the ear then jumped away when he growled lightly. She faced him and play bowed in front of him before jumping from side to side yipping at him and fake charging him only to dart away again and play bow then yip. He chuckled to himself '_she wants to play alright fine lets play'. _He waited for her mock charge then when she got close he nipped at her ear and barked catch me if you can slow poke.

........................................**Out side the castle**...........................................................

As he darted out the window and accross the gardens to the back fields. He thought he had a lead on her when out of no where she nipped him on the ear and yipped out "you will have to run faster than that if you ever want to out run me".

As she said that she sailed past him and ran faster than he was.' _Damn she's fast he thought' _as he sped up to nip her tails. Just when he was going to nip her tails she skidded to a stop causing him to crash into her. They both tumbled to the ground. He landed partially on her. He scrambled up quickly then sniffed her to see if she was hurt. Not seeing any cuts or broken bones. He placed his nose on her stomach and checked the pups. Finding that they were alright he backed away and let her up.

Kagome got back up after her tumble with her mate. She started sniffing the air as she did she caught a scent that she did not like the smell of. She instantly growled deep and threateningly. " Them bastards who ever they are their gonna pay for what they have done this night." She went to go charging past the castle grounds and toward the area that she smelled trouble comming from when her mate jumped infront of her.

" What has caused you to growl like that mate?". She looked at him and barked " A smell that I have not smelt since my mother was betrayed. Its the smell of the northern lands current leaders the damn lizards that got my mother killed. I am going after them wether you come or not mate." She then darted past him and ran toward the back wall. She lept over it and kept on going not stopping or looking back to see if her mate was following. Which he was there was no way in hell that he was going to let her out of his sight. Not when she was still suckling his pups. He was determined that she would not get out of his sight.

As fast as he ran she ran faster. He watched her as she ran and noted something right away 'ah so she knows how to time her breathing with her strides does she. Well lets see just how good she is. He watched as her strides got longer and faster she was really pulling away from him. ' Damn she is faster than I first thought. He sped up to keep her insight and then saw something that shocked the hell out of him. He saw his mate run accross the surface of a large lake and not sink or get wet.

She is running on water and making it look like she ran through a mud puddle. She then stopped and remained standing on the surface of the lake as she looked at him over her shoulder. " Sesshoumaru you have a raiding party on your lands attacking the north villages. If you get closer to me you can run with me on the water or carry me on your back" As she spoke she walked back to him and stood there still on the water. He looked at her feet and realized that the water surface was flat while around it ripples could be seen. He looked at his mate " I will carry you in your human form. You should rest as much as you can since you are still a nursing mother and are now pregnant again.

She nodded shifted forms then climbed on to him sitting on his neck just infront of his shoulders. She grabbed ahold of his fur " I am ready when you are mate". Sesshoumaru rose up to his feet then took a tentative step out on to the lake. He was amazed that it felt just like standing on the ground there was no difference. " Kagome how are you doing this to make the water feel like the ground. " She simply thought her answers to him' Mate it is simple its part of your powers. Do you feel where I am sending part of your youkai?'

Sesshoumaru thought for a second and then felt just what she was talking about. ' _so its just __like when I form my flying cloud under my feet only I am pushing that cloud out into a flat __invisible sheet. Is that it?' _" Yes that is exactly it and there are other things that you can do with it too. Once you have mastery of it." Sesshoumaru told her to let go of his youkai that he wanted to do it on his own.

She smiled at it " Mate you have been doing this on your own since I started talking to you. I had briefly shown your beast how to do this. By the way stop shutting him out of our conversations from now on. He knows what is best and does not like to be kept in the dark. Oh I also know that deep down you and he both wish to mate every single night. He bluntly told me and my beasts. The both of you are wishing for a five way. You me and our beasts correct me if I am wrong." At his silence she took that for a yes all the while he was growling mentally at his beast "

'_**You idiot **__why on earth did you have to go do something that stupid as to tell her what we wished for the most?' ' Simple mate shared with this beast what was going on told everything she did. Showed us how she walked on water. Showed us her memories of when she was a pup she did. Told us everything up to the night her dam was betrayed. Even shared smell of enemy she did. _

_Now we know why she so angry she wants to get to raid site in hurry. But knew that we __would not approve of her running off so asked you to carry her she did. Agree with this we do take mate to scene quickly and safely we will. But no more keep us in dark will you. She include us on everything a link to her we have. Leap fool or fall with mate we will '. _

Sesshoumaru jumped automatically all the while thinking ' _fine beast I will keep you in the front you will know everything I know blend with each other we will'_. At that his beast said ' _no not blend do other like this'_. He then showed how Kagome had her beasts toward the front of her mind on how they shared information instantly yet at the same time remained independant of each other.

'_ Hm I agree beast her way is the best way'. _As he thought that he created a link both mentally and emotionally to his beast. The beast was finally able to see along side his logical side. They balanced each other out. ' _Hm we should have done this alot sooner beast'_. ' _I agree we should have. But did not know how until now all thanks to mate we are finally __one being _'. As that was said they sped up causing Kagome to yelp in surprise as she was pushed back into Sesshoumaru's shoulder blades.

" Sesshoumaru you idiot I was not ready for that explosive increase in speed. That hurt what you just did. Sheesh I would not do that to you if the roles were reversed. Not that they ever would be". As she muttered that he barked out " you wanted to get there quickly so I thought I would try a few new things and see how it works." As he barked that out she yelped in surprise as one of his tails came up and pulled her back wards til she sat up against his mokomoko. The wrap then curled around her a little and held her snugly in place as he ran even quicker toward the scent that she was following.

WOW THAT WAS SUCH A SHOCK. I HAD NO IDEA THAT WOULD HAPPEN TO POOR KAGOME AND BY HER MATE NO LESS. I AM GLAD THAT SHE WAS REVIVED AND THAT SESSHOUMARU REPENTED FOR WHAT HE DID THE JERK.... KAGOME IS SO FORGIVING DON'T YOU THINK???? I WONDER WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER FOURTY SIX: LAST TIME WE LEFT OFF WITH SESSHOUMARU AND KAGOME RACING TOWARD A VILLAGE THAT HAD BEEN RAIDED. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW.**

.........................................**At the village north of Gifu**.............................................

Kagome in the meantime was fending off one of his tails as it had snaked its way up her leg and was currently trying to tickle her upper thigh. When she finally managed to get ahold of his tail. They had arrived at the village that was being raided. Kagome even though she was still wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's mokomoko growled very loudly. Loud enough that it shook his whole body.

He knew his mate was pissed at what she could see and had blatently announced it to everyone with ears. Unfortunatly what she growled out he totally agreed with. He curled his lips up and snarled at the raiding party. As he snarled he saw some of the raiders turn toward him. Kagome gasped saying " I know them Sesshoumaru they were some of the sick children that I had treated in a village north of Gifu. Dont attack them please mate".

Sesshoumaru stopped snarling and asked his mate" Would you have it to where none who plundered villages on my lands were punished?" " I'm not saying that Sesshoumaru all I am saying is let me down They know who I am. Maybe I can get them to talk where as you would not be able to.""no mate I will not let you down they could hurt you in your condition." As he said that she growled at him " Mate if you will not let me down so I can show them that I am their true ruler. Then you will be my staging platform a moveable one at that Mate."

As she spoke she told his beast to let go of her and to hold very still while she moved from their back to between their ears on their head. Where she would anchor her self with all four tails to his ears. His beast complied as he was suddenly very still not moving at all. Kagome let her tails fly out behind her in any direction they wished. They simply chose to fan out beyond her shoulders and display her power at their tips. Kagome navigated her way from her mates back past his shoulders and neck to his head.

She anchored her self to his ears " time for some tandom stepping mate. You will step in the directions you feel a tug. Your ears both going forward means step forward, back means back and no tug means stop. Do you understand mate?" "Yes I do understand completly. Though you could just speak your wishes and save me the ear ache."" Sorry I cannot do that mate. These children before you are gifted telepaths and are the royal guards elite barrier breakers. My only chance is if you are listening to one of my beasts and simply obeying with out thought. Other wise they will take down your mental shields and play havoc with your mind.

Both my beasts are needed to combat what they will bring to the table. You and your beast are my power back up as of now. Your inu and mine must work together to supply my neko side with power for deflecting spells and mind probes. All the while I will be getting them to talk with attacks of my own using my own telepathic powers. I already have their mental shields busted wide open. I know what they are thinking. It was then that she tied him into the mental streams as well. He grew wide eyed they were not stealing information they were stealing food cause their entire village and ones neighboring it were all starving to death.

................................**Battle at village north of Gifu**.............................................

He felt his ears get tugged forward slightly. He walked forward with out thought. He heard his mate thunder out to the children just who she really was. He felt her aura spike immediatly and threw his power into it as well when several spells collided with her barrier. The power of these spells jarred him to where he had to crouch somewhat to endure the onslaught.

She pulled on his left ear fairly hard he jumped left immediatly. When he landed he saw several Shruiken stars that were glowing a odd purple. She immediatly told his beast that those were throwing stars that had cursed spells put on them to poison and bind a enemies soul. Trapping it to where they could extract the soul later and manipulate it to where it became a shadow wraith. A quiet soul killing assassin that could not be traced by any means other than using its body.

But finding the body would be difficult as the body was usually burried in the ground with only a small bamboo hole for breathing. He understood now why she wanted him to obey with out question. What she was doing was truly something that needed cooperation on his part. She was keeping them both alive and not allowing them to get hit. After a bit of dodging Kagome got sick of it She tapped her foot lightly on his head as she continued to tapp in successive repititions he realized she was telling him how many and where they were.

It was then that she spoke to him "put me down now mate. They seem to think that you are alone". As he lowered to the ground and lay his head down the children saw her now that she was in the light more. They all gasped and threw down their stolen food. They bowed down to their true leader and her mate. Kagome hopped off his head and stomped her way toward the children. She looked at them all in anger " why were you attacking this village and plundering food. Also why were you attacking me and my mate the lord of the westernlands Sesshoumaru."

........................... **END BATTLE AT THE VILLAGE NORTH OF GIFU **...........................

She no sooner said that then he transformed back to a human and stepped up behind her. " As my mate said I am the lord of the westernlands and I want to know why you are stealing from my people". As he spoke the village elder came out appologizing for not recognizing their own lord or the female he was with. At that Kagome spun around facing the elder who was approaching on her right.

As the elder saw her he gasped and said it" couldn't be could it?" She looked at him and snarled a little as he got to close for her comfort." And just who do you think I am elder. That you would say that?" " I am sorry miss you just look like some one who once ruled the north only you cant be her she was a half demon and your not. Your a full demon from what I can see. The only thing I am having trouble with is if you are a neko or inu." Kagome got mad and hissed then barked out " I am both old man and you would do well not to forget that.

My father was a neko kami and my mother was inu hanyou priestess. You do the math as to who and what I am." As she spoke the elder went wide eyed and said " holy kami your Midoriko's eldest pup". At that Sesshoumaru butted in with " Yes she is she is also my mate and mother to my pups all eight of them. Plus what she is currently carrying now. It will be many centuries before either the west or north have our offspring as their leaders."

.....................**Interrogation of the spies for the northern lands**......................................

Kagome butted in turning back to the children" Now that you know I am alive and here I want you to all return to your villages. As she spoke she picked up the food they had plundered and take this with you to feed your families. Know this now that I will know instantly if this food is given to anyone other than your families for I know them all ".

As she said that she felt six lines blacken with thoughts of ' you have no Idea that we are the spies among the spies and with this information that you just handed us your demise is imminant '. Sesshoumaru hearing the same thing she did snarled loudly. His eyes turning more red than they currently were. Kagome though was one step ahead of him. She looked at him and smiled sweetly at him caressing his cheek with her hand. All the while telling him that she had put a spell on the ones with the black thoughts. That when she dismissed the others would hold the ones with the black thoughts there allowing their comrads to see who the traitor was in their midst.

Sesshoumaru calmed at that and approved of what she was doing. It was going to be interesting to watch that was for sure. She whispered one small word _rhombus_ which meant in the elven language body shield. Sesshoumaru watched in near awe of his mate as six little pale pink shields went over the double agents. Kagome then gave everyone of the children there leave watching as seventeen of the twentyfour children left the area.

Some of the children paused about six steps away as six of their commrads had not moved. Kagome looked at them all and stated " I know that you six are the double agents in your group of spies and that you have been burning down the villages after the rest of the group leaves with the food. You have been doing that under the orders of those who are not the true rulers of the north cause they do not posess these items that have been handed down to the true noble born protectors of the lands ".

As she said that she showed them the whole shikon jewel and the staff and ceptar of the anchients. One of the children sneered at her " those are not real ". As the kid said that She spun the ceptar around and out of the ceptar came the almighty roar of all the anchient rulers before her. She looked at the child who by that time had gone completly white. " Now what do you have to say for your selves hmmm? I want to know right now if you do not speak right away I will use the staff of justice on you that will wipe out not only you but your entire family

line. That means brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, uncles, Aunts, grand mothers and grand fathers. So who wants to start talkin?" As she said that she tapped the staff against her palm.( A/N the ceptar and staff shrink when she is not using them so she can put them in her obi.)

Well as you can all see in this chapter Kagome was totally pissed at the spies that had raided the village. I wonder just what she will do to the traitors in the spies midst....

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER FOURTY SEVEN:****LAST TIME WE LEFT OFF WITH KAGOME INTERROGATING THE TRAITORUS SPIES THAT WERE AMONGST A GROUP OF RAIDING SPIES FROM THE NORTH. I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.**

..................................**Castle of the Western Lands**.......................................................

Mean while back at the castle Angel and Ayame are still in labor and giving birth to their pups. The castle staff have taken over seeing to the birth of the pups where Angel had killed all the healers in her attempt to get to Kagome and imprint her as the den mother of the clan and Lead female with in the pack. Now that she is in the master bedroom of kagome and Sesshoumaru's She can hear Kagome's pups waking up but just barely.

Some of the house staff scramble around to get wet nurses for the pups where the mother is gone. The inu pups take to the wet nurses but the neko/inu pups wont. They refuse to nurse from another female. " Well don't that just beat all " Angel said as another contraction hit. She grunted and pushed down toward her bottom to push the first of her triplets out.

Ayame down at the other end of the castle howled out in pain as her first pup was delivered. She was glad it was a male heir to the southern caves. Ayame knew that being a wolf that she would have more than just two pups. A half hour later she had six puppies and Angel on the other side had three. One red one brown and one blue. The young hatchlings all had very strong auras. So much so that it clashed with some of the neko inu pups of Kagome's only one harmonized with one of Kagome's pups.

Oddly enough it was the red one who's energy harmonized with a female inu/neko pup of kagome's. Her young pup not even a half hour old was trying to get to Kagome's pup as was the little neko/inu who at this moment though blind as a bat was crawling her way straight toward her little red one. Angel watched as the pup came to the edge of the bed and stopped then started to sniff and whine then purr after.

Angels young dragon wobbled its way over to the bed and sniffed the young neko/inu. She recieved a shock at what she saw next. Her youngling then tried to mount the young neko/ inu pup. ' Oh boy this aint good.' She watched as he tried to enter her but never made it as Angel growled pup you will not mate with your den mothers pups. You are not old enough stand down now Rafeal." Her pup squeeked back at her " Mother she is my soul mate I can feel this can't you?"

Angel looked at her pup and stating" no and even if I did feel it which I do not I would not approve of you doing this to her at such a young age. You may have vampire blood running in your veins but you are by no means ready to mate at such a young age. You must master your inner beast and demon. Before I will even consede to the fact that you may possibly be ready. Until then the answer is no pup of mine will mate with Kagome's pups until you are both mature and that is final!"

As she said that Rafeal spoke up " mother the blood you gave us allowed us to tame our beasts right away we have full control of them." Angel looked at her pup and stated " No you do not. I can see that much with my very own eyes your beast is not under control and you wont have it under control until the den mother comes back. So get down here my pup and leave the young female alone with her brothers and sisters. Their parents are on their way

back as we speak anyway. My sister has told me that much her self just now. Along with a few other shocking things that I did not know. But do now the female that you were trying to mount Rafeal is in fact your cousint. By blood as she said that Rafeal squaked in surprise then looked at the female in question and hung his head that she could never be his ever.

He then hopped down off the bed and sent the pup away from him to its brothers and sisters. The pup went back to its siblings with enthusiasm knowing all along what the little red dragon had just been told. She felt sorry for him and sent him a peaceful thought. Rafeal I know that

we were not destined to be mates. But what we are now is so much more closer we are siblings all under the same roof and that is more important than having a mate right now. We are the future leaders of our clan. Our mothers are all sisters at some point in our lives you and I may very well become mates and stay that way. But until then we can be play mates and siblings. There is hope for you and I still do not lose hope. I can see the future and it is a bright one for you and I here is something that your mother nor my mother know of I am your future mate.

Just as you are mine. North, South, East and West must unite to keep things stable and secure for the future. We all of us that were first born heirs to our parents will each rule a certain land. I will rule the north, My oldest inu brother the west, You the east and the male heir to Ayame the south. That is how its been for centuries three male rulers one female. The north always is the female ruler and will always be that way. Rafeal cheered up at that thought. He then went to go lay down beside his mother and siblings. Content in the knowledge that she was right and that was all that mattered to him.

..........................................**ELSE WHERE IN THE CASTLE**...........................................

Shippo who had been sent to his room for the day for not telling the truth a while ago back. Sat sulking he had been in a sour mood all day no thanks to rins pet dragon Vervada. That young dragon was a real pain in his neck. Every time he would try and sneak off the castle grounds she would track him down and drag him back kicking and screaming with rin on her back laughing at him and telling her partner that she was a good dragon.

He needed help he thought. But the question was where to find the help he needed. It was at that time he spotted a black young male dragon hatchling walking accross the gardens looking just as sour as he was. Shippo took a chance and approached the young dragon. " What is your name young dragon" Shippo said as he bowed down to the dragon. The dragon looked at him and spoke " I am called Black Thunder what is your name fox?" " My name is Shippo and I am a fire kitsune." " Ah so you are called literaly seven treasures fire fox. You are the one I have been waiting for."

At that Shippo looked at the young dragon like he was nuts. " What do you mean you have been waiting for me?. I just met you walking accross the garden. So how can you say you have been waiting for me. To wait for someone is to hold still and not move. Which you were clearly not doing as you were walking." " The dragon laughed at him and said you misunderstood seven treasures. I merely meant that from the time I was hatched at the rookerie I have been waiting for the one who would be my life partner. That partner is the yang to my yin. Good to my evil my balance to help me with my inner dragon".

At that comprehension dawned on Shippo " Oh and you think that I am that person" " No I do not think you are I know you are. Our auras match your green to my black." As the dragon continued to speak Shippo felt something stir inside him waking up in the face of this black dragon hatchling. He realized what it was right away. It was his dormant powers waking up. Shippo embraced the powers and had not realized that he was also hugging the young dragon at the same time. They both felt a growth spurt come on bringing the both of them to just a year shy of rutting age.

Shippo stepped back and looked at the black dragon now seeing a thin white ring of scales around the base of the dragons neck that was laced with a slight green. Shippo then looked at him self and saw twin black marks on his wrists and ankles. He looked up at his life partner " you know before I introduced my self to you I had been thinking of sneaking off the grounds with you. Then seeing if we could find some females to try and mate with. But now I don't have any such thoughts. Why is that I wonder?"

Black thunder looked at Shippo for a second and thought' should I tell him that those were actually my deepest thoughts and he was merely acting on them. Where as I could not that I was acting out and disturbing him because I wanted to meet him knowing that was the only way I could get him to react. Ah why not' it was then that Black thunder told Shippo why it was that he no longer held those thoughts and that it was a act to get Shippo's attention.

At that Shippo gapped open mouthed like a fish out of water. " That was all your doing Shippo stated getting miffed. You got me into a boatload of trouble. I was sent to my room for a week cause of you. My mother won't let me off the castle grounds now because of what you did to me." As Shippo said that he started to get angry and got the shock of his life and that of his dragons when fire shot out of shippo's mouth. Shippo snapped his jaws shut and claped his hands over his mouth looking at his friend in total surprise.

Black Thunder looked at Shippo and laughed so he discovered that letting his temper get the better of him results in a flame thrower comming out of his mouth. In the back ground Raoul and Miroku had covered their mouths to keep from laughing at the sight that was before them. Never in their lives had they seen anything as funny as that. They could not contain their laughter at what they saw next.

Apparantly Shippo was still mad cause he had smoke comming out both nostrils and his tail was totally a fire with green and red flames dancing all over it. Raoul and Miroku both lost it and laughed fully at Shippo which only made him madder. They were so busy laughing that they did not see when Shippo had crept up on them until it was too late. They both jumped up from the positions they were in and tried to run away.

When both of them were blasted with a shot of fire that was aimed straight at their heads. Their hair caught on fire as they made a mad dash for the coy pond on the other side of the bushes where they stood. They both dove into it screaming as they went. As they hit the water all that could be seen was two streaming columns of steam rising up into the air followed with ah's that could be heard inside the castle.

Rin who was currently in the stables with Ahun and Vervada heard the splash and the voices afterward. Chuckled to herself Ahun and Vervada looked at her and asked "why are you laughing? What is so funny?" Rin showed them what she was seeing which was being broad cast by Black Thunder to anyone who wanted to watch with in the castle grounds. It was then that they both agreed that was very funny to watch as both letchers got just what they deserved. Rin by this time was rolling on the ground laughing with tears comming out her eyes. She then stiffened as she felt her mother caressing her thoughts...

.................................. **Back in the village north of Gifu**..............................................

Kagome seeing that none of the six were willing to talk out right. But were sure thinking ' I won't betray Lord Shifu or his mate Nizu. They promised my family that they would be well taken care of if I did as they said'. Kagome looked at her mate who nodded at her unasked question. He had heard her mental thought of ' are those the reigning lord and lady of the north?'

After his nod she looked back at the six traitors "since no one is willing to clear their families names of the crimes against my family and mate then I here by judge you all now. As a Kami I Kagome Higurashi along with my Mate Who are Kami above all Kami judge you six and your family here and now. As she said that her hair picked up and her eyes turned completly white. She suddenly floated in the air toward each traitor.

She touched each of them with her staff and instantly saw all the wrong deeds that their families had committed against her family. She then judged them and found them guilty. She sentanced them and their entire family line to immediate death. She stood there and watched with dispassion as the spy and their entire family line died right then and there. She could hear screams comming from villages on the other side of the western borders. She then looked at the remaining five " do you hear those wails of anguish?" at the nods she got she added

" Those were his family members all dropping dead just like him. Now do you want to be next. I can tell that many of your families are tied into his yours could be next if you do not confess". She then purposefully went to the next one who was related to the deceased boys family. The girl she went to. When she touched her with the staff Kagome saw all their wrong deeds and was angered beyond belief. She instantly killed the girls entire family along with the girl with out so much as a word.

She moved on from one spy to another and saw that each ones deeds were worse than the last. Kagome wiped out five entire family lines of traitors. When she got to the sixth though she was shocked this ones family was being held hostage and he had no choice but to cooperate. She spared him removing her staff. She then placed her ceptar on the boys head and found his family she transported his family here to the western lands right next to him.

When she backed away from him. He stood up and had tears in his eyes when he heard his mothers exclimation of surprise and then joy at being free. The ceptar and staff both shrunk back to small size. Kagome put them both back into her obi then looked at her mate and asked " Do we have room for this entire family at the castle. I sense that Angel and Ayame have given birth to their pups and our family has grown by eight more pups on top of the ninety dragon hatchlings that we currently have".

As she said that the boys father came forward and spoke miss did I just hear you right you have ninety dragon hatchlings at your home and eight pups that were just born. Kagome turned back and looked at the man. The man who had not noticed who Kagome was until just that second threw him self on the ground at her feet and mumbled in the anchient dialect

" Forgive me noble one for not noticing that it was you who saved my family from death this night. To know that you a noble born heir have sought to grace my humble family line with your presence. Is a true blessing above all blessings. We my entire family that is are dragon handlers and riders my lady. By you saving us you have saved our dragons lives as well. They are on their way here my ladyship. Kagome spoke next " rise dragon rider and bow not to me for I know that your family has fought valliantly in the name of my families honor.

You do your family proud and it would honor me to call you friend. But first I need a name to know you by." " My name is Jason my lady. But you may call me jay" As he said that Kagome felt the approach of nearly fifty grown dragons. As the dragons landed surrounding the village. They looked down into the center of the town and saw their leader bowing to a female. They were surprised that he would bow to a female demoness and a pure white male that stood beside her. When she spoke they were instantly entranced with her voice. The sound of it echoed in their vast memories. It was only when she asked their leader who his dragon was and to call it forward that they were shocked.

They turned their heads toward smiles with no teeth and saw the dragon looking intently at the female. Jay turned to smiles with no teeth and spoke" come forward no teeth and meet the true lady of the north Kagome Higurashi." As he said that the dragon bugled in joy at finding his life partner again after several centuries had past. He rushed forward and stopped infront of her when her mate stepped infront of her to stop him from hurting her. The dragon bowed infront of him exposing his family crest which held Sesshoumaru's cresent moon coupled with the six sided blue star.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the dragon and placed his hand on the dragons head as he did that he smiled at the dragon " welcome home fang you have been sorely missed old friend" The dragon hummed in happiness. Jay looked down at the ground "now I am dragon less". Kagome looked at him "nay you are not dragon rider. There are ninety young hatchlings to choose from. That were all raised by none other than Cloud Dancer. You my friend I belive have a young dragon waiting for you back at the palace. She is a white female dragon with red eyes. Though she is small now she is as strong as fang here and just as wise. She is a super fast flier though and she will be a handful for fang here. She will challenge you my friend for she has taken a liking to me". Fang just snorted and shook his head then to her ' They all do take a liking to you Kagome its part of your nature to associate with dragons, dogs and cats.

At that Kagome huffed and said "you all ways were the smart ass out of the two of us"." Just like you were allways the loud mouth that would not shut up right." She gave him a dirty look saying " I can tell who it was that raised you as a hatchling". She then pointed to her mate" him. Cause you both think and act alike". She then looked at her mate " I am going home Sesshoumaru I am tired and need to releave a ache that I have. Follow with fang if you choose and bring jay's entire family with you will you.

The hatchlings we have are going to need strong minded teachers that can handle their more aggressive sides. Poor Ahun has been burned one to many times by the younglings and where he is a twin headed dragon he does not dare return fire on the young ones for fear of killing them."

..............................**Heading back to the western lands castle**.......................................

Kagome then transformed to her full self towering over the humans there. She turned and left running back to the palace of the west. Fang who had looked her all over when she transformed knew right away why she was heading back. She was in pain and needed to have her pups suckle that pain away for her. Kagome ran out of the village reaching out to Angel as she did and told her everything that she had learned from hades and then about the dragons that were comming to help with the hatchlings.

Angel was stunned at first then regained her self and said that she did not blame her for anything that happened or what she did to Hades. She then said that having the extra help would be benifical to everyone. Kagome then broke contact with her and then informed Rin that Ahun and Vervada would be having company and to make sure that all the stables were cleaned out. For the fifty or so dragons that would be comming to help with the hatchling crisis.

As she streaked away from her mate and life partener she heard two growls of anger that she had left without them to accompany her. Sesshoumaru looked at fang " Can you catch up to her with me on board. The dragon huffed and spoke" with my eyes shut she is slow at running don't you remember". Sesshoumaru looked at the dragon and smiled" I think she has changed my friend". As he said that he got on the dragon. Jay climbed on with one of the other family members. The dragon took off into the air gaining altitude when he was up at crusing level he looked down " Roaring out Damn she is fast if I am just catching her on my edge of my senses".

He sped up to catch her Sesshoumaru laughed "I think you may need to use attack speeds to catch her fang. She has learned how to master her beasts and is running with the power of both her beasts purely enjoying the speeds she can reach. See how she is pulling away from you." The dragon set his mind to catching her and increased his wing strokes powering his way through the air to catch her.

Sesshoumaru smiled then reached out mentally toward the dragon and spoke" So it seems your a dragon that takes right after my own heart when it comes to her." Fang replied" Yes I am you trained me to take care of my charges and though she is my life partener she at times is also my charge. Like now she is a nursing mother of eight if I am not mistaken and she is also pregnant with more if I know you which I do master."

At that they both went silent and concentrated on catching her. Fang managed to pull up even with her as she ran. He flew above her over the tree tops keeping her head under his chest. Cause he knew that his master was going to jump down on to her. Fang also knew that a fight could or would break out between them. He felt when Sesshoumaru jumped from him straight down to his mate. Landing on her and barking at her to stop now. Fang was surprised when she did and she did it slowly.

He landed a ways away and watched as she lay down for her mate. He saw Sesshoumaru get off her and then transform back into a dog himself. Fang watched as Sesshoumaru walked over to her and checked her over then stood beside her. As she got back up and started to run again this time with her mate beside her. Odd was all Fang could think of. He took off into the air following them both protecting them from the air as her mate did from the ground.

He heard his commrads come up beside him in flight as they flanked him and continued their trek south west. Half way to the western castle the adult dragons heard the chorus of hatchling calls to them. They answered them all as the group approached the castle the adults saw all the hatchlings sitting on the castle walls like so many different colored jewels. The adults marveled at the young ones they were all brilliantly colored. In the middle of all the young dragons Fang saw the other albino dragon. He knew right away that this was jay's life partner. She acted just like him very serious in everything she did.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru just jumped over the wall to the castle when the adult dragons landed in the court yard around them. Kagome introduced all the young hatchlings to the Adult dragons and their handlers. She then showed them to the stables so the dragons could eat and then bed down while getting to know the hatchlings and Ahun. She then had the handlers follow her to the castle where the servents showed them to their rooms. Kagome mean while made a beeline for her pups.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER FOURTY EIGHT: WE LAST LEFT OFF WITH KAGOME RUSHING BACK TO THE CASTLE TO BE WITH HER PUPS AND HER MATE FOLLOWING HER. I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.**

..........................................**In the master bed room**...................................................

Kagome's pups knew the minute that their mother had come back to the castle. They were all hungry and wanted her attention. They felt her aura comming up the hall way and started in yipping and whining for her to hurry. A few seconds later she came into the room in her full form. She made her way to the bed climbed on and laid down after getting as close to the pups as she could. All the pups instantly turned in the direction of the smell of their mothers milk. They found a nipple and latched on real quick suckling away her pain. She purred in relief at what the pups were doing for her. She noted that it was the neko/inu pups that were suckling more ravenously than the other pups.' _They must not have eaten when they had the chance she thought'._

Kagome raised her head and looked over at Angel who was now lying on a bed and watched as she blinked at her. Kagome's eyes went to Angels pups and saw one hatchling that was looking at her very intently. Kagome yipped at the young dragon if you wish to come over you may. I know you took a liking to my daughter at a early age and while I agree with your mother that you are not ready to mate. You both are not to young to get to know one another and learn each others likes and dislikes. Besides you will all undergo training anyway together along with all the other hatchlings that are outside this castle in the stables now. While they are dragons just like you they have not attained the level of power you have young pup. Now either come over here and sleep with my pups. Ah hell Angel bring all your pups over and join me on the bed will you. I am getting one hell of a neck ache just trying to talk to this young one and I cannot stand having some one stare at my back."

Angel looked at her curiously "you don't mind sharing?"" no I don't mind sharing a bed besides we can keep the pups warmer if we were all..". She stopped at that thought then looked at Angel " Ya know maybe we should all bring our pups together into one giant litter here in the master bedroom. That way the servents would only have to worry about keeping one area really warm". Kagome then looked Rafeal in the eyes "I have a job for you are you upto it young one." He puffed up looking at her " yes I am what is it that you wish me to do." " Guard your younger siblings and your self until my life partner fang shows up.

You will know him right away. He is a large white male dragon that bears Sesshoumaru's cresent moon on his shoulder blades at the base of his neck. It is a very large symbol you will see it right away." " Ok" Rafeal stated as he hopped over his mothers tail and made his way accross the room then attempted to jump from one bed to another not quite making it. Luckly kagome's tails and his mothers caught him before he hit the ground. Kagome curled her tails around him and brought him over to her setting him gently down on the bed. Rafeal could not believe how soft his aunts tails were. He purred when she set him down causing his aunt to look at him with slight wide eyes.

Then shifted her gaze to Angel who was currently moving the second one over to her. Kagome used her tails again to assist Angel. As the second one was put down with the first Angel got up and handed the third one to Kagome. When they were done doing that the three young dragons went over to the pups and lay down with them. Kagome called out for Fang.' I need your assistance my friend I need you to take a smaller form and go to my room and protect all the pups with in that room until I get back after that I will need you to assist us in keeping the room warm so the pups do not freeze. It is getting closer to winter and you know how my mate is when it comes to moving out of his room to a place that is warmer..'

' _**Yes I do know how he is. I will be there shortly I assume that you have told one of the pups who I am?' ' Yes infact I did he is a young male neko/dragon/vampire and his name is Rafeal' ' A neko/dragon/vampire you say hmm he should have some very interesting abilities then.' ' Yes he does fang he tried to mate with my daughter not even a hour after he was born.' ' Oh so he is a dominate creature by habit is he?' ' Yes now hurry and get over there I have already left the room.' ' On my way already there young one' ' I'm not young so stop calling me that! ' ' Well what would you have me call you old bag or young one.' **_

He smirked inwardly to himself he knew this would get her going. _**' alright you scaley dried up has been. I will get you back for that but first you have a job to do. that is if you think you can get Lice ridden hide up to the room. Or should I call for a dust bin and sweep you up. Then have them deposit you in the nearest cubby hole for safe keeping.**_

_**I don't want you to blow away ya know.' ' Whats a cubby hole?' Fang asked not knowing that it was sending Kagome into full blown laughter and Angel hearing her thoughts snickered to her self thinking 'damn the girls got game to take on her protector like that'. **_

Sesshoumaru who was still tied into Kagome's thoughts was nearly howling in laughter down in the hot spring with the men folk. So he tied them into what was being said and brought them all abreast of every thing. The hot spring erupted in complete laughter as Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga and Raoul all heard what Kagome said and nearly died laughing at it.

Sesshoumaru silently _**mused' my mate sure has got some balls saying that to fang. Fang was a dragon that my father had before I was born and to say that to him damn'**_.

He listened as she continued. Kagome spoke_** ' a cubby hole is a place where we put old relics like you that we fear are going to blow away if a strong wind comes along.' ' well then some one should put you in there too you old bag'. 'you would know all about that wouldn't you you Lice ridden skin flint after all that is how you get around isnt it' ' at least I'm not Yesterdays has been' 'no your just the over sized misquito catcher that no one wants ' 'and your the Hair ball that the cat cant cough up '**_

_**'at least I'm not a Hair less rat' ' nah your to ugly for that' ' If I'm ugly whats that make you? your uglier than me oh I know it makes you butt ugly' 'no that is you kagome' ' well then I guess that makes you the butt licker' ' whats that make you the boot or the boob kisser?' I guess I am the boot kisser. But at least I'm not a butt licking, ugly as hell, hairless rat, oversized misquito catching, lice ridden skin flint like you. Now am I!!! **_

At that Sesshoumaru could not contain him self and busted a gut laughing at what was said. Kagome mean while said '_** now how do ya like that you over sized rat' **_Kagome got no answer from him. Humph guess I sure showed him who was the queen of slams ME thats who. Mean while Fang sat there in the room where the hatchling was and looked at Raoul then bowed slightly to him ' I believe you know who I am young dragon.' Rafeal looked at the white dragon.

He could tell that this dragon was not one to mess with and was very powerful. The young dragon squaked at him ' yes elder dragon I know who you are den mother told me to keep a eye out for you. She also said that you would help us stay warm. So that none of us pups get cold.' As Raoul spoke Fang pressed his claw into the floor of the room. Then pulled up a stone in the floor that was fairly large. He then placed it aside and moved the beds over to the other end of the room where they were not so close to the fire pit that he was going to build.

WELL THAT SURE WAS SOME SMACK BEING THROWN AROUND BETWEEN KAGOME AND HER LIFE PARTNER. TOO BAD THEY DID NOT KNOW THAT EVERYONE WAS LISTENING IN HUH????

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER FOURTY NINE: SANGO'S INFORMATION AND FANG'S REPRIMANDING**

.................................**Eastern wing of the western castle**.............................................

Sango was sitting in Ayame's room with Ayame as she watched Ayame feed her pups. "Ayame I have a question?" " What is your question Sango." "Lets say there is some one that you love very deeply and you know that where you are a demon. That say the person you love is human. You know deep down in your heart of hearts that you will out live this person and lets say for safety sake that you want this human as your life mate. But you know that a life bond can only be established between demons.

How does one turn a human into a demon? that is what I wish to know". Ayame thought for a second then it came to her and she spoke up" you need to a **blood bonding ceremony"**. She explained it when she saw Sango's confused look. "A blood bonding ceremony is basically a mixing of your blood and his. When this happens the human will change in a effort to accomidate the demon blood that would course through their veins. See the demon blood has certain requirements in order for it to do its job correctly.

Where demons blood flows faster and hotter than that of a humans the humans body would have to change to accomidate that. It happens by the veins getting bigger and thicker to contain the power from the blood. Then it moves to the cells reenforcing the cells strength, cell structure thereby giving the cell near instantaneous repairing capabilities. As the body under goes the transformation the soul does too.

It takes on the all the traits and characteristics of the donor who gave the blood for the recipient to drink. The human literally becomes a demon. They still retain all their faculties and memories its just that their bodies change becoming immortal and their souls as well. The way a blood ceremony is done is simple you being the demon must make a cut into your skin just above your heart right on your Assending Aorta. It is there that your power is near its peak. But is just safe enough to have the human latch on and suck your blood. They must drink it all until your skin heals its self.

While they are doing that you must make a small cut on their left wrist and drink until your skin heals. Then you must stop and heal their wound by licking it. Once that is done you must swear on the blood you drank that you will be their mate forever. The next day you must mate with each other and mark one another. That is it thats all there is to the blood ceremony."

"Wow thanks Ayame that really helped me with my problem that I have been having as of late. My beast wants to make Miroku its soul mate but does not know how to do it and the beast is driving me crazy." Sango looked at Ayame and said well I can hear Kagome comming down the hall with Angel so my bet is they are comming here for you. They must want you and your pups up where it is safe to be. No doubt that the room you will be going to is Sesshoumaru's bedroom so I guess I will take my leave and go find my future mate. Miroku is going to get one hell of a surprise wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

She then left just as Kagome and Angel walked in. Ayame looked from one to the other and raised a eyebrow thinking ok one looks smug about something and the other looks ready to bust a lung laughing at something very humorus. So Ayame not being able to stop her mouth asked " Alright what happened that is so damn funny that would leave kagome feeling smug and you ready to laugh your butt off.

Kagome looked at Angel and said you were reading my mind a few minutes ago wernt you. Angel just nodded Kagome smiled and said it was awful funny slamming him like that. Kagome turned to Ayame " You and your pups are comming with us to the communal den so that away we can keep all the pups warm through out the winter. As the winter months are just a few weeks away.

So lets get you and your pups up there with ours so we can all sleep together on the same bed. Ayame then took one pup of hers and handed it to kagome and then picked up another and gave that one to her as then stepped away and Angel took her place as she was handed the last two. While Ayame handled the last one. She then got off the bed and followed her sisters out the door to the master bedroom which is now the den room for all the pups.

As Kagome walked down the hall she thought to her self' I wonder just where my mate is I am going to need his help here in about three... two... one... As she counted down rin came barreling in with her dragon. Kagome was instantly tackled as she started to fall she mentally yelled for her mate. ' Sesshoumaru where ever the hell you are get your ass to the foyer now I have two of Ayame's pups in my arms and I was just tackled by rin. Hurry please' Fang and Taro having heard her telepathic yell for help leaped into action.

Taro got there first grabbing a pup in his mouth. Fang was next grabbing another pup and getting it out of the way. Kagome almost hit the ground but was stopped by a white fluffy tail that wrapped around her. Pulling her back up Sesshoumaru looked down at his ward " rin". While he got her attention Kagome grabbed the pups from their saviors. She thanked them both for getting there so quickly to save the pups from getting hurt. Taro and Fang just nodded then looked at each other and agreed that it was a good save.

Taro went back to where Kirara was lying down in rins room. Fang on the other hand thought that now would be a excellent time to nip the hyperactivity of rins dragon straight in the butt. So he darted his head out twice and nipped the membranes of her wings. As he did this he spoke to her. Because of you and your riders foolishness here in the castle. Two newborn pups and their aunt nearly got hurt.

They would have been hurt if Me, Taro and Sesshoumaru had not gotten to them in time to save them from certain injury. In penance for what you have done I have clipped your wings for a span of two days. The wounds will not bleed nor will they heal until you and your rider are truly sorry for what you have done today. Sesshoumaru seeing Fang reprimand Vervada decided that he had the right Idea.

WELL THAT SURE WAS INTERESTING NOW WASN'T IT. I WONDER JUST WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE UP COMMING CHAPTERS...

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER FIFTY: SESSHOUMARU REPRIMANDS RIN AND BLACK THUNDERS CHALLENGE.**

Sesshoumaru looked down at his ward again" rin take your dragon and go to your room. There you both will wait until I call you to recieve my punishment. Your dragon has already recieved fangs punishment. The only one who needs punishment from him now is you rin. Go stand before him and recieve your punishment from him". Rin walked over to where Fang was with her head hung low. She stood there until he moved his paw and raised her head gently with a claw.

When she was looking him in the eye he spoke to her mentally ' what you and your dragon have done today young one was very dangerous. You two could have killed two innocent pups today with your hell raising. How does that make you feel knowing that you could have done that.' The second he said' kill two innocent pups' Rin busted out in tears " Rin is sorry rin didn't mean to hurt the little puppies. Rin won't run through the castle anymore."

When she finished she closed her eyes and stayed there not moving. Fang was shocked he looked at Sesshoumaru and thought to him ' It doesn't take much to correct her does it?' Sesshoumaru shook his head no then turned to where Kagome was only to find her, Ayame and Angel all gone.' Now where in the hell did she get to he thought.' Fang looked at Sesshoumaru ' She said follow your insepid nose and figure it out. Also quit being such a dunce and listen to the sounds around you or are you completly deaf. Oh she said get your ass and mine up stairs now.'

Sesshoumaru spoke next saying" rin go to your room now with your dragon." As Sesshoumaru said that he and Fang both caught sight of Shippo and his new dragon partner. " Shippo where are you going with your dragon." He had caught both of them trying to sneak more food so his dragon could grow faster. But when Shippo heard his name he froze right there on the spott. So did his dragon Black Thunder who knew that the older dragon was on to them the second they came from the cellar with the meat. He did not know if Sesshoumaru's nose was quite as keen. It was then that Sesshoumaru burst any misconceptions.

" Shippo why did you think that you could sneak food out of the cellar below with out my knowing it. You know my nose is a thousand times more sensitive than yours or your dragons. My nose is the most sensitive out of all demons with in the western lands aside from your mothers that is. She is able to scent things that are more than a thousand miles away with the wind blowing only faintly. Now that you and your dragon know that our noses are sensitive to all smells. you will answer my question the both of you."

Sesshoumaru no sooner said that than Black Thunder growled at him which in turn caused Fang to curl his lip showing his teeth and let loose a vicious snarl that shook the castle and all in it. Black Thunder was surprised to say the least' when the white dragon snarled so viciously at him. All he did was snarl at the westernlord not the white dragon. So why was the dragon so pissed at him for '.

It was then that his thoughts were interrupted by the white dragons ' you wonder why I am so pissed youngling the answer is simple I am his families dragon and currently his mates protector. Now I find my self in the position of protect'...

It was then that Sesshoumaru interupted both of them by letting loose a highly feral growl that did more than shake the castle. It cracked the floor some beneath their feet. Black Thunder was suddenly very afraid. But became more so when the western lord snapped and transformed infront of him. ' _**Shit I forgot that he was a giant dog**_!' as Black Thunder looked up he saw the western lord curl his lip up letting loose his snarl to go with it. All the while speaking in the inu language " you presume to think that you can threaten this Sesshoumaru in his own home do you hatchling?".

Black Thunder suddenly fearing the westernlord cowered in fear and roared lowly" no I do not. I am sorry please forgive me lord Sesshoumaru I did not mean it." As he said that Fang came forward and said yes you did young dragon and now you and I will go out side to duel the winner of the duel either gets the chance to face lord Sesshoumaru in battle for dominance or gets to set the punishment for the loser of the match.' With that Fang walked out side the castle and shifted to his full form feeling much better as he did so.

When Black Thunder arived out side he was blown away by the sheer size of the white dragon. He was nearly five times the size of Black Thunder. Black Thunder knew right then and there who would win the fight paws down. Black Thunder did something that he had never done in his young life.

He bowed down to the elder dragon and thought out ' I concede this match to you elder you are the victor. Punish me as you see fit.' Fang for his part only wanted to scare the hatchling straight he never expected this though. The young dragon was willing to concede the match with out even trying. Then he got to thinking what are they really up to. He lightly probed the young dragons thoughts and learned something that surprised him.

They took the food because the dragon was over 1,000 years old and had not grown to full form. So thats it huh. Well we can fix that here and now. He looked the hatchling over and noticed that he had a baby dragon scale stuck to his own scales. It was tinted to match his.

Fang reached out with his paw and plucked the scale off the young dragons head. The young dragon's eyes instantly widened in shock as his powers were finally unsealed. Black Thunder instantly grew to his adult form. What was shocking was that the young dragon was just a smidge taller than fang but not by much.

Shippo having seen all this dropped all the meat he had in his hands and walked out to where his dragon stood. He saw something on the dragons shoulders that shocked the hell out of him. There on the dragons back was Shippo's Kitsune paw print and beside it was a lightening bolt. " no way that can' t be possible. She's my adopted sister I can' t mate with her that is so wrong in so many ways. But as he said that he spotted something that looked like a poem. what ever it was he could not make it out so he did not bother to try.

WELL AS YOU CAN ALL SEE RIN WAS REPRIMANDED FOR RUNNING IN THE CASTLE AND BLACK THUNDER SHIPPO'S DRAGON LEARNED A VALUABLE LESSON.

NOW THAT EVERYONE IS CAUGHT UP TO WHERE I AM CURRENTLY WRITTING. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW. LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING. On a more personal note I am putting this story on hiatus for a while. To those who have read this story right along I am going to say this I have not stopped writting the ending to this story. I have just decided to slow down and take my time with it. I will at some point upload more chapters to it. But since there are is a serious lack of reviews I have decided to stop uploading new chapters simply due to the lack of interest. I have decided to pursue some other interests for the time being. Sorry

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE: SANGO AND MIROKU'S BLOOD BONDING CEREMONY.**

**WARNING LEMON SCENE AHEAD**

.................................**Sango's and Miroku's Blood Bonding Ceremony**........................

Sango hurried down the hall way looking for Miroku. She wanted to find that Letcher in the worst way imaginable right now. She searched high and low for him and could not find a hide nor hair of that letcherous monk. She stopped in the hallway and started thinking to her self if ' I was Miroku where would I be.

As she thought some more she noticed the postion of the sun in the sky. It was near noon time the servents would be doing laundry, cooking the noon time meal and some servents would be.. She stopped thinking I know where that Letcher is he's near the servents hot springs.

She clenched her hand into a fist as she growled out **That Pervert** I cant believe him. Even now he doesn't quit She yelled out" **MIROKU I KNOW WHERE YOUR HIDING GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS INSIDE THE CASTLE NOW AND STOP PEEKING AT THE SERVENTS THAT ARE TAKING A BATH. OH AND RAOUL IF YOUR WITH HIM I AM GOING TO TELL YOUR MATE ON YOU!!!!!!**

Sango no sooner finished saying that then a chorus of screams were heard and two distinctly male voices yelped in pain. That will serve them right the perverts. They both can have their daily dose of beatings and the best part of that is I don't have to lift a finger.

A few minutes later Miroku and Raoul both showed up sporting some real nasty lumps on their heads. Along with a black eye or two one of them was walking kinda funny too. Sango put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

Inwardly she was laughing her ass off at the two of them. Their escapades were enough to make any one laugh even Sesshoumaru. She watched as Miroku and Raoul wobbled their way over to her. Each one bumping into the other before taking another step.

When she had had enough she went over to Miroku grabbed him by the ear stating "come with me monk". She dragged him down the hall toward their rooms not caring about the chorus of "ooww's" that followed her.

When she got to their room she opened the door then went in still dragging miroku behind her. She went to the bed then pulled him forward and told him to sit. She then spun around and walked back to the door then shut it.

She then made her way back to miroku. She knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eyes. " Miroku I have a question to ask you a serious one?". He looked at her and thought' oh kami's she did not catch me stealing another pair of her under wear did she?"

He spoke " What is it that you wish to ask me Sango?". Sango stated " miroku do you wish to be my mate forever?". Miroku nodded saying " yes I do sango for as long as I can." Sango spoke next

" What if I were to tell you that there is a way for you to be my mate for as long as demons do?" He gapped at her then said " How is that possible sango I'm human your demoness. There is no way that you and I can form a live bond as soul mates simply because I'm human". Sango smirked at him and said.

" That would be where you are wrong miroku. Most humans may not know of ways to do a soul bond. But we demons do know of a way to create a soul bond with someone who is not demon. But there is a catch to it the person must whole heartedly want to be bonded with their chosen mate.

Other wise the bonding will fail." Miroku looked at sango and said yes I want to be your mate forever. As he said that sango kissed him and crawled on the bed still attached to him in a lip lock. They moved up the bed kissing and touching each other. They each disrobed one another then proceeded to kiss.

It got very heated as Sango quickly made a cut above her heart on her aorta then told miroku to drink. He hesitated at first then latched on and drank for all he was worth. sucking down mouthfuls of the life giving liquid.

While sango took his left wrist cut it then put it in her mouth and sucked the blood from her mate. She could feel the transfer of blood happening. When she felt the wound on her chest close. She licked miroku's wound closed then let him laydown so he could sleep off the effects of changing from human to neko demon.

-------------END LEMON--------------

She rose from the bed. Dressed then left in seach of kagome, Angel and Ayame. She did not have to go to far as they were down the hall getting Ayame and her pups settled down on the now over sized den room. Fang was in the corner laying there next to the fire guarding the pups and their mothers.

While aiding in keeping the room warm. As sango came in Fang lifted his head and started to snarl then smelled her scent and realized she was his mistresses sister and she was pregnant. ' great just what I need more to add to the mix'.

' This keeps up and I will have a harem of females all birthing their young near me' It was then that Kagome butted into his thoughts saying ' not to burst your bubble but there is one more that is pregnant but she is not really related to me. like the others are her name is erica and she is inuyasha's mate.

' She will be here with us as well so get used to it Fang '. ' You are our guard and the pups guard until such time as they are old enough to fend for them selves for a while '. He grumbled to him self. Kagome got off the bed and walked over to him. She then sat down beside him and pet his cheek looking him in the eye.

" You know Fang I really did miss you growing up alot. There were times that I could have used your protective nature. Not to mention your silent strength". She bowed her head and went on. "Before I came back here and mated Sesshoumaru I had found out just what my grand mother and father did to me and my siblings".

" My father split us all up me and sota went to the future while sango and kohaku stayed here in the past. My father, grandmother and grandfather took us to the future to live. I was picked on constantly growing up and when sota started going to school it only got worse".

"There were many fights that I was dragged into and forced to break up or try to break up. I can't remember how many times I went home with broken bones cause Father told me I could not fight back".

" I had to stand there and take everything they dished out. It stayed that way for six long years. Every year I got angrier and angrier I became very rebellious toward any authority type person. I saw it as they were trying to control me for their own benefit ".

" Truth be told they were all trying to kill me and my brother. The government officials kept saying that freaks should not be allowed to live. Anyone who did not have human blood in them was considdered a freak and there for all measures were used to eradicate us".

" We were poisoned, shot stabbed everything. They eventually found a way to kill my father he died not but ten feet from our own front door . For me that was it I totally snapped and went completly beserk. I erected a shield so strong that no other being alive could enter it if they had any malevolant thoughts".

" I got into a lot of trouble for it I was put in jail at a very young age. They put me in a dark dungeon and kept me there for two years. I was never let out to see the light of day. Everytime I got into trouble I wished you had been there to help me out. To keep me calm when I wanted to go crazy".

"To be the strength that I needed when I was too weak to be strong my self. I needed that Fang and I did not have it. All I had was my brother who I had to protect with my life. He was to young to defend him self and I was at the age were I was just barely able to".

" But the last time I went there. I went with sango I met up with angel while there and the three of us killed 200 enemies by our selves in our nigen forms with our consealment spells gone. I personally killed 90 of them my self with my own using only my claws".

"I looked them all in the eye as they died from my poisions. I spared them no amount of pity cause they had not shown me any. I sit here before you now fang and tell you this on my own soul I will kill every fucking demon or human that had a hand in my families down fall none shall escape me".

"My blood cries out for vengance even now it humms to me in anger at what those bastards have done. I know that when all this is said and done I will not be the same. Maybe physically yes but mentally probably not and emotionally I will probably be a walking time bomb ready to explode".

"But for this moment in time I am glad I have you by my side. You are there for me now and that is what matters most to me". She had tears trailing down her face as she looked up at him. Only to see a fire of pure anger in his eyes.

When he spoke he chose his words carefully" you will not go through this alone I wont let you. I can tell from your words and thoughts just how bad it was for you. I am angry that your grandmother did nothing to protect you after your father died".

_" The fact that you had any broken bones upsets me to the point of murdering all those who did you harm"._ He snarled deeply shaking the palace as he did. Kagome looked at him and said** "save it for the battlefield my friend for you and I both shall have our fill of vengance.**

**For now we bide our time. I want to see just what happens when word spreds that the true ruler of the north is alive and well. I want to see those fucking lizards up north squirm then you and I my friend are going to play with their minds alot".**

**"Not to mention wreak havoc on their family line. She smiled very evilly at him as her eyes bled red. When all is said and done we will bathe in the enemies blood. The rivers will flow red with their life giving essance."**

Fang growled in pleasure at the thought of that. He shifted his head looked at her seeing her as the true warrior she really was._' indeed it will be a blood bath when that day happens'._ As he did that he put his claw in the hole for the fire place and felt a shock come through it.

He looked at the girl next to him and watched her. Kagome smiled then rose up and walked away toward her pups. Leaving a plotting protector watching her and a mate hovering just out side the door doing the same exact thing.

While fang plotted he wondered at the shock he got. Shortly after that though came the voice of the woman he was just talking to that called him **"mate".**'_ How was this possible unless.. She couldnt be alive in my real time could she he wondered.'_

As soon as he thought that though he heard a pause then he heard her say **"I know the male with me is not my true mate. Where are you mate you are sorely needed here things are a big mess".**

At that he thought _'what is so wrong that it needs my attention?'_ He heard her answer with **" Do you really want me to tell you cause to be honest there are about a hundred things wrong that need your attention one of them being your father and mother who are still alive miss you".**

**"Your fathers business interests have take a serious hit. He was on the verge of losing everything and did not know it. Naraku has his sights set on killing your entire family including me."**

**"Mostly me cause I know evertything about who and what he really is. So does your brothers intended mate. Currently he is in jail cause your beta came up with a trap using your vassal myoga."**

**"Who no doubt is spilling his guts to the cops and shaking in fear of what I will do to him if he does not tell the whole truth. We are set to go to trial soon and there are about 7,000 ghosts that are going to be there at the trial."**

**"One more thing when were you going to tell me that you had left hm?. I had lost track of you years ago and I lived through hell and abuse trying to find you. I have done things that would surprise the hell out of you and I have lived most of my 2,000 years alone with out any form of you near me."**

**"I avoided every male on this planet even your beta none of these males are or were worth a minute of my time".** As she said that he knew that it was his real mate or at least he hoped. He continued to listen to her as she went on saying.

**" I lived on a frozen stretch of wasteland for centuries".** He almost cried at that thought of her doing something like that. _'She must have been more lonely than I thought possible'._ She went on.

**" I figured that since I have lost most of my family and you that it was not worth living around others. It did not help that naraku was after me for my power and body"** When she said that he let a murderous growl rumble through his body and down in to the claw in the brick sending the growl to her as he did that he checked her for injuries.

When he did that she told him **"that the evil hanyou had never got the chance to do any of that mate. That she had changed in ways that he knew not of. But his beta did know and that his beta feard her because the beta knew she could kill him and not bat a eyelash."**

He was surprised at that_ ' if she is able to scare the hell out of my partial self she must have immense powers to scare my beta'_. He heard as she went on **" I have fought him several times and each time I have proven my self superior to him. But never have I unleashed my full power on him. I know that part of him is you and that is what stops me. If he was not part you I would kill him simple as that for messing with my heart and emotions".**

When he heard her say that he felt the venom she packed behind her words. It was powerful as it flowed through his body like a sub artic blizzard he recoiled from the chill that her words sent down his spine.

It made his blood freeze. _'He knew right then that she was his mate and that she had lived through hell worse than this kagome ever had. She had been rejected by all not just a few'_. But one thing he did not like was her dominating him so he sent his power back through to her full force.

Forcing her to submit to him. He huffed in pleasure when he felt her fall to her knees from the force of his demand for her submission to him. He then thought to her **" you will do no such thing. You will behave mate I am sure what is going on can be managed by you and father"**

He heard her bark of laughter as she said **" Yeah right mate. Like I am going to tell every single demon male in japan and china that they have to stop pursuing me. There are more than 6 billion males after me".**

**"It matters not that I am mated to your beta. They are still after me. I have two names here now. One strikes fear in the hearts of every living being and undead being. The other sparks lust of every human and demon male alike."**

**"Even your brother is among those".** When she said that his eyes widened 'its that bad he thought'. She went on with **" Do you still think that staying away is a good idea now?"** He chuckled then said **" I think it is a good idea right now as I do not believe you to be my full mate."**

As he said that he felt her thunderous anger and it made him shudder as he heard her say **" I will find you and when I do you will not ever doubt me again. You will be sorry when I find you. You will be forced to sit and watch me work at being my name sake which is death and destruction".**

**"I will kill all in my way to my target and my target is you I will find you. I found this much of you so that tells me you are in the..."** At that he lost connection with her. He felt his heart lurch in pain and fear that she may just find him and when she does.

He wondered _' just what she would do. If she had enough power to scare his beta she might just have enough to physically hurt him in more ways than one'._ He sent his power out to try and touch her mating collar. But just when he was going to reach it he was stopped cold by a barrier.

_' Shit she's learned how to cut me off from her collar she is powerful and now she is pissed beyond control'_. As he thought that he felt a artic blizzard freeze the area she was in and it seeped into the hole that his claw was in.

He yelped in mental pain as he pulled it out. He looked at the claw and saw that it was iced over in several inches of blue ice. _'uhoh he thought she is my mate and I just pissed her off'. He thought_

_please review_


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO

Slight warning another character from my other story gothic lights that I am also working on will appear in this story and wreak havoc in the way two kagome's and three sesshoumaru's ending in one confused hanyou and two or more people scratching their heads. alright now that you have been warned on with the story

Else where in the modern era another time jumping kagome tunlezah Higurashi had crossed a rip in time to come back here and help out the young inu/neko demoness kagome higurashi. She had spotted another version of her self walking the streets of tokyo one day with a girl that looked alot like the secretary sango where her mate worked along with his family.

She also spotted another girl that was like her friend angel higurashi and she noticed that she was a dragon/neko vampire. Kagome had alerted her that she was there and got a hiss in return. It told her point blank if you can help with what is happening in the past then I wont give your position away.

Kagome nodded and hissed that she could she had enough power to wipe out a whole army alone. That earned her a nod from Angel. Just as kagome was set to leave she She saw another version of her mate that one was different though he was much colder but not nearly as cold in personality as she was.

She saw how he looked at the other with lust and thought to her self thats right big boy follow the pretty little miko. Just as she thought that she felt her mates probe for her mind she shielded against him.

Then strode with purpose straight for the other sesshoumaru. She had waited until he concluded his business with raoul. She powered up fully gaining his attention really quick. He snapped his gaze toward her and he blinked then rubbed his eyes not believing what he was seeing.

It was kagome as a _'full artic fox demon and damn she was hot'. _He eyed her out fit taking in the fact that she was wearing a backless tank top that tied at the neck and hooked down at the sides of her leather pants with gold clasps.

He noted that her hair was up in a classic high pony tail with a single long braid going down the whole length of her hair which he noted was very long and stopped just shy of mid calf level. At the end of her hair he saw a deadly hair ornament it was a hair clasp that disgused a double edged three inch long dagger.

_' So this vixen has claws and isnt afraid to use them it seems.' _He continued with his observations and nearly choked on a gasp that threatened to come up. She had a massive cresent moon in the middle of her back just like his moon on his forehead.

He did gasp when he saw the signs that surrounded the cresent moon._ ' It couldn't be he thought she is my mate and the mother to all the other anchient races. Incrediable to think that my other self gets this vixen in bed every night is amazing. I wonder if she is as good in bed as mine is?' _

Kagome tunlezah cocked her hip and said **"don't give me that crap you damn bone head". **As she said that he realized this was not his kagome at all. She looked at him then blinked and said** " I heard that damn thought sesshoumaru god of all kami's and I am going to say this I am not the girl you were lusting after just a second ago". **

**" Yes I look some what like her but believe me I am nothing like her at all. For one I am a Masters Master vampire, miko and double taiyoukai. I am also the only living artic kitsune on the planet there is no other but me". **

**" I have come to warn you that I am going to create a rip through time and travel back 500 years to help you all out with the infant problem. Only I can generate enough power for it to be felt all through out japan".**

Sesshoumaru mean while was watching this new kagome and noticed right off the bat that she was as tall as he and as powerful as him self. She was dangerous on a whole new level. Miroku mean while was trying to inch his way over so he could feel her up.

But before he even made it one inch. She had a sword at his throat and said **"dont even think about it". **Sesshoumaru looked at her sword and his eyes widened _'so she is death and destruction'_. Then as he got to thinking he said **"you are the most sought after female in all of japan and china are you not". **

She looked at him sideways and said **"not any more. I am mated to another version of you. He has your same name but is blue mountain kitsune and inu. His father is still alive in my world wich neighbors yours. I made the jump through the worlds to come here and help you set the problem straight". **

**"your past self will probably never see me. As I will be working around your group making things happen over night. I just thought to warn you".** With that her claws started to glow purple as she swiped at the ground and jumped into the rip in time she created.

Not knowing that the western lord would soon meet his other half of him self soon after she had jumped into the rip in time. Sesshoumaru god of all kami's just stood there dumb struck watching as she left through the rip in time and as she did he caught the scent of her heat.

_' shit he thought if I know my self I will be following her. '_ As he thought that he heard a thunderous howl shake the ground in anger and lust looking for his mate_. ' uhoh '_ this is going to get interesting thought the god of all kami's to him self.

He stood there and howled back **" Over here if your looking for where your mate went."** It was seconds later when Sesshoumaru the kami of all kami's saw his duplicate comming and this time it was miroku who did the double take and rubbed his eyes then blinked.

He muttered **"shit it just had to be another powerful sesshoumaru showing up. Damn why couldn't it be me with some one that hot like her"** As soon as he said that he wished he hadn't as he was slammed into a thick tree.

With a three striped red wrist and claw hand wrapped around his throat. He opened his eyes to see two sets of very red angry orbs looking at him. One belonged to the mate of the woman who just jumped through time.

It was her mate that scared the tar out of him worse than the sesshoumaru standing beside him. He could feel the aura comming off this demon and it was so much more than the one beside him was capable of.

He pissed him self and said " I am sorry I did not mean it like that. Please forgive me I wont do it again". Sesshoumaru looked at his kami self and said **"where did my bitch get to. She is in heat. **

**Only I can control her if she is not caught and controlled she will wreak havoc on your plane of existance. She is death and destruction and she has the ability to morph into all those symbols you saw except the spells. **

**She has one thing against her though what ever form she is using she has white fur and my mating collar around her neck. That is how I knew she jumped through time to this dimension."**

The kami sesshoumaru said **"she jumped through that rip in time that wont close until you go through it as your youkai in her collar binds you to her. Go now and be quick about it she means to kill a infant incarnation of naraku and then wipe out an entire army in the northern lands. **

**Becareful as I know that you and I will meet again in the past no thanks in part to our bloody in heat females". **Sesshoumaru dropped the pervert monk and left the kami behind as he chased after his crazy mate.

_' Damn wench running off on me when she should be in the breeding room crying our name out in extacy. She will pay for the pain we are currently in'_ He thought as he lept through the rip in time following his mate.

Leaving the kami of all gods to shake his head and say **"just when I thought things could not be any worse they go from bad to worse. This is going to be hell on my past self". As he muttered that the one who was hiding watching the whole thing said "yeah it is but our mates are destined to change the worlds. **

**No matter where they are and we just have to take it in stride and do our best to not let them get out of control. After all we are their keepers as he said that two others came out behind him and they both said. **

**Damn we though our females were bad these two are the worst of the bunch"**. They no sooner said that then they all got smacked accross the head as four very pissed versions of kagome came out and said **" it doesnt matter what plane we are on you men all act the same. Total pains in the ass." **

Mean while Kagome tunlezah Higurashi descended to the ground after going through the time rip and she immediatly took off running for the site where the infant was. She covered her scent and tried to cover the call of the collar but could not.

She knew her mate would chase her all over hell after she had teased and aroused him like she did on her home planet. She did her damnest to avoid letting her mate know where she was as her youkai fought against his in the collar doing its utmost to shut it up from calling out to the rest of its owner.

It did not work as she felt when her mate made it through the time slip with her. He howled his rage at her as he followed her scent. That was until the scent stopped. But that did not stop him he could feel his collar calling him as it fought with her youkai.

He decided to undermine her youkai as he started to quiet his youkai in the collar. Instead he used his youkai to caress her and turn her on. He knew that it would drive her need to mate up to fever pitch and would make it so her heat would seep out into the air which is what he wanted.

He wanted his mate to need his touch. So he set to work of mentally caressing his mate all over her body making sure to pay exquiste attention to all the areas he knew would turn her on and turn her into a lusting female.

Else where kagome was trying to hide from her mate and was still fighting her mates youkai in the collar when she felt it go quiet. She relaxed as she felt that it would stop trying to give her position away.

She had previously located the little monster and was now getting set up some distance away from the area as she knew what would need to be done. As she was setting up she felt the collar come to life as the youkai in it gently swept over her body caressing her in the most tender of ways.

She groaned as her knees threatend to buckle under her as she felt it pay homage to her body stroking her gently in all the areas that she knew would turn her on. _**'Damn him she thought logically'. **_

Her beast though had other ideas of their mate ones that did not help the situation out one little bit. As it kept purring out to the youkai in the collar acting just the way the owner of the collar wanted a bitch in full heat lusting for her mate.

Kagome was north of the dry well some distance away when she felt the other kagome from this time frame appear in the feudal era. Kagome Tunlezah unleashed her full purification powers exactly the same time as the other kagome let her aura wash over the land.

What both girls did not notice was when they did this they also let their heats wash over the land giving away their postion and calling to both Sesshoumaru's. One being the western lord the other being the prince of the western lands.

As Kagome T unleashed her full purification powers and her heat the scent of both heats reached the westernlords nose. He took a deep sniff and nearly lost control of his beast. His miko was back It was then he attacked and killed the infant.

What his beast could not figure out was the simple fact that there were two scents of his mate one he recognized and one he did not but definatly wanted to his beast was begging him to get out and find that female.

He knew she was much stronger as he thought that he caught the scent of two other dominate males in the area. After he killed the infant he rushed off to the other two scents of the other dominate males.

His beast was enraged as he thought that these males were after his mate and the other that he intended to claim if he could find her. He entered the clearing and found one Lone male dragon. He could feel his beast wanting to kill the insolent male. But he stopped when he heard the speech the dragon made.

(A/N I have decided to call one of the two kagome's kagome T and the other not. Also lemon ahead)

Once Kagome T had done that she went to go leave but froze when she felt her mates breath on her neck. She knew she was in trouble now. There was going to be a mating wether she wanted it or not and she knew it.

She held still knowing if she moved he would pounce on her and mate her roughly. Not gently like he normally would. She had a chill go down her spine when she felt the familar click of the mating chain and knew what was next.

But that was over as she felt her mates aura wash over her through the collar. His hands swept her around her body as he pulled her into him. He bent his head down and nipped her ear **" mate why did you think that you could get away from this sesshoumaru?". **

She flinched as he nipped her ear knowing that was her reprimand for the moment. She answered with** " Mate I only wanted to play and mate in a place other than the palace. The pups were training with your father and brother. **

**The noise of so many clashing swords made it impossible for me to want to get romantic in that way. Forgive me mate"** she answered truthfully. He could not sense a lie in her answer and he did have to admit that mating in amonst alot of noise did not set well with him.

But here it was quiet for the moment and that was much more relaxing. He let his youkai wash over his mate as his hands slid through her half shirt that she had worn to tease him with. Right now though the shirt was serving to benifit him as she had no bra on at all except what was part of the shirt.

He worked his way up to her breasts enjoying the size of them as he massaged then squeezed them working his way to her nipples with one hand while the other was busy unclasping her shirt and then went to work unzipping her pants.

As he did this he ground his arousal against her butt. Making sure to thrust as he did letting her know his intentions. All the while playing with her nipple with one hand and her jewel with the other. Kagome T leaned her head back on her mates shoulder and groaned audibly as he continued his attentions to her body all the while grinding against his mate.

While this was going on they did not see the western lord show up and see them. The western lord saw the harness and knew that it was a mating harness designed to keep the female attached to the male.

He released his aura and heard a vicious growl sound from the male who at that moment had managed to get the female out of the tight clothes and currently had her bent over and was slamming into her.

He noted that the male sort of looked like him but different some way. He growled at the male **"release her"** it was then he recieved a shock as the male answered him turning with the female still in his grasp.

When he did the westernlord was shocked the 'other male was him but how?'. The prince sesshoumaru seeing the westernlords confusion said **"we come from another plane of existance and are here to simply see the sights. **

**Now if you dont mind I wish to finish with my female "**as he said that he turned them fully around. The westernlord gasped seeing the symbols on the other version of him's chest and nearly fell over at the symbols on the females back.

As he saw them he did not realize that he had moved foreward as he watched the prince version of him slamming into the female. He watched as the male dominated his bitch. He looked at the other male and asked "what is her name he asked curiousity getting the better of him".

It was then that kagome said " I am kagome tunlezah higurashi phantom". as she said that she recieved a slap on the butt from her mate. She whimpered her appologies as she went to her knees taking her mate with her.

The western lord looked that the prince and growled **"someday you and I should get this one and my intended together and mate them both at the same time". **Kagome T though had her own plans as she was mating with her mate.

She had a quick internal conversation with her beast asking her beast _' if she could possibly assist her in getting away from their mate for a spell so she could kill all those lizards that had hurt and killed the mother to the kagome of this world'. _

Her beast nodded that it would do its part of helping out the poor girl in this world. Full pregnancy or not it would do its part in helping out to make sure that vengance was taken on those fools. As she came back to her senses she saw the westernlord looking at her with a narrowed gaze.

It was then she knew then stated telepathically _' so your a mind reader are you and you heard my thoughts clear as day did you?'_ He narrowed his gaze further and answered her the same way _' yes I did wench and if you were my mate I would have you perminatly leashed to my person. _

_'What you plan to do is foolish and dangerous. you dont posess the power it takes to kill that many people only my mate does'_ That was when kagome smirked at him and powered up fully to her full power showing who she really was.

Her mate feeling the power up answered her. With his own power up not knowing why she was doing it. The westernlord staggered under the power of her power up as he mentally said _' that blast was you that killed that infant's demonic powers. Before I got to it.'_

_' yes she snapped now you know what I can do that way. you have yet to see me fight I would make your female look like small potatoes next to me just ask my mate he has seen it all. I took the naraku in my world on by my self and beat the living hell out of him and in my world._

_He is six times worse in my world than here. Here he is a damn weak puppy'_. It was then the westernlord laughed and said **" in this world he is a rabbit".** It was then kagome gave him a very fanged smile causing the lord to back up a step.

He watched as his counter part growled at his mate and bit her mating mark next to her collar. He watched the most powerful demon subdue this female infront of him. All the while thinking it made a sick sort of sense that he would be that powerful in their world.

He smirked as he turned and left seeking out his own bitch to do that to. Leaving the mating couple behind. Mean while back at the site of the mating couple Sesshoumaru punished his mate for running off by slamming into her repeatedly he and his beast were mad at their mate and needed her deseperatly.

After furiously pumping their way to their end. They slowed down the next one taking their time to caress their mate making sure she enjoyed it. She was enjoying it immensly when they both reached their ends.

END OF LEMON

He knotted her knowing she would be pupped after. He stayed that way with her for some time. After a while he smelled his mates full pupping and there was no way she could fake it as he was sniffing her mating mark the only thing that would never lie to him when it came to his mates heats.

He let go of his mate satisfied that she was pupped. He reached behind him and broght their clothes around to where they currently were. He put his pants back on then handed his mate her clothes.

She got her pants back on then resituated her swords on her back and snapped her fingers as her trenchcoat reappeared. Her mate came up behind her in his battle gear that looked alot like the western lord only it had the symbols on the armour that mirrored that on his chest.

That way there would be no doubt who was who. Sesshoumaru un clipped his mate from his harness that was part of the armour in the way of being the strapping to hold it to his person. They both looked at each other and then left heading north Killing all evil demons in their way as a deadly team saving many villages.

Several times they ran accross the group that traveled with the western lord and had to smile as they watched from the distance as the hanyou and his brother fought viciously. Several times kagome's mate would take the westernlords place and put the hanyou in his place.

While kagome derailed the western lord by working him up into a tizzy by taking the westernlords mates scent and covering it with her own causing the western lord no small amount of aggrivation. Especially when his intended was fleeing him.

She did her part of leading him astray then stopping and letting him find her then taking her time to practice her swordsman ship infront of him. Often causing him to challenge her in a battle. She found out he was perfect with his strikes and parries.

They would battle back and forth accross the area they would be in. The western lord was slowly gaining respect for this female that was his doubles mate. She was flawless in her swordsman ship she made fighting look like a deadly art form.

He wondered if his intended was this good. Kagome nodded **"she is this skilled just not as powerful. She could never handle the level of strength or speed I am capable of. You are getting only half of what I am capable of".**

As she said that she saw a rabbit hopping furiously accross the opening of their battle field. Kagome seeing the aura around the rabbit stopped her battle with the western lord and allowed her vampire side to come out and play.

As she did her markings all showed on her cheeks. She looked at the westernlord and said **"time for me to play with a piece of dead meat running on four white legs".** As she said that she went completly feral.

The western lord backed up at the power she radiated in pure fear of her. She was a blood beast in living form. But what caught his attention was she was in complete control of her beasts._' amazing he thought a female that is this strong and in control of all her faculties._

_Thank god my mate isnt that way.' _as he thought that she shrank to a large red fox form and raced after the hanyou. The western lord ran after her just barely keeping her in sight as she blazed after the rabbit who was now running for his life trying to get away.

The chase covered some distance before crossing the other kagome's path. Kagome T in her fox form killed naraku infront of them all she iveserated the rabbit and consumed him. Shortly after the western lord showed up and advanced on his mate.

Kagome T looked up and dashed off when she saw the neko looking at her oddly like she knew something.


End file.
